A Profecia
by Carolina Evans
Summary: E se a profecia de Voldemort fosse feita antes de James e Lily se conhecerem? E se essa profecia fosse diferente da profecia que todos conhecemos? E se... tudo tivesse sido diferente? Reviews, please.
1. À Escuta  Essa fic n tem yaoilemonetc

Haviam duas garotas deitadas em um gramado verde-esmeralda. Ali cresciam muitas flores-do-campo que ficavam entrelaçadas nas folhas de grama. Uma árvore grande e antiga fazia sombra em cima delas, deixando cair algumas folhas mortas na grama.

A ruiva, que se chama Lily Evans, fechou os olhos e, em silêncio, ficou escutando os passarinhos cantando, o vento batendo nas árvores e a sua própria respiração. Ela abriu seus olhos, que possuíam a cor da grama verde-esmeralda, e ficou olhando para as folhas da árvore.

Logo, ela olhou para sua amiga, Bridget Hamilton, uma garota de pele cor morena-claro e com traços orientais, hinduístas e indianos. Era óbvio ali que seus pais eram imigrantes da Índia, o que deixava-a mais exótica ainda. Seus longo cabelo negro se mantinha em ondas em cima da grama. Bridget, que também olhava para Lily, revelou um olhar divertido, com uma cor de mel neles.

O longo cabelo ondulado de Lily também descansava na grama, com várias floreszinhas em cima do mesmo, entrelaçados. Lily parecia uma bonequinha de porcelana. Tudo nela era delicado, embora seu gênio possuía características marcantes, assim como sua personalidade. Sua pele parecia de porcelana de tão branca e lisa que era. O sorriso de Lily era grande, exibindo dentes brancos e bem cuidados.

- Você acha que Hogwarts vai continuar a mesma coisa quando sairmos de lá? – Perguntou Bridget, bastante pensativa. Eu a olhei com uma interrogativa em minha mente.

- O que você quer dizer com isso? – Perguntei, ainda confusa.

Estávamos na casa de campo dos meus pais, que são trouxas. Era tão tranquilo ficar ali, olhando o tempo passar vagarosamente e assistir o sol se pôr, debaixo das árvores, junto com as plantas. Totalmente tranquilo, o que eu sempre sonho quando estou naquela rotina agitada de Hogwarts. Aliás, estamos no sétimo ano, ou seja, no último. Iria ser um ano bastante atribulado por causa dos N.I.E.M's. Era de se esperar que eu desejasse a tranquilidade que o mundo trouxa me fornece.

Meus pais não sabem nada sobre Você-Sabe-Quem e eu não pretendo contar suas abominações. Não vou envolver meus pais nisso ou deixá-los mais preocupados comigo, o que já acontece. Quanto menos eles souberem, melhor para eles, para a própria sobrevivência da minha família.

Bridget também é de uma família de trouxas, embora quando foi aceita em Hogwarts, os pais dela aceitaram com mais naturalidade do que minha família, pois na Índia há várias feiticeiras em público. Uma coisa que todo mundo sabe, mas ninguém publica na mídia. Se publicasse seria uma escândalo atrás do outro. O Ministério da Magia sofre muito com essas feitiçarias públicas do Oriente. É exótico e interessante, mas continua sendo uma dor de cabeça.

Assim, eu sou de uma pequena cidade ao sul da Inglaterra chamada de Little Key. Não tem mais de mil habitantes, é bem pequenina. Bridget veio passar as férias comigo pois seus familiares foram fazer uma viagem pra Índia. Ela ficou um mês com eles e logo veio pra cá. Aparatação é uma arte prática.

Bridget era bem mais alta que eu, que sou bem pequenina. Assim como Little Key. Ela era muito mais mulherão que eu, com um quadril largo e seios fartos. Bem, meus seios são grandinhos em relação ao meu corpo, mas não tenho o corpão que Bridget tem. Mesmo assim, minha auto-estima continua sendo muito alta, o que eu agradeço todo dia, pois eu não sei porque motivo ela é assim.

- Não sei – Respondeu Bridget, fechando os olhos novamente – Vamos para nosso último ano. Sentirei saudades da minha época de Hogwarts.

- Somos duas – Comentei, ainda olhando para as folhas da árvore que dava sombra – Mas sei que não é só isso. Desembucha.

Nós duas rimos por algum tempinho. Eu sabia que Bridget tinha mais o que falar. Ela nunca começa um assunto de repente, ele come pelas beiradas, como diz Dumbledore, que é o diretor de Hogwarts. Eu nunca tive contato direto com Dumbledore, mas escuto seus discursos com atenção, principalmente quando são instruções contra artes das trevas. E falando em artes das trevas, eu tenho uma simples intuição de que é isso que Bridget quer conversar.

- Ahh.. – Ela pensou sobre como poderia abordar o assunto – Será se Você-Sabe-Quem chegar ao poder, ele mudaria o jeito de Hogwarts?

Eu me sentei na hora, alarmada. Meus olhos se arregalaram e meu coração acelerou. Falar sobre Você-Sabe-Quem sempre me assustava, me deixava bastante intimidada, mesmo se não houvesse ninguém falando dele. Mas mesmo assim, eu levei um susto.

- Mas que pensamento é esse? – Perguntei confusamente – O que te deu para pensar esse tipo de coisa?

Bridget olhou para mim, observando minha reação exagerada. Ela continuou tranquila, mas eu sabia que ela estava nervosa. Aquela ruga de preocupação entre suas sobrancelhas estava bastante presente hoje. Bridget se sentou de frente pra mim e começou a fazer uma trança em seu cabelo negro.

- Não sei, Lily – Respondeu enquanto olhava para o nada – Nunca te ocorreu de que ele pode chegar ao poder?

Eu assenti.

- Já me ocorreu, sim, mas são três horas da tarde! Não é hora de ficar falando sobre coisas ruins, acontecimentos ruins, pessoas ruins! – Adverti-la.

Mas que coisa! Já não basta ter uma rotina em Hogwarts bastante atribulada, com essa situação piora. É óbvio que Hogwarts está fazendo de tudo para não ter nenhum Comensal da Morte lá dentro, mas devo te confessar de que tenho medo desse tipo de coisa. Quero dizer, tenho medo de que o mal de Você-Sabe-Quem penetre Hogwarts. Isso seria o ponto de queda para nós, estudantes. E Bridget falando disso às três horas da tarde de uma quinta-feira, no verão. E eu procurando tranquilidade. Ai,ai.

- Desculpe – Pediu, mas fez isso só por educação, pois ela continuou o assunto – Você viu o Profeta de hoje?

- Eu vi... – Respondi um tanto quanto melancólica - ... será mesmo que aquela família Black virou aliada de Você-Sabe-Quem? Acho meio difícil. Quero dizer, eu não os conheço. Mas quando vejo Sirius Black, sabe, aquele Black da nossa casa, não consigo imaginá-lo nesse meio. Ainda mais havendo o desaparecimento de muitas pessoas importantes.

Bridget conseguiu falar do que queria. Como eu disse, ela come pelas beiradas.

- Não acho que Sirius Black seja assim, igual sua família. Mas sei que os Black sempre foram chegados em artes das trevas. Uma vez vi a mãe deles na Borgin & Burkes comprando coisas bizarras. Eu acredito que eles sumiram com o Ministro da Magia, sim, mas sei que Sirius Black não tem nada a ver com isso – Falou, bastante pensativa – Ou será que tem?

Eu dei de ombros.

- Quem pode saber? – Perguntei desconfiada – Nós não o conhecemos. Ele pode ser da nossa casa e da nossa turma, mas nunca conversamos com ele. Nesses tempos negros, minha cara Bridget, temos que desconfiar de todo mundo. Até do ceu.

Eu olhei o cinza-negro que agora cobria o céu que antes era azul-claro e pacífico. Todo o cinza-negro agressivo tomava conta dele. Parecia uma tempestade violenta. Os pássaros pararam de cantar e o vento parou de soprar. Estava parecendo mais que uma tempestade, mais do que mau tempo.

Era apenas três horas da tarde, como o céu poderia ter ficado tão escuro e estranho assim? Não é da lei da Natureza. Logo, eu percebi que todas as plantas e animais do campo ficaram quietos. Depois de perceber, olhando assustada para uma Bridget em alerta, que também notara que algo não estava normal. Não. Não mesmo.

- Bridget, fale-me que você não está achando isso estranho – Pedi em voz baixa. O calor do meu sangue parecia ter roubado por algum ladrão de tranquilidade. Vários arrepios subiam minha espinha e eu estava compreendendo que todos esses fenômenos só teria um nome.

- Muito pelo contrário, Lily – Respondeu alarmada, olhando para trás ( era um campo aberto, perto de um bosque que dava pra ver minha casa de campo de longe. Estávamos em uma colina ) para ver se havia alguém – Estou começando a ficar com medo.

Eu me levantei em um pulo e empunhei a minha varinha, alerta ao silêncio que agora fazia ao nosso redor. Bridget observou meu gesto e também se levantou, empunhando a varinha dela. Nossos olhares se encontravam de vez em quando enquanto analisávamos o silêncio macabro que nos envolvia. Uma neblina foi se estabelecendo, não só onde estávamos, mas também no povoado de Little Key. Parecia que era de noite, mas não havia estrelas e nem a lua. A neblina foi se intensificando e, quando Bridget ia usar o feitiço de Lumus, fiz gestos negativos com a mão esquerda, a que estava mais perto dela.

Bridget, que continuava com a varinha empunhada, me olhou interrogativamente.

- Se você iluminar onde estamos, irão nos localizar – Cochichei em seu ouvido, tão baixo que só ela pôde escutar. A escuridão nos rodeava e ficávamos cada vez mais inseguras do que poderia estar acontecendo.

Bridget assentiu.

Esperamos mais um pouco e ouvimos passos na escuridão. Não ousamos nos mexer, pois nós duas processamos a idéia de que, quem quer que fosse ali, tal pessoa não saberia que havia duas bruxas perto. Se fosse um bruxo das trevas ( o que está sendo óbvio que é ) e soubesse da nossa localização, eles já haviam mandado um Avada Kedavra, Cruciatos ou Imperio. Então, decididamente, não era hora de coragem e bravura. Era hora de ouvir o silêncio e saber quem ali estava. Pelo menos assim preservaremos nossa vida.

Eu fiz um gesto com a cabeça para que Bridget se abaixasse, mas não se movesse de onde estava. Se déssemos algum passo, eles nos ouviriam e estaríamos perdidas. Ela se abaixou lentamente e se sentou na grama. Eu resolvi ficar de pé, com a varinha empunhada. Esperaria passar alguns minutos para fazer o mesmo gesto. Eu não poderia dar bandeira nessa situação.

Enquanto eu permaneceria de pé, Bridget empunhava sua varinha e olhava sempre para trás. A insegurança crescia violentamente em nós duas. O olhar alarmado e inseguro de Bridget estava me fazendo tremer nas bases, minhas pernas estavam tremendo.

Eu olhava para a direita e esquerda o tempo todo, cuidadosamente para não fazer nenhum barulho no cabelo ou no movimento. Ouvimos mais alguns passos e alguns vozes estranhas, grossas e obscuras. Estavam falando algo e, aproveitando o barulho de vozes masculinas e femininas conversando, eu me sentei silenciosamente do lado de Bridget.

Assim que fiquei do lado dela, nos demos as mãos, procurando abrigo uma na outra pois sabíamos que o que aconteceria ali, o que quer que fosse, seria sério. E foi só falar de Você-Sabe-Quem! O dia estava tão bom, tão sereno. Parece que esse nome é amaldiçoado.

Ouvimos uma voz feminina aguda, que começou a rir alto, do nada. Nós duas assustamos com a frieza da voz dela. E o pior, conhecíamos àquela voz estridente, fria e feminina: Belatriz Lestrange. Ela já se formou de Hogwarts tem uns três anos. Não nos conhecíamos, mas eu sabia que toda sua família tinha ligação com Ele. Ela era negativamente bizarra. Seus olhos negros saltados aterrorizavam seus inimigos, juntamente com sua loucura. Vários artigos sobre ela, uma Comensal da Morte, foram publicados no Profeta Diário. Todos sabem o que ela é.

Todos sabem a loucura dela com o Você-Sabe-Quem.

- E agora, Trevor, o que vai fazer? – Perguntou bizarramente, aparentamente rindo da situação complicada que alguém estava tendo, próximo dela – Assim que o Lord das Trevas descobrir que você deixou aquele pirralho do Sirius Black fugir, o que você fará agora? Hein? Hein?

E ela riu novamente. Na escuridão, eu não estava vendo Bridget muito bem, mas eu sei que nossos olhares se escontraram. Estávamos pensando a mesma coisa.

Tínhamos acabado de conversar sobre Sirius Black, o que, com essa confissão de Belatriz Lestrange, nos deixa claro que Sirius Black não faz as coisas que sua família faz. Ou seja, Sirius Black é confiável.

- Não é do seu interesse, Bela – Comentou uma voz masculina, bem grossa, mas parecendo um pouco trêmula, como se estivesse com medo – O Lord das Trevas confia mais em mim do que você.

A voz loucamente escandalosa de Belatriz Lestrange começou a rir.

Eu e Bridget estávamos encolhidas, grudadas em uma árvores antiga e gigante. Estávamos mortas de medo, trêmulas.

- Pare com isso, Bela – Pediu uma voz feminina que eu não conhecia – Sabemos que Sirius sabe demais sobre nossa situação perante o Lord das Trevas e sabemos também que ele está sob custódia de Dumbledore, o que complica mais nossa situação. Precisamos pensar.

Um silêncio foi estabelecido. A mulher com uma voz séria e baixa conseguiu dominar a loucura de Belatriz Lestrange. E parecia que tinha dominado Trevor também, seja lá quem for ele. Ouvimos alguns passos, entrando para a reunião dos Comensais da Morte. Dessa vez, seu passo se revelava sério. Duro. Frio.

Medonho.

- Que bom – Falou uma voz fria e obscura – Agora sei o que está se passando. Bela, você continua sendo minha melhor seguidora. É um potencial.

Eu e Bridget nos entreolhamos alarmadas. Mais alarmadas, trêmulas e com um medo palpável. A insegurança se fazia diante de nós duas e minha garganta havia dado um nó. A neblina só piorava e me fazia sentir pior do que eu já estava.

Eu não estava com medo. Eu estava apavorada. Não conseguia mexer nenhum músculo de meu corpo, minha própria respiração, que já estava silenciosa, não conseguia mais voltar ao seu ciclo. E eu sabia o que estava acontecendo.

Ele estava lá. O Você-Sabe-Quem estava a alguns metros de nós.

Alguns metros.

- Sou fiel a você, meu Lord – Falou Belatriz, apaixonadamente – Cissa tem uma coisa para te perguntar, meu Lord.

Houve uma pausa. Um silêncio.

- Meu Lord, agora que já sabe o que aconteceu, o que podemos fazer? – A Cissa perguntou. Cissa? Quem era? Essa eu não sei te responder, mas sei que é bem familiar. Acho que é da família Black, se não me engano. Nessa hora, de medo e pavor, eu não sei o que pensar.

Houve outra pausa mais longa que a última.

- Sei que ele estará em Hogwarts semana que vem – Começou Você-Sabe-Quem, com aquela voz de arrepiar todo o seu corpo – E também sei que ele está sob custódia de Dumbledore e dos Potter. Mas não é isso que me preocupa agora.

Outra pausa. Um silêncio penetrante, praticamente palpável.

- Deixe-me à sós com Belatriz – Ordenou friamente e escutamos duas pessoas aparatarem, Trevor e Cissa.

Outro silêncio estranho e pesado.

- Eu sou sua, Milorde – Falou apaixonadamente, obcecadamente, insanamente. Sua voz me fazia ter ânsia de vômito, eu não conseguia me sentir bem ouvindo sua submissão apaixonada à Ele. Isso me dava arrepios, gerava desprezo e me fazia ter certeza de que mesmo que ele pedisse que ela se matasse, ela o faria.

- Bela, Bela, Bela... – Começou a voz fria, ne tentativa de ser casual - ... Minha Comensal com mais potencial. Sei que posso contar com sua devoção eterna.

Ouvimos um barulho de grama amassada. Parecia que tinha se ajoelhado diante de Você-Sabe-Quem.

- Sim, Milorde! – Começou, parecendo estar no sétimo céu de tanto alegria – Qualquer coisa!

Houve outra pausa, parecia que ele a estava dominando-a, manipulando-a, apoderando-se dela... pouco a pouco. Sem perceber que estava sendo, na verdade, enfeitiçada pelo Imperio. Não tive certeza, afinal, eu não os enxergava diante daquela escuridão e aquela terrível e fúnebre neblina. Mas eu tenho certeza que Você-Sabe-Quem não confiaria nada a ninguém, o que é óbvio que ele colocaria a pessoa sob o Imperio, para não lembrar de nada e não contar nada para os outros.

Absurdamente fúnebre.

- Ouça-me com atenção, Belatriz Lestrange! – Começou ele – Eu quero a Adivinhadora que falou que eu posso chegar ao poder, exceto se duas pessoas se juntarem. Traga-me a mulher e o nome dessas duas pessoas.

Assim, após um longo silêncio, ouvimos a aparatação dos dois. Dez minutos depois, a neblina se dissipou e o céu voltou a ficar mais claro, mais de tarde, no azul-cerúleo. Os animais voltaram a caminhar e o vento voltou a bater.

Mas eu e Bridget ainda estávamos trêmulas e apavoradas para nos mexermos.


	2. O Quartel General da Ordem

O quarto era da cor vermelha e haviam vestes vermelhas e douradas jogadas em cima dos móveis escuros e clássicos. Eram vestes de Quadribol masculinas. Todas eram do mesmo tamanho.

Os móveis escuros e clássicos estavam abarrotados de roupas, livros, estojos de poções e toda a sorte de coisas que dependiam do lado masculina da torre da Grifinória. Na cama de dossel com cortinas brancas jazia um jovem dormindo. Ele era alto, com o cabelo despenteado e bastante rebelde. Seus olhos castanho-claro estavam fechados, em um sono tranquilo. No criado ao seu lado estava um óculos de armação de prata. Era simples, mas mesmo assim combinava com o estilo de James Potter, que estava enrolando nos edredons brancos de seu quarto, na sua casa.

O seu malão de Hogwarts jazia no chão, aberto e bagunçado. Parece que James Potter passou a noite fazendo uma limpeza no seu malão, que ele não mexia dessa forma desde que o ganhou, com onze anos. Após seus onze anos, sua vida mudara totalmente. Ele foi estudar em Hogwarts, como era de costume na vida de um jovem bruxo ou bruxa. Sua família era puro-sangue, tendo uma referência absolutamente importante no meio bruxo.

São aquelas famílias bruxas antigas em que ninguém consegue decorar a árvore genealógica de tão extensa. Portanto, com o passar dos séculos, a família Potter se tornou uma importante família que proporcionava um meio material bastante confortável, ou seja, eram devidamente ricos. O mais conveniente, não?

Puro-sangue, ricos, importantes. É óbvio que todo bruxo das trevas que se preze pensaria duas vezes antes de arranjar algum problemas com essa família. Não eram de brincadeira. Na primeira possibilidade de acabar com o mal que poderia entrar na família, os Potter mostravam que não iria se adentrar neles.

Ou seja, é óbvio que, nesses tempos estranhos e difíceis, mexer com a família Potter era um atestado de óbito garantido. Um bruxo das trevas que planejava adentrar nessa família teria que ter muito cuidado e senso de estratégia. Os Potter eram inteligentes, rápidos e intuitivos.

Era uma família espetacular. Ainda mais aliada a Alvo Dumbledore, o que assustava mais ainda seus opositores. Nesses tempos negros, eram uma das únicas famílias que não haviam sucumbido ao poder de Voldemort. Geralmente, quando a família era puro-sangue, elas se colocavam debaixo das asas de Voldemort, pois não haveria uma ameaça maior.

Na verdade, o que Voldemort estava fazendo era arrebanhar os puro-sangue para discernir quais famílias mereciam viver no mundo bruxo e toda aquela história de que os trouxas sempre foram inferiores. Tem gente que acredita nisso.

Tem gente que não acredita, mas mesmo assim se contrabandeia para o lado de Voldemort por ser mais seguro, com maiores possibilidades de manter sua rotina normal, sua vida normal. É compreensível que tantas famílias puro-sangue estejam fazendo isso. Quem não tem medo de ver seus familiares sendo ameaçados ou sofrendo ataques incrivelmente perigosos em uma situação tão exposta?

Então, voltando para a família Potter, não é qualquer pessoa que pode desafiá-los ou fazê-los sofrer. Mesmo sendo do lado de Dumbledore, o único bruxo que Voldemort tem receio, os Potter continuariam com seu prestígio. Voldemort não colocaria uma das mais importantes famílias bruxas, cheios de relíquias da Grifinória, para conversar com os espíritos. Ele precisaria ser mais inteligente ao mexer com os Potter.

E é isso que o angustiava nesse momento.

Sirius Black, aquele jovem que não se dava com a família, fugiu. Toda a perspectiva de retirar informações dele havia se extinguido. A família Black era uma típica família da Sonserina, sendo puro-sangue e pró-Voldemort. A arrogância era a marca do brasão da família, juntamente com a ostentosa fortuna deles, que não disfarçavam. Suas jóias, mansões, roupas e até artefatos mágicos de última geração era um aliado desejoso para Voldemort. Ele ansiava ser incluído nesse meio, como um líder, só que um líder que todos possuem temor.

Infelizmente, para ele, Sirius Black ouvira bastante das coisas que os Comensais da Morte falavam, em reuniões, no Largo Grimmauld. Apesar de não ser convocado igual à seu irmão Régulo Black, Sirius conseguiu, por algum meio, escutar os planos e as estratégias que os Comensais da Morte planejavam.

Onde eles poderiam atacar, quais famílias que o Lord das Trevas queria, como que eles poderiam se infiltrar no Ministério da Magia e em Hogwarts. Todas as formas de seguir os planos de Voldemort, que de vez em quando aparecia no Largo Grimmauld para supervisionar seu rebanho. Não preciso dizer que Sirius, sendo o melhor amigo de James Potter, único herdeiro dos Potter, ficou se sentindo extremamente ameaçado naquele meio.

Todos sabiam que seu melhor amigo era um Potter, o único herdeiro dos Potter. Sirius sabia que se continuasse a morar no Largo Grimmauld com a família um tanto quanto odiada, os Comensais da Morte o colocariam em um interrogatório para saber sobre os Potter. E esse era o problema.

Sirius fora incluído nas reuniões dos Potter, mesmo sendo um Black. Ele, em segredo, virara um espião de Dumbledore para saber o que estava acontecendo no meio dos Comensais. Então, a partir do momento que descobriram da sua ligação com os Potter, Sirius fugiu mais que depressa, procurando abrigo na casa de James Potter, que o acolheu. Sirius contou para Dumbledore o que os Comensais, quais deles, que estavam planejando adentrar muitos lugares como espiões, o que já fez Dumbledore ir atrás de cada um, colocando-os em longos interrogatórios diante dos Potter e de algumas famílias que se aliavam contra Voldemort.

Mas mesmo assim, Sirius Black se denunciou no exato momento que resolveu fugir de casa. Se ele fugiu, pensava Belatriz Lestrange, sua prima, é porque ele era um informante. O que ela estava certa, o que desesperou vários Comensais, pois eles planos de meses de estratégia foram por água abaixo. Voldemort não demorou muito para ficar sabendo disso, o que o irritou profundamente, mandando Nagini procurar Sirius em todos os lugares possíveis. A cobra não o achou.

Então, isso aconteceu no verão. Sirius e James estavam se preparando para voltar para Hogwarts, onde Voldemort, depois que Sirius contou os planos de infiltração para Dumbledore, não conseguira adentrar de nenhum jeito. Seria o sétimo ano de James e Sirius, mas os dois não estavam muito ansiosos quanto à escola.

O que os preocupava era a repercussão que tomou o caso de Sirius. Não foi informado no Profeta Diário, nem nada, mas se você reparasse nas pessoas conversando, elas ficavam cochichando sobre a coragem do jovem Sirius Black ao desafiar toda a manada de Comensais e o próprio Voldemort.

Ou seja, o único lugar seguro para ele e James seria em Hogwarts, embora os dois estivessem conscientes que aquilo ali seria temporário. Era só uma questão de tempo até os Comensais se infiltrarem lá. Mas não poderiam fazer nada, a não ser esperar na mansão dos Potter.

James acordou, abrindo os olhos e se sentando na cama. Ele pegou seus óculos e os colocou antes de se levantar e vestir uma roupa decente. James era um jovem bastante interessante, sendo o alvo principal das garotas de Hogwarts, mas ele também era inteligentíssimo, descontraído e leal a qualquer amigo. Ele era uma peça rara.

Sendo o apanhador e capitão do time de Quadribol da Grifinória, ele já estava consagrado na escola. Assim como Sirius, que era o principal artilheiro da Grifinória e parceiro inseparável de James. Nesse exato momento ele estava dormindo no quarto ao lado, de hóspedes. James estava bastante preocupado quanto ao futuro de Sirius. Não com relação ao ouro ou bases emocionais, mas sim o quanto que os Comensais sabiam dele e o queriam. Morto ou não, Sirius era muito valioso. Estava se sentindo culpado quanto à situação do amigo. Fora ele, James, que incentivara a fuga de Sirius. Sua culpa estava corroendo-o.

E também havia Remo Lupin, seu amigo lobisomem, que também estava na mira dos Comensais da Morte, só que em outro aspecto: queriam que Remo, nosso Aluado, virasse um Comensal por ser um dos poucos que domina sua transformação com uma selvageria quase nula. Isso era poder para os Comensais, o que o tornara desejoso. Ele teve que sair da casa dos pais, que saíram do país, para fugir dos pedidos dos Comensais. Eles não recebem tantos 'nãos'. Ou aceita, vira um Comensal igual à eles, ou morre.

Então, Aluado também estava sob forte proteção de Dumbledore, mas já em Hogwarts. Ele seria trazido para mansão dos Potter nessa noite, sendo James que o convidou. É muito melhor estar com os leais amigos do que sozinho naquele castelo enorme e cheio de mistérios. Verdade que eles precisariam de um lugar para Aluado se transformar junto com os amigos, mas esse era o menor de seus problemas. Sirius escutou várias reuniões, várias discussões, várias conversas dos Comensais. Em uma impagável discussão que Sirius conseguiu escutar porque o Comensal que lançou o 'Abaffiato' para ninguém ouvir, foi morto. Uma sorte inimaginável, escutando o conteúdo da discussão dos Comensais. O que é interessante é que Voldemort nunca participava delas, nunca ia no Largo Grimmauld. Então, eram boatos e alguns fatos que os Comensais trocavam uns com os outros.

A conversa daquela noite foi, segundo Almofadinhas, determinante para decidir se ia ou não fugir. Escutando silenciosamente no segundo patamar, atrás de uma armadura de prata com o brasão com Black. Ele mal respirava.

- Dolohov, eu consegui um informante incrível para colocarmos os Potter nas nossas mãos – Anunciou a voz de Lúcio Malfoy, um Comensal jovem que tinha acabado de se formar.

Sirius ouviu a risada descrente de Dolohov.

- Não sei, Lúcio – Respondeu desconfiado – Eu ouvi um boato desse. Seria bom demais para ser verdade.

Lúcio Malfoy respondeu rapidamente, afobado e excitado para conversar sobre aquilo. Parecia que tinha acabado de saber que ganhara um troféu.

- Mas eu vi com meus próprios olhos, Dolohov – Rebateu Malfoy – Naquele dia que eu e minha esposa fomos convocados para uma reunião com ele, o Pettigrew estava lá, sentado à sua direita!

Houve uma pequena pausa. Parecia que Dolohov estava tentando processar o fato.

- Então quer dizer que um dos amigos leais do herdeiro dos Potter se contrabandeou para o nosso lado – Comentou Dolohov, bastante satisfeito – O que ele informou?

Nisso, Pettigrew fora excluído dos planos dos Marotos. Não se sabe o porquê que ele decidiu virar um Comensal, mas foi o bastante para Sirius pegar suas coisas e fugir do Largo Grimmauld, chegando na mansão dos Potter e convocando uma reunião urgente com a Ordem da Fênix. James, Sirius e Remo ficaram enojados com a falta de lealdade e companheirismo que tinha tomado conta do Rabicho. O desprezo que todos sentiam era palpável.

Ou seja, Pettigrew não aparecerá tão cedo após descobrirem que Sirius escutava as conversas das reuniões secretas.

James saiu do quarto, ainda com sono, e desceu as escadas para a sala de jantar. Seus pais estavam tomando o café-da-manhã junto com Sirius. Ele se sentou em uma cadeira do lado de sua mãe, que tinha os mesmos cabelos rebeldes dele e também usava óculos. Era uma mulher delicada. Seus olhos eram cor de mel, assim como seu cabelo.

Seu pai já era um homem forte, cheio de iniciativa e segurança. Sendo o melhor auror da Inglaterra, ele não era desafiado quando saía de casa para trabalhar. Voldemort não tinha tomado o Ministério, as coisas não tinham chegado nesse ponto. Ainda. O sr. Potter tinha cabelo escuro e olhos castanho-claro. Era um homem alto e musculoso, assim como o filho, James.

- E aí? – Cumprimentou Sirius, descontraído.

James pegou alguns omeletes enquanto seu pai lia o Profeta Diário e sua mãe comia em silêncio. Ela fez um gesto carinhoso para James e voltou para seus muffins.

- Tô bem – Respondeu casualmente.

Sirius estava com uma expressão curiosa, como se fosse uma excitação para dividir a conversa com o amigo e saber o que ele iria achar daquela história.

- Você não sabe o que aconteceu – Comensou Sirius – Voldemort apareceu em uma aldeia no sul da Inglaterra e falava com alguns Comensais sobre seus planos secretos. Então, havia duas garotas escutando e foi aí que Voldemort teve um puro azar: elas são bruxas de Hogwarts.

James ficou boquiaberto. Era uma coisa super aleatória, não acontece esse tipo de coisa quando se planeja. Concluindo, fora totalmente espontâneo. Seu coração batia rapidamente, tamanha era sua euforia.

- E aí? – Perguntou curiosamente – Quem são elas?

Sirius deu de ombros.

- Não sabemos ainda pois elas estão com Hogwarts em Dumbledore, contando exatamente o que elas ouviram – Respondeu pensativamente – Elas foram corajosas em contarem, não?

James assentiu, admitindo que não era qualquer pessoa que arriscaria a vida de seus familiares e a própria, para que as pessoas escutassem o que elas tinham pra falar.


	3. Uma Perigosa Decisão

A decisão de contar para Dumbledore o que havia acontecido foi idéia de Lily. Quando elas se sentiram seguras o suficiente para se moverem, foram até a casa de campo da família Evans. Não tinha ninguém no pequeno chalé, fazendo com que ficasse mais fácil de Bridget e Lily conversarem em paz, sem ter que arranjar desculpas para os pais de Lily, que iam notar na hora que algo havia acontecido.

As duas ainda estavam apavoradas, pálidas e trêmulas. Não conseguiriam arranjar uma desculpa decente para eles. Então, quando entraram pelos fundos do chalé, olhando para trás o tempo todo com a pura insegurança as dominando, se deram conta que estavam sozinhas.

Bridget desabou na cadeira, na cozinha, mais próxima. Ela estava irreconhecível. Suas mãos tremiam junto com sua mandíbula. Lily, também apavorada mas um pouco mais controlada que Bridget, pegou duas xícaras de chá e esquentou o que havia na chaleira, não importando de quê que era o chá. Só de tomar uma bebida quente já ajudaria as duas a pensar.

Um silêncio se estabeleceu entre as duas enquanto Lily esquentava o chá. Bridget estava acalmando de pouco a pouco, parando de tremer e falando algumas palavras de consolo para si mesma, que Lily não quis dar atenção. Mesmo assim, ela ainda olhava pra trás a cada minuto. Lily olhava preocupada para sua amiga. Nunca viu Bridget tão abalada.

Quando a chaleira começou a fazer barulho, Lily tirou-a do fogão ( era um hábito fazer as coisas sem magia, afinal, ela fora criada como trouxa ) e colocou o conteúdo dentro das xícaras de chá. Colocou uma na frente de Bridget, em cima da mesa e sentou-se no balcão da cozinha com a xícara nas mãos, fumegante.

Bridget soprou o chá e tomava de pouco em pouco, se sentindo melhor. Lily não estava assim tão abalada quanto sua amiga. A ruiva até achou estranho tamanha reação dela, mas fazer o quê? Não é todo dia que acontece uma coisa tão macabra e aleatória quanto essa. Foi totalmente aleatória. E não deveria ser escondida.

Lily sabia que tinha que prolongar aquele assunto com Bridget, mas esperava fazê-lo depois dela beber o chá quente.

É óbvio que eu fiquei com medo do que poderia acontecer conosco, mas não acho que deveríamos ocultar isso, esquecer. Eu também estou apavorada, mas, ainda bem, tenho minha dose de auto-controle bastante o suficiente para ficar quieta, pensativa em meu canto. E bota pensativa nisso. Bridget não estava com a mínima condição de decidir o que elas poderiam fazer. Ela mal conseguia segurar a xícara.

Esperei-a puxar o assunto, o que aconteceu alguns minutos depois.

- O que você achou? – Perguntou insegura. Seus olhos ainda estavam pousados na xícara de chá.

Analisei Bridget por alguns minutos. Seus olhos estavam aguados, parecendo, obviamente, perturbada. Tentei ficar calma para raciocinar melhor. Respirei fundo por algumas vezes antes de formular uma resposta.

Eu pousei minha xícara de chá no balcão que eu estava sentada e me encostei na parede, pensativa.

- Eu não sei – Respondi desorientada – Parece que é bem sério. Lembra quando a professora de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, Sra. Jones, falava sobre profecias?

Bridget assentiu, agora olhando para mim. Ela respirou fundo. Sua ruga de preocupação entre as sobrancelhas estava muito acentuada. Aquilo perturbara Bridget profundamente, era óbvio. Também é óbvio que isso também me perturbou mas não igual aconteceu com Bridget. Para mim, essa luta contra Você-Sabe-Quem estava tão longe da minha existência que não me apavorei muito. Eu sempre ouvia falar da luta contra os Comensais e tudo mais, mas só que eu imaginara que isso não teria nada a ver comigo. Uma coisa longe demais, importante demais, poderosa demais para ter algo a ver comigo.

Eu ainda não estava acreditando que toda essa confusão havia chegado em mim, uma nascida trouxa que nada tinha a ver com os Comensais ou com a resistência, chamada de Ordem da Fênix. Era uma sensação extremamente surreal.

- Eu lembro – Respondeu. Eu esperei que ela falasse mais, mas não veio nada dela. Ela não queria prosseguir nesse assunto, o que é bem compreensível. Mas tínhamos de ver o que poderíamos fazer.

- Pois então, - Assumi a liderança da situação, impaciente com a reação de Bridget – o que faremos agora?

Bridget a olhou estranhamente.

- Porquê temos de fazer alguma coisa? – Perguntou revoltada. O medo de Bridget estava-a impedindo de enxergar a realidade. As profecias são importantíssimas, é um ramo da bruxaria que é bem imprevisível. Tínhamos de fazer alguma coisa.

Eu revirei os olhos impacientemente. Bridget não ia apoiar minha idéia suicida. Sei que é suicida, mas eu não conseguiria ficar com a consciência tranquila se guardasse isso para o túmulo. Quem sabe se essa informação fosse útil?

Nunca se sabe.

- É óbvio que não podemos fingir que isso não aconteceu – Falei, irritada com a reação de Bridget – E não adianta fazer essa cara de emburrada.

Bridget suspirou.

- Ok, digamos que, hipoteticamente, eu aceitaria seu plano – Começou desacreditada – Então, qual seria ele?

- Vamos aparatar em Hogsmeade e logo depois procurar alguém em Hogwarts, como Dumbledore ou Profª. McGonagall. Soube que todos os professores de Hogwarts são da Ordem da Fênix – Respondi, orgulhosa do meu pequeno plano.

Ela ficou boquiaberta.

- Você está fora de si? – Perguntou assustada – E se alguém descobrir que contamos para Dumbledore ou para Profª. McGonagall?

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Ninguém saberá que fomos nós – Respondi calmamente – Não somos da Ordem, não somos revolucionárias e nem da resistência. Somos nascidas trouxa, não temos nada a ver com Você-Sabe-Quem, nem Dumbledore, nem os Potter, nem os Longbottom, nem os Weasley, nem outra família sangue-puro que é da resistência. Somos insignificantes demais para nos descobrirem.

Bridget ficou em silêncio por algum tempo. Eu tinha certeza de que ela estava raciocinando o meu plano. Bridget entendeu meu ponto-de-vista, o que me fez torcer para que ela resistisse a seu medo e desespero. Tomei o resto do meu chá coloquei a xícara na pia.

Ela olhou para mim, pensativa.

- O que falaríamos para seus pais? – Perguntou curiosa – Não podemos ficar tão expostas no mundo trouxa se formos contar para Dumbledore.

Eu dei de ombros. Eu estava pensando nisso enquanto esquentava o chá.

- Se contarmos para Dumbledore, ele terá uma idéia – Respondi preocupada com meus pais – Eu vou escrever um bilhete falando que fui fazer compras em outra cidade e que eles não precisariam esperar acordada pois irei de ônibus.

Bridget ficou um pouco insegura.

- Eles vão acreditar que você vai pegar um ônibus? – Perguntou desconfiada.

Eu assenti.

- Eles ficam com medo de alguém me ver aparatando ou com uma vassoura – Respondi sorrindo pois esse tipo de meio de transporte deixava seus pais apreensivos – Sem contar que eles não acostumaram ainda com a aparatação, pensando que eu também não acostumei.

Ela assentiu, pensativa e sorriu. Ela achou uma boa idéia essa minha em relação meus pais. Ela terminou com o chá e colocou a xícara na pia enquanto eu rabiscava um recado para os meus pais e grudava na porta da geladeira. Subimos para o meu quarto para trocarmos de roupa.

Bridget, que estava sentada na minha cama enquanto eu trocava de roupa, perguntou:

- Será se precisaremos levar algumas roupas? – Perguntou pensativa.

Olhei para ela com uma interrogativa na mente.

- Não sei – Respondi com uma certa dúvida na mente – Acho que não. Se Dumbledore falar que temos que dar uma sumida, poderemos voltar aqui e juntar nossas roupas, afinal, ninguém sabe que fomos nós que escutamos, né?

- É, pode ser – Respondeu Bridget ainda com um pé atrás – Mas vou pegar uma bolsa e colocar algumas coisas.

Ela levantou da cama e pegou uma bolsa de couro marrom-escuro bastante espaçosa. Ela contou o dinheiro que tinha trago para cá e colocou ele todo na bolsa. Pegou dois casacos e seu estojo de poções e os colocou lá. Sua varinha estava guardada no bolso da sua jaqueta preta.

Coloquei uma calça jeans e uma blusa preta básica de manga curta. Peguei um casaco preto e o vesti, guardando minha varinha em seu bolso interno. Peguei uma bolsa e coloquei algumas poções que eu faço de vez em quando, uma mini sombrinha e meu estojo de poções.

Olhei em volta. E pensar que hoje eu havia acordado pensando na tranquilidade do verão nessa casa de campo da minha família e na companhia de Bridget. E foi uma situação tão aleatória, parecia que o universo estava a favor de eu e Bridget escutarmos a conversa deles pois não há como isso ser racional.

Ainda mais pelo Imperio, pois Ele não confiou em seu próprio meio de Comensais e ainda envolvendo uma profecia que fala sobre o poder d'Ele. É de se imaginar que seja uma informação desejosa para a Ordem da Fênix, embora Bridget não pense assim.

- E se nos descobrirem? – Perguntou pela milésima vez enquanto andávamos na estradinha de Hogsmeade-Hogwarts. Estava um dia lindo, limpo e claro. Todas as plantas estavam verdinhas e várias flores apareciam. Hogwarts ficava esplêndida no verão.

Estávamos andando rápido para que não dê tempo para as pessoas ali notarem que duas jovens estavam indo em direção aos jardins de Hogwarts. Era engraçado ver Hogsmeade sem aquela multidão de adolescentes fazendo bagunça. Parecia um vilarejo normal com a magia explícita. Todos os habitantes dali faziam magia ao livre, descaradamente.

Se tinham que consertar algo, dá-lhe varinha. Se quer mover alguma coisa, não importando seu peso, mais outra batucada com a varinha. As coisas ali respiravam magia. Era como se a energia de Hogwarts estivesse se expandindo cada vez mais. Ou seja, nada ali tinha uma relação direta com o mundo trouxa.

A estradinha estava molhada, espalhando lama aonde estávamos pisando. Alguns passarinhos estavam cantando tranquilos, nem imaginando a peso do fardo que estávamos carregando. Será se é uma informação tão importante assim? Pois eu me sinto como se estivesse carregando alguém nas costas. Meus instintos me diziam que seria uma informação que mudaria a sorte das coisas para Dumbledore. Tomara que seja mesmo.

- Lily, você vai contar isso para aquele seu amigo estranho da Sonserinha? – Perguntou Bridget, ainda transmitindo insegurança, mas com uma dose de curiosidade.

Eu a analisei por alguns momentos. Ela estava falando de Severo Snape, um garoto que já foi meu amigo. Nos afastamos no último ano, que ele resolveu andar com filhos de Comensais da Morte em Hogwarts. Severo não se dava bem com o povo da Grifinória, o que fazia com que a nossa amizade não fosse bem-vinda nem para os grifinórios e muito menos para os sonserinos. Eu lembro que antes do ano letivo terminar, o Black e o Potter tiveram uma pequena confusão com ele. Não sei direito o que aconteceu pois eu já estava distante dele, mas foi porque a turma de Severo quis enfrentar a turma da Grifinória. Ainda bem que eu estava bem longe, na biblioteca, quando isso aconteceu.

Até hoje eu não sabia o que tinha acontecido, mas eu não respondi a coruja que Severo me mandou nessas férias, ainda quando eu estava na casa normal de meus pais. É óbvio que Petúnia não estava lá. Ela acabou de se casar com seu namorado Dursley e está em lua-de-mel. Convenientemente, ela não me convidou para a cerimônia. Meus pais ficaram horrorizados, mas vindo de Petúnia não era uma total surpresa. Ela odiava minha magia, meu mundo, tudo. Eu sabia, no fundo, que ela ansiava por ter o que eu tinha. Isso destruiu nossa amizade e nossa família, infelizmente. Gostaria de tê-la do meu lado.

- Definitivamente, não! – Respondi pensativa – Seria perigoso demais para nós duas! Ele tem ligações com aquele povo estranho da Sonserina, sabe?

Bridget assentiu.

- É, aqueles que ficam me chamando de sangue-ruim o tempo todo – Ela pensou por mais alguns momentos enquanto atravessávamos o portão de Hogwarts – Não lembro o nome deles, sabe. Mas sei que seria muito imprudente você contar o que ouvimos para ele.

Eu fiquei boquiaberta.

- Eu não sou tão burra, ok? – Falei, me sentindo ofendida.

Bridget suspirou.

- Não tô te chamando de burra, é só que vocês eram muito amigos no ano passado... – Ela viu minha expressão de revolta e resolveu ficar quieta, colocando um ponto final na conversa e nesse raciocínio.

Ok, eu já tive uma amizade forte com Severo Snape, mas ele tem se mostrado tão estranho quanto as suas companhias da Sonserina. Ele chamava todo mundo nascido trouxa de 'Sangue-Ruim' e quando ia atrás de mim, na biblioteca, fazia questão que o que ele fazia era para se sentir acolhido pelo povo da Sonserina. Isso correu por alguns dias, então eu resolvi dar um basta e falei que se ele os chamava de 'Sangue-Ruim' automaticamente estava me chamando desse nome horrível.

Não preciso dizer que ele ficou pasmo. Todo mundo sabia que ele gostava de mim, que queria meu bem. Mas o que ele estava fazendo era inadmissível, me obrigando a cortar nossa amizade tão duradoura. Bridget não conseguia entender o porquê que eu era amiga de Severo. Sei que ele falava, fazia e transmitia coisas erradas, mas quando estava comigo era uma pessoa doce, leal e divertida... bastante diferente do que ele era longe de mim. Não suportei essa hipocrisia. Severo me mandou presentes durante todo ano letivo de Hogwarts. De doces a flores, bastante delicado. É óbvio que isso chamou atenção da Grifinória. Quem estava mandando tantos presentes românticos para a nerd da Evans?

Não sei o que aconteceu depois disso. Parecia que Lupin, um garoto extremamente modesto e inteligente, que também era do meu ano e da minha casa, tinha descoberto que era Severo que minha enviava. Não sei o motivo, mas deu briga.

Sacudi a cabeça com a esperança de me ver livre dessas lembranças que tanto me importunam e me fazem ficar melancólica quando vou para cama. É óbvio que eu não sou do tipo de mostrar sofrimento para as pessoas me deixarem como espetáculo a ser assistido. Não, eu prefiro chorar em cima do meu travesseiro do que em um ombro de algum amigo. Não aguentaria ver que alguém estava me observando sofrer.

Bridget me observava silenciosamente.

- O que foi? – Perguntei incomodada.

- Sabe Lily, você pode ficar triste se quiser... – Começou com aquele velho discurso de que eu não precisava sofrer sozinha.

- Ok, ok – Interrompi impaciente. Não quero saber disso – Estamos chegando em Hogwarts. Quer que eu bata?

Ela assentiu, um pouco pálida que revelava uma certa ansiedade de parte da mesma. Minhas mãos estavam tremendo de nervosismo quando bati na porta de entrada de Hogwarts. Ouvimos alguns passados rápidos de lá de dentro.

A professora McGonagall abriu a porta, não parecendo surpresa. Parecia que já éramos esperadas ali. Eu e Bridget nos entreolhamos, confusas. Seu coque alto estava muito apertado e suas rugas muito fundas.

- Dumbledore as espera, garotas – Falou enquanto estávamos entrando e logo após nos guiou para a sala do diretor. Bridget fez uma careta de medo para mim, que soltei um riso nervoso. Ambas nervosas.

Ainda na sala de Dumbledore, depois que eu e Bridget contamos o que ouvimos em Little Key, o mesmo pareceu um pouco agitado, acho que alarmado seria bem exato para descrevê-lo. Nunca tinha visto Dumbledore tão perturbado assim. Geralmente ele passava a imagem de serenidade, tranquilidade e segurança. Ainda o passava, mas sua reação os prejudicou.

- Tem certeza de que escutou isso, Srta. Evans? – Perguntou novamente, querendo uma confirmação da situação.

Eu assenti com segurança enquanto Bridget ficava incolhida na cadeira diante de tantas coisas intimidantes ( e novas ) que tinham naquela sala. Só para começar, a presença de um Dumbledore com a atenção virada para nós duas já era intimidante. Ela não falou muito pois sua voz estava trêmula. Eu, que sou a inconsequente, falei tudo que eu havia escutado ali, a região de Little Key e sobre tal profecia estranha.

- Tenho certeza do que ouvi, professor – Respondi com orgulho pois eu estava vendo que toda atenção de Dumbledore estava direcionada a essa situação em especial. Deve ser uma informação preciosíssima. Fiquei com orgulho de mim mesma por ter ajudado.

Dumbledore se recostou na cadeira, olhando para mim e para Bridget. Ele parecia nos avaliar rapidamente e assentiu. Ele pegou a varinha rapidamente e mandou um Patrono no formato de uma fênix, que saiu voando pela janela. Observamos com curiosidade pois era um Patrono belíssimo. O meu era uma corça e o de Bridget era um cavalo. Meio parecidos, né?

O que me fazia sentir pior do que eu já estava, era que eu sabia que o Patrono de Severo era o mesmo do meu uma corça. Isso é absolutamente desconcertante. Não pense nele, Lily, é melhor para você mesma.

- Bem, minhas queridas alunas, devo acolher a informação preciosa que vocês me deram. Muito obrigado. Mas também não posso deixá-las sozinhas para que, quando eles rastrearem que foram vocês duas que estavam em Little Key, eles a capturem. – Começou Dumbledore, bastante sério, sem um pingo da loucura e serenidade que ele transmitia. Era meio desconcertante, constrangedor... – Então, eu já mandei um Patrono para que a Ordem da Fênix seja avisada disso. Mas não se preocupem, apenas o círculo íntimo da Ordem saberá que foram vocês duas que nos proporcionaram essa sorte incalculável!

Ele sorriu com animação. Eu me senti recompensada por saber que estava ajudando alguém ou alguma organização secreta com a informação que tive. Eu não poderia falar o mesmo de Bridget, que ainda permanecia encolhida na outra cadeira. Mesmo assim, eu me senti útil e é uma sensação maravilhosa! Eu retribuí o sorriso com mais animação ainda. Mas eu pisei em algum buraco que me chamou de volta para a realidade e logo me desesperei.

- E meus pais, professor? – Perguntei desesperada, lembrando que os Comensais poderiam rastrear qual família que possui alguma ramificação bruxa que mora ali, naquelas colinas onde não existe outro bruxo. Apenas a família Evans com sua filha bruxa naquela casa de campo.

Minha garganta fez um nó.

- Não se preocupe, Srta. Evans, no Patrono que mandei tem algumas informações sobre onde esconder a sua família de modo que não os afete – Respondeu calmamente – Não se preocupe com isso. Você tem que se preocupar consigo. Se alguma pessoa errada descobri que foram vocês que nos deram essa informação, preparem-se para a caçada.

Eu empalideci, angustiada ainda pela situação que meus pais haviam ficado. Que péssima filha eles foram ter.

- Mas então, o que acontecerá conosco? – Perguntou Bridget, pela primeira vez desde que adentramos Hogwarts que ela conseguiu formular alguma coisa para falar.

E também era uma pergunta que estava martelando em minha mente.

- Temos que pensar nisso, Srta. Hamilton, vocês não poderam ficar à deriva dos Comensais – Respondeu Dumbledore, bastante pensativo – De início vamos mandá-las para a sede da Ordem, na mansão dos Potter. Mas vamos decidir o que acontecerá quando as férias acabarem.

Eu e Bridget nos entreolhamos, assustadas. E foi ela que falou, minha garganta ainda estava presa em um nó bastante apertado ao lembrar do perigo que minha família poderia estar correndo por causa minha.

- Como assim 'quando as férias acabarem'? Nós não voltaremos para Hogwarts? – Perguntou, bastante confusa e um pouco atrapalhada, gaguejando em algumas partes e olhando para mim, buscando apoio na pergunta, que eu assenti.

Dumbledore nos analisou por alguns segundos e suspirou.

- Tão novas e já com tantas confusões – Comentou deprimido, o que nos deixou descncertadas – Depende dos acontecimentos, Srta. Hamilton. Não podemos nos dar o luxo de pensar que em Hogwarts não possui espiões. Sabemos que isso acontece com frequência.

Eu me lembrei de Severo novamente, mas não durou muito tempo.

- Então nosso destino ainda é indefinido – Falei, mas soou como se fosse para mim mesma.

Dumbledore assentiu calmamente. Agora sim ele transmitia aquela tranquilidade e serenidade que sempre transmitiu. Me senti em segurança depois de captar a calma dele no ar. Bridger também ficou mais calma, pois ela estava respirando muito alto e muito rápido e agora diminuíra.

- Agora, minhas jovens, vamos para a mansão Potter? – Convidou calmamente – Eu vou escoltá-las.

Odeio confessar isso, mas me senti importante quando ele falou que ia nos escoltar. Embora eu começava a compreender que minha cabeça iria estar a prêmio, mais do que a de Bridget, afinal, meus pais é que tem uma casa de campo em Little Key. Suspirei com pesar.


	4. A Mansão Potter

Odeio confessar isso, mas me senti importante quando ele falou que ia nos escoltar. Embora eu começava a compreender que minha cabeça iria estar a prêmio, mais do que a de Bridget, afinal, meus pais é que tem uma casa de campo em Little Key. Suspirei com pesar.

Afinal, olha a situação que nos metemos por causa de uma total coincidência extremamente aleatória! É uma chance é um milhão de isso acontecer perto de bruxas! Não consigo entender o ritmo que minha vida tomou depois dessa revelação de Você-Sabe-Quem. Como Dumbledore falou depois, quando estava preparando a Rede de Flu da lareira de sua sala:

- Não se sintam culpadas, afinal, se uma situação tão aleatória acontece e tem todas essas consequências, era para que nós, da Ordem da Fênix, soubéssemos o que realmente está se passando – Ele estava tentando nos animar, era visível, mas Bridget continuava encolhida na cadeira – Alguns chamam de coincidência, eu chamo de Destino, que é um elemento da natureza que não se pode desafiar.

Eu assenti por educação, mas minha mente ainda estava concentrada na minha culpa de envolver meus pais e os pais de Bridget nisso. Sei que fiz a coisa certa em contar para Dumbledore, estou segura disso. Mas não posso evitar aquela angústia palpável em meu peito esquerdo. Eu analisei a situação de Bridget. Os pais dela estavam na Índia, o que seria mais fácil para despistar os Comensais da Morte, embora Bridget demonstrasse não medo de seus familiares, mas sim medo da cabeça dela, nossa, estivesse a prêmio.

É óbvio que também estou morrendo de medo, e receio, que isso aconteça, que eles nos descubram. Mas é apenas uma questão de tempo que essa informação chegue aos ouvidos de Você-Sabe-Quem. Afinal, do jeito que a Ordem da Fênix se mexer, como em um tabuleiro de xadrez, Você-Sabe-Quem saberá que, na única vez que ele pronunciou tal coisa em alto e bom som foi em Little Key.

O que ele fará? Rastreará se algum bruxo ou bruxa mora por ali. Assim, ele achará a casa de campo dos meus pais, que possuem uma filha bruxa, ainda no período de Hogwarts. Mas como ele vai ficar sabendo disso? Eu não sei, embora tenho um palpite bastante forte: Comensais infiltrados no rastreamento de bruxos ou bruxas no região de Little Key. Então, voltando a falar isso, é só uma questão de tempo até isso chegar aos ouvidos dele. E tenho a leve impressão de que não demorará.

Pode ser uma questão de dias, tendo nossas cabeças à prêmio. Um arrepio subiu minha espinha, deixando todos os poros de meu corpo arrepiados. Extremamente desconfortável, mas Bridget não movia, não falava, parecia uma estátua. Enquanto Dumbledore conversava com alguém na lareira da sala dele, eu chamei Bridget.

- Bridget? – Ela me olhou, assustada – Está tudo bem?

Resolvi chegar de fininho para não fazer muito estrago. Ela suspirou profundamente. Parecia pensativa, ou mesmo reflexiva, o que não era bom. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e ela estava mordendo seu lábio inferior.

- Sabe o que estou lembrando, Lily? – Perguntou, cabisbaixa – Deixamos nossos uniformes de Hogwarts lá na sua casa de Little Key.

Eu estranhei o que ela tinha falado, mas só por um momento. Ela olhava para mim, parecendo perturbada de não ter pensado nisso. Deu uma pane em minha mente. Eu suspirei lentamente, tentando raciocinar o nosso erro prático. Nossos uniformes eram marcados com nossos nomes para identificação quando os elfos domésticos pegam para lavar e separar nos guarda-roupas. Deixamos em Little Key. Eu fechei meus olhos, ouvindo minha consciência praticamente gritar de tanto desespero. Eu estava parada, enquanto Bridget mexia inquieta na poltrona. Agora o negócio realmente ferrou para o nosso lado. Eles poderiam apenas revistar o lugar e encontrariam nossos nomes marcados nas vestes de Hogwarts.

Mas como Você-Sabe-Quem poderia saber que alguém o escutara? Até ele levantar essa suspeita, vai ser pelas atitudes da Ordem. Mas quem garante que ele só vai ter esse meio de saber que seu segredo havia furado?

Será se ele é cauteloso o suficiente para revistar se haviam bruxos ou bruxas morando ali? Meu coração começou a bater mais rápido. Ele procuraria vestígios de magia ali.

' A magia deixa rastros ' , era o que a professora Minerva McGonagall sempre fala para a gente nas aulas de transfiguração. Você-Sabe-Quem é inteligente e calculista, igualzinho à uma cobra rastejante, ele não se entregaria ao luxo de pensar que ali seria um lugar isolado dos bruxos. Ele iria revistar a cidade em poucos minutos e descobriria a magia, que sempre deixa rastros em seus feitiços, em nossa casa de campo. Assim, ele entraria em nossos quartos e colocaria aquilo de cabeça para baixo. Assim, acharia nossas vestes e nos procuraria. Ao descobrir que simplesmente sumimos do mapa, junto com nossas famílias, e provavelmente não voltaremos à Hogwarts, ele saberá que estávamos com a Ordem da Fênix, com a resistência.

Minha nossa. Eu arregalei os olhos assustada. Bridget levou um susto com minha repentina reação. Depois de todo esse meu raciocínio, eu levei em consideração o tempo que estávamos ali em Hogwarts ao observar a noite estrelada.

- O que foi? – Perguntou alarmada. Ela estava trêmula, assim como eu.

Eu cobri minha boca, estando boquiaberta com meu raciocínio.

- Bridget, eu definitivamente não quero te assustar – Ela arregalou seus olhos mais do que já estava, eu sentia sua respiração ficando mais rápida e mais alta – Mas eu acho que vai ser questão de horas para Você-Sabe-Quem nos achar.

Ela fechou os olhos e colocou as mãos em cima deles, mostrando o seu desespero. Definitivamente, nossas cabeças já estavam à prêmio. Eu observava Dumbledore afastar da lareira e se sentar de frente para mim. Ele observou a posição de Bridget e ficou pensativo.

- Posso saber o que aconteceu? – Perguntou gentilmente, compreendendo nosso total desespero.

Eu respirei profundamente e tentei manter a calma, embora minhas pequenas mãos estavam trêmulas e minha garganta havia se enrolado em um nó complicado. Tive que esperar alguns segundos, com Dumbledore esperando pacientemente a minha resposta. Fechei os olhos por alguns segundos e os abri.

Contei meu raciocínio para Dumbledore. Suas sobrancelhas ficaram arqueadas, expressando surpresa e uma certa apreciação da minha teoria. Quando terminei, eu tentei compreender a reação dele, afinal, era para que ele ficasse, sei lá, tivesse uma reação bastante dramática, exagerada ou até de descrença. Mas não, ele ficou me analisando atentamente. Quando terminei, ele deu um sorriso apreciativo.

- Você é muito inteligente, Srta. Evans, daria uma excelente auror – Comentou com seu sorriso gentil e discreto – Mas devo responder suas suspeitas, concordando com sua hipótese. Sim, eu acabei de ser informado pela Ordem da Fênix que sua casa de campo foi revirada aos mínimos detalhes. Mandaram um auror bastante esquivo, para não atrair atenção. Não, não explodiram sua casa, mas esse meu informante me falou que tudo estava no lugar, exceto seus malões de Hogwarts.

Bridget permanecia petrificada, ainda com os olhos fechados e suas mãos sobre os mesmos. Meu coração estava acelerado ao extremo, meu peito esquerdo parecia que ia sair pulando e rasgando minha blusa. Eu vi meu reflexo em um velho espelho da sala, eu estava extremamente pálida.

- Então quer dizer... ? – Comecei com um fio de voz.

Dumbledore assentiu.

- Eles pegaram seus uniformes – Respondeu calmamente, o que me deixou melhor, mas não menos desesperada – Não se preocupe, seus pais estão seguros. Vocês tem que pensar apenas em vocês. Não vou arriscar transportá-las para a mansão Potter ainda hoje. É óbvio que Voldemort ( um arrepio subiu minha espinha e Bridget abriu os olhos assustada ), ao não encontrarem vocês ali, vão saber que estão comigo. Assim, não vai ser seguro para que eu mesmo as transporte. Amanhã virá dois membros da Ordem para usarem o pó de Flu. Nisso, eu vou despistá-lo para que, no mesmo momento que vocês estiverem sendo transportadas, eu aparecerei em algum lugar bruxo, como o Ministério, Gringotes, enfim, para que ele se concentre em mim e vocês escaparem de fininho, ok?

Eu repensei todo o plano de Dumbledore. Era um bom plano, não apressando as coisas. Estávamos morrendo de tanto medo e desespero, ainda mais sabendo que Você-Sabe-Quem estava atrás da gente. Seria como engolir uma pista falsa. Só espero que funcione com ele, afinal, sabe-se lá o que pode acontecer, não?

Até um dia atrás, eu estava jantando com meus pais e Bridget ao mesmo tempo que contávamos sobre Hogwarts e algumas bizarrices do mundo mágico. Estava tão quentinho e aconchegante lá, com a lareira acesa e todo mundo rindo. Parecia que aquilo tinha acontecido em alguma época distante, alguns anos. Não parecia que ocorrera a menos de um dia. Olha como o Destino nos prega peças, até essa deprimente que eu e Bridget estamos vivendo.

Eu assenti, me sentindo um pouquinho menos insegura, mas ainda com medo. Bridget respirou fundo. Ela parecia um pouquinho melhor agora, pelo menos para falar. Dumbledore conjurou dois copos com água, que nós bebemos em um só gole. Ele olhava para Bridget, sabendo que ela iria falar a qualquer instante. Ela colocou o copo na escrivaninha cheia de objetos estranhos e mordeu o lábio inferior, aparentando nervosismo.

- Então, nós vamos dormir em nossa casa aqui em Hogwarts? – Perguntou insegura – Eu não iria me sentir muito protegida se ficasse sozinha com Lily no dormitório feminino da Grifinória. Provavelmente, eu surtaria.

Dumbledore assentiu, concordando com a opinião dela. Verdade, eu também não me sentiria bem se ficasse sozinha com Bridget no meio desse castelo enorme e escuro. Além de estar totalmente vazio e com a certeza que Você-Sabe-Quem está nos procurando pelas redondezas, tentando penetrar em Hogwarts. Mas confio em Dumbledore, ele protege o castelo da melhor forma que conhece, sendo o bruxo mais temido por Você-Sabe-Quem. Ele não arriscaria um duelo aberto com Dumbledore. Pelo menos é o que eu acho. Eu estava um pouco mais segura agora que soube o que vamos fazer daqui a pouco: dormir. Definitivamente, é o que eu preciso nesse momento.

E parecia que Bridget sentia o mesmo. Ela estava abatida e cansada, com um semblante bastante pesado. O desespero dela era palpável. Senti pena dela e da nossa situação, embora eu agradeço por não estar com o desespero tão visível igual Bridget. Cada qual com sua reação, não?

- Não, seria muita irresponsabilidade de minha parte de as deixassem sozinhas – Respondeu calmamente, transmitindo segurança – Você vão dormir aqui na minha sala hoje, a professora Minerva e eu estaremos com vocês aqui. O professor Slughorn está fazendo uma poção para vocês se acalmarem e o professor Flitwick está colocando feitiços protetores e delatórios em todo canto de Hogwarts. Três membros da Ordem estão de vigília aqui na gárgula de entrada. Não se preocupem com o agora.

A professora McGonagall apareceu na sala, bastante afobada e com a respiração acelerada. Estava com o cabelo solto, todo desgrenhado, muito diferente do coque apertado que ela usava. Nunca havia visto a professora McGonagall tão alarmada. Estava com seu robe de tecido escocês amarrado de qualquer jeito. Suas rugas estavam visíveis, com um alto teor de preocupação em seu rosto. Ela não estava mais com aquele semblante severo e seguro que eu sempre a conhecera em todos esses anos sendo sua aluna.

Ela atravessou a sala rapidamente, parecendo que não havia visto eu e Bridget encolhidas nas poltronas. O desespero dela assustou Bridget mais ainda, o que também aconteceu comigo.

- É verdade, Alvo? – Perguntou rapidamente, com um tom de voz alarmado – A profecia feita?

- Sinto dizer que sim, Minerva – Respondeu Dumbledore, com seu ar sereno, mas eu sentia um certo ar de preocupação vindo dele – Mas não sabemos quem são essas duas pessoas que não podem se juntar.

A professora McGonagall cruzou os braços, pensativa.

- Eles sabem das meninas? – Perguntou objetivamente. Ela olhou para no nosso estado. Dumbledore assentiu – Alvo, os Potter seria o lugar mais seguro para elas!

- Calma, Minerva, vamos mandá-las amanhã... – Dumbledore nos analisou - ... vocês precisam dormir agora.

Após a professora McGonagall transformou algumas móveis da sala em duas camas e um criado-mudo. Colocou em um canto da sala de Dumbledore e murmurou vários feitiços e encantamentos, provavelmente para esconder as camas por meio de magia. Olhando de fora, eram apenas estantes com livros, mas que, poderíamos atravessar e lá dentro estava nossas camas e o criado-mudo.

- Obrigada – Agradeci sinceramente a professora McGonagall.

Ela me retribuiu um olhar de pena, tentando sorrir para me passar calma. Me senti estranha quando ela lançou esse olhar em nós duas. Não posso esconder que isso me assustou bastante. A nossa situação estava tão séria... É até estranho pensar que isso está acontecendo. Ela sentou na poltrona que Bridget tinha acabado de levantar. O professor Slughorn ( com outro olhar de pena para nós duas ) nos deu a poção e logo estávamos morrendo de sono. Dumbledore e a professora McGonagall fariam vigília na sala.

- Obrigada – Agradeci, dessa vez me dirigindo à Dumbledore, que sorriu.

Observei Bridget enquanto nos deitávamos nas confortáveis camas de dossel. Ela estava tensa, mesmo com a poção que o professor Slughorn nos deu, que era uma delícia por sinal. Ela deitou na cama, mas não conseguia relaxar. Dumbledore e a professore McGonagall apagaram a luz, mas não se moveram de onde estavam sentados, parecendo conversarem por meio de sussurros.

- Tente relaxar, Bridget – Falei baixinho – Estamos com Dumbledore aqui.

Ela me lançou um olhar de puro terror.

- Lily, você não está com medo? – Perguntou alarmada, mais ainda baixinho.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- É óbvio que eu estou, mas é um momento decisivo – Respondi aos sussusrros – Temos que saber o que acontecerá e planejar para que nada aconteça conosco. Mas estou tremendo nas bases, escreve o que eu tô te falando.

Ela deu um sorrisinho fraco e logo voltou a ficar tensa. Pelo jeito, ela não iria conseguir ficar tranquila hoje. É o jeito de Bridget. Ela poderia aparentar toda sorte de coisas grandiosas, mas quando bate o medo, o desespero, a preocupação ou a tensão, ela se encolhe e fica mais baixa que eu. Bridget sabe direcionar as coisas, desde que ela fique segura. Se ela não se sente segura, ela não aguenta, cai mesmo. Fica despedaçada. E é assim que meu coração está, despedaçado. Sei que Você-Sabe-Quem encontrará meus pais. Alguma coisa me diz que eles estão em perigo nesse momento. Meu coração batia acelerado.

Olhei para Bridget, que estava dormindo profundamente agora. A poção havia tido o efeito desejado nela. Nela. Eu continuava com os olhos bem abertos, sentada na cama de dossel. Não sentia a mínima vontade de dormir, nem mesmo de descansar. Eu estava tão tensa quanto Bridget, só que, como falei anteriormente, eu sofro calada. Nem tão calada assim, mas meus sentimentos mais profundos eu não mostro meu sofrimento assim, logo de cara.

Depois de alguns minutos, eu senti sono. Escorreguei para me deitar na cama e dormi imediatamente. Finalmente a poção havia tido o efeito desejado!

Nem bem eu havia dormido quando a professora McGonagall nos acordava. Bridget ainda estava dormindo quando fui acordada.

- Acorde, Srta. Evans – Falou a professora McGonagall, baixinho – Eu vou permanecer aqui em Hogwarts, Dumbledore acabou de ir para o Ministério e três membros da ordem estão aqui para te escoltarem, ok?

Eu assenti, ainda sonolenta. Esfreguei meus olhos por um momento, esquecendo o que havia se passado. A professora McGonagall estava acordando Bridget agora, que levou um susto quando acordou. Logo, ela começou a chorar baixinho por lembrar do que estava acontecendo.

- Oras, não fique assim, Srta. Hamilton, você está em mãos confiáveis – Consolou a professora McGonagall, mostrando uma face que eu nunca havia visto – Vamos levantando, os Potter estão esperando vocês para o café-da-manhã.

Ela fez essa significativa observação quando meu estômago começou a roncar sonoramente. Foi bom para Bridget, que soltou um riso breve em meio suas lágrimas. Eu sorri fracamente, mostrando que minha disposição não estava bem nesse dia. O que é óbvio! Quem deseja ter um assassino psicótico atrás de você?

É muito masoquismo para minha vida. Ou ironia. Sabe-se lá qual é o pior.

Eu e Bridget já estávamos prontas ( sem comer nada, coloca em observação ) e meu estômago continuava roncando. Os três membros da Ordem da Fênix nos escoltaram pelo pó de Flu da lareira de Dumbledore, que eu fiz questão de perguntar ( mesmo sendo uma idiotice ) se os Ministério da Magia tinha o controle da lareira de Dumbledore.

Ela deu um sorriso encorajador e falou que não. Parecia que ela queria que ficássemos bem, mais animadas ou cativadas. Ou todos esses três. Mas não funcionou bem. Bridget estava menos tensa, mas ainda permanecia petrificada de medo pois ainda não conseguia formular uma frase inteira sem gaguejar ou ficar com a voz trêmula. Então, ela não falava nada. Os três membros da Ordem da Fênix nos escoltaram até a lareira. Eu acenei, me despedindo da professora McGonagall, e Bridget fez o mesmo. Antes de desaparecermos nas chamas verdes do Flu, eu vi uma lágrima descendo pela face da nossa professora de Tranfiguração.

Fiquei chocada com que vi. Em alguns segundos me bateu tal pensamento: será que, ao sermos marcadas de morte, a morte é certa para nós duas?

Isso me incomodou profundamente, mas Bridget parecia um pouco mais relaxada. Não quis importuná-la com esses pensamentos que só piorariam o estado da minha melhor amiga. Eu ficaria assim, guardaria meu pensamento só para mim. Para meu único e próprio sofrimento. Por mais estranho que isso soe.

Fomos transportadas para a mansão Potter, que eu fiquei sabendo por meio da professora McGonagall que, ao nos levar para lá, faríamos parte da lista de fiéis do segredo. No caso, Dumbledore era o fiel do segredo da mansão Potter, fazendo com que seja um dos lugares mais seguros que existem, para meu consolo interno. Apenas a elite da Ordem conhecia o local da mansão, ou seja, não tem como os Comensais da Morte ou Você-Sabe-Quem descobrir onde estamos. É praticamente invisível para quem não sabe o segredo, para minha alegria eterna.

Assim que chegamos na lareira dos Potter, pude perceber o tamanho e a amplitude da mansão. Agora eu sei porque chamavam de 'mansão Potter'. Era enorme.

Havíamos chegado em uma sala de visitas bem decorada, com um visual bem clássico e poltronas beges. As cortinas brancas e o papel de parede branco fazia com que a linda sala de visitas ficasse agradável. Não havia quadros na sala de visitas, só espelhos enormes que ficavam pendurados nas paredes. Não havia ninguém ali.

Os três membros da Ordem se despediram da gente e voltaram para a lareira, murmurando um lugar que eu não sabia onde é que ficava ou o que era. Assim, eu e Bridget ficamos olhando para a sala de visitas.

Olhamos uma para a outra.

- E agora? – Perguntou confusa. Eu dei de ombros – Será se é falta de educação sair procurando alguém pela casa?

Eu olhei em volta.

- Casa? – Repeti, encarando meu reflexo no espelho – Isso está mais para uma mansão mesmo. Vamos sair dessa sala.

Eu e Bridget pegamos nossas varinhas e saímos da sala, que estava com a porta aberta para um saguão principal. O piso era todo de mármore com um lustre gigantesco pendido no teto. Pareciam cristais descendo em cascatas. Não havia nenhum quadro na casa. Uma escada se mármore estava no centro do saguão, que possuía várias portas para diversos cômodos. Algumas portas estavam abertas e uma fechada.

Nós ficamos olhando o saguão.

- Ahh... Você tá tão perdida quanto eu? – Perguntou com um misto de confusão e riso, o que me deixou tranquila, afinal, ela tinha voltado a sorrir!

- Com certeza! – Respondi com um sorriso divertido. Olhei para a porta de madeira escura, como as demais, que estava fechada – Duvida que tem gente justa na única porta fechada?

- Não mesmo! Mas será que não é falta de educação chegar e abrir a porta falando 'Olá, Você-Sabe-Quem está nos perseguindo para nos matar, pode abrir a porta, por favor?' – Respondeu divertida. Eu fiquei tão feliz quando percebi que Bridget havia voltado a ser ela mesma!

E eu fiquei tão preocupada com ela na noite passada! Ela simpesmente entrou em pane ontem, quando estávamos conversando com Dumbledore.

Eu sorri para ela.

- Que foi? – Perguntou na defensiva, pensando que ela tinha falado alguma coisa errada, ou muito pesada.

- Nada, é só que é bom vê-la voltar a rir – Respondi bondosamente e ela me deu um sorriso agradecido.

Nessa hora ouvimos alguns passos vindo do cômodo que estava com a única porta fechada do saguão. Nossa atenção se virou toda para os passos rápidos que estavam atrás da porta, que foi aberta por uma mulher com feições delicadas, com seu cabelo rebelde na altura dos ombros, da cor de mel, assim como seus olhos. Ela parecia ser um pouco mais velha, mas não tanto, mesmo assim, muitas rugas estavam pronunciadas naquele rosto tão delicado.

Quando ela nos viu no saguão, esperando alguma coisa acontecer ( e olhando para todos os lados sem saber o que fazer ), nos deu um sorriso e foi até nós, em passos pequenos e rápidos. Ela era bastante elegante, seu porte e sua postura mostrava uma mulher delicada, mas determinada. Seu óculos em formato de retângulo, com armação preta, a deixava com feições intelectuais.

Quando ela chegou até nós, Bridget acenou e eu estiquei a mão para um aperto. Ela parou diante de nós e nos abraçou, pegando-nos totalmente de surpresa.

- Meninas, vocês foram tão corajosas... ! – Comentou com sua voz fina e delicada. Ela nos analisou de perto e eu vi um semblante pensativo em suas feições – Vocês são tão novinhas! Dumbledore não falou seus nomes para que nã comprometesse demais a informação.

Ela nos analisou, esperando que nos apresentássemos. Eu, particularmente, estava muito sem-graça na frente de uma mulher tão elegante e delicada. Ela me lembrava aquelas fadinhas de contos de fada que são lidos para crianças trouxas.

- Bridget Hamilton, Sra. Potter, eu presumo? – Eu olhei para Bridget, como ela sabia que era uma Potter?

- Sou, sim – Respondeu com um sorriso – E você...?

- Lily Evans – Respondi sem-graça. Por ela ter todas essas qualidades, a figura dela era um pouco intimidante. Não no sentido ruim, mas... sei lá. Pelo menos sua aparência era perfeita. Isso intimida.

Ela assentiu ainda sorrindo.

- Vocês estão tão pálidas – Comentou enquanto nos analisava – O que acham de um café-da-manhã?

Eu abri um sorriso imenso. Qualquer comida era bem-vinda para meu estômago nessa hora! De gafanhoto frito a um mega X-Tudo! Só não pode ser comida de genta rica, que não tem comida nenhuma...

Bridget abriu um sorriso enorme, igualzinho o meu. Ela pensava a mesma coisa que eu: comida!

Eu fiquei com água na boca e não via a hora de comer um omelete com bacon. Enquanto ela nos empurrava para a sala de jantar ( que estava tendo o café-da-manhã, dã ), eu também notei que ali não havia quadros dependurados, apenas espelhos grandes e antigos com bordas de porcelana. Era uma mesa longuíssima, de vidro e com várias cadeiras acolchoadas de um tecido branco. A sala também tinha um lustre de cristal que descia em cascatas, assim como o saguão. Tudo ali era branco e bege, mas várias orquídeas e girassóis nos vários vasinhos de flores que havia no console da lareira, em alguns móveis e um enorme no meio da mesa. Deveria caber uma 30 pessoas naquela mesa, mas só haviam quatro lugares ocupados, com o da Sra. Potter.

Notei Sirius Black e James Potter olhando-nos de cima a baixo, incrédulos. O que pareceu o Sr. Potter, alto e forte como o filho, com uma forte presença de segurança e, igual a da Sra. Potter, determinação. Era perfeitamente agradável a sensação que o senhor e a senhora Potter passavam. Mas eu ainda estava sem-graça de que James Potter e Sirius Black continuavam a nos olhar, sem acreditar que aquilo ali estava acontecendo. Eles não falaram nada enquanto a Sra. Potter conjurava mais dois pratos e duas xícaras para dois lugares ao lado dela. Eu sentei do lado dela, em frente ao filho dos Potter que eu mal conhecia. Apenas via que ele era meu colega. Só. O mesmo com Sirius Black, mas todo mundo escuta os boatos vindos deles...

Bridget se sentou do meu lado enquanto o Sr. Potter perguntava nossos nomes e falava o que mesmo que a Sra. Potter falou, que somos muito conrajosas por ter colocado informações tão preciosas à mostra e que não é todo mundo que faz isso. E que por isso somos da Grifinória.

Eu dei um sorriso amarelo, sem-graça por receber atenção de pessoas tão importantes do meio bruxo. Todo mundo já escutou as histórias de que a família Potter era descendente de Godrico Grifinória, o que sempre provam que é verdade. Pelo menos é o que eu escuto sobre eles. E, do nada, estar aqui com eles, tomando café-da-manhã com eles... É puramente irreal. Parece que eu estou vivendo em um Universo Paralelo. Minha vida virou de cabeça para o ar.

Bridget estava observando a Sra. Potter colocar chá no nosso copo. Não levantei meus olhos para James Potter e Sirius Black. Eu estava me sentindo extremamente sem-graça. É como se eu tivesse invadido a privacidade de alguém e forçado esse contato da pessoa comigo. Senti que estava corando.

Mas assim que eu e Bridget vimos comida em nossa prato, não quisemos saber de mais nada! Comemos silenciosamente, mostrando nossa fome para quem quisesse ver, oras, ficamos horas e horas sem comer absolutamente nada! Depois de uns quinze minutos, a Sra. Potter resolveu puxar assunto. Eu suspeitei que era para nos deixar à vontade naquele casa. Mansão. Castelo. Oi?

- Então, vocês estão em qual ano? – Perguntou ela, colocando mais chá para Bridget, que agradeceu.

Eu ia responder, mas alguém foi mais rápido...

- Elas vão para o sétimo – Respondeu James Potter em um tom formal – São nossas colegas de ano e de casa.

Eu o observei atentamente. Ele estava anormalmente sério. Toda vez que passava por James Potter e sua turminha, eles estavam rindo, tirando sarro de outros, pendurando Severo pelo castelo ( é uma coisa horrível, mas sinto confessar que também acho engraçado. Ok, parei ). Ou seja, não é uma cena que eu esteja acostumada.

Bridget olhou para mim, intrigada.

- Que bom! – Exclamou o seguro Sr. Potter, aparentando estar bem tranquilo – Vocês já se conhecem, então a convivência pode ficar bem mais fácil, não?

Ninguém respondeu por algum momento. Aí, lentos 'arrãs' apareceram. O de Sirius Black foi o primeiro, o meu foi o segundo, o de James Potter foi o terceiro e o de Bridget foi o último, ela estava se sentindo extremamente confusa em reencontrar colegas tão... distantes do nosso mundo de Hogwarts em uma situação tão inusitada. Dá pra ver que ela tá meio perdida nesse amontoeiro de informações.

E eu não fico pra trás também. Foi informação demais para minha mente em tão pouco tempo. Preciso de tempo para pensar. Preciso de um tempo sozinha. Preciso ter notícias de minhas família...

Nessa hora, o sorriso amarelo que estava em minha face se desfez. Olhei para a comida em meu prato, pensativa. Depois de algumas garfadas, eu estava cheia. Mas eu não voltei a olhar para James Potter ou Sirius Black. Nem mesmo para Bridget.

- Sra. Potter, desculpa por ser tão direta nisso – Todos da mesa olharam pra mim e me senti corando de novo – Mas Dumbledore falou onde que minha família está?

Eu não sei como estava minha expressão, mas senti as lágrimas arderem meus olhos e aquele tão conhecido nó se formando na minha garganta. Minha voz havia saído bastante trêmula. Meus lábios estavam tremendo.

Percebi a expressão de pena em seu rosto.

- Você que tinha uma casa em Little Key? – Perguntou o Sr. Potter, estranhamente interessado no assunto. Eu assenti, estranhando e ele , percebendo minha reação, logo justificou – Bem, não sei como te falar isso sem causar impacto, mas os Comensais rastrearam seu nome. Bem, sua casa foi revirada e, com sorte, seus pais conseguiram fugir. Não se preocupe, eles estão em outro país agora.

Eu respirei aliviada e todos perceberam. Fechei os olhos por alguns segundos, imaginando meus pais em outro país, vivendo uma vida pacata, sendo protegidos pela Ordem e pelo Ministério de tal país. Eu só gostaria de saber onde é que eles foram.

- Fico feliz em saber – Comentei com um sorriso sincero – Obrigada.

- Não tem de quê – Respondeu o Sr. Potter, com uma expressão bondosa – Mas agora eu preciso ir. Dumbledore me chamou.

Ele deu um selinho rápido na esposa e bagunçou o cabelo de James Potter e de Sirius Black ao passar por eles, que sorriram e se despediram dele. Assim que o Sr. Potter saiu, a Sra. Potter olhou no relógio assustada.

- Minha nossa! Já são dez da manhã? – Ela se levantou e deu um beijo na testa de cada um que estava sentado na mesa da sala de jantar que agora era café. Logo, ela deixou a sala de jantar a passos curtos e rápidos.

Aquele silêncio incômodo e constrangedor caiu na sala de jantar. O tempo lá fora começava a fechar, as nuvens estavam bastante nubladas, começando um chuvisco leve mas levando um vento frio que passava por algumas janelas da sala de jantar que estavam meio abertas.

Um arrepio subiu minha espinha, mas não teve nada a ver com o vento frio que batia em minhas costas. Eu havia levantado o olhar para James Potter e ele me encarava pensativamente.

- Evans, a amiga do Ranhoso? – Perguntou olhando para mim, mas ele já sabia a resposta e nem esperou a minha – Estranho você delatar isso para a Ordem, pensei que fosse à favor do movimento que seu Ranhosinho faz parte agora.

Eu o olhei assustada, com os olhos arregalados.

- Como assim? – Perguntei timidamente. James Potter e Sirius Black estavam me intimidando. E a Bridget também, que estava silenciosa igual um túmulo.

Sirius Black tossiu. Parecia que eles estavam tirando sarro de mim... ?

- Pensei que seu Ranhosinho fosse contar à você – Começou com uma voz séria. Estou em dúvida se ele estava tirando sarro de mim... Seria uma puta falta de educação na minha atual situação – Ele se tornou um Comensal no há dois meses. Meu próprio pai confirmou isso.

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior, me sentindo totalmente intimidada. Abaixei meu olhar para a comida, tentando achar padrões nela onde realmente não existiam. Nem ousei olhar para Bridget, ela não suportava Severo.

- Não somos mais amigos – Comecei, falando baixo e ainda olhando para o meu prato – Não conversamos desde o começo do ano letivo passado.

Outro silêncio insuportável se instaurou ali.

- Bem, somos colegas mas ninguém nos apresentou formalmente – Começou Bridget, querendo acabar com aquele clima constrangedor e, vendo que eu estava incapacitada de responder, ela puxou as rédeas – Meu nome é Bridget Hamilton e tenho ascendência indiana. Esta é Lily Evans, com essa cara de bonequinha e ainda é a garota mais firme que já conheci.

Eles olharam para Bridget e deram um sorriso discreto.

- James Potter e Sirius Black – Começou Sirius Black e eu senti que ele estava olhando para mim, que ainda mantinha minha cabeça abaixada – Você está bem?

Todos os olhares estavam em mim agora.

- Mais ou menos, estou preocupada com minha família... – Respondi com a voz trêmula – Além de minha cabeça estar à prêmio, estou me sentindo sem saída.

- Nossa cabeça – Completou uma Bridget amargurada.

Eu assenti. Os dois nos observavam atentamente.

- Sabe, eu sempre te vi em Hogwarts – Comentou Sirius Black para Bridget – Quando teve aquele baile de natal no nosso quinto ano, eu vi que você usou vestes indianas. Achei muito legal... Você conhece a Índia?

Bridget assentiu de forma um pouco mais animada e começou a conversar com Sirius Black, que pareceu compreender um pouco da nossa situação. Ele puxou assuntos da Índia e como é feita a magia lá, todos os costumes. De vez em quando eles riam, mas eu e James Potter permanecíamos calados. Eu observava meu prato atentamente enquanto todas as vezes que eu espiava, ele permanecia me observando.

Alguns minutos se passaram e eu notei que Bridget e Sirius se levantaram, saindo da sala de jantar. Eu olhei para ela, surpresa com sua reação assim, tão amigável e ela sibilou um 'te conto depois'.

James Potter tinha olhos castanho-esverdeados que brilhavam a qualquer luz que ali adentrava. Seu cabelo rebelde e escuro dava um certo ar de jovialidade nele, embora sua expressão séria e analítica me fez ver o homem que havia por trás de todas aquelas brincadeiras infantis que todo mundo de Hogwarts via. Ele era alto e definido como o pai, mas seu rosto era fino como o da sua mãe. Seus óculos de aro redondo davam um charme indescritível nele. Não acreditei no que pensei agora. Um charme indescritível?

Mas... Eu... Hã... ?

Continuando com meu sentimento de desorientação e constrangimento, eu não levantei meu olhar, para não encontrar com o dele. Alguns minutos, longos minutos, se passaram e minha angústia aumentava em ficar no mesmo cômodo que ele.

- Não sei direito o que aconteceu com você, mas vejo que foi bem grave – Começou com um discreto sorriso. Ele também parecia um pouco pé atrás... ou foi só impressão? – Espero que seus pais estejam bem. A Ordem é muito organizada, muito protetora. Acredite, eles são os melhores.

Eu dei um sorriso um pouco mais animado com o escorajamento dele.

- Obrigada – Comecei com meus lábios tremendo. Eu olhei para os lábios finos dele com um certo... uma certa curiosidade... – Eu estou precisando disso.

Ele me observou por um tempo e vi seus olhos baixarem em meus lábios naturalmente da cor vermelho-alaranjado. Ele se demorou um pouco ali e a chuva que caía lá fora ficava mais forte. Eu não aguentei e resolvi perguntar uma dúvida que eu tinha.

- Vem cá, quando você espancou o Severo, porquê que foi? – Perguntei timidamente e, ao nosso olhar ter se encontrado, eu corei novamente – Ele nunca me disse o porquê.

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior novamente. Eles estavam tremendo de nervosismo. Mas porquê que eu estava tremendo de nervosismo? Eu estava conversando com um rapaz da minha idade, do meu ano, da minha casa! Porquê que estou com essa reação toda?

Ele passou a língua em seu lábio inferior, parecia que ele havia percebido que eu tinha mordido meu lábio inferior também. Nunca pensei que diria isso, mas pareceu tão erótico para mim... A cor avermelhada da língua dele sendo passada pelo lábio...

- E porquê você quer saber agora? – Perguntou James, se debruçando sobre a mesa, olhando-me com mais intensidade e, obviamente, com mais objetividade. Seu olhar era de puro mistério, um misto de sedução com algo mais. Algo mais. Seus cílios eram grossos, deixando-o com uma aparência mais misteriosa ainda. Suas mãos grandes estavam cruzadas em cima da mesa e eu observava todo ato dele.

E ele observara meu ombro nu e meu lábio inferior sendo mordido.

De certa forma, um arrepio subiu minhas costas e ele percebeu quando eu arrepiei.

- Me falaram que eu estava no meio – Respondi sinceramente. Eu não conseguiria arranjar uma mentira, no mínimo, aceitável naquelas condições. Naquele calor, independente da tempestade que despencava lá fora, o ar da sala de jantar estava decididamente quente. Abafado.

Coloquei minhas mãos na mesa de jantar e olhei para as mesmas, corando violentamente pelo o que eu tinha dito. James fechou os olhos e mostrou um sorriso divertido. Quando abriu os olhos, ele falou:

- Ele tinha te chamado de Sangue-Ruim – Eu o olhei surpresa – Sim, ele a chamou. Não suporto esse termo.

Sorri involuntariamente. Foi sem-querer, fiquei com a consciência pesada pois ele sorriu de volta. Seus dentes eram perfeitamente brancos e alinhados. A blusa do seu pijama tinha uma abertura larga o suficiente para eu olhar parte de seu peitoral definido. Anos de Quadribol.

O clima estranho e constrangedor estava de volta, me deixando um pouco desconfortável. Ele parecia à vontade, mas eu sabia que estava procurando alguma coisa para quebrar aquele clima involuntário que apareceu desde que nós ficamos sozinhos ( desde que o pai e mãe dele saíram da sala de jantar ).

- Vejo que Sirius gostou de sua amiga indiana – Comentou enquanto bagunçava seu cabelo, deixando-o mais rebelde do que ele era... Hum... Isso pode ser um sinal de nervosismo – Eles logo saíram.

E James sorriu abertamente, me fazendo corar, embora eu tenha retribuído o sorriso. Ele havia espancado Severo porque o mesmo me chamou de Sangue-Ruim...

- Eu nunca esperava ser defendida pelo popular James Potter – Falei com um certo tom de comédia. Eu queria deixar o clima menos pesado ali, mas pelo jeito não havia JEITO de mudar aquilo. Parece coisa de pele, de química. De poção.

Ele sorriu abertamente. Sim, de novo. Dessa vez eu sorri sem corar, mas ainda um pouco nervosa. Meus lábios ainda estavam tremendo muito e, enquanto eu os mordia, James me observava atentamente... Sua expressão era indescritível. Uma mistura de atenção com uma certa distratibilidade. Aquilo que eu fazia o fazia lembrar alguma outra coisa, o que me fez abrir outro sorriso involuntário.

- É, mas esse popular James Potter sempre observou uma certa ruiva amiga de um sonserino que não vale nada – Rebateu animadamente, colocando a mão grande e estranhamente sedutora em cima de minha delicada e pequena mão esquerda.

No mesmo instante, eu observei a situação e senti como se meu cérebro havia entrado em uma pane. Sobre a mesa, ele levantou minha mão esquerda e a beijou, passando seus lábios desejosos em meus pequenos dedos. Ele me olhou diretamente e eu sustentei o olhar.

Nessa hora eu pude sentir a minha queda em sua íris castanha-esverdeada.


	5. O Choque

No mesmo instante, eu observei a situação e senti como se meu cérebro havia entrado em uma pane. Sobre a mesa, ele levantou minha mão esquerda e a beijou, passando seus lábios desejosos em meus pequenos dedos. Ele me olhou diretamente e eu sustentei o olhar.

Nessa hora eu pude sentir minha queda em sua íris castanha-esverdeada. Ele sustentava um olhar bastante... quer realmente minha opinião? Sendo realmente sincera?

Galanteador demais.

Eu fechei os olhos e suspirei. Não seja idiota Lily, esse é o James Potter, o galante e sexy apanhador da Grifinória. Ele é o objeto de desejo de quase cem por cento do colégio e que, para honrar sua fama, já pegou Hogwarts inteira. Toda a população feminina gosta dele, juntamente com o amigo Sirius Black. É óbvio que ele está dando em cima de você!

Olha como você deve ser um atrativo especialmente suculento para esse Casanova! Ele não te pegou, ficou ou qualquer ato com intenções de duplo sentido, você é considerada uma jovem e promissora aposta de Hogwarts (no sentido de inteligência), você está sozinha com ele na sala de jantar da casa dele. Ah, é, sem contar que ele sabe que você vai ser o centro das inventigações da Ordem da Fênix e que, provavelmente, os Comensais da Morte e o próprio Voldemort, se já não sabe, passará a te procurar determinadamente. Ou seja, você é um enorme e suculento filé mignon para James Potter.

E mesmo que estamos sozinhos na sala de jantar da casa dele, o que dá o direito do mesmo dar em cima de mim? O que ele pensa que eu farei no momento que ele pega minha mão, teatralmente (diga-se de passagem), e beija? Logo na minha complicada e delicada situação?

É muita cara-de-pau!

Abri os olhos e me deparei com um James Potter confuso, parecendo estar esperando minha reação (como cair ao seus pés ou enchê-lo de beijos?) e, vendo que ela não vinha, eu aposto que ele já estava se sentindo incrivelmente desajeitado e ridículo de continuar segurando minha mão e olhando para mim, dramaticamente.

Ó, James Potter, a salvação da minha vida!

Tenha dó. Até parece que um rapaz incrivelmente galinha vai me tentar! Ainda mais com esse gesto clichê e romântico demais para mim. Prefiro ser realista, sabe. Não é que estou falando que não gosto de relacionamento, é só que, geralmente, vira um atraso de vida ou alguma coisa no pé, incomodando. Ou os dois. Ok, nunca tive um namorado fixo, mas mesmo assim nunca deixei de aproveitar.

Prefiro não me ligar emocionalmente a ninguém, exceto meus amigos. Nas vezes em que as ficadas quase viraram namoro, eu acabava tudo com tal homem. Não consigo ter a paciência de lidar com outra pessoa, na realidade dura que exige os dias de hoje. Seria, além de um belo ponto fraco para as pessoas te atingirem, complicadíssimo na minha determinada situação.

Voltando, James Potter estava com uma sobrancelha arqueda, demonstrando um ar de confusão e irritação ao mesmo tempo. Assim que voltei a encará-lo, tirei minha mão da dele e revirei os olhos impacientemente. Peguei em meus talheres novamente e voltei a comer, o que não pareceu agradá-lo.

Ele estava com os braços cruzados, encostado na cadeira e com um certa ar de que comeu e não gostou. Eu adoro essa expressão! É tão reveladora, sabe. Aplica a todos os sentidos em nossa vida, mesmo tendo um significado tão... hum... duplo. Ele parecia esperar de mim uma justificativa por eu não ter caído aos seus pés, o que não iria acontecer.

E nem aconteceu.

Nem a justificativa, muito menos cair em seus pés. Contrariando a visível irritação dele, eu voltei a comer meu café-da-manhã. Meu estômago roncava silenciosamente, doía até. Ok, estou sendo exagerada, nem estava doendo, mas eu sentia o vazio que o corroía. Aquele ácido sabe... Esqueci o nome dele, mas estudamos nas aulas de Poções do Slug.

Bem, depois que eu voltei a comer meu café-da-manhã, sem olhar para o Potter, ele definitivamente se irritou.

- Eu seguro sua mão e a beijo – Começou lentamente, com uma dose de incredibilidade ( é óbvio que ele está custando acreditar que alguma garota no planeta o recusou, sabe, é muito peso para seus neurônios) – E você simplesmente volta a comer?

Eu olhei para ele, arqueando minhas sobrancelhas. É, definitivamente, uma situação inconveniente. Assim, pelo simples fato de que eu estou sendo perseguida por Comensais da Morte e por, ninguém mais e ninguém menos, Lord Voldemort. Você conseguiria pensar em relacionamentos afetivos, amorosos ou sexuais nesse momento? Pois eu simplesmente não consigo. Sério. Não estou querendo sacanear o Potter, mas já sacaneando, ele não tem senso crítico, não?

- E o que você estava esperando que eu fizesse? – Perguntei enquanto voltava minha atenção para o meu prato delicioso. Após alguns segundos, eu dei uma risada – Cair aos seus pés que não é.

Eu consegui deixar James Potter vermelho. Mas eu também tenho a certeza de que não era de vergonha e, muitíssimo menos, de tesão. Obviamente, ele estava fervendo de raiva. Ótimo, assim ele aprende que flertes e galanteios possuem uma hora específica. Eu vou chegar em um enterro e virar para o filho da pessoa que morreu e falar 'Hum... que gatinho, hein? Quero te levar pra casa'. Tipo, como assim?

E é esse tipo de coisa que esse galanteador de quinta categoria como o Potter precisa aprender. Eu estou, basicamente, em luto oficial. Qualquer hora meus parentes podem morrer, qualquer hora eu posso morrer. Ou Bridget. Mesmo assim, eu estaria de luto nas três opções. Opa, são quatro, tem a família dela. Mas bem, estou de luto em quatro opções, você acha que eu quero escutar alguém dando em cima de mim?

Puta que pariu. Senso de conveniência é igual a zero.

Potter me observava atentamente, sem ter o que falar. Eu mordi o lábio inferior para não rir da expressão de raiva calada dele. Por dentro, Potter estava igual um vulcão em erupção. Por fora, ele estava mudo. Ele estava com seus olhos apertados e apenas uma linha que era seus lábios. Potter estava apertando seus lábios um contra o outro com tanta força que só restava uma fina linha contorcida em seu rosto.

Ele fez aquele gesto de passar a mão no cabelo, que encanta a ala feminina de Hogwarts inteira, que demonstra nervosismo. Quero dizer, eu ouvi falar que era nervosismo. Enfim, ele passou a mão no cabelo rapidamente. Ele estava sem fala.

Acho que ele não esperava isso. Bem feito.

- Você deve se achar muito importante – Começou com a voz baixa, mas com uma potencialidade perigosa com um possível alcance ao desdém – O centro de estudos da Ordem, você. Ó, Lily Evans, nos delicie com sua mente privilegiada!

Ok. Ele estava claramente me desdenhando.

Coloquei meus talheres de lado e comecei a olhar para Potter, com minha cabeça apoiada em minhas duas mãos. Analisei a postura defensiva que tomou conta de todo o corpo dele. Seus braços estavam cruzados e ainda estava encostado na cadeira. Seus olhos castanho-esverdeados continuavam apertados, me encarando.

- E você deveria melhorar seus bom senso e a racionalização dos seus pensamentos – Comecei com um tom baixo, utilizando o mesmo desdém perigoso dele – Sua fama em Hogwarts fala que você é inteligente. Pena que fama não é tudo, não?

Ele ficou boquiaberto por alguns segundos. Eu o tinha pego de surpresa. Comigo é assim, se usou um nível de desdém ou desvalorização para cima de mim, eu devolvo em dobro. Sou da Grifinória, mas eu tenho uma língua afiada, digna de uma cobra sonserina. Não perdoô ninguém quando falam coisas absurdas para me ofenderem. Não atinja meu eu, que não atinjo o seu. E isso foi o que James Potter fez.

Azar o dele. Estou precisando descarregar minha frustração com a vida.

- Para sua informação, eu tenho um bom senso apurado! – Exclamou um tanto quanto alterado.

James Potter nunca tirará minha calma. Ele pode falar o que quiser nesse momento, nada vai me deixar insegura, raivosa ou frustrada, pelo menos nada do que sair da boca do próprio infeliz. Tenho coisas mais importantes para pensar do que discutir com um idiotinha de quinta categoria como ele.

Mas ele parecia bastante alterado. Ele já tinha levantado o seu tom de voz e batido na mesa com a mão direita. Fez um barulho incômodo, mas eu já esperava esse tipo de reação. Homens são assim, quando se frustram precisam de alguma coisa para descontar a frustração, alguma coisa sólida pelo menos. No caso de Potter, a mesa estava mais perto.

É óbvio que eu não esperava que a mesa fosse a sua vítima, mas já esperava algum barulho vinda de uma pancada. Enfim, estou concentrada em meus problemas, nada do que ele possa dizer vai me ofender nesse exato momento.

Se fosse outro lugar, outra hora, até que eu me ofenderia (quem não se ofenderia com o que ele falou?), mas hoje não.

- É, estou vendo – Comentei ainda com um tom de voz baixo, sendo totalmente sarcástica – É tão racional que resolveu dar em cima de mim em uma hora que meus pais estão sendo caçados em toda Inglaterra... e, opa! Eu também estou com minha cabeça à prêmio! Bingo! Ganhei na loteria bruxa!

Nesse momento eu agi como um quadrúpede relinchante. Um exato quadrúpede relinchante. Meu sarcasmo foi mais longe do que minha calma e eu mesma me ferrei. Ninguém na Mansão Potter sabia, exatamente, o que havia acontecido comigo e com Bridget, simplesmente estavam concedendo um abrigo seguro para nós porque Dumbledore pediu. Se senhor e a senhora Potter não sabiam muita coisa de nós duas, James Potter e Sirius Black sabiam menos ainda. Não seria seguro disseminar nossas informações para toda a Ordem da Fênix, quanto mais para esses dois aí. Logo, pensando no que eu havia falado, me arrependi.

Parei de olhar pra ele, que estava com uma expressão bastante confusa. Voltei a comer, como se nada tivesse acontecido. Eu ouvi Potter se ajeitando na cadeira enquanto olhava para mim.

- Então você está aqui em casa porque você corre risco de morte? – Perguntou um tanto quanto pensativo. Seus lábios não estavam mais contraídos e sua face estampava uma expressão mais calma, porém com uma certa ruga bastante trêmula no canto esquerdo de seu lábio (eu fiquei um pouco desconcertada quando ele percebeu que eu estava olhando aquela sua ruga e, depois, seus lábios). Um arrepio subiu minha espinha.

Eu assenti mas não falei nada. Ele nem sabia que eu estava correndo risco de morte?

Imagina o que sairia de minha boca se eu deixasse as palavras correrem...

Ele respirou fundo e passou a mão no cabelo novamente, só que dessa vez foi com calma. Parecia que James Potter estava pensando... Eu mordi meu lábio inferior novamente, com medo do que poderia sair dali. Vindo dele, com certeza, eu espero de tudo.

- O que exatamente aconteceu? – Perguntou bastante sério.

Eu balancei a cabeça em sinal negativo.

- Não vai me contar? – Presumiu. Meu coração batia acelerado. Mas porquê? – Ou você não pode me contar?

Eu suspirei e cocei meus olhos, que deram de lacrimejar agora. Meus olhos nunca lacrimejam do nada, geralmente acontece quando há alguma reação em Poções ou quando eu sinto que alguma coisa ruim aconteceu. Fiquei apreensiva com isso.

- Não sei o que você sabe de mim, mas se Dumbledore ainda não contou não me sinto segura para contar – Respondi com sinceridade, esperando que ele compreendesse e não revelasse o bebê mimado e narcisista que estava falando há alguns poucos minutos.

Ele assentiu, parecendo estar compreendendo minha situação. Ficou com uma expressão séria e pensativa enquanto o silêncio reinava entre nós dois. Não era exatamente incômodo agora que ele estava compreendendo minha situação. Finalmente, depois de toda aquela conversa tensa, eu consegui terminar meu café-da-manhã.

- E você acha que Dumbledore contará para os meus pais? – Perguntou mais para si do que para mim – Seu segredo deve ser muito importante para que eu não esteja sabendo. Sabe, meus pais me botam à par de tudo e Dumbledore sabe disso. Se ele contar para os meus pais, eu ficarei sabendo. Mas não se preocupe, não vou comentar nada. Nem com o Almofadinhas.

Eu fiquei confusa.

- Quem? – Perguntei pensando que tinha escutado errado. Quem poderia se chamar Almofadinhas? Maldita vida é dessa pessoa com o nome de Almofadinhas.

Ele sorriu pela primeira vez. Não era aquele sorriso galanteador que ele dava para todas as garotas de Hogwarts, nem aquele sorriso para seduzir que ele tentou usar comigo há alguns instantes. Era um sorriso sincero e que me fez derreter por dentro.

Não! Não me fez derreter! Não! Não! Não! Não! Não!

- Sirius – Respondeu ainda sorrindo. Ele estava se divertindo.

Novamente aquele silêncio desceu sobre nós. Ele estava compreendendo minha situação e eu estava compreendendo a dele, ou seja, estávamos reconhecendo o outro campo. Ele e eu, eu e ele, por mais que isso soe idiota. E foi nesse silêncio que escutamos duas risadas inconfundíveis entrando na sala de jantar da Mansão Potter.

Bridget Hamilton e Sirius Black.

Eu e Potter nos viramos imediatamente para a porta da sala de jantar, onde uma descabelada garota indiana arrumava e abotoava suas roupas enquanto sorria alegremente. Sirius Black estava com a camisa de botões totalmente aberta deixando à mostra a barriga tanquinho dele (anos de Quadribol!). Seu sorriso era de satisfação.

- ... mas muito obrigada, Sirius! Eu realmente estava precisando relaxar! – Agradeceu Bridget com um tom de voz estranho para ela. Será que Bridget estava tentando parecer sexy?

Eu olhei assustada para os dois. Como assim 'eu realmente estava precisando relaxar!'? Estava? Então quer dizer que ela já relaxou? E o que Sirius Black tinha a ver com isso?

Minha nossa, estou até com medo de saber embora desconfio do que seja. Nunca imaginei Bridget (ok, só umas duas ou três vezes mas parava por aí... ela sempre foi mais casta que eu, que não sou um exemplo de castidade, né?) nesse tipo de posição (duplo sentido,oi?), principalmente com Sirius Black metido no meio.

Ou metido em outra coisa. Vai lá saber.

- Não foi de nada, Brid! Qualquer coisa é só chamar – Respondeu um Sirius Black bastante relaxado, bem diferente do curioso e tenso rapaz de olhos azul-translúcido e cabelo longo e negro que estava sentado quando eu e 'Brid' chegamos na sala de jantar.

Olhei interrogativamente para Potter, que estava com o cotovelo apoiado na mesa enquanto a mão desse braço tampava seus olhos e metade de sua face. Ele parecia envergonhado pois estava, se com os olhos abertos, olhando para o seu próprio prato. James Potter com vergonha?

Em que mundo paralelo eu entrei?

Bridget sentou do meu lado novamente enquanto Sirius Black conversava alguma coisa com um James Potter inativo. O primeiro estranho a posição do segundo, o que deixou o primeiro em um pico de confusão. Aproveitando que os dois estavam ocupados, eu virei para Bridget alarmada:

- Se você vir com a história de que transou com Sirius Black, eu simplesmente vou te afogar no chafariz mais próximo – Sussurei no ouvido da indiana safada que se chamava Bridget Hamilton.

De resposta, ela me deu um sorriso que mostrava todos os seus dentes brancos e, óbvio, toda sua satisfação. Eles transaram. Minha nossa. Ela só conversou uns cinco minutos com o Black e já foi abrir as pernas pra ele! Será que com essa situação toda de perigo em que estamos, ela sentiu tesão pelo perigo? Oi?

- Você vai me contar direitinho quando chegarmos no nosso quarto! – Ameacei seriamente, o que não fez seu sorriso diminuir, só o aumentou. Então eu virei para o Potter – Onde que vamos dormir?

Ele acordou do transe que estava na mesa e olhou para mim. Sirius Black o observou confusamente, pois o mesmo estava tentando puxar assunto com o amigo mas não fez com que ele atingisse um nível satisfatório de atenção. Com as sobrancelhas arqueadas, olhando desconfiadamente o seu amigo, ele se sentou no lugar que estava antes.

- Vou levá-las lá – Respondeu Potter enquanto levantava da cadeira e nos esperava no saguão.

Eu e Bridget levantamos e seguimos Potter, mas antes de sairmos da sala, Sirius resolveu dar uma piscadela para 'Brid', o que me deixou mais desconcertada do que eu já estava. Esses dois tinham tesão de mais e cérebro de menos. Não consigo acreditar que alguém consiga fazer sexo com uma pessoa que praticamente não conhece enquanto tem a cabeçã à prêmio. Deve ser muito sedutor, sabe, uma varinha na cabeça com um próximo Avada Kedavra ou um Crucio. Isso realmente me excitada, sendo sarcasticamente sincera.

Subimos uma ostentosa escada de mármore e andamos pelo corredor principal. Parecia que ali só eram os quartos das Mansão. A grande porta no final do corredor, eu deduzi que era do senhor e senhora Potter. Paramos em uma porta no inícío do corredor, do lado esquerdo, e Potter a abriu.

Era um quarto ótimo, com duas camas de solteiro. Algumas roupas femininas foram colocadas lá, embora eu e Bridget não tenhamos reconhecido nenhuma delas. Os Potter realmente era detalhistas, pensei agradecida. O papel de parede era um tom de azul-escuro e o chão de madeira escura. Havia um tapete azul-petróleo entre nossas camas forradas inteiramente em branco.

Bridget entrou e logo abriu as cômodas com roupas femininas, puxando algumas para ver se eram familiares. Potter estava parado ao lado a porta e eu estava do lado dele. Ele me olhou significativamente.

- Colocamos algumas roupas femininas – Comentou baixinho, o que me fez perceber que ele estava falando exclusivamente a mim, o que me fez sentir borboletas em meu estômago – Sabe, Evans, eu fui sincero quando falei que sempre reparei em você em Hogwarts.

- Seeei... – Falei desacreditada. Como assim o rapaz mais pegador da escola fica observando uma nerd e desajustada ao longo do anos? Tem coisa mais estranha? Ah, sim, tem... virar um alvo da noite para o dia.

Ele revelou aquele sorriso sincero novamente.

- Sei que tentei dar uma de conquistador barato lá na sala de jantar, mas o que falei que sempre reparei em você é verdade – Justificou ainda sorrindo. Se ele sempre reparou em mim, então ele soltará a bomba que eu quero excluir totalmente de minha vida – Você sabe que os Grifinórios nunca se dão bem com os Sonserinos, então não entendi quando uma Grifinória tão interessante foi namorar um Sonserino que tem o cabelo mais oleoso da face da terra.

Agora eu estava oficialmente desconcertada. Então Potter já sabia que eu havia namorado o Severo por alguns meses, para o meu arrependimento eterno. Principalmente quando ele tirou minha virgindade. Senti que eu tinha sido roubada por ele, o que me fez terminar o nosso namoro de três meses. Era a fofoca do ano, uma Grifinória com um Sonserino, o que casal mais improvável a se juntar. Nunca passou pela minha cabeça que James Potter sempre me observava.

E ainda não caiu a ficha.

- Severo pode ser bastante difícil, mas ele é uma pessoa boa – Comentei enquanto tentava disfarçar que eu havia ficado desconcertada com esse assunto, quero dizer, não é o assunto mais agradável do mundo para mim – Pode ser da Sonserina, mas é uma pessoa boa.

Eu vi um brilho diferente nos olhos de Potter.

- Uma pessoa boa? – Repetiu surpreso – Não sabia que uma pessoa boa se alia aos Comensais da Morte. Você sabe que ele foi recrutado.

Eu me senti com uma fratura exposta. Estava conversando sobre meu ex com James Potter. O mundo realmente enlouquecer e Dumbledore vai parecer dançando Macarena em trajes de dançarina havaiana. Só pode. Eu estava corando e Potter estava notando e, quanto mais ele percebia minha vergonha, mais ele sorria daquela forma que havia me encantado.

Um sorriso sincero.

O que me fez sorrir do mesmo jeito para ele.

- Eu sei, mas eu sinto que no fundo Severo vai ver que aquilo não tem nada a ver com ele – Comentei, sendo totalmente sincera com um desconhecido, que ficou com um ar desacreditado – Aprenda a confiar nas pessoas, James.

Eu ia sair de fininho depois de minha fala que eu soltei sem pensar. Quando eu estava dando um passo para dentro do quarto, eu senti a mão grande e um tanto quanto calejada pelo Quadribol, de James, puxar delicadamente.

- Você confiaria em mim? – Sussurrou em meu ouvido enquanto eu havia fechado os olhos, sentindo um arrepio subir pela minha espinha e minhas pernas ficarem trêmulas.

Sentindo a mão calejada de James em meu braços, me acariciando discretamente com alguns dedos, meu coração acelerou loucamente. Senti meus olhos lacrimejarem, o que não era,em sim, uma coisa boa, e senti minha face ficar ruborizada. Mas mesmo assim eu não abri meus olhos.

A voz de James era aveludada, como se ele só tivesse falado assim comigo e não com outra garota piriguete vagabunda de Hogwarts. Era calma e segura, tudo que eu precisava nesse momento.

Calma e segurança.

Ainda com os olhos fechados, eu sentia o calor de James que irradiava. Estávamos bem perto um do outro. Ele segurava meu braço delicadamente, parecendo ter receio de me machucar. Ele estava logo atrás de mim, sussurrando em meu ouvido com um tom de voz aveludado, calmo e seguro.

Senti outro arrepio percorrer minha espinha.

Ele estava esperando minha resposta enquanto eu sentia a respiração ofegante dele atrás da minha nuca. Ele passou um dedo na minha nuca, o que me fez arrepiar novamente.

- Hum, agora você está dominando – Comentei tentando mudar o rumo da conversa.

Eu ouvi a risada baixa dele.

- Não mude de assunto, Lily – Começou ainda sussurrando – Sempre tive interesse em te conhecer, mas quando resolvi chamá-la para sair, o Ranhoso chegou primeiro que eu. Você não estranha do porquê que eu o azaro tantas vezes seguidas?

Eu levei um susto mas deixei por interno. Haviam borboletas em meu estômago que voavam livremente, meu coração batia acelerado e minha respiração começava a ofegar. Os arrepios ficavam cada vez piores, o que, de certa forma, parecia divertir James.

- Sempre me perguntei do porquê que você não gostava dele – Confessei com a voz trêmula. Outro arrepio subiu minha espinha.

- Agora, você confia em mim? – Perguntou novamente, parecendo determinado.

Eu abri os olhos lentamente enquanto percebia que James estava em minha frente, a poucos centímetros de me beijar. Eu sentia o olhar atento de Bridget em nós, mas ela parecia não ousar nem se mexer para não quebrar o clima que havia formado entre eu e James. O hálito dele, com um desconfiado cheiro de hortelã (ele não estava comendo comigo no café-da-manhã há poucas minutos?) estava indo diretamente sobre o meu nariz, para você comprar nossa altura.

James estava inteiramente debruçado sobre mim, ainda segurando com toda gentileza possível o meu braço. Minhas mãos estavam em seu peito definido (eu te amo, Quadribol!), onde eu nem sabia que haviam se movido para aquele lugar. Uma espécie de atração mútua.

Levantei meu olhar para os olhos, que transpassavam uma sensação única de calor e segurança, o que realmente me motivaram a ficar ali, grudada nele com uma Bridget Hamilton pós-transa, nos observando.

Seus olhos pareciam tristes, o que me deixou surpresa. Eu estava me preparando psicológicamente para analisar aquele olhar sedutor e divertido ao mesmo tempo, que eu sempre reparei que ele usa quando quer conquistar uma garota. Ok, eu confesso, sempre observei (não reparei, observei é bem diferente) as atitudes de James e sua turma, mas especificamente em James. Nunca soube o porquê.

Um brilho melancólico.

- Porque é que estou com a sensação de que algo errado vai acontecer? – Perguntei, confidenciando a James o que eu estava começando a sentir desde que havia chegado na Mansão Potter.

Ele piscou por alguns segundos e ainda havia um brilho melancólico nele.

- Estou com essa sensação desde ontem – Comentou um James que sussurrava de uma forma enlouquecedora – Quando te vi, soube que você estava em um perigo sem escapatória...

Eu sorri e acariciei seu rosto lentamente, o que o fez fechar os olhos por alguns segundos. Quando eu tirei a minha mão do rosto dele, eu senti uma Bridget saindo do quarto e desaparecendo no corredor, descendo as escadas.

James e eu pouco ligamos para aquele detalhe andante. Parecíamos estar em um mundo só nosso. O pior de é que, basicamente, nos conhecemos hoje, então, como poderia haver essa química inexplicável e essa atração mútua?

Não poderia ser normal. Nada é normal na minha vida.

- Então você vai me salvar dele? – Perguntei divertida e ele sorriu.

James examinou meu rosto com seus olhos atentos.

- Com certeza – Respondeu sorrindo – Mas você tem que me garantir que não voltará com o Ranhoso. Naquele época, eu não conseguia dormir de tanto ciúme que eu estava dele.

Eu sorri satisfeita. Outro arrepio subia minha espinha e eu sentia James arrepiando junto comigo. Bem, parece que não é só comigo, o que é reconfortante. Minhas mãos ainda estavam em seu peito definido e sua respiração em cima do meu nariz, com um delicioso (e suspeito) hálito de hortelã.

- Não vou voltar para ele, mas você tem que fazer uma coisa... – Respondi em voz baixa. Não adiantava mais ficar resistindo (eu resisti algum momento? Acho que não) a essa situação. James já me confidenciou vários sentimentos secretos dele.

- O quê? – Perguntou com um ar divertido.

Eu sorri insegura.

- ...me beijar – E ele sorriu de orelha à orelha, revelando de forma mais ampla aquele sorriso sincero e segura que só James tinha, e, pelo menos nesse momento, esse sorriso eu poderia chamar de meu.

Quando James ia encostar seus lábios extremamente sedutores nos meus, ouvimos uma voz feminina falando em voz alta e alarmada, parecendo procurar desesperadamente por alguém. Paramos imediatamente o que seria nosso primeiro beijo, mas não nos separamos. Permanecíamos juntos (ou atracados um com o outro) e aquele clima ainda estava nos rodeando. Na verdade, tomamos um susto com a dimensão de desespero e pressa que havia na voz feminina.

- ...Dumbledore descobriu quem são as pessoas da Profecia e... – A Sra. Potter parou de falar imediatamente quando nos viu juntos no corredor da Mansão Potter. Sua fala era de extremo desespero e ela realmente parecia nos procurar.

Sua face era de total assombro. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e sua roupa, para uma mulher tão elegante quanto ela, estava completamente desarrumada e amarrotada.

Ela processou a informação de nós dois ali, abraçados. Logo depois, a varinha da Sra. Potter caiu no chão enquanto nos olhava desacreditada. O choque passava pelo seu rosto.


	6. A Profecia

Ela processou a informação de nós dois ali, abraçados. Logo depois, a varinha da Sra. Potter caiu no chão enquanto nos olhava desacreditada. Ela parecia não compreender o que dois jovens estavam fazendo ali, o que era óbvio.

James e eu ficamos paralisados ao notar que a varinha dela havia caído no chão. E o pior: a Sra. Potter era do círculo íntimo de aurores da Ordem da Fênix, então, o que ela havia notado de tão assustador entre nós dois?

James ainda estava debruçado sobre mim, que sou muito mais baixa que ele. Acho que não passo do ombro masculino dele, um tanto quanto definido. Adoro esse corpo definido de James. Err.. pareço muito oferecida, não? Não posso evitar, ele me deixa um pouco nervosa. Não sei, acho que não consigo colocar em palavras, é uma espécie de afeição instantânea. E não estou falando do corpo de James, é uma questão de sensação.

E não, não vou me arriscar ao falar que é uma questão de sentimentos. Sou uma louca que vai de cabeça, com tudo, mas não sou suicida. Mas será que sei mesmo o que estou fazendo?

Nisso, com a mãe de James paralisada e o mesmo a olhando com uma certa confusão no olhar, a Sra. Potter piscou algumas vezes. Ela umideceu os lábios e se abaixou, pegando a varinha lentamente. Ela parecia estar pensando no que deveria fazer.

James mantinha uma expressão confusa. Junto comigo.

- Mãe, você está bem? – Perguntou enquanto se afastava de mim rapidamente de mim. Nem fazia um minuto que ela estava ali, pasma.

Ela respirou fundo.

- James, seu pai está te chamando na biblioteca – Avisou com uma voz rouca e logo soltou um pigarro. Ela olhou pra mim nessa hora – Srta. Evans, temos que conversar.

James arqueou suas sobrancelhas, desconfiado. Eu estava olhando para uma hesitante Sra. Potter quando eu ouvi James começar a andar em sua direção. Ele olhou para trás e deu um sorriso maroto para mim. Especialmente pra mim.

Isso fez com que uma ruga se pronunciasse no rosto da Sra. Potter, que me olhava criticamente. Me senti corando. Será que eu fiz alguma coisa errada? Mas eu acabei de chegar aqui! Mas e se ela estiver pensando que estou seduzindo James, na própria casa dele? Não. Ela deve conhecer o filho que tem, ele não é nenhum santo. Mas continuei com o rosto ardendo de vergonha e abaixei o rosto, olhando para o piso de pedra.

- Seu pai está te esperando – Avisou ela novamente. Parecia que James estava teimando em ir. Eu fingi que não estava escutando, olhando para o chão. É meio constrangedor ficar escutando conversa íntima de família.

- Mas o que você está querendo com a Lily? – Perguntou James, desconfiado – Vocês não se conhecem direito.

Ela olhou severamente para ele.

- James – Começou com um tom de voz perigoso, que fez com que um arrepio incômodo subisse minha espinha. Eu estava me sentindo suar de nervosismo. O que será que ela tinha de falar comigo de tão importante? Eu sei que presenciei uma cena muito importante de Você-Sabe-Quem, mas seria Dumbledore que conversaria comigo, não?

De repente, fiquei confusa.

Ela olhou severamente para o rosto de seu filho. Ele suspirou profundamente, derrotado, e começou a andar pelo corredor, virando à esquerda. Logo, estava apenas eu e a Sra. Potter no corredor.

Me senti patética nesse momento. Uma mulher tão importante e delicada intimida bastante, ainda mais quando penso que ela é uma Potter. Agora eu sei de onde que vinha aquela aura tão imponente de James, que intimidava as pessoas que o enfrentavam.

Eu ainda estava observando o chão de pedra.

Ouvi o barulho do salto do sapato dela no chão. Ela estava andando em minha direção. Mesmo assim, quando ela estava de frente pra mim, eu não tive coragem de olhar em seus olhos. Será que ela estava pensando que eu estava tomando vantagem em cima de James?

- Srta. Evans – Eu olhei para ela, que tinha um pequeno sorriso em sua face e um tom de voz delicado, querendo ser bem-vinda na minha reação – Eu estou precisando conversar com você.

Mordi meu lábio inferior, com uma certa apreensão. Ela era linda e bastante educada, mas não deixava de ser bem intimidante. Será que ela estava querendo me deixar à vontade?

- Vamos para a sala de visitas? – Perguntou enquanto me analisava atentamente – Será melhor. Teremos privacidade. Pode ser?

Respirei fundo. Tome coragem, Lily! Não pode ser o fim do mundo...

- Está bem – Respondi com um fio de voz.

Sem falar nada, a Sra. Potter se virou e começou a andar com passos rápidos. A segui pelo corredor, mas eu continuava com um pé atrás. De repente, aquela casa me parecia um labirinto ostentoso enquanto eu sentia que alguma coisa ruim iria acontecer. Ela se virou à esquerda, no fim do corredor, quando me ocorreu que estávamos tomando o mesmo caminho que James.

Percebendo, após andar, seguindo-a, ouvi algumas vozes que não consegui discernir quais palavras estavam falando. Era três homens e a porta estava fechada. Logo, um tom de voz chamou a minha atenção: James estava lá dentro. Meus olhos se arregalaram ao perceber que havíamos passado pela porta, que seria a biblioteca. Mas ouvi a voz de James, do Sr. Potter e de outro homem.

Passamos direto pela porta fechada. A Sra. Potter não demonstrou nada em relação às vozes altas que estavam ali dentro. Parecia até que ela sabia o que o Sr. Potter foi conversar com James. Será se tem ligação direta com o que ela quer conversar comigo?

Estávamos no saguão de entrada, com aquela escada majestosa e seus lustres admiráveis. Sinceramente, eu gosto de qualidade, mas isso é ostentoso demais para minha mente acostumada com chalés e casas de campo. Havia uma sala, que era uma continuação do salão, que não tinha porta. Ela parou ao lado a entrada, esperando que eu entrasse primeiro.

Havia alguns sofás clássicos na cor bege e várias orquídeas distribuídas pelo cômodo. Era lindo, bastante refinado. Era um cômodo com muitas plantas dependuradas na parede branca. Não havia nenhum quadro, apenas espelhos. A Sra. Potter entrou atrás de mim e fez um sinal com a mão para eu me sentar em um sofá. Fiz o que ela pediu, obediente.

A Sra. Potter se sentou no sofá da frente e me observou atentamente. Essa análise dela estava me deixando muito nervosa, eu estava suando novamente. Mas dessa vez eu não corei, eu acho que estava me preparando para escutar alguma coisa ruim, principalmente em relação ao meus pais.

Ela suspirou.

- Sei que você está se sentindo confusa com tudo isso – Começou a Sra. Potter, compreensivamente. Eu assenti e prendi a respiração – Mas deixo claro que sua família está em segurança.

Eu suspirei aliviada. Eu estava com a imagem, em minha mente, de que os Comensais haviam encurralado minha família e os matado. Meu coração desacelerou significativamente, me deixando respirar melhor. Se não é isso, eu aguento qualquer parada. O que vier, eu vou prometê-la que vou fazer. Eu estava devendo isso a eles, afinal, estavam protegendo minha família e eu havia começado com toda essa confusão. Tenho que obedecê-la, fico de mãos atadas.

- Srta. Evans – Começou novamente com um tom de voz baixo. Ela notou que eu estava mais tranquila – Você se lembra quando escutou Voldemort falando sobre uma profecia?

Eu arqueei minhas sobrancelhas, estranhando o assunto.

- Dumbledore contou à vocês? – Perguntei desconfiada. Imagina se eu falo alguma coisa errada para a pessoa errada? Não estou falando que a Sra. Potter poderia ser uma pessoa errada, mas é Dumbledore, né... Ele define muito bem com quem essa informação deve ficar.

Ela assentiu, parecendo um pouco ansiosa.

- Sim, eu e meu marido estamos sabendo da sua situação – Respondeu prontamente e eu fiquei mais tranquila. Não havia perigo conversar sobre isso com ela. Mas porquê que Bridget não estava aqui também?

- Onde está Bridget? – Perguntei confusa.

A Sra. Potter pareceu mais ansiosa do que já estava.

- Ela está em Hogwarts – Respondeu olhando em meus olhos – Você irá para lá daqui a pouco. Os elfos estão arrumando suas coisas para que vocês fossem ficar por lá.

- Mas Dumbledore falou que não deveríamos ficarm em Hogwarts! – Exclamei assustada.

- Sim, ele falou isso – Concordou comigo, parecendo apreensiva – Mas Dumbledore descobriu sobre a profecia e as pessoas que estão nela. O problema é que não conseguimos saber o suficiente dela. Parece que o único auror que sabia da informação, só passou a metade. Ele foi morto enquanto mandava o Patrono.

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Como assim? Será se rastrear a Ordem é tão fácil assim? Ou será se Você-Sabe-Quem descobriu que eu e Bridget havíamos espalhado sobre essa profecia para a Ordem?

Será se esse é o motivo de me repassarem para Hogwarts?

- Mas Você-Sabe-Quem sabe que...? – Comecei, mas ela não me deixou terminar.

- Não, ele não sabe que foi você e sua amiga que nos contaram sobre a profecia – Interrompeu rapidamente, mordendo seu lábio inferior. Notei que havia uma ruga de preocupação em sua testa – O problema, em sua essência, não é esse.

Eu arqueei minhas sobrancelhas.

- Ok, mas me conte de uma vez – Pedi, notando que havia coisa pior para esperar. Um arrepio subiu minha espinha, me fazendo tremer. Não demonstrei medo, mas também não demonstrei firmeza. Eu estava um pouco... congelada. Não conseguia acreditar que aquela ali, naquela situação, era eu.

Ela assentiu rapidamente.

- O Patrono que recebemos dizia que Voldemort chegará ao poder de qualquer maneira, sendo muito ágil, como estamos notando dia após dia na Ordem. Voldemort sabe de toda a profecia e está com a mulher que a fez. Dumbledore até tentou achá-la, mas Voldemort achou primeiro. Ele, em pessoa, está cuidando desse assunto. E onde você entra? Você está na profecia feita. A coisa mais curiosa é que foi você que nos falou de uma profecia que fala inteiramente de você.

- Ou seja, eu mesma me ferrei nessa história – Comentei sarcasticamente, tentando não acreditar que roubaram de mim a minha vida – Só falta falar que a profecia é exclusivamente minha.

Ela deu um sorriso sem-graça.

- Ok, estou vendo que sou exclusiva – Falei tristemente, sentindo minhas pernas tremerem e meu futuro desmoronar – Bridget não está nela?

- Não, mas achamos seguro mantê-la em Hogwarts para que Voldemort não descubra sobre ela – Respondeu rapidamente, e eu me dei conta de que Voldemort já sabia tudo sobre minha vida, até mais do que eu sei – Sim, ele te achou. A profecia fala de você de forma específica.

- E o que fala, basicamente, essa profecia? – Perguntei ansiosa, passando a mão por minha testa suada, tentando manter a calma. Minhas mãos estavam trêmulas enquanto minha garganta dava um nó complexo. Minha voz saiu embargada, eu sabia que meu nariz entupiria a qualquer momento e as lágrimas surgiriam.

A Sra. Potter esfregou as mãos e respirou fundo. Ela parecia estar se preparando para falar uma coisa absurdamente bizarra para mim. Desde quando vi Você-Sabe-Quem, minha vida se tornou violentamente bizarra. Não consigo acompanhar o ritmo dessa nova vida. Não sou uma auror, nem tenho talento para ser.

Ela fechou os olhos por alguns segundos, me deixando ansiosa. Será que ela está fazendo esse drama para me deixar mais ansiosa? Que coisa mais sádica!

- Não conhecemos toda a profecia, mas o que chegou aos nossos ouvidos foi que Voldemort iniciará sua queda quando você engravidar – Respondeu lentamente, analisando a minha reação.

Não houve reação. Permaneci congelada. O que eu poderia fazer, falar ou sentir nessa situação? Nada! Nada que eu fizesse, nenhum chilique eu quisesse fazer, iria impedir essa tempestade. O nó na minha garganta estava mais apertado ainda. Eu, definitivamente, não conseguia falar.

Fique parada, olhando para o chão, enquanto a Sra. Potter me analisava atentamente.

- Você está bem? – Perguntou delicadamente, demonstrando a sua feminilidade e toda sua compreensão – A profecia ainda não acabou.

Eu assenti, com os olhos fechados. Era mais fácil me concentrar no que ela falava com os olhos fechados. Ela entendeu como se fosse um 'continue'.

- Independente do homem, você deve engravidar o mais rápido possível para que Voldemort pare de crescer. Não sabemos o que acontecerá depois que você engravidar, mas é uma profecia. Não sabemos o que acontecerá no futuro, mas sabemos que você ajudará muito nisso. – Continuou cautelosamente, mas não deixando os detalhes de fora. Eu ainda permanecia congelada. Meus olhos ainda estavam fechados, aninhado entre minhas mãos suadas e trêmulas. – Mas você deve engravidar.

Com um lampejo em minha mente, veio várias situações ao mesmo tempo. Pude raciocinar racionalmente dessa vez, impulsionada pelo congelamento de minhas emoções. Isso era digno de dó, sinceramente, mas foi o único jeito de reagir. O meu sangue subiu, com raiva.

- Ah, sim – Falei cinicamente – Se eu ainda estiver viva, pois Voldemort deve estar me procurando obcecadamente, eu posso encontrar um homem muito sádico que queira me engravidar. Isso vai ser tão fácil, tirando meu emocional.

Eu abri os olhos. Ela estava chocada com a minha reação. Nem me afetou. Eu estava revoltada com tudo e com todos. Porque é que todos possuem uma vida normal que eu nunca vou ter? Será se as pessoas não sabem que não é tão fácil assim?

Eu, Lily Evans, grávida?

O mais rápido possível?

De quem, pelas calças de Merlin?

Gerar o filho de um total desconhecido dentro de minha barriga! Mesmo se eu estivesse disposta a seguir esse plano, qual vai ser o idiota que entrará nisso? Sem contar que ainda tem o dilema 'devo ou não contar' da situação para o homem que resolver gostar de mim. Isso é o bastante para eles correrem, desaparatarem, longe de mim.

Quem quer encarar Voldemort assim? De queixo erguido, mostrando quem ele é?

Faça-me o favor!

- Mas você tem que ver, querida, que é o bem para todos... – Sua voz falhava enquanto ela tentava me convencer. Ela viu o que havia despertado em mim. Eu estava com um ódio gritante dela, daquela casa e daquela situação. Queria começar tudo de novo.

Tudo de novo.

- Agora sei o porquê sua varinha caiu no chão quando me viu abraçada com James – Murmurei, ainda com a raiva fervendo em minha mente, analisando a hipocrisia dela – Você fala para eu engravidar o mais rápido possível, mas quando vê que James e eu estávamos um tanto quanto próximos, você simplesmente o arrancou de perto de mim. É fácil quando é comigo, é difícil quando é com seu filho.

A Sra. Potter, doce e delicada, estava com os olhos marejados. Qualquer hora ela iria começar a chorar. Ok, fui maldosa, mas estou apenas reagindo a essa posição que eles querem que eu tome. Isso é um horror! Eu tenho apenas dezessete anos! Não sou uma auror, não tenho uma família importante e da resistência. Não tenho a aptidão para ser heroína de guerra ou uma personalidade de época.

Esse não é o meu jeito. Definitivamente.

- Tente me entender, Lily! – Pediu a Sra Potter, com um fio de voz – Imagina se fosse o seu filho! O que você faria?

Eu me levantei do sofá, impacientemente. Estava cansada de ficar ali.

- Quando vou para Hogwarts? – Perguntei secamente.

Ela ainda estava sentada, com algumas lágrimas rolando por sua face clarinha e delicada. Ela olhou para seu relógio prateado, de pulso.

- Em dez minutos, Dumbledore virá buscá-la por aparatação – Respondeu com a voz embargada.

Sem pronunciar nenhuma palavra de consolo, eu saí da sala de visitas da família Potter. Havia deixado uma senhora delicada aos prantos. Era para ser o contrário, eu deveria estar aos prantos... mas não estou.

Será se a dor é profunda o bastante para não me fazer chorar?

Será se o impacto disso em mim foi tão forte que minha reação foi a mais pura raiva e cinismo? Não tem como não ter esse tipo de reação. É como se eu estivesse condenada. Corrigindo, eu estou verdadeiramente condenada. Além de ter toda a chantagem emocional das pessoas da resistência e da Ordem da Fênix, eu ainda tinha o meu eu. Meus sentimentos, meus pensamentos.

Não sou de transar assim, igual, Bridget fez com Sirius Black. Não sou de criar teias de mentira para conseguir o que quero de uma pessoa. Não sou assim. Eu admiro as pessoas por serem seres-humanos, por terem coração. Como eu agiria assim com outro homem?

Como eu poderia mentir ao homem que eu escolhesse me engravidar?

Andando pelos corredores do labirinto da Mansão Potter, eu me dei conta de que não sabia pra onde ir. Me encostei na parede branca do corredor escuro e tentei relaxar. Fechei meus olhos e senti uma lágrima cair.

Isso é tão injusto. Eu teria que vender minha vida para qualquer homem, qualquer um. E o mais interessante é o meu histórico amoroso! Esse é fantástico! O único homem que eu transei, em toda minha vida, é um Comensal da Morte em potencial!

E isso a Ordem da Fênix não sabe. Olha que interessante, que atrativo para o Severo. Matar sua ex-namorada! Mas que lindo, mas que interessante, mas que odisséia! Vai que ele passe para Voldemort todos os detalhes banais de nossas relações! 'Milorde, ela é uma cachorra de quatro!'. Vai ser tão divertido, um intercâmbio de emoções!

Eu limpei a lágrima com a mão esquerda.

Será se eu estava sujeita a isso? A ser um objeto descartável pela sociedade? E se eu não aceitar fazer isso, o que farão com a minha família, os deixarão à mercê da morte de Voldemort?

Senti um buraco abrindo em peito. Não sei se eu estava com um buraco no coração ou com o mesmo totalmente congelado. Eu só sei que, quando voltei a andar no corredor, senti a mesma raiva, ódio, por ser eu mesma, correr em minhas veias.

Meus lábios estavam apertados e meus olhos marejados. Olhei em um espelho, eu estava vermelho igual ao meu cabelo. Andando a passos rápidos pelo corredor, eu identifiquei a porta da biblioteca.

Haviam dois homens sentados, surpresos ao perceberem minha presença ali, no batente da porta. Eu olhava atentamente para James, pensando na afeição que eu sinto por ele, me imaginando em seus braços, tranquilizando-me.

James não olhava para mim, o que fez meu coração se corroer de tristeza. O Sr. Potter me olhava com pena, dó. Desculpe, senhor, mas não preciso que ninguém sinta dó de mim. Não preciso que fiquem sentidos com minhas situação e, muito menos, preciso do consolo seus. Guarde-os para outras pessoas mais afortunadas.

- Sr. Potter – Comecei com um tom de voz normal, aparentemente firme, que fez James levantar a cabeça e olhar para mim. O encontro com seus olhos castanho-esverdeados foi um choque para os meus. Meu coração deu um pulo e senti um arrepio passando por minha espinha. Mas não era um arrepio ruim, muito pelo contrário. Mordi meu lábio inferior, me perdendo naquele olhar tão triste – Dumbledore já chegou?

Ele assentiu.

- Está te esperando no saguão, suas coisas já foram levadas – Respondeu um tanto quanto pensativo. – Boa viagem.

Ele não parecia mais aquele homem, auror, importante que eu havia tido a impressão. Ele parecia estar... com medo de mim. Com um receio tangível. O que posso fazer? Nada.

O jeito é seguir em frente... Mesmo quando não se vê nada a nossa frente.

James e eu sustentamos um olhar por alguns segundos. Ele pareceu mover os lábios por algum momento, parecendo que falaria, mas não falou. Ele apertou seus lábios, formando uma fina linha. Uma sedutora linha.

- Tchau, James – E me virei, com meu coração acelerado e minhas pernas trêmulas, decidida a esquecê-lo e tirá-lo completamente de minha mente. E meu coração.


	7. Hogwarts

- ...e foi isso que aconteceu – Terminei com a voz rouca.

Eu estava contando para Bridget o que tinha acabado de acontecer na Mansão Potter e sobre a bizarra profecia sobre minha gravidez de qualquer homem. Não sei o que mais me deixa pior: saber que isso é verdade ou contar para uma pessoa em voz alta.

Bridget, durante todo tempo que eu passei falando, foi oscilando entre surpresa, choque e horror. Suas caretas seriam engraçadas se o assunto fosse mais leve, mas não o era. Quando terminei de contar sobre o que tinha acontecido comigo, Bridget não conseguia se expressar verbalmente. Estava em completo estado de choque.

- Mas você tem que engravidar de qualquer homem ou de um específico? – Perguntou com os olhos arregalados enquanto segurava minhas mãos. Quase fiquei com vontade de chorar. Quase.

Eu dei de ombros, confusa.

- Acho que é de qualquer homem, a profecia foi interrompida no meio – Respondi com a voz baixa, minha garganta estava doendo – Mas se fosse com um homem específico, teria falado que o filho precisaria ser meu e de tal homem. Não falaria só de mim, entende?

Ela assentiu, pensativa.

- Se fosse um homem específico, seria a primeira coisa que falariam na transmissão da informação. Não seria só você, tipo que a única pessoa revelada na profecia – Comentou com a voz baixa, mas ainda pensativa.

Bridget me lançou aquele olhar de dó. Nunca gostei que as pessoas sentissem pena ou dó de mim. Gosto de minha auto-suficiência, minha segurança pessoal. Me sinto totalmente acabada quando fico sabendo ou vendo alguém que sente pena ou dó de mim. Fico realmente acabada.

Nisso, eu me levantei da cama de dossel em que nós duas estávamos sentadas e entrei no banheiro com minha toalha de tomar banho. Abri as torneiras da banheira, deixando a água levemente fria. Logo em seguida, tirei minha roupa e entrei na banheira.

Estávamos em Hogwarts. Já fazia algumas horas que Dumbledore havia me transportado para lá e, diante das circunstâncias, Dumbledore nos apresentou um cofre em Hogwarts. Ficava no último andar, bem longe das masmorras sonserinas (fiquei aliviada de saber que era bem, mas bem longe de Severo) e tinha uma armadura guardando sua porta discretamente. Se alguém que passasse por ali, o que eu duvido muito, mas se houvesse alguém que subiria todos os degraus do castelo e desse de cara com um corredor escuro cheio de armadura, não ficaria por lá. A porta só era visível para as pessoas que sabiam que ela existia, como se fosse um Fiel do Segredo, mas de forma leve.

Após localizarmos esse cofre de Dumbledore, que nos disse que ali guardava vários livros de magia negra que ele havia tirado da biblioteca há alguns anos atrás (ou décadas, vai saber). Não queria jogar fora os livros por medo de cair em mãos erradas (ele não nos explicou o porquê que ele os tirou da biblioteca, mas sei que tem algo a ver com Voldemort e seus seguidores. Percebi que venho chamando Voldemort de Voldemort desde que descobri sobre a profecia. Que evolução, sarcasticamente falando) e nem queria queimá-los, pois ele poderia precisar dos mesmos algum dia.

Então, Dumbledore nos explicou que os transferiu para outro cofre de Hogwarts (esse lugar me lembra o Gringotes, com esses cofres e senhas de salas comunais, sei lá) e que nós iríamos dormir naquele cofre. Participaríamos das aulas normalmente, embora o café-da-manhã, o almoço e o jantar, seriam colocados em nosso quarto (cofre) na hora em que as pessoas estariam no salão principal de Hogwarts.

Estávamos proibidas de entrar na biblioteca, de ir em Hogsmeade e de sair do castelo. Nem mesmo para ver as partidas de Quadribol das casas. Que pena, eu sempre gostei tanto de Quadribol. Sei a tabela de classificação do campeonato inglês de Quadribol, na ponta da língua. Fiquei sentida quando Dumbledore nos proibiu de ir lá.

Também não podemos ir nos jardins e muito menos sair dos territórios de Hogwarts. Passaríamos todos os feriados dentro do nosso quarto, a sete chaves. Não poderíamos fazer amizade com nenhum dos outros alunos, nem participar de festas, eventos ou reuniões amigáveis. E também tínhamos de ser extremamente discretas em tudo, nos estudos (não poderíamos nos destacar muito nos trabalhos de classe), nas amizades (que não mais existiriam) e nas informações que demos.

- Assim temos que ser invisíveis – Comentou Bridget, de mau humor por causa do nosso novo regulamento.

Dumbledore assentiu tranquilamente.

- Com certeza – Começou com a voz rouca. Estávamos no corredor enquanto ele nos explicava a conduta que tínhamos que ter em Hogwarts – Mas acima disso, vocês duas precisam ser espertas para captar qualquer sinal de ameaça. Temos cinco aurores disfarçados dentro do colégio. Duas deles ficarão com vocês no quarto e os outros três vão ficar fazendo a ronda pelo castelo durante os intervalos de classes e as refeições. Nos finais de semana, vocês permanecerão trancadas no quarto. Eu mesmo ficarei com a chave e abrirei quando vocês precisarem de alguma coisa, que é só me mandar uma coruja pela torre de onde vocês estão. Não se preocupem, eu sempre estou em Hogwarts, então é impossível de desviarem a coruja, fiquem tranquilas.

Meu olhar e o de Bridget se cruzaram. O que me deixava alarmada não é era que a minha coruja poderia ser desviada, mas sim de que viraríamos reféns de nós mesmas. Como se fôssemos presas de Hogwarts. Eu sempre amei Hogwarts, mas como que eu não posso ir a todos esses lugares? É Hogwarts!

Bridget me olhava de cara feia. Era palpável o que ela sentia naquele exato momento. É óbvio que ela estava me culpando por tudo que eu estava a fazendo passar. É claro que ela escutou a profecia junto comigo, mas eu sou que sou o alvo da profecia. Nada de festas, amigos e jogos de quadribol. Eu sentia a raiva dela em seus olhos. Sem poder fazer nada, eu desviei meu olhar. Minha garganta estava doendo muito , parecia que eu estava com aquele nó incômodo novamente.

Dumbledore nos observou por algum tempo, alguns minutos. Ele havia percebido o que estava acontecendo entre nós duas. Bridget com raiva e eu me sentindo a pior pessoa do mundo.

- Srta. Hamilton, eu poderia pedir a você, com toda gentileza existente, para tratar a nossa Lily com o carinho que ela merece nesses tempos turbulentos. Não queremos que nossa esperança se sinta triste – Falou com a voz baixa e com aquele sorriso gentil e agradável que só ele tinha. – Vamos discutir os aspectos da profecia mais tarde, Lily, enquanto isso eu espero que você deite um pouco.

Assim, ele se virou e abriu a porta com uma chave estranhíssima, enferrujada. Logo após, um espelho se formou enquanto a porta de dissolvia. O espelho, como eu descobri, era feito para verificar se era uma pessoa 'fiel do segredo' que estava ali. Nisso, após a verificação, surgia um espaço para se colocar a varinha da pessoa ali. Dumbledore colocou a velha varinha dele ali e alguns segundos depois, o espelho se dissolveu.

Eu imaginei que era apenas um quarto, que seria realmente uma prisão para mim. Mas levei um baita de um susto quando vi onde ficaríamos 'hospedadas' ( a palavra 'presas' soa muito difícil para mim nesse exato momento ). Era uma sala do tamanho da sala comunal, com uma lareira de pedra maravilhosa e algumas poltronas branca e verde-escuro. Não havia nenhum quadro no cômodo.

Tinha alguns tapetes no chão, todos eram brancos. Como será que Dumbledore adivinhou que minhas cores favoritas eram, apesar da minha casa, Grifinória, minhas cores eram verde e branco. Eu sei que é mais ou menos a cor da Sonserina, mas sempre gostei do tom de verde de meus olhos e do tom branco de minhas pele. Será que Dumbledore fez tudo isso para me agradar?

Deve ter sido, afinal, eu sou a 'esperança de todos'. Tem como existir mais pressão nisso? Pois eu não vejo. Estou totalmente pressionada.

Nessa sala, havia uma porta dando para uma cozinha pequena, mas muito bonita (também nas tonalidades branco e verde, com alguns detalhes em vermelho-sangue).

- Deixo-as aqui, senhoritas – Avisou Dumbledore, nos mostrando as duas aurores que ficariam com a gente. Uma negra de olhos verdes que, defitivamente, era intimdiante e uma morena de olhos azul-escuro. Eu conhecia de nome a morena de olhos azul-escuro, Alice Longbottom. A negra eu desconhecia – Espero que apreciem seus aposentos. As senhoritas Longbottom e Vaughan lhes explicarão tudo.

Ele me deu uma piscadela e saiu da sala-cofre, fechando a porta. Eu e Bridget olhamos uma para a outra, perdidas. Haviam quatro portas no final da sala, cada uma com uma placa.

Enquanto Alice Longbottom e Tiffany Vaughan se apresentavam para Bridget, de forma muito amigável, como me surpreendi, eu estava de frente as portas. As placas era simples, com as letras brancas e alguns detalhes em prata ao redor das mesmas.

'Querida Lily', 'Querida Bridget', 'Protetora Alice' e 'Protetora Tiffany'.

Achei legal que pensaram em por o nosso primeiro nome. Por mais que a situação não era legal, Dumbledore pensou em um jeito de fazer com que nos sentíssemos em casa. Acho que ele está facilitando tudo para que eu engravide do primeiro que se candidatar. Mas já que toquei nesse assunto, não estou ansiosa para conversar sobre minha sexualidade com Dumbledore. Isso é muito abstrato para minha personalidade, nunca me vi discutindo isso com meus pais, imagina com Dumbledore, afinal, é Dumbledore! Mas tenho quase certeza de que ele não colocaria qualquer um para transar comigo. As coisas não funcionam assim.

Eu acho.

Depois de nos apresentar para Alice e Tiffany, eu e Bridget fomos para o meu quarto, discutir a situação. Ela não sabia direito o que estava acontecendo e eu precisava colocá-la a par dos acontecimentos, principalmente quando se tem James Potter no meio da história. Meu quarto, como pude perceber, também era das minhas cores favoritas e todos os meus pertences já estavam ali, arrumados. Até meus perfumes estavam alinhados em cima de uma cômoda linda, clássica. A cama de dossel era clássica também. Não era um quarto muito grande, mas mesmo assim tinha uma escrivaninha para estudos, um banheiro pequeno, mas que tinha uma banheira e uma sacada pequena, mas no alto da torre que dava para ver o campo de Quadribol, para minha felicidade.

Vejo que Dumbledore quer fazer de tudo para que eu fique confortável. Vamos ser práticas, ele precisa que eu fique confortável, fazendo as coisas que eu quero, me deixando saudável e contente, para que eu gere um feto com muita naturalidade. Agradeço seus esforços, Dumbledore, mas mesmo assim me sinto aterrorizada com essa idéia (e profecia).

Assim, voltamos ao meu banho na linda banheira do meu banheiro. Eu brincava com a água de forma distraída enquanto escutava Bridget sair do meu quarto. Só o meu quarto que tinha uma sacada. Sei que minha situação deve ser digna de pena, mas Bridget não está encarando essa história de privilégios (eu não preciso estudar parar alcançar a média, ela precisa) com muita naturalidade. Dá pra perceber que ela se sente incomodada em me ver nessa situação.

Sei que ela está se sentindo culpada por sentir inveja no momento errado, realmente sei disso. Mas é uma coisa de sentimentos, não? Não conseguimos evitar certas coisas e acho que isso está acontecendo com ela. Bridget sempre foi um tanto quanto instável nessa parte de nossa amizade, mas acho que ela vai realmente ver minha situação e perceber que, nesse exato momento, quem tem sorte aqui é ela, pois está protegida de tudo e não tem que seguir o que caminho que eu tenho que seguir.

Com o tempo ela descobrirá que ela que é a sortuda e eu a condenada.

Enquanto eu estava deitada na banheira espaçosa, minha mente começou a divagar sobre alguns assuntos em que eu não gostaria de pensar, mas não houve jeito. Quando ficamos sozinhas, com aquela necessidades de estar em compania com nós mesmas, tendemos a pensar coisas que nos afetem ou nos desagradam.

Pensei na reação de James quando eu fui na biblioteca, antes de ir embora da Mansão Potter. Eu sei que ele não estava indiferente. Se estivesse, teria se despedido normalmente, como se não tivesse escutado nada da boca do pai dele. Tenho absoluta certeza que o pai dele contou a situação para o filho, é muito óbvio.

Se ele ficou com aquele reação que ficou, foi porque aquilo mexeu com ele. Ele poderia se despedir de mim normalmente, afinal, nem sequer nos beijamos. Como eu poderia cobrar dele coisas que nem eu sabia?

Pensando nisso agora, será que ele pensou que eu já sabia sobre a profecia? Quero dizer, será que, com a necessidade de que eu engravide, de que eu seduziria o primeiro homem que pulasse na minha frente?

Se eu fosse ele, pensaria isso. Pensaria que, como ele sai com todas as garotas de Hogwarts, transar e engravidar dele não sairia trabalhoso, entendeu? Seria prático, segundo os possíveis pensamentos dele, pois a família dele já era da resistência, já era da Ordem da Fênix, do círculo íntimo de Dumbledore. Minha nossa.

Eu não havia pensado nisso. Não havia mesmo. Agora sei o porquê que ele ficou todo travado lá na biblioteca, com aqueles lábios finos e sedutores se contorcendo. Ele estava pensando que eu havia dado em cima dele para isso, para engravidar. E ele deve estar pensando 'como que eu me deixei levar por essa vadia?' .

Eu mesma me chamei de vadia. Mas é segundo os pensamentos dele. Sei que ele deve chamar muitas garotas de vadias, até porquê isso é sedutor para algumas delas (?). Não pra mim, para elas. Mas deve ser o pensamento dele. Ele deve estar com uma raiva do caralho de mim.

Suspirei tristemente.

Uma coisa é pensar que James estava impossibilitado de ter uma reação melhor comigo, outra coisa é ele estar pensando que eu realmente posso ser uma vadia aproveitadora de situações. E que ele, definitivamente, está com uma puta raiva de mim. Uma coisa é ele estar forçado e outra coisa é ele estar SENTINDO raiva de mim.

Me afundei na banheira. Não sabia o porquê que isso havia me afetado tanto. Existem tantas pessoas que me odeiam, mas nunca me afetaram assim. Dessa forma, se você for pensar, eu realmente sou uma fortaleza. Mas não com James. Alguma coisa, que não consigo saber o que é, me afundou totalmente. E não só na banheira, mas no meu emocional.

Enquanto eu estava vestindo uma roupa qualquer, eu pensei em Severo. Por mais que ele só seja um Comensal da Morte em potencial, será que ele será informado dessa tal profecia? Quero dizer, logo descobrirão (ou ele contará) que já foi meu namorado. Isso é um puta de um problema, pois não sei se Dumbledore sabe que fui namorada dele. Mas deve saber, Dumbledore sempre sabe de tudo que acontece em Hogwarts, até as transas casuais que ele finge desconhecer.

Cocei os olhos com as mão esquerda. Mas que problemão foi esse que eu arranjei em relação à Severo. Mas ainda me atinge esse negócio dele ser Comensal da Morte, junto ele, um rapaz tão doce. Fico com medo do que me espera em relação à ele. Fico com medo dele elaborar algum plano com Voldemort e é o que provavelmente acontecerá. Quem não quer ser amigo íntimo de Voldemort naquele círculo de Comensais?

Um arrepio subiu minha espinha e eu balancei a cabeça, tentando espantar aqueles pensamentos que tanto me atingiam.

Logo os dias foram passando e eu fui descobrindo que aquele quarto-cofre era um lugar muito legal de se estar. Todo livro que eu queria ler, era só escrever o nome dele em um armário e esperar o livro aparecer alguns minutos depois. Assim, eu li praticamente uma biblioteca enquanto as férias iam passando. Bridget estava muito calada, mas eu não estava muito a fim de conversa. Preferia ficar lendo vários livros antigos da biblioteca.

Sem falar na compania super animada de Alice e Tiffany. Alice era uma figura e sabia ser engraçada como ninguém. Alice era expert em relacionamentos, mas ninguém sabia o porquê, ela, com um sorriso malicioso, se recusava a contar suas experiências sexuais. Alice namorava com um homem chamado Frank Attley já há quatro anos e planejavam noivar. De vez em quando, Alice, em seus dias de folga, ia encontrar Frank no salão principal (ela me falava, pois eu não tinha permissão de sair do quarto-cofre) e logo eles estavam em algum canto do castelo, transando. Ela sabia me animar e também sabia ser paciente quando eu tinha uma crise de mau humor, principalmente quando eu e Bridget discutíamos. Os temas das discussões era como que eu a 'arrastava' para todos os problemas que eu tinha. Ok. Não sou nenhuma santa, mas isso é muito abuso, quero dizer, olhar minha situação!

Eu tô mais ferrada que tudo. É muita ignorância dela falar assim comigo. Então, eu não discuto com ela, apenas escuto e quando ela termina, eu dou as costas e caminho para outro lugar para ficar longe dela. Depois disso, eu espero alguns minutos e ela vem atrás de mim, pedindo desculpas.

A compreendo, mas não significa que eu acho certo essa birra dela. Com o decorrer dos dias, trancadas no quarto-cofre com (com Tiffany ou Alice ausentes por causa de suas folgas, elas nunca ficam ausentes ao mesmo tempo. Sempre há uma trancada com a gente e quando elas querem sair, mandam uma coruja para Dumbledore) Bridget, pude perceber que ela estava um tanto quanto incomodada com meus privilégios. Sempre que Dumbledore aparecia, eu recebia vários presentes, de livros a artefatos mágicos interessantes. Segundo Dumbledore, ele queria que eu soubesse um pouco de tudo.

É óbvio que isso gerou uma Bridget irritada.

Quando estávamos eu, Tiffany e Bridget esperando os elfos domésticos com a comida na mesa da cozinha (que depois eu vi o quanto a comida era maravilhosa), a última começou a resmungar. No outro dia seria primeiro de setembro e os estudantes de Hogwarts chegariam à noite, era visível a animação minha e de Bridget para sair daquele lugar, por mais confortável que ele seja.

- Não sei o porquê que você ganha tantos presentes – Resmungou Bridget, olhando para o seu praro vazio e tomando suco de abóbora – Estão te mimando demais.

Revirei os olhos impacientemente. Já era a vigésima vez que ela começava com esse assunto, que sempre terminava com Bridget chorando e pedindo desculpas por ter sido tão grossa. Eu que deveria estar chorando. Que ironia.

- Não é que estão mimando a Lily, Bridget – Rebateu Tiffany, que com o tempo eu descobri ser uma ótima intermediadora de discussões, sempre muito calma ela sabia dizer coisas certas nas horas certas. Totalmente inteligente. Não era à toa que era da nata dos aurores – Estão querendo que ela fique confortável para aceitar a proposta da profecia. Devo confessar que, no lugar de Lily, é intimidante a situação. Você não tem essa obrigação tão pesada nas costas, ela tem.

Bridget fez uma careta, demonstrando aceitação.

- Ok, eu sei que estou sendo maçante – E soltou um longe suspiro cansado – É que eu estou cansada de ficar trancada aqui. Eu sei que é um lugar muito confortável, mas também quero ver coisas novas, lugares novos, se é que você me entende.

Eu assenti com um sorriso discreto no rosto.

- Acho que essa necessidade se chama Sirius Black – Comentei de forma natural, esperando ver a reação dela. Ok, eu cutuco a onça com cara curta, mas é que ela nunca me contou o que aconteceu quando desapareceu com ele.

Ela arqueou as sobrancelhas com os olhos um pouco saltados. Tiffany sorriu abertamente, deixando aparecer seus dentes brancos e alinhados que faziam contraste com sua pele.

- Sirius Black? – Repetiu Tiffany ainda sorrindo – É engraçado o quanto as garotas falam dele. Ele é lindo, é claro, mas não deixa de ser um total galinha.

- E como você o conhece? – Perguntou Bridget, confusa.

Eu estava com a mesma pergunta na minha mente.

- O Sr. Potter é o auror principal do Ministério da Magia, então, sempre há reuniões agradáveis em sua mansão. Não posso deixar de comentar que Black e o herdeiro dos Potter passam o rodo quando se diz mulheres. São novos, mas absurdamente experientes – Respondeu Tiffany, de forma indiferente.

Quando ela falou do herdeiro dos Potter posso jurar que surgiram borboletas em meu estômago. Como se eu caísse por um momento e depois aparasse meus órgãos. Sei lá, é aquela reação que demonstra que você sente algo pela pessoa. Odeio isso.

Bridget olhou para mim, desconfiada. Não sei se fiz uma careta quando ela mencionou o James, mas foi o bastante para gerar uma Bridget pé-no-saco. Sempre comentei do que aconteceu comigo e com James na Mansão Potter, mas nunca comentei o que eu sentia por ele.

Ok, não era paixão e muito menos amor. Era uma afeição inexplicável e mútua, para piorar minha situação. Eu nunca suportaria admitir isso em voz alta, eu ficaria muito mal. Uma coisa é pensar, em seu íntimo, outra coisa é compartilhar e observar sua própria voz admitindo isso.

Logo os elfos domésticos chegaram com a comida, me deixando com água na boca. Comemos em silêncio, mas de vez em quando Tiffany puxava conversa com Bridget, que respondia sem muita animação. Antes da duas terminarem eu murmurei que iria tomar um banho e dormir.

Saí da cozinha e fui direto para o meu banheiro. Não podia negar, eu estava agitada e ansiosa quanto ao aparecimento dos novos alunos no jantar de amanhã, sem contar que seria a primeira vez que eu e Bridget sairíamos dali. Eu estava muito agitada e nem um banho quente ajudou a abaixar isso.

Depois de horas tentando dormir, eu levantei da cama e fui observar os jardins de Hogwarts da sacada do meu quarto. Estava tão silencioso, na expectativa da agitação vinda por alunos inconsequentes, irresponsáveis e divertidíssimos. Fiquei observando o campo de Quadribol, o melhor esporte do mundo, por algumas horas.

Por mais que eu tentava pensar o quanto Quadribol era bom, só me via uma pessoa na cabeça que gostava mais de Quadribol que eu: James Potter. Ele era o apanhador e capitão do time da Grifinória, como não pensar nele quando se tem essa vista?

Balancei minha cabeça, tentando espantar esses fantasmas incômodos que ocupavam minha mente quando eu estava sozinha. Já passavam das duas horas da madrugada e eu ainda estava acordada. Meu uniforme já estava dependurado em uma das alças da porta do meu guarda-roupa, pronto para ser usado.

Me sentei em cima do muro de pedra da sacada. Batia um vento fraquinho de verão e eu comecei a notar que acontecia alguma coisa na Floresta Proibida. Não era nada que poderia se chamar de assustador, mas logo percebi que era uma reunião de centauros. Não os vi, mas ouvi várias vozes com um tom grave e cascos de cavalos.

Depois de alguns minutos ouvindo essas vozes em um idioma diferente, pude perceber que a reunião se desfez e Dumbledore, junto com Olho-Tonto Moody, saíam da floresta. Os dois mantinham as cabeças baixas, um tanto quanto pensativos. Abriam a boca de vez em quando, mas nada de dar bandeira. Era sombras e se movimentavam rapidamente, o que me surpreendeu pois Dumbledore era um pouco (generosa, eu, não?) idoso e Olho-Tonto Moody era nosso professor de DCAT. Um tanto quanto excêntrico (ou totalmente pirado) mas um professor digno. Ele desconfiava da própria sombra, o que não me surpreende. Aurores são assim, devem lidar com a vida que escolheram principalmente nesses tempos de Voldemort.

De relance, reparei que os dois olharam para mim rapidamente e logo voltaram ao foco da conversa. Sei que eu poderia estar no meio ali, não me surpreende. Fiquei olhando as estrelas enquanto pensava se os alunos que viessem no Expresso de Hogwarts sentiriam minha falta, principalmente as pessoas com que eu tinha que conviver todos os dias aqui em Hogwarts.

Dumbledore ainda não tinha conversado comigo sobre a profecia. Acho que ele está ocupado demais para isso, pois vejo Tiffany e Alice comentando que nunca o acham. Sempre quando ele dá notícia, está saindo de uma reunião ou entrando em outra. Será se muita gente sabe da profecia?

Acho que ele esperará o início das aulas para ver como eu fico em Hogwarts. Ou então ele realmente está ocupado. Tanto faz. Não quero conversar disso com Dumbledore. Não me vejo contando minha vida sexual para um idoso que é o melhor bruxo de nossa época. Chega ser hilário pensar nisso, se não fosse tão... irônico.

Deitei em minha cama e adormeci rapidamente.

Acordei com um elfo doméstico entrando em meu quarto e deixando o café-da-manhã em minha cama. Ele se chamava Abbey e era extremamente dedicado.

- A srta. Lily não acordou na hora do café-da-manhã na cozinha, então eu juntei tudo que a srta. Lily gosta e coloquei nessa bandeja – Eu sorri agradecida. Abbey era tudo de bom, sempre muito atencioso.

- Obrigada, eu estou com uma fome de leão – Agradeci gentilmente enquanto via aquele elfo doméstico sair do meu quarto, todo saltitante.

Eram quase três horas da tarde e eu havia acordado por aí. Não dei a mínima importância para isso, eu estava muito bem deitada em minha cama e comendo torradas com geléia de morango enquanto olhava para o teto do quarto.

Então era esse dia. Eu ia ver todo mundo no jantar de hoje, daqui poucas horas. Um arrepio de nervosismo subiu minha espinha. Eu veria James e Severo. Será que James me ignorará de novo?

Fico mais preocupada com Severo, o meu ex com potencial de Comensalismo. Se ele soltar as informações erradas para Voldemort, eu estarei perdida. Voldemort saberá como me atingir, nos meus pontos fracos e também saberá, com ajuda do seu espião, onde eu sempre estarei. Mas que merda.

Bridget entrou em meu quarto.

- Houve um ataque na Mansão Potter – Começou alarmada, com aquela ruga entre suas sobrancelhas bastante pronunciada. Eu prendi minha respiração, assustada. – Não houve mortos.

Eu respirei aliviada, mas ainda me mantinha em estado de choque. Bridget me mostrou o Profeta Diário e se sentou na minha cama, filando meu café-da-manhã.

- Onde você o conseguiu? – Perguntei curiosa. Estávamos totalmente isoladas.

Bridget deu de ombros.

- Alice o trouxe para cá, ela pensou que queríamos saber disso – Respondeu enquanto dava uma mordida em uma torrada com geléia de morango. Pude ver que suas mãos estavam tremendo. Bridget estava muito nervosa.

- Mas será se essa informação é verdadeira? – Perguntei desconfiada – Você sabe que há Comensais da Morte infiltrados no Profeta.

- Eu sei, mas Alice e Tiffany garantem que aconteceu mesmo – Respondeu rapidamente, parecendo esperar minha desconfiança – Alice estava lá. Estava tendo uma pequena reunião na Mansão Potter quando vários Comensais encapuzados destruíram a barreira de proteção dos Potter. Ninguém sabe como que eles conseguiram isso.

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior e, como se fosse um instinto, eu me senti culpada. Meu silêncio deixou Bridget com uma pista sobre o que eu estava sentindo.

- Não se preocupe, Lily, ninguém se machucou – Bridget tentava me consolar, mas era em vão – Todos conseguiram escapar. Alice me disse que eles mataram cinco Comensais enquanto fugiam dali. Fique tranquila.

Eu assenti.

- É, eu estou nervosa à toa – Admiti enquanto tomava o resto de suco de abóbora em meu copo – Fico me sentindo culpada pois sei que os Comensais estavam à minha procura. Voldemort estava lá?

E foi nessa hora que Bridget mordeu seu lábio inferior. Ela sempre fazia isso quando a situação fica de mau a pior. Bridget respirou profundamente antes de responder.

- Estava – Respondeu nervosa, olhando para os lençóis da cama – Mas não feriu ninguém. Alice disse que ele não queria saber de matar, que ele vasculhou a casa em busca de alguma coisa e saiu. Depois disso, os Comensais entraram.

'Ele vascullhou a casa em busca de alguma coisa e saiu'. Tem como alguém me dar uma notícia alegre, pelas calças de Merlin? Fico sentida com tudo isso. Se o próprio Voldemort está, e agora que caí na real que ele realmente está, me procurando, o que as pessoas podem fazer por mim?

Duvido muito que um homem enfrentaria Voldemort assim, cara-a-cara, para me engravidar. Me engravidar é assinar a sua sentença de morte. Sem contar com meu emocional.

Fico pensando sobre a Mansão Potter, imaginando se eu estivesse ali. Seria um estrago, totalmente. A, segundo Dumbledore, 'esperança de todos' se apagaria rapidinho. Que termo idiota, me sinto patética quando ele se refere à mim desse jeito.

Depois de Bridget e eu comentarmos dos detalhes da reportagem um tanto quanto sensacionalista, vimos o pôr-do-sol na sacada do meu quarto enquanto vários alunos chegavam por meio de carruagens. Os primeiros desciam e entravam em Hogwarts, cheios de animação.

- É hora de se vestir, colega – Falou uma Bridget animada, que saiu do meu quarto logo depois.

Dei um sorriso verdadeiro. Eu estava animada para sair daquele quarto-cofre, se interagir (se eu puder) com outras pessoas. Também estava um tanto quanto nervosa para ver se James estava bem. É óbvio que não comentei isso com Bridget. Já falei que odeio me ver admitindo esse tipo de coisa em voz alta?

Tomei meu banho e coloquei o uniforme. Fui para a sala do quarto-cofre e vi Dumbledore nos esperando com vestes extremamente engraçadas e descombinadas. Tive uma pequena vontade de rir que segurei com todas as minhas forças. Dumbledore sabia ser estranho todas as horas.

Bridget estava sentada em uma poltrona e Alice, juntamente com Tiffany, iriam fazer rondas pelo castelo, principalmente no salão principal. Obviamente, com toda discrição que puderem ter. A última coisa que Dumbledore queria era que ficasse escancarada a minha situação por aqui.

- Podemos...? – E Dumbledore, sem esperar nossa resposta, abriu a porta para que pudéssemos sair. Quando eu saí para o corredor, uma onda de felicidade passou por mim.

Liberdade...? Não. Eu nunca terei isso. Mas um indício já me fez ganhar o dia. Depois de andarmos por alguns corredores, descendo algumas escadas, Dumbledore desapareceu e ficamos com Alice e Tiffany, que nos seguiam discretamente. Quando chegamos na salão principal, estava uma confusão.

Melhor impossível. Sem sarcasmo.

Seria muito ruim se eu e Bridget chegássemos em um salão principal quieto. Todo mundo perceberia de onde estávamos vindo e que não estávamos no Expresso de Hogwarts. Pelo menos nisso, eu pude agradecer a sorte. Nos adentramos na confusão e logo pegamos nossos lugares na mesa da Grifinória.

Os alunos iam entrando lentamente, com toda aquela balbúrdia e confusão que sempre acompanha os adolescentes. Sentada do meu lado, Bridget se mexia incomodada.

- O que foi? – Perguntei com uma sobrancelha arqueada.

- Tem um grupo de sonserinos olhando para nós duas – Respondeu com a voz baixa, tentando ser discreta ao olhar para eles novamente.

- Onde eles estão? – Perguntei, tentando ser discreta, olhando para a mesa de professores, mas com a atenção no meu ouvido esquerdo.

- Ali, no final da mesa da Sonserina – Respondeu enquanto mexia no cabelo para aparentar distraída.

Enrolei um pouco antes de olhar para eles. Quando fingi que algo meu caiu no chão, eu pude espiar debaixo da mesa. Eram duas garotas e três homens. Eu senti um mal-estar repentino quando vi que Severo estava entre os garotos desse grupo. Estavam nos observando descaradamente, sem se preocupar em despistar.

Quando eu voltei para o meu lugar, eu cutuquei Bridget, que olhava para os primeiranistas que adentravam o salão para a seleção das casas. Aproveitando que os novos alunos passavam entre as mesas, nos escondendo, eu virei para Bridget.

- Será que eles sabem? – Perguntei em um sussurro, mas o desespero estava presente. A ruga de preocupação de Bridget se pronunciou.

- Tenho certeza – Respondeu enquanto observava a seleção da casas com a professora McGonagall – Você se lembra quando Severo deixava os Comensais em um pedestal? E também é seu ex-namorado e ex-melhor amigo. Voldemort o colocaria para te seguir aqui. Sem querer ofender, mas se eu fosse Voldemort, eu faria a mesma coisa.

Eu fiz uma careta impaciente.

- Ok, ok – Falei incomodada – Quem são os outros?

Bridget tentou olhar discretamente para a mesa sonserina novamente.

- Narcisa Black, sim, prima de Belatriz Lestrange. É aquela loira-platinada do lado de Severo – Respondeu com desprezo – Sei que o outro homem ali, também com cabelos cor de prata, é aquele Lucius Malfoy. Dizem que são namorados. O resto, exceto o Severo, eu desconheço.

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior. Acho que preferia estar no meu quarto-cofre agora, isolada de toda essa confusão interna e externa. Eu sentia alguns olhares em mim, mas eu estava (quase) concentrada na seleção de alunos. Após a seleção, veio o jantar.

Eu não estava exatamente com fome, eu tinha acabado de comer um lanche na cozinha do meu quarto-cofre. Os elfos domésticos de Hogwarts são adoráveis.

Enquanto Bridget conversava (e inventava mentiras que eu e ela concordamos em contar para todo mundo sobre nosso isolamento. Precisávamos de algumas mentiras para manter a convivência normal, não?) com nossas antigas colegas de quarto (todas ansiosas sobre o nosso último ano), eu olhava o salão com um certa distratibilidade.

Eu não queria encontrar o olhar de Severo. Eu teria que me segurar para não avançar em cima dele e cortar suas cabeças fora. Sim, suas cabeças. A de cima e a de baixo.

Justo quando eu estava tentando evitar pensamentos violentos contra Severo, um rapaz se sentou do meu lado. Assustei, de início, mas logo vi que era Remo Lupin.

- Olá, Lily – Cumprimentou gentilmente.

Será que ele sabia da minha situação? Fiquei em dúvida sobre como eu agiria.

- Boa-noite, Remo – Cumprimentei igualmente – Como foram suas férias?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Nada demais – Respondeu com um tom divertido – Tirando a parte de que o lugar que eu estava foi invadido por Comensais e o pelo próprio chefão da organização, foi normal.

Eu sorri alegremente. Ele sabia da situação, oras, ele era da nata da Ordem da Fênix, mesmo sendo tão novo. Mas só por Remo ser lobisomem, tinha suas vantagens de obter informações nesse meio tão cheio de escuridão. Pelo menos é uma suposição minha, nada do que eu tenha certeza. Se Remo sabia, Sirius também... e James também.

- Mas falando sério mesmo – Comecei com um tom mais sério – Como que foi isso? A Mansão Potter sempre teve a fama de um dos lugares mais protegidos da Inglaterra. Como que descobriram?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Não sabemos, mas parece que foi a mulher que fez a profecia... – Começou, esperando uma reação minha que não veio. Logo após, ele continuou – Dizem que ela é a melhor adivinhadora da Inglaterra. Ela deve ter colocado as pessoas que Voldemort deveria torturar para conseguir a localização da Mansão Potter. Mas é só uma idéia, embora realmente tenha sentido.

Eu assenti, mordendo meu lábio inferior. Depois de todas essas situações, meu lábio inferior já deveria estar todo roxo e ferido de tanto eu mordê-lo por puro nervosismo.

- Sei – Respondi com um nó na garganta – Você acha que essa adivinhadora sabe onde eu estou?

Ele assentiu seriamente.

- Acreditamos que sim – Respondeu com um tom de voz baixo – Mas também sabemos que Voldemort nunca agiria debaixo do nariz de Dumbledore. Voldemort não seria burro o bastante para adentrar Hogwarts. No máximo, ele colocaria espiões aqui.

Eu suspirei exausta.

- Já até sei quem são esses espiões – E fiz um movimento com a cabeça para o grupo sonserino que nos observava atentamente – E o pior: a prima de Belatriz Lestrange. Morro de horror dessa mulher.

Ele deu de ombros.

- Belatriz sabe ser assustadora – Comentou com um certo ar divertido, tentando me animar – Mas não se preocupe. Estaremos sempre de olho nesses sonserinos, acha que te deixaremos à mercê das cobras sonserinas? Jamais!

Eu e Remo começamos a rir involuntariamente. Fazia tantos dias que eu não ria assim, por pura diversão (ou humor trágico, como você preferir). Mas logo me veio uma pergunta na mente.

- 'Deixaremos'? – Repeti divertida – Você e mais quem me proterá das cobras?

Remo sorriu, já esperando aquela minha pergunta. Acho que ele fez de propósito mesmo, para que eu falasse sobre aquilo. Tenho certeza que sim. Só percebi isso logo depois quando eu pronunciei aquilo em voz alta. Odeio quando deixo as coisas em voz alta. Você sabe. Eu já falei isso.

Remo fez um gesto com a cabeça, me indicando onde eu deveria olhar.

Não sei se foi por pura curiosidade ou já sabendo o que me esperava, eu acompanhei o gesto da cabeça dele. Ele havia acenado para o meio da mesa da Grifinória, revelando um rapaz que ficou nos observando atentamente durante toda a conversa.

Seu cabelo bagunçado, com uma cor castanho-escuro, estava mais bagunçado do que o normal. Parecia estar agitado, não sei, um tanto quanto incomodado com algo. Ele estava com a respiração acelerada, parecia que havia corrido por muito tempo.

Um arrepio correu pela minha espinha.

Seus olhos estavam concentrados em mim, atentamente. Parecia analisar todos os meus movimentos. E ele não estava comendo, seu prato estava vazio. Apenas o seu copo que estava cheio de suco de abóbora.

Sirius Black estava ao seu lado, comendo normalmente. Ele conversava com uma garota (bastante oferecida, por sinal) e não estava no meio daquela agitação interna de James Potter. Muito pelo contrário, Sirius Black parecia totalmente alheio ao seu amigo.

Me virei para Remo, alarmada. Não sabia se estava ansiosa ou nervosa, mas alguma coisa mexeu comigo ali, naquele olhar dele. Fiquei toda arrepiada e quando dei as costas para James, eu ainda sentia seu olhar em minha nuca.

- Aconteceu algo com James? – Perguntei rapidamente, com meu raciocínio a mil por hora – Fizeram alguma coisa com ele na Mansão Potter?

Remo deu de ombros, tranquilo.

- Não, James sabe duelar sozinho. Não o machucaram – Respondeu com a voz baixa. Parecia que Remo não queria que Bridget escutasse a nossa conversa. Dito e feito – Não gostaria que sua amiga soubesse o que vou falar agora. Prometi que isso só sairia da minha boca para você.

Eu assenti sem contestar. Bridget é minha melhor amiga, mas prefiro saber nesse momento desesperador o que aconteceu e honrar minha mente. Ok, eu deveria compartilhar isso com ela, mas Remo pediu segredo, então, não o farei.

- Ok, mas porquê? – Perguntei confusa. O que Bridget tinha a ver com isso?

- James confiou somente a mim e a Sirius – Respondeu em um quase sussurro – Sua amiga não tem nada a ver com isso, por isso que ela não precisa saber de nada.

Meu estômago deu um pulo e quase vi as borboletas surgindo no meio dele quando Remo citou o nome 'James'. Ele tinha tudo a ver com isso. Pelo menos foi o que um lado da minha cabeça quis pensar.

Porque é que o nome 'James' causa tanto rebuliço assim em mim? Isso é tão patético. Me sinto uma retardada quando fico toda cheia de sintomas de menininhas que gostam de menininhos. Daqui a pouco eu vou vomitar açúcar por causa de minhas reações.

Eu assenti rapidamente e Remo continuou.

- Durante todos esses dias conturbados, principalmente depois que a profecia veio à tona e que você saiu de lá sem dar maiores explicações, eu e Sirius percebemos o que quanto James ficou abalado.

Eu revirei os olhos, desconfiada.

- Ah, tenha dó... – Comecei indignada - ... ele me conheceu aquele dia, como ele poderia ficar 'abalado'?

- Taí, Lily – Respondeu pacientemente – Eu e o Sirius começamos a achar James um tanto quieto, o que é algo que ele não é.

- Ele mandou falar que está quieto? – Perguntei confusa.

Remo arqueou suas sobrancelhas.

- Não, isso é meu comentário com o de Sirius – Respondeu com um pequeno sorriso – Mas voltando, pensamos que fosse alguma coisa que os pais dele tinham falado, mas o senhor e a senhora Potter começaram a nos perguntar o que estava acontecendo. James ficava na biblioteca durante todo o tempo, mas é natural, James sempre foi apaixonado por Literatura. Mas dessa vez ninguém o via, ele só ficava na biblioteca. Sirius e eu pesquisamos quais os livros que ele estava lendo e descobrimos que eram sobre profecias e adivinhações. Não pudemos deixar de pensar que você estava no meio disso.

Meus olhos estava arregalados. Eu não esperava esse tipo de atitude de James. Pensava que ele iria olhar para mim com um certo desprezo e continuar a seduzir meio colégio. Pelo menos foi o que eu pensei.

Remo percebeu que eu não estava planejando falar e continuou.

- Ele também não está comendo direito – Começou com uma careta e eu percebi que isso realmente era preocupante para Remo – Ele pesquisou muito sobre profecias durante esse verão, depois que você saiu da mansão. No dia que entraram na mansão, Voldemort deixou claro que te acharia a qualquer custo. James entrou em desespero.

Eu estava boquiaberta. Minha mão esquerda (já te falei que sou canhota?) estava cobrindo minha boca. Eu estava chocada, surpresa... não sei, em estado de choque aterrorizador. Voldemort havia deixado claro que me acharia...?

E James...?

- E o que James fez? – Perguntei rapidamente, novamente com meu raciocínio a mil por hora. Meu coração estava acelerado e eu estava completamente arrepiada.

Remo deu de ombros.

- Não sei ao certo, mas ele mandou vários Comensais conversarem com Deus – Respondeu incerto, com outra careta – Os pais dele se surpreenderam com a determinação de James de matar os Comensais. Confesso que foi assustador a reação dele. Estamos preocupados.

Morbi meu lábio inferior, que já estava se curando das feridas de minhas mordidas. Novamente, eu fiz outro roxo nele. Eu tinha essa mania de que, quando as coisas estão muito feias para o meu lado, eu mordo meu lábio inferior. E nesse momento, as coisas não estão feias. Estão absurdamente aos trancos e barrancos.

- Pronto – Falei, tentando raciocinar o que Remo havia dito – E o que James mandou falar?

Remo deu uma olhada em volta, de forma discreta. Alguns sonserinos olhavam para nós, mas Remo não deu confiança para eles. Quero dizer, já estávamos na mira mesmo, qual é a diferença?

Pude perceber que Remo também deu uma olhada para James. Não quis me virar por puro medo de ter meu coração saltitando.

- Ele quer conversar com você – Eu o olhei apreensiva – Depois do jantar, ele já sabe onde é que você está dormindo. Ele estará na porta.

Então, Remo se levantou suavemente e saiu. Não era um pedido, era um fato, uma certeza de que James estaria lá querendo ou não. Assim, Remo não viu que uma ruiva de olhos verdes estava completamente horrorizada e com medo, juntando suas mãos e pedindo para que não complicassem mais a vida dela.

Se eu ficar cara a cara com James, não conseguirei me segurar. Meu coração não se controla perto dele. E agora? Depois de todas essas informações que Remo me deu, como posso encarar James com o desprezo que eu planejava encará-lo?


	8. Deixando Se Levar

**N/A: **Olá, minhas queridas leitoras! Vocês não sabem o quanto eu adoro suas reviews, é óbvio *rs*. Geralmente, eu não coloco N/A's nas minhas fics pois eu acho que atrapalha o caminho do capítulo, contudo, uma das minhas leitoras a **Giovanna Evans Black**, sugeriu na Le Bouquet, que eu respondesse as reviews. Bem, me desculpem a indelicadeza, eu adoro todas as reviews. Então, responderei uma por uma! *rs*

**L. Potter Cullen **– Caramba mesmo, hein? *rs* Vamos ver o que James vai aprontar pra Lily ;)

**Mila Pink **– Ah, Mila, eu adoro suas reviews! Ganhei minha semana quando li a sua! :D Muito obrigada, é muito importante para uma autora de fanfics esse incentivo *-*

**Viic M.** – Maldade mesmo, né? Adoro por as leitoras em estado de curiosidade :D

**MR27** – Você é outra que seus comentários me faz ganhar a semana *-* geralmente eu gosto de surpreender as minhas leitoras, adoro quando vcs ficam surpresas com os rumos da fic ;)

**Andro-no-hana **– Bem, respondendo a sua pergunta, Hana (posso te chamar assim? *rs* ), Lily tem que, segundo a profecia, ficar grávida de qualquer homem, sim. E outra dúvida que vou esclarecer é que é uma profecia definitiva, não tem reversão ou qualquer coisa do tipo. :O

**Mel Cullen Malfoy **– Tenso meeesmo! Nesse capítulo vamos ver como ficará mais tensa essa história ;D

**Thaty** – Bem, cada um com sua cruz, né? *rs* Lily ainda vai sofrer muito =X

**.Cullen **– Leitora nova, você é muito bem-vinda em minha fanfic, fique à vontade ;)

Bem, agora vamos para o oitavo capítulo. Beijos! E mais reviews! :D

Ainda desnorteada com o que Remo me falou, eu dei uma cotovelada nas costelas de Bridget, mas com muita força, o que a fez soltar um berro no meio da mesa da Grifinória. Como estava com muito barulho ao fundo, de vários adolescentes se reencontrando, comendo e conhecendo novos alunos, poucos estudantes viraram o olhar para nós duas.

Com uma careta de dor, Bridget perguntou, com a mão esquerda em uma de suas costelas.

- O que foi? – Vendo minha inquietação em demasia, ela se acalmou e abaixou o tom de voz – O que aconteceu? Eu vi Remo Lupin sentando do seu lado, não me diga que é sobre aquele idiota do James.

Eu não estava para brincadeira. Mordi meu lábio inferior com muita força, o que fez Bridget observar minha reação com um nervosismo crescente. Peraí, só eu tinha o direito de ficar nervosa nessa bagaça, se ela resolver ficar nervosa junto comigo... será um estrago.

- James quer conversar comigo daqui a pouco – Respondi quase num sussurro – Remo me disse que ele tem estudado bastante sobre profecias e adivinhações. O que você acha?

Ela deu de ombros e, antes de me responder, ela olhou para onde Remo Lupin, Sirius Black e James Potter estavam. Havia uma anormalidade ali, todos três estavam quietos, cochichando, enquanto comiam silenciosamente. Não é essa a reação dos Marotos, que é como eles se intitulam, geralmente, no banquete de chegada das férias é bastante festejado com a animosidade dos Marotos. Não foi só eu que reparei nessa detalhe imenso. Quando Bridget voltou o olhar para mim, ela estava pensativa e, eu acho, um pouco apreensiva.

- Ah, Lily, já não sei o que eu te respondo – Respondeu confusa – Está tudo tão estranho que nem sei a reação que James está tendo, quero dizer, só conversamos com eles durante, no máximo, duas horas, e aí ficamos separados por um mês inteiro, sem falar nessa confusão da profecia e a mãe dele intrometendo entre vocês dois. Mas sinceramente? Não acho que seja relacionada a você e ele, entende. Vocês nunca tiveram nada, nem nunca se beijaram, então porque é que você está tão nervosa? Não me diga que você está pensando nele mais do que deveria...

Eu corei, totalmente embaraçada. Não é que eu tenha pensado muito nele, mas eu tenho pensado nas coisas que tem me acontecido, no que James falou sobre me observar durante muito tempo em Hogwarts, o nosso quase-beijo... Toda garota pensa nesse tipo de coisa, não é? É normal pensar nisso. Tanto. Hum. Eu acho.

Eu negue veementemente.

- Mas é claro que não, Bridget! – Ela sorriu satisfeita – Mas mesmo se eu sentisse alguma coisa, algum tipo de sentimento por ele, além de uma afeição, eu já estaria do lado dele. Não me faça essa cara de que sabe mais do que eu sei.

Eu fechei a cara. Eu odiava quando Bridget abria aquele sorriso um tanto quanto sarcástico. Odiava mesmo. Eu ficava com vergonha de contar mais coisas. Mas o que tenho a esconder? Eu não gosto de James. Não mesmo. Impossível. É.

- Ok, vamos fingir que eu acredito que você só sente uma pequena afeição por ele – Começou delicadamente, vendo que eu já estava de cabeça quente e que poderia explodir a qualquer hora no meio de um banquete de início de ano – O que ele teria a conversar com você se não fosse sobre os Potter, sabe, da mansão invadida e tudo mais? Provavelmente, James quer passar alguma informação para você sobre a Ordem da Fênix. Temos que nos lembrar que James também é do círculo íntimo da Ordem. E não se deixe levar pelas palavras doces dele, Lily. Tá bem que ele falou para você que sempre reparou nos seus olhos verdes, cabelos avermelhados e blablablá, mas ele é James Potter! Melhor amigo de Sirius Black e os canalhas de Hogwarts! São, oficialmente, arradores de corações. E ainda tem mais um fator, quando você foi embora da Mansão Potter, o que ele falou?

- Nada – Respondi enquanto mordia meu lábio inferior e sentia minhas mãos suando e ligeiramente trêmulas – Eu até esperei um pouquinho pois parecia que ele falaria algo, mas não veio. Assim, eu resolvi sair da biblioteca.

- Então! – Exclamou, tentando ver o lado lógico da situação. Agradeço-a por isso – Ele poderia muito bem ter perguntado para Dumbledore sobre onde você está e como está. Ele não sabe de nada nosso desde que saímos da casa dele.

Eu a analisei apreensiva. Bridget estava tentando pensar de uma forma que, realmente, fazia sentido. Pode ser que James tenha dito aquilo para mim, naquele café-da-manhã, da boca pra fora. Pode ter sido apenas uma fala para que ele me jogasse na cama. Poderia ser. Mas ainda havia um fator que realmente me incomodou.

Bridget, vendo que eu ainda estava inquieta, ansiosa e muito nervosa, pegou um suco de abóbora e colocou na minha frente. Minhas mãos estavam suadas e trêmulas e eu observei o copo de suco, mas mantendo o pensamento bem longe.

- Ele sabe de todo o esquema do nosso quarto – Comentei em um tom de voz baixo e Bridget arregalou os olhos, surpresa – Sabe onde é. Ele estará lá quando o banquete terminar.

Bridget estava boquiaberta.

- Mas como ele sabe onde estamos? – Perguntou incrédula enquanto eu dava de ombros – Será se a Ordem da Fênix toda sabe disso? Dumbledore não seria tão ingênuo a esse ponto.

Eu assenti, pensativa.

- Remo não falou sobre como James descobriu isso – Comentei enquanto bebia o suco de abóbora. Minhas mãos escorregavam no copo de ouro, que agora estava todo umedecido com meu suor na camada externa.

- Mas é perigoso! – Sussurrou, percebendo que algumas garotas estavam querendo ouvir a nossa conversa íntima. Acho que elas escutaram o nome de James e resolveram entrar em um assunto que não tem nada a ver com elas – Se James descobriu, Voldemort pode descobrir... Seus Comensais da Morte que estão aqui em Hogwarts.

Eu estava chocada com o raciocínio de Bridget.

- James nunca nos entregaria para esses sonserinos filhos-duma-puta – Afirmei com toda segurança que me restava. Eu tinha certeza disso, quero dizer, eu não conheço James há anos e anos, mas sei que ele nunca faria isso.

Bridget revirou os olhos impacientemente, como se eu tinha acabado de soltar uma besteira sem tamanho. Ok, pode ser ridículo confiar em uma pessoa assim, com os olhos vendados, mas sei que ele nunca faria isso. James pode ser tudo, menos desleal com seus amigos e família. Em relação as garotas, eu não tenho tanta certeza disso... enfim, ele nunca seria capaz de uma traição sem tamanho dessas.

- E quem te garante? – Revidou irritada enquanto eu fechava a cara – Lily, eu não quero brigar com você, só estou tentando abrir seus olhos para um cara que é um ser-humano.

- Eu também não quero brigar com você, Brid – Falei com uma careta um tanto quanto envergonhada da minha cabeça quente – Estou nervosa com isso.

Bridget terminou a sobremesa do banquete e observou o salão principal. Eu segui seu olhar pensativo. Bridget estava muito séria e parecia raciocinar algo. Seu olhar estava pousado na mesa da Sonserina, encarando os Comensais em potencial com muita segurança. Ela parecia avaliar a situação que estávamos em Hogwarts. Severo, principalmente, estava com os olhar em nós. Ele não parecia com aquele ar de desprezo que seus colegas geralmente tinham em relação à Grifinória, Severo parecia um pouco... não sei. Ele transmitia uma imprecisão que eu não conseguia revelar.

Conheço Severo, alguma coisa ( e eu já tenho uma idéia bem clara do que é ) estava perturbando-o. Bridget voltou seus olhos para mim e eu tirei os olhos de Severo, que mantinha a cabeça baixa e dava algumas olhadas para nós de vez em quando, mas não conseguia manter um olhar diretamente em nossos olhos. Não quero pensar nisso, em Severo e tudo mais que ele fez. É simplesmente idiotice dele resolver virar um Comensal da Morte, não sei de onde que ele resolveu entrar nisso.

Bridget me analisou por alguns segundos.

- Ok, James estará te esperando na porta do nosso quarto – Ela retomou o raciocínio enquanto eu assentia – Então eu vou pedir para que você tenha muito cuidado, ninguém sabe do que as pessoas são capazes numa época como essa.

Eu assenti enquanto percebia que o banquete havia acabado e que Dumbledore havia levantado de sua cadeira central para dar boa-noite a todos os alunos. Eu senti seu olhar em mim, como se verificando se eu estava bem ou ali presente. Fiquei envergonhada com tamanho senso de proteção de Dumbledore, nunca o imaginei dessa forma, todo protetor e cauteloso com seus tesouros e 'esperanças'. Sempre tive a imagem de um Dumbledore ético, sendo um professor extremamente inteligente e um tanto quanto biruta. Pelo menos é essa a imagem que eu sempre tive dele, né. Não saio desconfiando de todo mundo, igual Bridget sempre faz.

Eu sou um pouco ingênua, para minha eterna vergonha. Não gosto de mostrar meus pontros fracos para as pessoas, fico totalmente embaraçada pois sempre penso as pessoas são mais evoluídas que eu. Não é baixa autoestima, mas é um tipo de intimidação que eu vejo das pessoas quando elas descobrem que eu sou um pouco, apenas um pouquinhos, confiante nas pessoas. Ingenuidade.

Olhei em volta. Todos os adolescentes estavam se levantando calmamente, muitos com muito sono e abrindo vários bocejos enquanto saíam em direção ao saguão principal. Dumbledore nos aconselhou, enquanto estávamos presas naquele quarto-cofre, para que não saíssemos rapidamente do salão principal. Juntaríamos à multidão e ficaríamos no vai-não-vai enquanto os sonserinos se recolhiam para as masmorras.

Sim, Dumbledore sabia que vários sonserinos já haviam meio que se cadastrado na lista crescente de Comensais de Morte, segudores de Voldemort. É uma odéia óbvia. E isso não é perseguição ou preconceito com esse fétidos da casa de Salazar Sonserina. É apenas a realidade.

A vida como ela é.

Adoro essa frase idiotamente divertida.

Eu sorri enquanto levantava junto com Bridget, indo para o meio da confusão. Não sorri de alívio ou de que eu iria encontrar com James, mas sim por eu ter imaginação que divaga para qualquer canto do planeta. Há poucos segundos eu estava falando sobre 'a vida como ela é'. Tem como ser mais avoada?

- O que foi? – Perguntou Brid, confusa – Pensei que você estava uma pilha de nervos.

Eu revirei os olhos enquanto ficávamos no meio de uma turminha de lufa-lufas que tentava passar pela porta, indo para o saguão principal. Eu olhei para trás, em direção a mesa da Grifinória. Ok, eu estava querendo checar se ele já havia saído de lá ou se era uma brincadeira estúpida que eles estavam fazendo comigo. Mas meu estômago caiu vários andares quando eu reparei que James estava com a cabeça baixa, ainda sentado na mesa. Sirius Black e Remo Lupin ainda estavam lá com eles, mas parecia que Sirius havia se levantado. Ele murmurou alguma coisa para os dois, que assentiram, e saiu em direção a turminha da Sonserina, atrás deles em um corredor escuro.

Sirius Black parecia bastante concentrado no que Remo Lupin e James Potter falaram para ele, antes de sair. Achei estranho Sirius Black, que tinha uma rixa gigantesca com os sonserinos, resolvesse segui-los em um corredor escuro.

Brid também reparou na atitude de Sirius, o que a fez arquear suas sobrancelhas enquanto gerava uma expressão de confusão em sua face. Mordi meu lábio inferior pela centésima vez. Daqui a pouco poderia sair sangue, eu já o sentia inchar mesmo. Não sou lá muito cautelosa com meu corpo. Vivo cheia de machucados, caindo e batendo nos obstáculos. Sim, obstáculos.

- Você acha que isso tem a ver com o James? – Perguntei igualmente confusa enquanto ela puxava meu braço para subir as escadas, indo discretamente na escuridão dos corredores, em direção ao nosso quarto-cofre.

Ela deu uma risada sem muita animação. Hum. Parece que Sirius Black mexe com a sempre desapegada de Bridgt Hamilton. Interessante. Depois ela fica enchendo meu saco sobre James e isso, aquilo e blablablá. Vou soltar um Sirius Black para ela a qualquer hora, aí vamos ver a reação dessa indiana. Confesso que ri internamente.

- Tenho certeza – Respondeu baixinho, novamente pensativa. Um silêncio se estabeleceu entre nós enquanto atravessávamos todos aqueles corredores escuros. Senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha. Ouvimos alguns passos atrás de nós, o que nos fez parar de andar para escutar melhor.

Os passos continuaram. Meu nível de pânico se elevou enquanto a cor do rosto de Brid fugia dela mesma. Será se eram esses Comensais em potencial da Sonserina? Mas não, Sirius Black foi atrás deles, nas masmorras. Mas mesmo assim, eu e Brid permanecemos congeladas no corredor, com as varinhas em punho.

Eu fiquei pensando se deveríamos nos esconder, mas antes de eu resolver falar isso com Brid, os passos se aproximaram rapidamente e vimos a imagem de um James Potter com a varinha também em punho.

James estava com um semblante sério e com a respiração acelerada. Não tenho muita certeza da expressão dele pois estávamos numa quase escuridão completa e tínhamos apenas as luzes de nossas varinhas para iluminar o corredor. Quando percebi que era James que estava emitindo aquele som de passos, respirei aliviada.

Percebi que Brid fez a mesma coisa. Ela estava trêmula. Dava para perceber pelo seu punho na varinha, que tremia em demasia enquanto ela tentava esconder inutilmente.

Brid fechou os olhos aliviada e baixou a varinha. Eu continuei com a varinha empunhada, mas não por me sentir ameaçada e sim por eu estar um tanto quanto congelada em meu lugar. Realmente, eu tinha que admitir, James Potter mexia comigo em algum lugar do meu estômago, coração e respiração. Não era uma sensação pra lá de agradável.

- Que susto que você nos deu – Comentou uma Brid aliviada, respirando fundo – Pensei que fosse alguns daqueles sonserinos.

James estava diante de nós, já abaixando a varinha. Percebendo que eu ainda estava com a varinha firme, em direção à ele, corei violentamente e abaixei a varinha, totalmente envergonhada.

Eu queria olhar para James, mas eu mantive meu olhar no chão de pedra do corredor mal iluminado. Não sei se era porque Brid estava entre nós dois ou se a presença dele, em que eu fiquei pensado durante o verão todo, atrapalhavam na minha ligação de pensamento e atitude.

- Você abaixou sua guarda muito fácil, Bridget – Comentou tranquilamente enquanto eu observava as trincas de pedra que existiam no chão do corredor. Mas eu escutava com muita concentração a conversa dele.

Devo confessar, embora seja extremamente difícil admitir isso, que quando ouvi aquela voz de veludo dele, totalmente sedutora e um tanto quanto protetora, eu senti minhas pernas tremerem instantaneamente. Era um tom de voz de segurança e aveludada ao mesmo tempo. Muito gostosa de se escutar, se é que você realmente quer minha opinião. Estou me sentindo idiotamente patética nessa momento. Eu corei novamente, ainda com os olhos no chão do corredor.

- Mas eu vi que era você, aí eu abaixei a varinha – Justificou-se, ainda um pouco nervosa – Você sabe que aqueles sonserinos são Comensais em potenciais. E eu e a Lily tivemos a nítida impressão de que eles já sabiam de nossa situação, pelo menos um grupo deles, não é, Lily?

Eu levantei o olhar rapidamente para Brid e assenti, vendo que ela estava buscando confirmação da justificativa dela. Involuntariamente, eu virei meu olhar para James Potter.

Ok, eu sei que algum dia eu teria que enfrentá-lo, olhar em seus olhos, novamente. Tentei me preparar psicologicamente para isso, mas não teve nenhum resultado. Eu voltei a cair naquelas íris castanho-esverdeado, me perdendo em seus olhos. Eu até tentei me preparar pois eu sabia, mesmo que no inconsciente, que isso aconteceria quando o encontrasse novamente.

Ele também estava me observando atentamente, chegando ser um pouco invasivo. Sua boca estava entreaberta e seus olhos um pouco fechados pois a luminosidade da varinha dele estava muito perto do rosto. Mesmo assim, foi o bastante para eu me perder naquelas íris tão profundas. Vendo assim, tão de perto e com a varinha perto de seus olhos, eu pude realmente ver um James Potter preocupado e um pouco alarmado.

Ele piscou e voltou seu olhar para Brid, interrompendo nosso contato visual, e soltou um pigarro baixo.

- É, na vinda para Hogwarts eu descobri que alguns deles já sabem da profecia.

Eu e Brid arregalamos os olhos, chocadas.

- Mas como você pode ter tanta certeza que eles sabem? – Perguntei alarmada, com o coração aceleradíssimo, na porta de entrada da minha garganta. Minha nossa, eu acho que a ficha de estar sendo caçada caiu agora.

James me observou por alguns segundos incômodos antes de responder.

- Eu tenho um capa de invisibilidade – Respondeu, por fim, com um pequeno sorriso maroto – Era do meu pai e ele me deu no quinto ano.

Brid fez uma careta de surpresa.

- Nossa, capas de invisibilidade são realmente raras – Comentou distraída.

Eu revirei os olhos impacientemente. Brid tinha a tendência de divagar quando conversava com alguém, não importava o assunto. Ok, eu também divago, mas é diferente, eu divago nos meus pensamentos e ninguém mais sabe deles (eu acho, né).

- Vocês não estão achando perigoso ficar aqui nesse corredor escuro, não? – Perguntei apreensiva e James assentiu.

Ele estava realmente sério. Acho que nunca vi James Potter assim, tão lúcido, sério e pensativo. A imagem que todos tem dele é a de um rapaz engraçado, sedutor e inteligente, que todos (e todas) possuem uma certa simpatia por sua amizade. Mas não agora. James estava totalmente, como posso dizer, fechado em sua mente.

- Não tanto, pois eu pedi para Almofadinhas, o Sirius, dar uma olhada naqueles filhos-da-puta da Sonserina – Brid arregalou os olhos, demonstrando, ou confessando, que ela se importava com Sirius Black. Interessante – Não se preocupe, ele está com minha capa.

Ela assentiu, mas ainda demonstrava uma leve preocupação. Depois disso, um silêncio incômodo se estabeleceu entre nós três. James olhava para mim e eu olhava para chão. Alguns longos segundos depois, James disse por fim:

- Mas Lily tem razão – Começou pensativo – Não é seguro que vocês fiquem aqui no corredor. Eu acompanho vocês duas, além do quê, Dumbledore pediu para que eu, Almofadinhas e Aluado ficássemos de olho no que acontece ao redor de vocês. Ele não está todo dia em Hogwarts e nós somos da Ordem da Fênix, é o nosso dever obedecer.

Eu e Brid assentimos. Será que ele estava ali só para 'obedecer ordens'? Será que se não fosse isso ele estaria correndo a quilômetros longe de mim? Ahh, não sei. Aquelas minhocas que Brid estava falando entraram na minha cabeça e me deixaram mais confusa do que eu já estava. Se James me acompanhasse por obrigação, eu realmente me sentiria horrível. Horrível por vê-lo todo dia e ver que ele está ali por obrigação e não por mim. Meu estômago afundou, me fazendo ficar totalmente calada enquanto andávamos rapidamente pela escuridão dos corredores e das escadas.

James mostrou uma passagem secreta para chegarmos mais rápido na torre mais alta em que estávamos. Seria de grande praticidade para chegar com mais rapidez e fugir de perseguidores alheios, sem contar que a possibilidade de toparmos com alguém é nula.

Após dez minutos caminhando e subindo escadas (e também, passando por passagens secretas que ninguém conhece), nós chegamos na armadura que ficava na frente do nosso quarto-cofre. Foi aí que eu e Brid nos entreolhamos.

Precisaríamos da chave enferrujada de Dumbledore para entrar. E agora?

- Não se preocupem – James tirou a chave enferrujada do bolso de sua calça – Dumbledore me deixou com ela. Sempre quando ele estiver ocupado, eu estarei com a chave. Portanto, se quiserem sair, é só mandar uma coruja. Mas eu só tenho a chave, não tenho autorização para entrar.

Brid e eu assentimos, ainda pensando na responsabilidade que estava sob James agora. Ele, definitivamente, estava obedecendo ordens explícitas feitas por Dumbledore. Não tinha outra explicação. Isso me fez murchar novamente, pensando que ele estaria ali por obrigação.

O desânimo me dominou enquanto eu observava James abrir a porta. Brid, enquanto isso, cutucou meu ombro. Sou muito mais baixinha que esse mulherão que é Bridget.

- Pela terceira vez essa noite, o que foi? – Perguntou baixinho, para que James não escutasse. Mas ele escutou, infelizmente, pois olhou para nós duas enquanto a porta abria.

Eu, reparando que James estava atento a nós duas, dei de ombros e deixei a pergunta de Brid sem resposta, que entendeu que eu não responderia ali nem sob tortura física ou emocional.

James deu um passo pra trás para que a espelho examinasse Brid e sua varinha. Logo após, o espelho se dissolveu. Antes de Brid entrar, ela olhou pra mim, se perguntando se eu entraria ou ficaria conversando com James lá fora. Ela me deu um pequeno sorriso de inventivo e entrou no quarto-cofre.

Eu estava sem reação. O que eu faria? Esperaria James falar comigo ou, sei lá, entrar ali e deixá-lo sozinho no corredor escuro da torre mais alta de Hogwarts? Seria muita indelicadeza a minha. Indelicadeza? Como assim? Lily Evans, você é muito, mas muito estranha. Ele já foi indelicado com você na própria casa dele, então deixá-lo sozinho no corredor não seria lá essas coisas.

E eu estava com medo do que sairia daqueles lábios finos e sedutores.

Resolvi deixá-lo no corredor sozinho. Mas quando dei um passo para ficar de frente para a porta, ele me bloqueou com o corpo. Sua expressão estava séria e obstinada. Parecia que ele ia conversar comigo, eu querendo ou não.

- Preciso conversar com você – Murmurou, olhando em meus olhos que estavam surpresos com a reação dele, de não querer me deixar escapar da conversa. Minhas mãos voltaram a suar, minhas pernas começaram a tremer e minha respiração estava aceleradíssima.

Será se preciso falar do meu coração? Parece que o mesmo vai sair pulando de minha boca. Ele batia tão rápido que eu estava começando a passar mal. Quero dizer, não vou ser dramática, mas é que quando meu coração começa a bater acelerado, eu não gosto da sensação. Fico tremendo.

James fechou e trancou a porta. Ele realmente queria privacidade, pois Brid ainda olhava de lá de dentro. É, ele está mesmo determinado. Pediu para Remo me avisar, me seguiu, conversou com Brid e nos acompanhou até aqui. Sem contar com a passagem secreta que ele nos ensinou.

É.

- Você não precisa fazer isso, sabe – Comentei baixinho, observando, com a pouca luz de nossas varinhas, sua mandíbula ficar tensa. James estava tenso, seus ombros estavam em estado de alerta.

James era muito mais alto que eu, ele meio que se dobrava para conversar comigo. Eu achava isso estranho, mas fazer o quê? Não tem feitiço que funcione nessa minha situação.

- Isso o quê? – Perguntou sério.

Eu mordi meu lábio, receosa de falar alguma coisa errada.

- Essas obrigações que Dumbledore impôs pra você – Respondi baixinho, ainda insegura sobre o que eu poderia falar.

Eu nunca escutei as garotas que ficaram com James comentarem esse tipo coisa, mas eu devo confessar que essa imagem dele alto, sério e obstinado, é intimidante. Mas não significa que seja uma coisa ruim. Parece um pouco territorialista, mas também intimidante.

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente.

- Na verdade, essas tarefas foram designadas para Aluado – Começou lentamente, olhando em meus olhos e mantendo o contato visual. Um arrepio subiu minha espinha e eu fiquei arrepiada com a intensidade que ele exalava – Eu conversei com Dumbledore no verão e insisti para ficar com elas. Aluado é uma das pessoas mais importantes pra mim e eu realmente confio nele, mas eu tinha que tomar iniciativa nisso. Eu tinha que ter certeza, olhando com meus próprios olhos, que você estaria bem.

Eu corei violentamente, sem reação. Se houvesse uma iluminação melhor, eu poderia me sentir completamente envergonhada se ele reparasse em meu rosto. Minhas mãos estavam suando mais que o normal. Isso é uma confissão de que ele se importa comigo?, pensei enquanto sentia um calor preencher meu corpo.

Mordi meu lábio quando percebi que aquele silêncio incômodo se estabeleceu novamente. Eu ainda mantinha o contato visual com seus olhos castanho-esverdeados. Ele ainda estava sério.

- Remo me contou que você pesquisou bastante sobre profecias – Comentei a primeira coisa que veio em minha mente. Ok, não foi muito oportuno tocar nesse assunto, mas no desespero a gente pega qualquer pensamento solto para evitar aquele silêncio.

Ele suspirou.

- Vou matar Aluado – Comentou com um pequeno sorriso, que também me fez sorrir pela primeira vez desde que eu jantei no banquete. Eu estava tão sobrecarregada que nem percebi minha ausência de sorrisos – Mas eu ainda pesquisando. Meu pai me contou sobre a sua profecia e eu resolvi pesquisar.

- Mas pra quê? – Perguntei confusa, não vendo o interesse claramente o seu interesse. James não poderia ter um relacionamento comigo e, consequentemente, não poderia gostar de mim. E mesmo se tivesse a tendência desse sentimento, seus pais foram claramente contra e ele seria um sádico se seguisse em frente com isso. Ou seja, pra quê ele pesquisaria tanto sobre profecias?

James umedeceu seus lábios finos e sedutores. Eu acompanhei o movimento de sua língua avermelhada passar por sua boca. Isso foi terrivelmente erótico.

Meu coração estava acelerado.

- Eu quero te ajudar – Respondeu depois de um curto silêncio. Minha respiração também estava acelerada – E me desculpe em relação à minha mãe, sabe. Ela ficou assustada.

Eu assenti.

- Eu compreendo – Comecei com a voz baixa – Uma mãe quer o melhor para o filho e, definitivamente, eu não sou esse melhor.

Não foi minha intenção, mas uma ponta de mágoa ficou explícita na minha última frase. Não sei se foi frustração. Acho que foi uma mistura dos dois. Só posso dizer que isso chamou a atenção dele.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, não pense desse jeito – Pediu rapidamente, vendo minha depcepção com tudo ao meu redor – Não fique triste. Você vai conseguir sair dessa.

Meus olhos estavam se enchendo de lágrimas, brilhando à luz fraca de nossa varinhas. Eu via o desespero e a preocupação adentrando os olhos de James. Ele ficou alarmado quando viu resquícios de lágrimas em meus olhos. Eu não estava chorando, mas estava com cara de choro. Minha nossa, tem como eu fazer uma imagem menos patética na frente dele?

Parece que não.

- Não acho que vou conseguir sair dessa – Comentei com a voz embargada. Eu vi a mandíbula de James ficar mais pronunciada. Ele estava realmente tenso – Eu tenho que engravidar de um homem. Além disso acabar com meu emocional, nenhum um homem em plena consciência se colocaria entre Voldemort e eu. Não tem como, James. É uma criança, não é um objeto que você resolve ter e depois não quer mais. Sem contar que ninguém conhece o futuro.

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente, mais rápido do que o normal. Ele queria passar a imagem de tranquilidade e segurança, mas eu observava seus olhos castanho-esverdeados e via que ele estava mais preocupado que eu.

- Nada de pensamentos negativos, ok? – Pediu carinhosamente enquanto passava sua mão por minha face, limpando algumas lágrimas que rolavam por minhas bochechas brancas e cheias de sardas – Seja mais positiva, pode ser que há um doido que, em plena consciência, se coloque entre você e Voldemort.

Ele me deu um sorriso de incentivo. Não aguentei, eu sorri quando vi seu sorriso. Fico derretida por dentro, era tentador, mesmo eu ouvindo aquelas palavras que não eram exatamente tranquilizadoras.

- Ah, sim, claro – Comecei sorrindo, ainda com resquícios de lágrimas em minhas bochechas, que James continuava a acariciar lentamente – Vamos ter que pegá-lo no St. Mungus.

James abriu um sorriso de orelha a orelha, que me fez sentir bem por tê-lo feito sorrir.

ESPERA ESSA MERDA AÍ!

Eu não posso ter relacionamentos com nenhum tipo de homem, exceto o que Dumbledore trouxer para eu transar (minha nossa, essa ficha tá caindo por agora) e ficar grávida. Sem contar que eu tenho que transar com o homem mais de uma vez por certo tempo. Minha nossa. A gente não engravida na primeira transa. Isso me fez sentir nojo de mim mesma. Transar com um desconhecido louco por certo tempo. Que horror. Mas voltando ao meu raciocínio do 'espera essa merda aí', James não pode ficar acariciando minha bochecha e ficar me ajudando, me incentivando, me fazendo gostar dela.

Isso é maldade. Ele é livre para pegar qualquer garota, eu não sou livre para ficar com qualquer homem. Muito menos James. A mãe dele me fez sentir remorso por essa proximidade que estávamos tomando. Eu não poderia causar tanta dor a uma família que tanto está me ajudando. Não posso fazer isso, é injusto com a Sra. Potter e com a Ordem da Fênix.

Se eu resolver sucumbir aos meus sentimentos por James (resolver? Acho que já estou sucumbida, não tem como eu reverter esse tipo de sentimento. Essa cada vez maior e mais espaçoso em meu peito esquerdo), como eu poderei transar com um doido desconhecido por algum tempo, pensando em James?

Tem mulher que aguenta esse tranco. Eu não sou esse tipo de mulher, não nasci para ser uma auror destemida e também não sei lidar com esse tipo de confusão emocional. Eu tenho dezessete anos! Não tenho experiência de vida, muito menos afetiva e/ou sexual. Não conseguirei discernir uma coisa da outra. Mesmo James respeitando essa obrigação que colocar sobre mim, de engravidar de outro homem, eu não conseguiria separar as coisas. E seria injusto comigo e com James.

James, esse James bonzinho e atencioso. Cauteloso e preocupado. Não seria justo com ele. Eu não conseguiria vê-lo em sofrimento por minha culpa. Eu murcharia por dentro, igual uma planta em período de seca.

Em um impulso, eu tirei a mão de James de cima da minha bochecha. Minha garganta fez um nó quando viu a reação dele, aqueles olhos tristes estavam preocupados e alarmados.

Mordi meu lábio inferior, observando os olhos dele pousarem em meus lábios.

- Porque é que você está fazendo isso, James? – Perguntei com um fio de voz, fracamente.

Estávamos mantendo contato visual e eu via o quanto ele estava intenso internamente. Ele estava agitado, alarmado, inquieto e preocupado. James se mantinha com aquela postura de segurança para me dar tranquilidade, mas ele mesmo estava uma confusão por dentro.

- Você não sabe? – Perguntou baixinho. Meu coração parecia que ia saltar pra fora do meu corpo, pois eu sabia eu que viria a seguir – Eu gosto de você.

Eu me derreti internamente. Eu sentia que poderia sair correndo nua pelos jardins de Hogwarts e ficar toda saltitante, mergulhar no lago e sair rindo para todas as árvores da Floresta Proibida. Mas não nesse momento. Essa confissão dele só me fez sentir pior do que eu já estava.

Eu não estava conseguindo respirar e nem pensar direito. Minha visão estava embaçada e eu me sentia fraca por não ter comido nada no jantar de hoje.

James percebeu que eu não estava bem.

- Eu também gosto de você – Confessei baixinho, mas séria. James sorriu satisfeito e, quando eu reparei nisso, meus olhos se encheram de lágrimas novamente – Mas não aguentaria transar com outros com você no meu pensamento, James. Seria injusto com você e comigo. Eu me sentiria suja e usada. Não faça isso. Eu posso ficar triste, mas eu não suportaria vê-lo triste por minha culpa. Não mesmo.

Ele tocou meu pescoço com sua mão direita. Acariciou levemente, lentamente enquanto eu permanecia com os olhos fechados, aproveitando seu toque em minha pele. Nesse gesto simples, eu senti a intensidade que jorrava dele. Eu senti o corpo dele se aproximar do meu, senti pelo calor que ele me transmitia. Uma segurança que eu estava querendo naqueles braços definidos e aconchegantes.

Sua mão direita tocava meus ombros, alisando a minha pele branca. Eu senti aquele arrepio na espinha e fiquei totalmente arrepiada. Minhas pernas estavam tremendo nas bases e eu não conseguia respirar direito.

Nem pensar direito. Não era para eu ter permitido James ali, desse jeito comigo. Esse é só um problema para mim, que pode muito bem virar uma bola de neve. Se é que já não virou, né.

Ele abraçou minha cintura com a mão esquerda, me fazendo apoiar nele e me deixando ficar com a sensação de acolhimento em seus braços. Deitei minha cabeça em seu peito e mantinha meus olhos fechados.

Ficamos naquela posição por alguns minutos e aquele silêncio incômodo não estava mais presente. Muito pelo contrário. Parecia que naquele silêncio, eu e James estávamos nos sentindo à vontade, aproveitando o tempo que nós dois tínhamos antes das obrigações nos chamarem.

James beijou minha testa e eu abri os olhos lentamente.

- Sabe, eu poderia conversar com Dumbledore sobre isso – Comentou pensativo e eu fiquei confusa sobre o que ele poderia conversar com Dumbledore – E com meus pais, é óbvio.

Ele fez uma careta.

- Sobre o quê? – Perguntei ainda confusa.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso, mas eu percebia que ele estava bastante nervoso. Minhas mãos estavam trêmulas. Porque é que eu estava com um aperto no coração?

- Eu poderia assumir o lugar desse homem que tem que te engravidar – Respondeu rapidamente, querendo ver minha reação, que não veio.

Eu estava boquiaberta com o que James havia falado. Surpresa, chocada, assustada, alarmada, preocupada, incomodada, inquieta, injusta e extremamente triste. Minha respiração falhou nesse momento enquanto vinha a imagem de Voldemort matando James por minha culpa. Eu fiquei claramente assustada.

- NÃO! – Berrei enquanto James, parecendo que já esperava essa reação minha, ficava frustrado – Eu nunca deixaria você se colocar entre Voldemort e eu. Uma coisa é ele me matar, outra coisa é ele matar as pessoas que eu gosto. Também gosto de você, James. Seria muito injusto com você.

Ele estava tenso novamente.

- Não, não seria injusto – Começou sério – Injusto é ter que te deixar enfrentar sozinha todos esses problemas enquanto ninguém te dá carinho, colo e apoio. E como você fica?

Eu me soltei de seus braços e suspirei.

- Eu fico péssima – Respondi tristemente e James voltou a me abraçar – Desse jeito você faz com que eu pense que as coisas são mais fáceis do que realmente são.

Ele deu um pequeno sorriso e beijou minha testa novamente.

- Você é virgem, Lily? – Perguntou tranquilamente, como se aquilo fosse uma pergunta normal em seu vocabulário. Eu sorri internamente.

Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

- Não, eu perdi com o... – E fui interrompida por um olhar surpreso de James – O que foi?

Ele arqueou suas sobrancelhas, ainda surpreso.

- Não me diga que foi com aquele Comensal em potencial, o Snape – Falou rapidamente. Ele não parecia estar me culpando, mas eu sempre soube que James sempre odiou Severo. É natural esse tipo de reação, mas espero que ele não se abranda.

Eu revirei os olhos.

- Foi, mas foi horrível, ok? – Murmurei rapidamente – Mas vamos esquecer esse assunto, isso me traz más lembranças.

Ele assentiu.

- E eu não quero te imaginar com o Ranhoso – Comentou com uma careta enquanto eu ria da reação dele.

A conversa já havia ficado relativamente mais leve, mas a situação não. Essa intimidade foi um erro completo, não deveríamos ter permitido esse tipo de aproximação. Isso me veio como um estalo na mente e eu lembrei de quem eu era e o que eu deveria fazer.

Me separei de James e ele me olhou com uma interrogativa em cima de sua cabeça. Seus cabelo estava extremamente despenteado, o que o deixa com uma imagem mais erótica, sexy e extremamente tentadora. Merlin, você poderia ter mandado um homem menos, hum, intenso, para me vigiar aqui no colégio.

- James, não vamos criar mais problemas para nós dois – Falei cansada enquanto ele me observava com uma frustração palpável – Você mesmo sabe que quando mais a gente continuar junto aqui, mais difícil vai ser amanhã e depois, e depois.

Ele assentiu, derrotado. Não sei se tinha visto uma lágrima no canto de seu olho esquerdo, mas poderia ter sido apenas um reflexo da luz de nossas varinhas. Sendo reflexo ou não, aquilo me atingiu em cheio, como se fosse um Avada Kedrava.

- Está bem, Lily – Falou baixinho e logo depois suspirou profundamente – Mas eu ainda tenho que transmitir um recado de Dumbledore para você.

- Recado? – Repeti surpresa – Porque é que você não me deu esse recado quando me viu antes?

Ele suspirou novamente, exausto. Seu semblante mudou em questão de milésimos de segundo. Em um ele estava abraçado comigo, sorrindo e me acariciando e no outro ele estava frustrado, triste e magoado. Merlin, mas essa minha vida é complicadíssima! Vê-lo magoado foi o fim pra mim. Minha garganta estava tendo nós duplos e eu sentia que, quando eu deitasse em minha cama, choraria a madrugada inteira.

- Porque não é uma boa notícia... – Respondeu lentamente - ...para mim.

Eu fiquei confusa. Como assim?

Vendo minha interrogação, ele continuou.

- Dumbledore já escolheu um homem para você – Explicou tristemente, olhando para o chão de pedra do corredor mal iluminado – Eu estava com a esperança de fazê-la mudar de idéia essa noite. De me escolher. Dumbledore lhe apresentará amanhã, ele quer que as coisas andem o mais rápido possível. E quando mais rápido isso acontecer, mais rápido eu fico sem você...

Uma lágrima desceu por minha face. Eu entrei em pânico. Eu não estava preparada para transar e engravidar de um homem totalmente desconhecido, que pode ser um filho-da-puta ou ter feito várias outras mulheres sofrerem. Independente de quem o seja, o principal é que eu não gosto dele a ponto de ter um filho dele e ficar ligada a ele o resto de minha existência. É pedir demais para uma adolescente de dezessete anos!

Dumbledore tem merda na cabeça ou o quê?

Outra lágrima desceu por minha face, mas dessa vez James estava lá para limpá-la. Então, sem conseguir pensar direito por causa do pânico e da minha respiração e batimentos cardíacos acelerados, eu tive uma idéia surtada, totalmente louca e que, mesmo eu estando lúcida do que estava acontecendo, eu resolvi pô-la em prática. O que um pânico não faz, não?

- Eu posso dispensar o homem – Falei rapidamente, mas quando ouvi o que eu mesma falei, fiquei envergonhada da minha idéia. James riu da minha idéia.

- Com Dumbledore não existe isso, você sabe disso – Murmurou enquanto limpava minha bochecha das lágrimas – Mas eu tenho uma idéia melhor.

Eu o observei por alguns segundos e fechei a cara.

- Não vou te colocar na linha de frente contra Voldemort – Deixei claro meu pensamento. Não conseguia ver James sendo morto. Isso me deixava com ânsia de vômito e em pânico. Era muito desagradável – Podemos ficar longe, mas eu teria a certeza de que você estaria bem.

Ele revirou os olhos impacientemente.

- E eu teria a certeza de que você estaria mal – Revidou seriamente e eu suspirei. Eu tinha que confessar, estávamos sem uma sáida viável e isso me frustrava ao extremo. James passou a mão pelo cabelo, bagunçando-o ainda mais – Então, me dê uma chance.

Eu já estava cansada daquele assunto em que não chegávamos a uma conclusão. Mas pensando por outro lado, eu poderia engravidar de James. Sim, eu poderia fazer isso. Com todo prazer, óbvio. Seria muito bom, pois ele que se voluntariou para isso, gostando de mim e tendo a permissão de ficarmos juntos. Não poderia sair tão ruim assim, não... ?

- Me dê uma chance – Repetiu James, observando que eu estava pensando no assunto com mais seriedade.

Depois de algum tempo pensando, eu dei meu veridicto.

- Está bem – Ele abriu um largo sorriso de satisfação e eu ri internamente dele. James era tão engraçado. Como ele poderia rir sabendo que seria o inimigo número de Voldemort depois disso? Incompreensível, mas engraçado.

Ele me beijou. Aqueles lábios finos e eróticos estavam grudados em minha boca, mordendo meu lábio de vez em quando e sentindo sua língua abrir espaço lentamente, mas intenso. Eu me derreti internamente, pela milésima vez nessa noite. Bem, por mais complicada que seja minha situação nessa noite, eu pude ver que ainda há alegria nas coisas simples da vida.

Como em um beijo.

Nos separamos depois de alguns momentos. James e eu estávamos com um sorriso de satisfação estampado em nossos rostos. Era o nosso primeiro beijo, mesmo no meio daquela confusão desgramada que havia se tornado nossas vidas.

Mal eles sabiam que Dumbledore os observara durante a noite toda, juntamente com o senhor e a senhora Potter. Os dois últimos não acreditavam no que o próprio filho estava fazendo, se jogando aos crocodilos sem pensar uma única vez. E era seu único filho amado. Os três andaram até a sala de Dumbledore e se sentaram para discutir os acontecimentos, embora faltasse palavras para todos.

- Não deixarei meu filho fazer isso, Dumbledore – Murmurou o Sr. Potter com determinação – É meu único filho e você já escolheu o homem que engravidará a Lily.

Dumbledore os observava pensativo.

- Mas o destino ocorre de maneiras curiosas – Comentou com um certa tranquilidade, mas um pouco falsa. Dumbledore estava confuso sobre o que faria em relação aos dois. Forçar uma ruptura mais cedo é melhor do uma ruptura definitiva, como a morte, depois – Mas eu temo pela vida de James se ele for escolhido. Vocês sabem do resto da profecia e eu ainda tenho que conversá-la com Lily. Ela só sabe a metade e esse é o nosso principal problema. Quando ela escutá-la, do jeito que a conheço, não prosseguirá com esse namoro com James.

A Sra. Potter chorava de um lado, inconsolável.

- Você tem certeza disso, Dumbledore? – Perguntou com a voz embargada enquanto o marido tentava deixá-la tranquila com alguns carinhos em suas mãos.

Dumbledore assentiu.

- Absoluta – Respondeu com segurança.


	9. James Potter

**N/A: **Olá, minhas lindas autoras que sempre me ajudam a escrever! *risos* ! Mas preciso confessar que essa fic, com a idéia que eu estou tendo para ela, vai ficar muuito boa :D Modéstia à parte, o enredo vai se desenrolar de forma interessante. Então, HOJE, sim, HOJE, é meu aniversário de 18 aninhos! *parabéns pra mim* ! E não se preocupem, já comemorei com muitas piñas coladas e sex's on the beach. Agora posso escrever :D

**Bet97 – **Quem é o homem que Dumby escolheu? Acho que você fez a pergunta errada ;) Vamos ver...

**Taciana – **Ah, mas a reação de Brid é uma coisa normal em relação ao nosso Almofadinhas, né? *risos*

**Thaty – **Bem, é... Mas acho melhor falar 'tadinhO' também =X

**Mila Pink – **Muita coragem. Ou burrice. É incrível como essas duas características coincidem, né u.u' O Dumby tá lutando, lembre-se, pelo BEM MAIOR. É, é aquela época. Infelizmente. Mas... =X

**L. Potter Cullen – **Geente, vocês estão discriminando o pobre do Dumby. Ele pode ser o máximo, mas continua sendo um ser humano perdido e confuso. Tipo, ele tem o direito de fazer coisas ruins também, mesmo que inconscientemente.

**Agora vamos ao que interessa.**

**Capítulo Nove – James Potter**

Não consegui ficar sério na minha volta para o meu dormitório, na Grifinória. Um sorriso bobo insistia ficar ali. Eu sorria para as paredes, os quadros bizarros e fofoqueiros, para as armaduras e, principalmente, para os fantasmas. Se eu fosse um aluno sério, que os fantasmas realmente levavam a sério, iriam perguntar sobre meu sorriso bobo. Mas eu sempre fui um Maroto, então o sorriso sempre foi frequente em meu rosto.

Mas não esse sorriso bobo. Aquela ruiva me deixava fora de mim.

Também era provável que os fantasmas chamassem, como o vingativo Barão Sangrento, os monitores para me colocarem de castigo. Mas houve um pequeno mal-entendido. Eu sou monitor-chefe, para o orgulho de meus pais e uma cachota desgramada entre os Marotos. Mas continua sendo bem estratégico, quando não faço questão de usar a capa de invisibilidade. Então, se eu estou nos corredores de uma madrugada silenciosa, sendo monitor-chefe, quem poderia me punir?

Por isso que eu saí ileso dessa, afinal, esse quadros são muito fofoqueiros, adoram botar o dedo na ferida dos outros.

Enfim, aquele sorriso teimava em meu rosto. Nem eu queria tirá-lo. Lily me deixava bobo, idiota, patético. Não gosto muito de admitir, mas ela me deixava de quatro, sem duplos sentidos. Nunca senti essa pulsação em meu peito por alguma mulher. Sim, mulher. Você acha que James Potter e Sirius Black só pegam essa garotinhas de Hogwarts?

Não. Tem muita mulher casada que pega Almofadinhas de vez em quando. Eu tenho meus valores morais (nem tanto, mas...) e não pego mulher casada ou velha demais. Acima dos 35 anos, pra mim já é considerada tia. Mas a que tem menos que isso, bem, eu já peguei. Mas essa ruiva me enfeitiça de uma forma...

Nunca pensei que eu poderia realmente me apaixonar por uma mulher. Por mais que eu beijasse, pegasse, transasse com uma mulher extremamente gostosa, eu me sentia congelado. Não no sentido que foi ruim, quero dizer, todo mundo gosta de transar. É ótimo. Mas quando você termina (se limpa, né) e começa a vestir as roupas pra ir embora, você sente aquele vácuo.

Ninguém sabe explicar isso, mas eu sei. Por mais que nossos instintos de transar sejam muito bons, a falta de um sentimento verdadeiro causa muito estrago. Não me arrependo de minhas transas casuais, muito pelo contrário. Mas um sentimento, após algum tempo, faz falta. Ninguém sabe dizer o porquê, mas faz. Por isso que eu me senti congelado por muito tempo, eu conseguia me apaixonar e forçava a barra.

E novamente, não conseguia. Eu acabava iludindo as pobres (nem tão pobres assim) garotinhas de Hogwarts. Mas era eu, não elas (clichê que todo homem fala para uma garota que ele não quer. A tradução é, basicamente, 'pára de chorar e falar, eu tô com fome e com sono, você está me entediando com essa conversa de sentimentos'. Não estou sendo cruel, todo homem pensa desse jeito.

Mas desde que eu reparei naquele cabelo cor de fogo... Não consegui ser mais o mesmo. Pensava em Lily Evans quando deitava em minha cama e imaginava, nas minhas divagações noturnas, minhas mãos acariciando aquele cabelo ondulado. James Potter romântico, segundo Almofadinhas, uma aberração da natureza.

Mas não consegui me aproximar dela. De certa forma, Lily Evans me intimidava com aquela seriedade em seu rosto e seu ar de mistério. Ela sempre possuiu esse ar misterioso, desde os tempos que eu a observava, em nosso sexto ano. Eu preferia imaginá-la em meus braços e pensar na possibilidade dela sair comigo do que receber um não escancarado. Tinha medo.

Homens também sentem medo e angústia. Me iludia pensando que ela viria conversar comigo algum dia e, enquanto isso, eu ia preenchendo minhas lacunas vazias com garotas de qualidade inferior à ela. Quando o Ranhoso estava sendo seu melhor amigo, bem, digamos que eu transformei a vida dele... só que pra pior. Ninguém sabia o porquê.

Almofadinhas também não gostava do Ranhoso, mas ele não conseguia entender de onde vinha meu ódio profundo dele. Mas Almofadinhas não serve para ser analista emocional, então, vendo que se divertia torturando o filho-da-puta, adorou a idéia.

E eu também. Aí, quando Lily e ele se distanciaram, eu parei de incomodá-lo tanto. Mas não parei totalmente, é claro. Na realidade, eu não sabia o que queria fazer. Se eu chegava na Lily, se eu ficava divagando em meus sonhos noturnos... Era um sufoco. Até que Lily apareceu na minha casa.

Não havia ninguém na sala comunal da Grifinória. Era tarde, estava quase amanhecendo e eu estava contando que todos os Marotos estariam dormindo. Não queria enfrentar a opinião de Almofadinhas e Aluado. Subi as escadas fazendo figa, mas quando abri a porta do dormitório masculino, ali estavam.

Almofadinhas e Aluado acordados, com grandes bolsas escuras embaixo dos olhos e sentados em minha cama. Após a fugida daquele traidor do Pettigrew, o dormitório masculino havia ficado com menos gente. Só havia nós três e mais dois.

Quando eu entrei, Aluado estava olhando para o nada, aparentando estar bastante pensativo. Sua expressão era séria e sua exaustão por causa do seu 'probleminha peludo' estava acentuada. Ele estava preocupado. Almofadinhas também estava anormalmente sério e quieto. Os dois estavam em silêncio.

Quando eu fechei a porta, os dois olharam pra mim.

- Pontas, não me diga que você estava com aquela menina até agora – Falou Almofadinhas, sem nenhuma piadinha ou gracinha, o que soava muito bizarro nele. Sirius estava visivelmente preocupado comigo.

Eu assenti. Meu sorriso bobo teimava em permanecer em meu rosto. Também era visível a minha satisfação e alegria. Meu sorriso estava largo e juvenil, até meus olhos estavam mais alegres, como pude ver no espelho do dormitório. Eu sentei na cama do lado deles.

Mesmo com meu sorriso, Almofadinhas e Aluado permaneceram sérios e preocupados. Os olhos vítreos de Sirius estavam me olhando, me analisando, e provavelmente perguntando se eu estava normal ou algo do tipo. Não era comum essa minha insistência com uma garota.

Principalmente com uma garota tão complicada quando Lily. Nada me beneficiava ali, eu sabia disso.

- James, toma cuidado com isso – Murmurou um apreensivo Remo Lupin. Almofadinhas assentiu, concordando – Ela tem uma profecia, entende? Uma profecia perigosa. Não é tipo de garota que você pode se envolver e depois deixar de lado. Lily não está bem, Pontas.

Eu revirei os olhos impacientemente enquanto tirava minha roupa e colocava a calça de um pijama velho. Daqui a pouco iria amanhecer, acho que daqui uma hora. Era muito tarde, de madrugada. Uma madrugada bastante silenciosa, de dar medo.

- Eu sei que ela não está bem, Aluado, mas não vou deixá-la de lado – Insisti e pude ver a expressão de incredulidade de Sirius – Não vou deixá-la. Mesmo ela tendo essa profecia cruel em cima dela, não tem ninguém para protegê-la. Eu vou protegê-la.

Aluado arregalou os olhos.

- Pontas, pensa comigo – Começou Almofadinhas pacientemente – Se você resolvesse protegê-la dessa forma, você ficará em primeiro lugar na lista de Voldemort. E nós não queremos nosso melhor amigo assassinado. Lily Evans parece ser uma garota diferente, sim, mas você não conseguirá protegê-la do mundo, Pontas. Falo isso porque sou se melhor amigo.

Aluado assentiu em concordância.

- Sirius está certo, Pontas – Começou Aluado. Eu suspirei cansado. A noite tinha sido longa – O que você tem a oferecer a Lily? Nada. Isso só vai fazer com que seus pais sejam perseguidos, mais do que são. Sei que você está apaixonado pela Lily, isso é ótimo, mas pense bem... Vale mesmo a pena?

Eu suspirei novamente. Não sabia dizer se poderia valer a pena, mas tinha um palpite que valeria mesmo. Sei que é loucura a minha decisão e que meus amigos gostam de mim e querem me proteger, mas é minha decisão.

Deitei em minha cama, do lado de Almofadinhas.

- Lily é maravilhosa – Comentei com um sorriso bobo nos lábios. Almofadinhas sorriu, debochando da minha expressão. Aluado permanecia sério – Minha melhor transa, de todas, foi hoje.

Almofadinhas e Aluado arregalaram os olhos. Eu sorri internamente com a surpresa delas. No meu trajeto de volta para o dormitório masculino da Grifinória, eu fiquei pensando se deveria ou não contar para eles o que tinha acontecido. Resolvi contar, afinal, eu mesmo estava me sentindo um pouco perdido nesse história toda.

- Não, Pontas, não me diga que você foi naquela história de gravidez de qualquer homem e tudo mais! – Falou Almofadinhas em um tom preocupado.

- Eu que vou engravidá-la – Falei decidido.

Um silêncio reinou entre nós três. Almofadinhas me olhava incrédulo, sem acreditar que seu melhor amigo poderia fazer uma 'estupidez' dessa. Sua boca estava entreaberta e pude perceber que ele estava em estado de choque. Aluado me analisava, pensativo.

- Você gosta mesmo dela – Comentou com um pequeno sorriso – É admirável seu senso de proteção para com a Lily. Não é todo mundo que faz isso, Pontas. E é por isso que eu admiro a sua coragem. Mas não significa que estou te apoiando. É complicado...

- E seus pais não vão concordar nunca – Terminou Almofadinhas, que deu um suspiro cansado – Eles estão aqui em Hogwarts.

Eu arregalei meus olhos, surpreso. O que merda que meus pais estavam fazendo aqui? Aluado e Almofadinhas ficaram surpresos, mas por outra coisa.

- Sua mãe disse que ia te procurar quando falamos que você não estava aqui no dormitório – Comentou Aluado de forma cautelosa – Eu pensei que ela tinha te encontrado.

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente.

- Não a vi – Falei mais para mim do que para os dois. Almofadinhas estava com as sobrancelhas arqueadas – Fiquei com Lily o tempo todo.

Eu, Aluado e Almofadinhas nos entreolhamos. Havia algo errado com tudo isso. Meus pais eram aurores excepcionais, eles sempre achavam o que estavam procurando. Se minha mãe não voltou para o dormitório masculino da Grifinória, para perguntar onde eu estava e tudo mais, ela já tinha uma idéia de onde eu estava. Não era um pensamento muito confortável, afinal, minha mãe tinha horror de me ver com Lily. Não é uma implicância com Lily, mas sim pela situação dela. Nenhuma mãe quer ver o filho marcado de morte, não?

- Você acha...? – Comecei a pergunta, mas Almofadinhas me interrompeu.

- Acho – Respondeu olhando para Aluado, que concordava – Acho que eles estão sabendo que você estava com Lily.

Eu suspirei. Estava um pouco cansado de toda essa perseguição em cima da Lily. Por mais que Lily fosse outra pessoa, quanto mais eu via que ela estava ferrada, mais eu me sentia mal por ela. Não é o tipo de coisa que você sente por qualquer pessoa. E isso me incomoda profundamente.

- Pontas, pense bem – Continuou um Sirius Black preocupado, tentando ser racional. Te confesso que era estranho ver essa reação dele – Quem te garante que você não vai enjoar dela, igual você fez com as outras?

- Eu não vou enjoar, Almofadinhas – Insisti na minha decisão. Eu não sou um exemplo de seriedade, mas eu sei o que quero... Quando eu vejo algo que quero, eu não fico quieto – Lily é especial.

Aluado deu de ombros, confuso.

- Ela pode ser especial, Pontas – Começou com cautela. Eu não sou muito calmo, então pode ser que Remo estava com medo de falar algo que me ofendesse e tudo mais – Mas é viável? Não. Seus pais vão te apoiar? Não. Você vai ter que mover montanhas para isso.

- Eu sei – Concordei com extremo desânimo – Vocês estão certos. Mas eu tenho que tentar.

Almofadinhas assentiu.

- E nós te apoiamos ao tentar, mas se você morrer por causa disso... – Começou um Almofadinhas brincalhão. Eu já estava sentindo falta desse cachorrão desgramado - ... eu te pego no além, na puta que te pariu, mas acabo com você.

- Muito obrigado pela parte que me toca – Comentei sorrindo – Mas eu não vou morrer tão fácil.

Aluado deu de ombros. Suas mãos estavam segurando o Mapa do Maroto firmemente. Seus olhos estavam pousados em algum pontinho no mapa. Sua expressão voltou a ficar séria.

- Então explique isso para sua família – Falou enquanto me mostrava quem estava na sala de Dumbledore.

Quando Aluado me mostrou quem estava na sala de Dumbledore, eu travei muitos pontinhos lá dentro. Alguns desconhecidos e outros conhecidos. Era estranho ter uma reunião essa hora na sala de Dumbledore. Se fosse na sede da Ordem, tudo bem, mas em Hogwarts?

Meus pais estavam entre eles. Minha mãe andava pra lá e pra cá toda hora, parecendo estar nervosa. Meu pai estava quieto e o imaginei sentado naquelas poltronas confortáveis de Dumbledore. Alguns aurores estavam lá, mas só aqueles da alta da Ordem. Os melhores.

Porque é que estava ocorrecendo uma reunião de aurores na sala de Dumbledore, incluindo meus pais, e eu não havia sido chamado?

Aquelas aurores que vigiavam Lily e Bridget estavam lá também. Com Dumbledore, haviam sete pessoas em sua sala. Uma interrogação pairava sob minha cabeça.

- O que você acha que está acontecendo? – Perguntei inseguro.

Almofadinhas deu de ombros, também confuso.

- Não sei, mas acho que o assunto, como sempre, é essa profecia do caralho - Respondeu enquanto nós dois analisávamos o mapa.

Logo, minha mãe saiu da sala e pegava o caminho que vinha para a torre da Grifinória. Os aurores da sala estavam parados, parecendo que conversavam silenciosamente.

- Ela está vindo falar com você – Afirmou um apreesivo Remo Lupin – e acho que não é coisa boa, Pontas.

Eu dei de ombros, chateado. Minha vida estava um caos do cacete. Um pouco de tranquilidade, por mais que seja estranho eu admitir isso, afinal, eu sou um Maroto, eu desejava nesse momento. Um pouco de tranquilidade pra mim e pra Lily. Principalmente para aquela ruiva que me deixa de quatro por apenas olhar em meus olhos.

- Então eu vou para o retrado da Mulher-Gorda esperá-la – Avisei enquanto pegava um casaco preto que ia até meus joelhos – Me desejem sorte.

Almofadinhas deu uma risada que mais parecia um latido, como sempre. Aluado tentou me dar um sorriso de incentivo, mas eu vi que ele não conseguiu. Bem, Aluado sempre foi uma realista, eu sabia que ele não me enxergava vitorioso no meio daquela batalha.

E devo admitir, por mais que minha determinação esteja aguçada, eu também não me vejo, futuramente, vencendo uma batalha de tamanha dimensão igual essa de Lily.

- Você vai precisar de mais do que sorte, Pontas – Comentou um Almofadinhas, que logo recebeu um tapão de Aluado – Que foi?

Eu saí do dormitório e fui para a entrada da Grifinória, em frente a Mulher-Gorda. Em poucos minutos, minha mãe, delicada como ela sempre foi e decidida como ela se mostrava, apareceu. Sua expressão não era de muitos amigos e eu sabia o que eu tinha feito para ela ficar daquela forma. Uma onda de culpa me invadiu.

- Meu filho, tudo bom? – Perguntou minha mãe enquanto eu abaixava para ela dar um beijo em minha bochecha direita. Eu assenti – Que bom. Mas eu vim aqui para ter uma conversa muito séria com você.

Porque é que eu não fiquei surpreso? Ah,sim, porque eu estou com essa onda de culpa dentro de mim. Ótimo. Era tudo que eu precisava nesse exato instante.

- Já até sei o assunto – Comentei extremamente desanimado. Eu estava cansado, com sono e com saudade de Lily. Puta merda, eu tenho que ser tão idiota quando penso nela? – E, mamãe, por mais que eu te amo, eu já tomei minha decisão.

Ela balancei a cabeça negativamente.

- Você nem sabe no que está entrando, James – Comentou com segurança. Devo admitir que eu não estava sabendo, mais ou menos, onde eu estava me metendo... Mas é óbvio que não vou admitir isso pra ela – Lily já tem uma vida planejada pela frente, logo ela vai ser preparada para se tornar uma auror... Você irá atrapalhar todo esse cronograma.

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas.

- Mas Lily não quer ser auror – Comentei confuso.

- Mas isso não vai ser uma profissão, vai ser o modo como ela pode se proteger no futuro próximo – Rebateu, mostrando que veio ali para me fazer mudar de idéia – E ela já concordou.

Agora sim, eu estava surpreso.

- Concordou? – Repeti sem acreditar naquilo – Mas eu acabei de vê-la!

Minha mãe adquiriu uma expressão extremamente severa.

- E acabou de fazer sexo com ela – Completou severamente – Isso fez com que todo o planejamento que fizemos para ela, cuidadosamente, se desfizesse. Ela nos contou que você se voluntariou para engravidá-la, é verdade?

Revirei os olhos impacientemente. Discutir isso com minha mãe será extremamente difícil. Independente de meus argumentos, ela sempre apresentará um ponto negativo, afinal, esse o é o trabalho dela como auror: interrogar.

- Sim, mamãe – Respondi incomodado com aquele olhar intenso que ela me direcionava – E foi ótimo, ok?

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Digamos que tudo ficasse decidido, da forma que você quer fazer as coisas – Começou, formulando uma situação para me fazer refletir direito sobre o que eu queria – E tudo ficasse do jeito que você quer, o que você poderia oferecer para aquela garota, meu filho?

Agora ela me pegou de jeito. Eu fiquei quieto, desviando meu olhar para o chão. Não conseguia encarar aqueles olhos intensos de minha mãe. Eu me sentia mal quando a encarava. Me sentia egoísta. E mais culpado do que eu estava me sentindo.

- Você não trabalha, ainda é um estudante de Hogwarts, não possui segurançao suficiente para dar à Lily – Continuou, parecendo me agarrar com um anzol e me fazer voltar para a realidade nua e crua. Me senti egoísta – Não possui treinamento para protegê-la. James, as coisas não funcionam desse jeito que você quer. Se você fosse um auror da alta da Ordem, até que poderíamos aceitar sua união com Lily. Mas você não o é, é apenas um estudante de dezessete anos que mal sabe o que quer.

Eu não tinha o que falar, revidar. Minha mãe estava certa e um nó se fez em minha garganta. Eu não poderia, como Aluado já tinha falado anteriormente, oferecer nada à ela. Não poderia oferecer segurança e estabilidade. Eu mal dava conta da minha vida, então, dar conta da minha, da dela e do nosso, talvez, incerto, provável, sei lá, filho... Seria loucura. Aquela onda de culpa se intensificou. Mas é óbvio que eu não admitiria assim tão fácil.

- Mas com o tempo, pode ser que as coisas se ajeitem – Revidei fracamente. Eu estava sentindo tanta culpa que até meus argumentos estavam saindo afetados – Pode ser que tudo dê certo.

- Ou pode ser que nada dê certo – Revidou determinada – Eu te conheço mais do que você se conhece, filho. Você logo enjoará dela e causará um mal muito grande ao abandoná-la. James, quero ver sua maturidade falando.

- Mas é minha maturidade falando! – Insisti impacientemente.

- Ou seu ego! – Confrontou rapidamente uma Sra. Potter enfurecida – Lily Evans é uma garota diferente. Isso te atrai. Ela é intimidante, misteriosa e inteligente. Não é qualquer uma. Você está estragando a vida dela ao fazer esse joguinho cruel! Ela, ao contrário de você, admitiu que não era bom te envolver nessa história. Lily está sendo racional, não você.

- Você conversou com ela? – Perguntei surpreso enquanto minha mãe assentia – Hoje? Quero dizer, agora?

- Sim, nós conversamos – Respondeu severamente – Eu, seu pai, Dumbledore e ela conversamos por alguns minutos. Ela está se sentindo mal, James, tudo isso a está deixando-a triste. Depois que vocês, bem, fizeram, ela concordou comigo. Dumbledore contou o resto da profecia para ela.

- Resto da profecia? – Repeti confuso – O que dizia?

Minha mãe olhou para os lados para ver se alguém poderia estar escutando, mas não havia ninguém naquele corredor. O sol já estava aparecendo e a madrugada estava no fim. Tudo estava sendo iluminado com os raios de sol.

- O homem que a engravidará, qualquer seja, será assassinado antes do nascimento do bebê – Respondeu baixinho, ainda olhando para os lados – E agora temos que te tirar de perto dela.

Peraí. Algo não batia nessa história. O homem que a engravidará, como diz na profecia, será assassinado antes do nascimento do bebê. Ok, eu estava me candidatando loucamente para ser esse homem que poderia ser assassinado, o que não me deixou com medo, mas me fez ver como que o mundo e a verdade nua e crua poderiam ser cruéis.

Mas algo continuava estranho nisso. Meu olhar, eu acho, refletia essa minha dúvida interna. Minha mãe sempre foi muito sensível, ela sempre captava as coisas no ar, então, ela logo percebeu que eu estava incomodado com algo.

- Ela está grávida – Anunciou apreensiva.

Eu arregalei meus olhos. Mas só eu havia transado com ela nos últimos meses, então eu seria o pai? Ok, era isso que eu desejava, mas agora que aconteceu... não consigo me imaginar assumindo toda essa responsabilidade. Será que eu falei aquilo tudo só para conquistar Lily? Será que tudo que eu falei que faria, que eu prometi para Lily, eu só estava querendo descobrir de onde vinha aquele mistério dela?

Não era possível. Minha respiração estava acelerada e meus olhos continuiavam vidrados em minha mãe.

- Mas como você sabe disso? – Perguntei, procurando qualquer galho de árvore, mesmo o mais fino, para me arrancar daquela areia movediça – Nós transamos há poucas horas! O exame bruxo só pode ser confirmado depois de um dia!

Ela balançou a cabeça novamente.

- Dumbledore, James, é Dumbledore – Respondeu apenas isso. Minha mãe estava pálida e mordia a parte interna de suas bochechas. Ela tinha essa mania quando estava preocupada. Eu também estava preocupado comigo, com Lily e com toda essa situação bizarra que estava à nossa volta. – Ela fez o exame e quando se confirmou, nós fomos avisados na sala de Dumbledore. Então eu vim aqui para conversarmos sobre isso.

Eu estava caindo em buraco negro nessa hora. Tudo me parecia estranho e difícil. E foi exatamente nessa hora eu realmente vi a consequência de meus atos feitos por egoísmo. Não pense mal de mim, afinal, eu realmente gosto de Lily, mas a responsabilidade pesa nessa hora. Eu não tenho nada para oferecer, não sou adulto ainda, não tenho... nada. Como eu poderia criar um filho então?

Eu teria que abandonar meus amigos, meio que em partes, porque não seria mais o meio que eles queriam viver comigo. Almofadinhas e Aluado, sempre compreensivos, estarão ao meu lado mas irão voltar para suas vidas sem muitas responsabilidades, sabe. Em um segundo, eu vi minha vida passando por mim e... eu não gostei.

Sem falar de viver preso, sob uma profecia e sem a liberdade para eu ser o que eu quiser. É muita sacanagem o que eu fiz com ela. Eu e essa minha mania de satisfazer meu ego.

- Então, resolvemos deixar você escolher o que fará, James – Começou minha mãe, voltando com sua expressão determinada – Você pode assumir esse risco de ficar junto dela e assumir esse filho, e depois ser assassinado, ou você pode fingir que nada aconteceu e ter sido apenas o esperma que produziu esse bebê. Assim, a chance de ter assassinarem é maior.

Eu olhava tristemente para a expressão determinada de minha mãe. Ela sempre aparenta ser uma senhorita delicada, mas na hora do vamos ver... ela se torna uma leoa para defender a cria. E ela estava me dando escolhas nesse momento, o que me fez admirá-la. Se fosse meu filho, eu iria mandá-lo ficar quieto para que eu resolvesse.

Meu filho.

- O que ela decidiu? – Perguntei tristemente.

Minha mãe hesitou um pouco.

- Ela não quer te ver – Respondeu apreensiva.

Eu suspirei e forcei um sorriso.

- É típico dela pensar na vida dos outros – Comentei com lágrimas brotando em meus olhos.

- E o que você decide? – Perguntou minha mãe, com a respiração acelerada – Pois você é 50%. Tem chance de mudar a decisão dela.

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente enquanto olhava para aquele chão que se iluminava à medida que os raios do sol iam entrando pelas enormes janelas do corredor.

- Não vou mudar a decisão dela – Comecei amargamente. Fiquei de costas para minha mãe, não deixando-a ver as lágrimas que corriam por meu rosto e caíam em meu casaco preto e longo – Se ela não me quer, porque é que eu tenho que mudar sua decisão?

E eu entrei no buraco do retrado da Mulher-Gorda com lágrimas caindo no chão. Eu não fungava, mas sentia que não fungar estava me deixando pior.

Quando eu entrei na sala comunal, e deixei minha mãe sozinha lá fora, Aluado e Almofadinhas estavam sentados no sofá de frente à lareira. Não estava claro o suficiente para que houvessem alunos descendo as escadas e indo tomar o café-da-manhã no Salão Principal. Ainda estava escuro, todas as janelas da sala comunal estavam fechadas e eu já não via mais o sol.

Analisando minha feição, Aluado fez um gesto para que eu me sentasse do lado deles. Quando o fiz, Almofadinhas passou o braço por cima do meu ombro.

- Acho que não terminou muito bem, não? – Perguntou Almofadinhas apreensivo – Não esperávamos que terminasse bem, cara. Nós te avisamos quando você chegou no dormitório.

Aluado assentiu em concordância.

- Mas acho que terminou pior do que você esperava – Comentou enquanto me analisava atentamente – O que aconteceu?

Enquanto eu contava, Almofadinhas e Aluado ficaram boquiabertos, surpresos e inconformados com a atitude de Lily. Mas Almofadinhas realmente falou uma coisa que me atingiu.

- Se ela não quis que você entrasse no meio, Pontas, era porque ela quer te proteger. Se você fosse marcado de morte por andar comigo, eu preferiria que você se afastasse para TENTAR sobreviver. É compreensível – Falou com muita convicção.

Aluado assentiu novamente.

- E você não tem preparo nenhum para enfrentar essa situação tão escancarada junto com ela – Completou Aluado, pensativo.

Por mais que Aluado e Almofadinhas teciam argumentos para me fazer sentir melhor, eu não conseguia ficar bem. Poderia ser que Lily estava me protegendo, mas eu não conseguia ver alguém protegendo-a. Isso me fazia sentir o pior homem do mundo. E a sensação de impossibilidade me ferrava por dentro.

Eu não poderia fazer nada e isso me consumia.


	10. Lily Evans

**N/A:** Olá, minhas queridas leitoras. Bem, eu poderia falar leitores, mas nunca vi o comentário de um menino aqui, então... Minhas queridas leitoras, vocês estão fazendo uma autora muito feliz! Adorei os comentários! Tristinho esse último capítulo, não? Pois vou prepará-las... :x

**L. Potter Cullen –** Claro, mas guarde suas lágrimas... outros capítulos virão *misteriosa*.

**Viic. M. – **Precisa muito? Agora você o tem ;D Muito obrigada, eu estou querendo fazer essa fic como um diferencial de J/L.

**Anna Leal – **Muuito obrigada :D! Mas porque é que a Brid tem que sumir? O.o'

**Mila Pink – **Já, eles já transaram e James é MTO BOM NO QUE FAZ (6) ahuashusauhsahusa Mas você vai ver que não foi bem que isso aconteceu... Vamos ver o ponto de vista da Lily? Ashuashusahu

**Taciana – **Sirius é hilário! Eu juro que ri enquanto escrevia essa frase! :DDD Vamos ver com o passar do tempo na fic *misteriosa*... ;)

**Bet97 – **Bem, acho que o homem que Dumbledore escolheu nem tem mais importância, mas você vai saber quem é esse homem huhuashusauhsau =D

**Mitchaaa Potter Black – **Muito obrigada! Isso significa muito pra mim, sabe... eu adoro quando a história toca o emocional da pessoa, faz com que ela se torne envolvente, afinal, todo mundo se identifica com tais atitudes de tal personagem em algum ponto, não?

**Então, agora vamos ao nosso décimo capítulo...**

**Capítulo Dez – Lily Evans**

Eu estava sentada na minha cama. Pela primeira vez, o meu quarto-cofre estava completamente vazio. Brid foi chamada pela Profª McGonagall e as duas aurores que ficavam comigo estavam em uma reunião na sala de Dumbledore.

Aliás, todos da Ordem estavam na sala de Dumbledore. Logo após que eu e James transamos (sim, nós transamos!) em uma sala de aula escura e vazia, Dumbledore me esperava na porta de meu quarto-cofre. Ele já sabia que eu e James havíamos transado. Ou seja, para o meu eterno constrangimento, toda a Ordem da Fênix soube quando e onde que eu transei com James. Se tivesse um buraco na minha frente, eu me enfiaria o mais fundo nele só para não encarar um Dumbledore falando de sexo comigo. Ainda mais com James no meio da conversa.

- Então, Lily – Continuou Dumbledore, após me avisar que todos estavam sabendo da minha noite romântica com James – Haverá uma reunião com a Ordem da Fênix. Iremos discutir a idéia, está bem?

Eu assenti. Eu estava totalmente corada. Minha vontade era de sair correndo dali.

- E depois que vocês discutirem? – Perguntei interessada. Não sabia se viria coisa boa pra mim depois dessa discussão. Tomara que Dumbledore tenha em vista os meus sentimentos por James.

Ele me lançou um olhar de pena. Não gosto que sentem pena de mim, sério. Ainda mais pelos olhos vítreos desse sábio idoso, isso me deixa incomodada. A sensação é como se ele estivesse lendo a minha alma e não deixa de ser desconfortável.

- Nós lhe avisaremos enquanto você nos aguarda no seu quarto, pode me prometer que você ficará lá? – Perguntou enquanto me analisava atentamente. Será que ele estava pensando que havia a possibilidade eu correr para o dormitório masculino da Grifinória?

Eu assenti. Eu não iria a lugar algum.

Após ficar no quarto escuro e vazio, eu resolvi sentar em minha cama.

Achei estranho Dumbledore não me falar o motivo dessa reunião repentina. Eu sei que eu sou o assunto principal e minha rapidinho com James e tudo mais. Falar rapidinha é muito feio, mas é o terno exato. Não tivemos nem muito tempo, nem um lugar muito confortável.

Só achamos uma sala de aula vazia e relativamente escura. A luz da lua estava em cima da mesa do professor, que por estar um pouco iluminada, foi o palco para nossa transa. Não fui eu que dei em cima de James para que transássemos, afinal, minha situação não era vantajosa para o mesmo. Mas pra mim realmente não importava as consequências de transar com ele.

Não acredito que ele só me usou. Rejeito essa idéia clichê. James gosta de mim, se não gostasse seria outros quinhentos. Ele não enfrentaria toda a Ordem, seu pais e sua própria vida pessoal, para não falar de Voldemort, por apenas um capricho tolo de um adolescente inconsequente. James não é inconsequente... ele apenas parece, mas não o é.

Confesso que essa idéia de gravidez estava fixa em minha mente quando James começou a tirar meu sutiã. Eu estava tensa, não queria deixá-lo se atirar naquele precipício que era minha vida pessoal. E não queria que ele fosse perseguido tanto pela Ordem quanto por Voldemort. A idéia estava me deixando louca e eu não conseguia relaxar.

Ele perguntou se ele tinha feito algo errado, o que eu logo neguei. James se mostrou experiente em matéria de sexo e sedução. Ele respirava ao lado meu ouvido, acariciava meus seios com lentidão e carinho e beijava minha nuca, dando-me arrepios prazeirosos. Suas mãos sabiam onde iam e onde ficavam. Arrepiei várias vezes, principalmente quando eu notava que ele estava com aquele sorriso de satisfação, que mostrava todos os seus dentes. Meu coração derretia-se. Eu poderia transar com ele, mas... minha vida é complicada.

- Não, James – Falei, juntando todas as minhas forças. Eu estava louca para provar dele, era uma puta de uma tentação – Eu não suportaria vê-lo dentro dessa loucura que é minha vida!

Ele beijou meu pescoço e logo depois se sentou em cima da cadeira do professor. A luz da lua batia em seu peitoral e eu observava como se fosse uma comida. Era realmente tentador. James sabia enlouquecer uma mulher. Ele estava apenas com a calça enquanto eu estava só de calcinha, sentada em cima da mesa do professor.

Ele me observava com intensidade. Eu sentia seus olhos pousarem em meu umbigo e meus seios. Ele passou a mão por seu membro, por cima da calça, rapidamente. Era óbvio que ele estava com tesão. E eu também.

- Mas eu quero entrar nessa loucura que é sua vida – Insistiu com aquela voz sedutora – Eu quero fazer parte da sua vida!

- Mas James, isso é uma insanidade! Nós só nos conhecemos há algumas semanas e estamos nessa situação! – Comentei preocupada.

Ele se levantou calmamente e ficou de frente pra mim, acariciando meu rosto com a mão direita.

- Não pense assim, Lily – Pediu calmamente – Nunca senti isso por ninguém. Não quero perdê-la, afinal, se eu perdê-la, eu também perderia os prazeres desse sentimento. Então não me faça sofrer, Lily.

Ele me beijou. Era um beijo intenso e logo foi se aprofundando. Quando eu reparei que ele estava em cima de mim, em cima da mesa, e acariciando minhas costas, essa tecla da gravidez voltou a bater em minha mente.

- Então espera! – Pedi enquanto me afastava rapidamente. Eu olhei pra trás e ele estava totalmente sem expressão. Era óbvio que ele estava confuso – Já volto, eu não estou mentindo! Eu te amo!

Ele sorriu divertido.

- Eu também te amo, ruivinha! – Gritou quando eu estava saindo da sala de aula vazia e parcialmente escura. É claro que eu vesti minhas roupas, não sou uma maníaca tarada, disso você pode ter certeza.

Eu corri rapidamente pelos corredores escuros do castelo. Eu estava procurando a sala de nosso professor de Poções, Horácio Slughorn. Eu era a queridinha dela e, modéstia à parte, a melhor aluna de poções que ele já viu. Sempre fui uma ótima aluna nessa matéria e o Profº Slughorn me dava algumas recompensas, como poções práticas para o dia-a-dia.

Bati na porta da sala dele e esperei. Nada. Bati mais algumas vezes e nada. Achei muito estranho da parte dele, ele sempre estava em sua sala. De repente fiquei sem saída. Eu não poderia largar meu James esperando por muito tempo, afinal, eu também queria provar daquela carne, que era muito tentadora por sinal.

Então eu resolvi apelar para a sorte, que se mostrou do meu lado. Eu murmurei um 'Alorromora' e a porta, que estava trancada, se abriu automaticamente. Não havia ninguém na sala, para o meu alívio. Não querendo demorar muito, eu peguei alguns ingrediente e fiz, rapidamente, uma poção muito prática que age como um anti-concepcional. É como se fosse uma pílula do dia seguinte, não compromentendo todo o meu período menstrual.

Não demorei cinco minutos e quando ela ficou pronta, eu a tomei sem demoras. Voltei as coisas pro lugar e tranquei a sala de Slughorn. Voltei correndo o mais rápido que pude para a sala que James estava me esperando. Quando eu abri a porta, eu pude aprecisar James Potter deitado em cima da mesa, com a luz da lua em cima dele.

Ele se levantou quando me viu.

- Pensei que tinha me abandonado, ruiva – Comentei com um sorriso estampado em seu rosto – O que você foi fazer?

- Eu fui na cozinha – Menti o melhor que eu pude. Eu não poderia deixar James agir assim, tão temerariamente. Ele poderia arrepender e essa era uma situação que não poderia haver arrependimento e remorso. Era uma situação que estava me enlouquecendo, mas eu não poderia fugir dela... – Fiquei nervosa, sabe. Eu sempre gosto de comer chocolate para me acalmar, você sabe que eu estava tensa.

Ele assentiu e, para evitar perguntas desconfiadas, eu comecei a fazer uma striptease para James. Com direito a dançar sensuais enquanto ele tirava minha calcinha com a boca.

Foi uma noite magnífica, pensei deitada em minha cama. Aquela cena estava passando toda hora por minha mente. Nem se compara quando eu tive minha primeira vez com Severo, James me fez sentir realmente o que a gente espera sentir quando transa : meu primeiro orgasmo, para a minha alegria.

Depois de meia hora isolada em meu quarto-cofre, eu ouvi algumas pessoas entrando na sala do quarto-cofre. Era um burburinho desgramado. E eu acho que sabia que a Ordem da Fênix estava me esperando na sala. Eu apareci rapidamente na sala.

Os pais de James estavam lá. Eu corei automaticamente quando os vi. É óbvio que todos ali sabiam que eu e James havíamos transado. E a mãe dele não era lá muito favorável para nós dois. Pude saber que estava no meio de um problema de difícil solução. Tiffany e Alice também estavam lá, com feições sérias e apreensivas. Mas Brid não estava.

Mas que diabos Bridget estava fazendo com a Profª McGonagall? Justo na hora que eu mais preciso dela para manter minha base estruturada, ela não está! Ah, mas eu vou brigar demais quando vê-la! Toda aquela gente ali estava me intimidando, deixando-me sentir remorso pois eu sabia que James estava envolvido.

Eu não deveria ter deixado meu sentimento por James evoluir dessa forma. Nem deveria deixá-lo se aproximar de mim, ele não deve ter pensado nas consequências... Pelo menos eu tomei aquela poção. Isso me deixou mais tranquila.

- Ok, estou aqui – Falei enquanto me sentava em uma poltrona. Todos se sentaram em algum canto, no sofá ou em uma poltrona – E vejo que o negócio tá feio para o meu lado.

Dumbledore me deu um sorriso tranquilizador. Eu estava evitando em olhar para os Potter. Eu sentia uma culpa crescente, afinal, a mãe de James estava com os olhos inchados e vermelhos. Por mais que ela tenha me tratado não muito bem na Mansão Potter, eu compreendo seu lado. O lado familiar de James também é complicadíssimo, afinal, eles já eram perseguidos por Comensais! Imagina se Voldemort soubesse do meu envolvimento com o único filho dos Potter?

Seria o fim da linhagem Potter.

- Não vamos chamar sua atenção, Srta. Lily – Falou o Sr. Potter, com um tom tranquilo – Achamos até que você merece algumas palmas, afinal, a poção foi uma ótima idéia. Ainda bem que você pensou duas vezes antes de aceitar as investidas do meu filho.

Eu assenti com um sorriso. Eu sabia que ele estava falando na impulsividade de James e é totalmente compreensivo o que ele acabou de falar, mesmo tendo me afetado um pouco. Acho que pelo fato de ele achar que eu sou apenas mais uma na lista de James. Odiei essa sensação. Eu não era apenas mais uma. Eu sou a única e tenho certeza disso.

- Então porque é que estão fazendo essa reunião comigo? – Perguntei desconfiada. Eu sentia o cheiro de algo errado naquilo.

Mordi meu lábio inferior. Eu sabia que viria coisa errada, meu coração estava apertado e eu já sentia que estava tudo errado.

- Eu estava planejando lhe apresentar um homem em potencial para engravidá-la – Começou Dumbledore cautelosamente e eu assenti, analisando a idéia – E esse rapaz se voluntariou nas férias. Não esperávamos que ele se entregasse desse jeito e nos ofereceu vários planos de ataque dos Comensais da Morte. Ele se tornou influente e confiável no meio deles, principalmente para Voldemort. Achamos estranho essa iniciativa dele e resolvemos testá-lo durante todo o período das férias. Ou seja, apenas ele sabia que era você de que a profecia estava falando. Voldemort confiou apenas para ele, Severo Snape. E ele passou no teste, Srta. Lily. Ele estava tremendamente preocupado com você e ele ainda é seu ex-namorado. O que acha disso?

Sabe o que é ter seu queixo lá embaixo, no chão?

Eu levei um tremendo susto. Eu sinceramente não esperava que esse era o temo dessa reunião. Eu senti um arrepio horrível. Eu não sabia que Severo era de tanta confiaça de Voldemort, ele ascendeu rápido, pensei com nojo. Severo é um ótimo rapaz, muito cuidadoso inteligente, mas não. Eu não confiaria nele. Eu não conseguiria debater esse assunto com ele. Eu não conseguiria encará-lo. Não conseguiria fazer nada com aquele duas caras. E parece que ele está sendo leal ao nosso lado, pois se Dumbledore fez vários testes com ele e, acredito, um Veritaserum, e ele esteja disposto a se colocar nessa situação... Ah, Merlin.

Seria perfeito para a Ordem e para Dumbledore se eu engravidasse de um espião informante. Sabe o grau de desprezo que eu sinto por Severo? Ok, não é muito, afinal, ele é um bom rapaz, mas ele continua sendo meu ex-namorado! Não é como ir lá e conversar com ele calmamente! São mágoas, tristezas e decepções junto com o currículo que ele tem comigo, que agora inclui espião.

Meus olhos estavam arregalados. Dumbledore não poderria fazer isso comigo! Ainda mais com todo meu sentimento por James, meu James!

- Não tem como, Dumbledore! – Berrei repentinamente, assustando todos que estavam na sala – Eu não engraviderei de Severo! Se vocês não percebem, existem mágoas profundas entre eu e ele. Não tem como!

Dumbledore se levantou rapidamente.

- Sim, Srta. Lily, temos isso em mente, mas era a única idéia nos surgiu – Começou calmamente, tentando me tranquilizar. Minha respiração estava ofegante e minha mandíbula estava tensa – Mas como você e James tiveram, hum, digamos, alguns momentos íntimos, podemos nos aproveitar disso.

Uma interrogativa estava em minha mente.

- Mas como? – Perguntei confusa. Os Potter estavam parados feito pedra. A Sra. Potter parecia estar voltando ao seu choro e o Sr. Potter a abraçava, consolando-a.

- Você não está com o sêmen de James em seu corpo? – Perguntou um pouco desconcertado. Era estranho ver o fabuloso Dumbledore desconcertado, mas não era hora de ficar rindo por besteira. Mas não pude deixar de rir internamente, claro!

- Sim, nós transamos mas eu tomei aquela poção, então eu não posso engravidar – Respondi sem escrúpulos. Posso parecer uma jovem tímida, mas não me importa se estou sendo um tanto quanto sincera demais, afinal, não tenho nada a perder então vou falar o que eu quero. Há-há! ( acho que estou enlouquecendo no meio dessa história ).

A Sra. Potter soltou um pigarro desconcertado e Alice e Tiffany tentavam esconder seus sorrisos. Eu adorava aquelas duas! Mas estou triste que Brid não está aqui me dando força, onde será que ela se enfiou?

Será que ela estava com problemas?

- Sim, mas há uma técnica nova de fertilidade, querida Lily – Começou um Dumbledore animado – Nós vamos pegar esse sêmen que está aí dentro e vamos colocá-lo em um vidrinho. Nisso, iremos introduzi-los em você depois de alguns minutos. O que você acha?

Ahh... OI?

Mas que puta filme de terror, puta que pariu. Minha mente está um vazio. Eu pisquei algumas vezes, tentando processar essa idéia.

- Ahh, eu acho inovador – Respondi totalmente perdida e confusa – Eu ficaria grávida e me livraria de Severo, não?

- Bem, você não ficaria exatamente livre assim pois ele entrou para a Ordem da Fênix, mas não espalhe, querida Lily, apenas todas essas pessoas sabem que Severo é leal a nós, está bem? – Respondeu com sinceridade. Pelo menos ele estava animado, afinal, eu havia aceitado essa idéia estranha e sem nexo.

Me passou uma imagem na minha mente. Eu estava nua e com as pernas abertas enquanto uma mulher colocava o sêmen de James por meio de uma pinça. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior. E ainda teria que encarar Severo. Merda.

Então algo me passou pela cabeça.

- Mas e James? – Perguntei alarmada – Eu nunca permitiria que ele se envolvesse assim, se expondo com tanta vulnerabilidade à Voldemort! Seria perigoso à ele!

Foi nessa hora que a Sra. Potter sorriu em meio as lágrimas que escorriam por sua face. Eu estava com pena dela, sinceramente, nenhuma mãe merece passar por isso.

- Por favor, Lily, não deixe que James se exponha assim, eu conheço o meu filho... Ele seria o homem mais procurado por Voldemort. James sempre foi protetor quanto às pessoas que ele ama e ele se colocaria entre você e Voldemort automaticamente – Pediu uma Sra. Potter completamente desesperada, com lágrimas abundantes em seu rosto.

Dumbledore ficou sério novamente.

- Então, querida Lily, nós decidimos que você engravidará de James, mas é sua escolha deixar com que ele se coloque entre você e Voldemort – Falou Dumbledore, dando algumas rápidas olhadas para os Potter, que me observavam atentamente.

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior com mais força. Era muito injusto. Eu engravidaria de James e não poderia mais vê-lo. Meu filho cresceria sem um pai, cresceria dentro de minha barriga e não haveria um James atencioso e amoroso passando a mão por minha barriga de melancia e brincando com nosso futuro filho. Não haveria nada. Eu ficaria sem James e meu filho também.

Mas...

Após alguns minutos pensando, com a sala do quarto-cofre em total silêncio, eu cheguei em minha conclusão. Não posso dizer que foi fácil, mas é o jeito.

- Eu não quero que James fique no meio disso – Respondi com uma tristeza imensa adentrando o meu coração e deixando-o mais apertado do que já estava – James tem uma vida pela frente, seus estudos, uma carreira, uma esposa e filhos (eu respirei fundo nessas exatas palavras).

Imaginar James com uma família convencional era de partir o meu frágil coração. Eu nunca iria ter uma família convencional e isso me matava por dentro. Eu não poderia ver meus pais, que sempre me davam força, no máximo nossa correspondência era enviada e recebida por Dumbledore. Mas imaginar James amando uma mulher que não seja eu e tendo filhos lindos com ela... Eu estava com vontade chorar. Só não o fazia pois havia platéia e eu não gostava de fazer espetáculo.

Logo após ao meu pronunciamento, a mãe de James sorriu aliviada. Seu marido também sorria aliviado, mas ele ainda estava pensativo e me olhando atentamento.

- Espero que você fique bem, Lily – Comentou o Sr. Potter com carinho – É uma garota muito altruísta.

Eu dei um sorriso forçado. Eu gostei do comentário, mas não conseguia sorrir naquele momento. Eu me sentia caindo de um precipício que já havia sido formado no momento em que eu conheci James. Não tinha nada em que me agarrar para não cair mais e mais fundo.

- Mas já que a decisão foi tomada, a nossa brilhante Alice, que também é uma ótima curandeira, irá fazer todos os procedimentos para a sua futura gravidez, querida Lily – Começou Dumbledore enquanto Alice se sentava no braço de minha poltrona e me abraçava carinhosamente, tentando me tranquilizar. Não funcionou – Então, a nossa Lily irá com Alice para a ala hospitalar de Hogwarts enquanto o resto de nós irá comigo até minha sala. Precisamos discutir planos de ação, Lily, mas não se preocupe com nada disso, está bem?

Eu assenti. Não consegui falar pois estava com um nó formado na raíz de minha garganta. Eu sentia aquele aperto em minhas cordas vocais, impossibilitando minha fala. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior pela décima vez.

Tudo isso partia o meu coração.

Todos saíram do meu quarto-cofre, ficando apenas eu e Alice, que resolveu puxar uma poltrona para ficar em frente a minha. Eu mantinha minha cabeça e meu olhar baixo, algo estava me deixando muito deprimida. Algo que se chamava James.

- Mas e como a nossa Lily está? – Perguntou bastante atenciosa e com um sorriso meigo em sua face – Fiquei preocupada quando você escolheu deixar James por fora dessa história.

Eu dei um sorriso triste enquanto olhava para os seus olhos azul-escuro. Eram muito meigos e sinceros. Ambos pareciam preocupados comigo.

- Acabada, deprimida e ferrada – Respondi com um provável humor trágico.

Alice sorriu.

- Se você consegue fazer piada com sua situação, acho que está bem – Comentou de bom humor – Mas acho que esse seu humor serve para camuflar sua tristeza. Não a esconda, Lily, você é humana. E também achei que você fez a coisa certa com James, sabe, eu sei que você aguenta o tranco... Mas acho que James ainda precisa viver um pouco para decidir o que quer. Ele não pode ser impulsivo igual ele está sendo neste momento. Ele deve parar e pensar sobre o que provocou, mas acho que não será tão cedo.

Eu assenti, concordando com suas exatas palavras.

- Eu também acho que James, por mais que ele seja forte, não está pronto, Alice – Concordei ainda com o olhar baixo. As lágrimas estavam se aconchegando em meus olhos e descendo rapidamente por minha face perolada – James ainda não tem uma perspectiva do quanto que a vida dele ficaria um inferno. Ele precisa compreender isso.

Ela assentiu, limpando minhas lágrimas com sua mão esquerda delicada, com unhas bem-feitas em um tom azul-escuro.

- Ele vai compreender – Começou enquanto se levantava da poltrona – Mas não vai ser por agora. Eu vou reunir meus objetos de trabalho, mas você pode continuar conversando comigo.

- Ok – Respondi ainda na minha fossa particular. Alice estava indo para lá e para cá, sempre pegando objetos de prata extremamente complexos, nunca havia visto tantos objetos estranhos. E foi nessa hora que eu lembrei de um fator decisivo – Onde está Brid?

Alice me olhou demoradamente. Parecia que ela estava relutante em falar. Percebendo isso, eu não abri a boca mais. Eu estava esperando que Alice respondesse minha pergunta e rápido. Brid tinha me deixado na mão todo o tempo! Nem veio me prestar socorro quando eu mais precisava! Eu estava indignada com a ausência dela e isso acabava de moer mais ainda o meu coração despedaçado. Ela era praticamente minha irmã!

- Sabe, eu fui instruída para não comentar sobre isso com você – Começou lentamente, ainda relutante. Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas – Mas eu vou contar. Acho que você deve saber. Minerva a chamou para explicar o que estava acontecendo com você e sobre sua futura gravidez.

Eu dei de ombros, confusa.

- Mas o que Brid tem a ver com isso? – Perguntei completamente desorientada.

Alice entrou em seu quarto e logo voltou, segurando alguns objetos prateados e colocando-os em sua bolsa. Havia um frasco de cristal com um líquido azul-piscina. Ela suspirou.

- Bem, como eu acho que Dumbledore ainda não te explicou, eu mesma vou explicar – Começou enquanto remexia em sua bolsa – Dumbledore tem essa mania de não explicar direito as coisas. Mas continuando, você não continuará em Hogwarts, afinal, como você poderia ter uma gravidez tranquila aqui? Perto de Comensais em potencial e de James? Nunca! Então foi decidido que você iria morar no exterior. Não sei para onde que você vai, Dumbledore não contou para ninguém para gerar uma segurança maior para você.

Eu arregalei meus olhos. Dumbledore era uma caixinha de surpresas, mas se você for realmente pensar direito sobre o assunto, ele está certo. Irritantemente certo.

- Ok, mas o que Brid tem a ver com isso? – Repeti a pergunta, ainda confusa.

Alice fechou sua bolsa e colocou-a em seu ombro.

- Muito – Respondeu prontamente – Afinal, quem vai ficar grávida é você, não ela. Bridget não pode ficar te acompanhando o tempo todo, Lily. Me desculpe, mas seria uma injustiça com ela, afinal, ela precisa continuar os estudos e ela estará bastante segura aqui.

Eu suspirei. Estava cansada dessa vida de cigana, indo pra lá e pra cá o tempo todo. Eu parecia um pedaço de carne morta que ninguém queria. E não só como parecia, mas eu me sentia morta por dentro. Algo escureceu dentro de mim há alguns minutos. Eu não sentia mais aquele calor que me deixava segura de que tudo ficaria bem. Não, definitivamente não o sentia.

- Imagino que seja – Comentei tristemente – E o que ela falou?

Alice deu de ombros enquanto me chamava para sair do quarto-cofre. Eu me levantei da poltrona vagarosamente, ainda tentando por minhas ideias em ordem. Quando chegamos no corredor que agora clareava com o sol, Alice me respondeu com uma pergunta.

- E o que ela poderia falar? É uma ordem.

Eu suspirei novamente, bastante exausta dessa instabilidade. E também pensando que eu não teria minha estrutura e base com Bridget perto. Era deplorável. Tive vontade de me jogar de um precipício, afinal eu já estava no fundo de um, não?

- Então não vou ver Bridget por um bom tempo – Comentei tristemente. Alice envolveu meus ombros com seus braços e me deu um sorriso de incentivo.

- Não se preocupe, só durante um ano, passa rapidinho! – Comentou uma Alice tentando me deixar para cima – Mas agora que estamos indo para a ala hospitalar, eu vou te explicar direitinho como funciona essa coisa. Você vai tirar a roupa e ficar em uma maca, nisso eu quero que você abra suas pernas para eu introduzir o esperma de James.

Eu arqueei as sobrancelhas.

- Mas eu tomei aquela poção – Comecei confusa – E não fale o nome dele, por favor.

- Ok, eu não usarei o nome dele – E ela me deu um sorriso enquanto me abraçava mais forte – Mas sabe aquela poção azul-piscina que você me viu por dentro da bolsa? Aquela poção anula o efeito da última.

- Então eu ficarei grávida até o fim da noite? – Perguntei com interesse. Sempre me imaginei com um barrigão, grávida, e sentindo as contrações do meu bebê com um gênio do cão igual a sua mãe. Mas assim que me imaginei com um barrigão, eu imaginei James acariciando minha barriga. Logo, eu coloquei aquela imagem dolorosa para fora de minha mente.

- Basicamente, sim – Começou a explicação de uma estudiosa versada no assunto. Alice tinha aquele tom de professora, era divertido pois ela é muito nova – Mas como vai ser dessa forma bastante complicada, contrariando algumas leis básicas da natureza, sua gestação será muito mais longa que o normal, que são, no máximo, nove meses.

Eu estranhei essa informação. Ah, sim, claro, eu era uma aberração da natureza, sempre soube. Mas deixando meu emocional de lado por alguns momentos, eu nunca havia escutado sobre uma gravidez que durou mais de nove meses. Eu ainda estava desorientada e confusa, era muita informação em um tempo muito curto, não deu tempo de absorver direito.

- Mais de nove meses? – Repeti confusa – Mas como assim?

Nós estávamos perto da ala hospitalar nesse momento. O raios de sol já estavam entrando por todo o castelo e, automaticamente, os corredores ficaram extremamente claros. Era um nascer do sol muito bonito, mas nesse momento eu não conseguia apreciar nada. Eu estava afogada em minhas mágoas e meus problemas.

- Como é uma gravidez semi-artificial e que utiliza a magia no desvio de poções anti-concepcionais e na introdução do sêmen que fica logo, hum, casado com seu óvulo, gerando um herdeiro automaticamente. Isso leva em torno de minutos, mas a recuperação de seu corpo enquanto gera o seu lindo herdeiro fica bem mais lenta, está me compreendendo?

Eu assenti, absorvendo as informações. Bem, eu conseguia entender sobre meu próprio corpo e meu futuro filho. Pode ser clichê, mas eu realmente arrepiei quando começou a falar de meu futuro filho. Um sorriso se escancarou em minha face, fazendo com Alice me abraçasse mais forte ainda. Ela poderia ser delicada mas tinha uma força de javali! Não é à toa que é da nata dos aurores, não?

- E leva quanto tempo para gerar? – Perguntei interessada. Sabe que esse assunto era bem legal?

Bem, eu ouvi a palavra filho e já viu, né? Fiquei toda babona. Mesmo não tendo Ja... Não, mesmo não tendo aquele rapaz por perto para zelar por meu filho, acariciando minha barriga e falando com a mesma. Sempre que eu penso nisso eu sinto uma pontada em meu coração. Mas é bom não pensar, afinal, já o perdi mesmo...

O que adianta ficar remoendo essa tristeza? Mas mesmo assim, é depressivo.

- Depende da mulher e do homem – Respondeu ainda com ar de professora. Estávamos entrando na ala hospitalar. Enquanto eu entrava, Alice fechava as portas e janelas, trancando-as com feitiços que eu não consegui discernir – A mais curta durou cerca de treze meses, mas a mais longa foi até seus dezoito meses.

Eu fiquei boquiaberta. Alice ajeitou uma maca enquanto eu tirava minha roupa na frente dela. Eu nunca fui de ter vergonhas em tirar a roupa na frente de outra mulher. Na verdade, eu sempre me achei uma exibicionista, nunca me preocupei se alguma mulher que estivesse me observando resolvesse catar milhões de defeitos em meu precioso corpo. Não me importava mesmo.

- Mas e a minha? Quanto você acha que demorará? – Perguntei alarmada. Uau, um ano e meio grávida deve ser uma maratona para poucas.

Pelo menos é o que dizem, né, sobre a gravidez.

Alice fez uma careta pensativa, provavelmente fazendo alguns cálculos de cabeça. Eu coloquei minhas roupas em outra maca e deitei sobre a minha, tentando relaxar. Era muito macia e com um travesseiro confortável, mas eu continuava tensa. Já até sei o porquê.

- Quer que eu seja sincera? – Perguntou e eu assenti, querendo que ela continuasse – Não sei ao certo, mas sua gravidez pode ser muito longa.

- Mas qual é o fator diferencial? – Perguntei enquanto Alice se sentava em frente os meus pés e abria as minhas pernas peroladas. Eu estava travada da cabeça aos pés e Alice tentava aliviar minha tensão me dava mais travesseiros para encostar.

- O fator diferencial é se a mãe está muito debilitada – Respondeu, provando que estava versada no assunto. Quando aquele instrumento prateado entrou dentro do meu corpo... – E acho que você está muito, mas muito debilitada. Seu emocional está em cacos, então a gravidez será longa. Agora fique paradinha, Lily.

Foi uma sensação horrível, gelada. Um desconforto interno exorbitante. Já com Ja... Já com aquele rapaz, foi muito diferente. Mas vamos parar de pensar nisso, Lily. Eu sentia aquilo mexer dentro do meu corpo, sair e entrar novamente. A sensação era horrível.

Nesse silêncio, eu começava a pensar em James. Eu tentei tirá-lo de minha mente, mas não consegui. Quanto mais eu sentia que ficaria grávida a qualquer momento, mais o meu pensamento se direcionava à ele. Eu pensava no contorno de seus lábios finos e tentadores, no modo em que seu cabelo castanho-escuro ficava bagunçado e em seus intensos olhos castanho-esverdeados. Tudo isso me deixava triste, me enlouquecia, eu queria morrer por dentro. Ja... Ele possui um sorriso fantástico, alegre e maroto. Era impossível não pensar em seus sorrisos nesse momento. Seu corpo tentador, sedutor... Eu não conseguia parar de pensar nele.

Pensando em nosso filho. Nosso filho sem pai, né.

Aí meu filho me perguntaria assim: 'Porque é que meus amiguinhos tem pais e eu não tenho, mamãe?'.

Isso era de partir o coração. Principalmente o meu.

Minhas lágrimas transbordaram enquanto o procedimento terminava.

Eu senti uma fraqueza em mim que me dominou.

- Alice, eu não estou passando bem – Falei angustiada. Mas Alice, que retirou seus instrumentos prateados dentro de mim e me deu outro cobertor, estava fazendo frio, sorriu satisfeita.

- Se você não está passando bem, se está sentindo uma fraqueza terrível... – Começou enquanto me dava um beijo na testa e pegava minhas roupas para mim. Eu continuava deitada e fraca -... então é porque deu certo. Parabéns, mamãe!

Meus olhos se arregalaram. Minha nossa.

- Então eu estou grávida agora? – Perguntei aos trancos e barrancos, não conseguindo enxergar direito pois estava com muita, mas muita fraqueza em todas as partes de meu corpo – Tem certeza?

Alice sorriu novamente, satisfeita.

- Absoluta, mamãe – Respondeu satisfeita e eu sentia um sorriso crescer em meu rosto. Foi automático – Agora é melhor você dormir, o melhor remédio para essa fraqueza é dormir. Bons sonhos!

Ela me deu um beijo na testa e colocou outro cobertor por cima de mim. Eu estava, ao todo, com três cobertores e quatro travesseiros macios. Eu estava extremamente confortável e Alice era uma ótima, e prática, curandeira, deixando-me dormir por um longo tempo.

Eu não vi o que aconteceu com Alice, eu estava em um sono profundo.


	11. O Isolacionismo do Mundo Bruxo

Depois desse acontecimento tão, ao mesmo tempo, marcante e estranho, eu acordei com a consciência exata do que estava acontecendo. Acordei bastante lúcida desse meu sono profundo. Segundo Alice, eu estava exausta, tanto o físico quanto o emocional. Não duvido disso.

Acordei com Dumbledore olhando para mim, pensativo. Ele não parecia muito animado. E também não me olhava com pena. Aqueles olhos vítreos de Dumbledore estavam, se não me engano, cheios de culpa. Ele parecia estar com remorso. Se eu estivesse no lugar dele, eu também sentiria, quero dizer, eu só estou nessa situação por um acaso tão aleatório que é difícil imaginar que pode acontecer com alguém. Pois é, aconteceu. Mas eu ainda estava um pouco inconsciente, ainda passava mal e tentava ter forças para enfrentar uma gravidez de, por volta, um ano e meio. Se eu não enlouquecer, não?

Dumbledore estava sentado em um banco simples, do lado da minha cama. Eu sinto que ele me observou dormindo durante um longo tempo. Quando eu acordei ele tocou a minha mão.

- Sinto muito – Falou com pesar, olhando em meus olhos. Ele estava sendo sincero – Querida Lily, não pense que eu quero seu mal, muito pelo contrário. Você é uma linda, inteligente e cativante garota. Mas às vezes temos que nos ajustar ao nosso destino. Creio que não deve ser fácil, mas eu peço para que você me desculpe. Sinto que parte de sua tristeza se deve as minhas decisões.

Eu o analisei atentamente. Claro que ele estava sendo sincero, seus olhos demonstravam sensibilidade e remorso.

- Não o culpo, professor – Comecei lentamente, eu estava acordando de um sonho muito, mas muito bom – Mas te confesso que tive vontade de te esganar. Tento aceitar, mas não estou tendo muito sucesso. Me tornei prisioneira de minha própria vida e de outra que vai crescer comigo. Meus pais estão longe, Bridget vai ficar aqui em Hogwarts e eu vou embora. Me sinto só.

Um brilho estranho passou pelos olhos transparentes dele. Eu o deixei com mais remorso ainda. Não me sinto culpada por causa disso. Por mais que seja Dumbledore, ele merece sentir culpa. Pelo menos no ponto de vista da minha raiva, afinal, não posso fingir ser uma garota politicamente correta todo o tempo. Preciso ter uma brecha para respirar.

- Eu imagino que você tenha se sentido dessa forma – Começou Dumbledore, agora olhando para o chão. Ele falava baixo e lentamente, como se alguma coisa estivesse preocupando-o mais que o normal. Quero dizer, Dumbledore é Dumbledore, ele sempre tem alguma preocupação – Por isso eu vou mandar Alice com você. Percebi que vocês fizeram muita amizade.

Eu assenti com um sorriso fraco, mas feliz.

- Seria muito bom, professor, eu gosto muito dela e ter seu apoio vai fazer diferença – Concordei e Dumbledore me deu um sorriso, também fraco.

- E ela é uma excelente auror, uma das melhores que já vi, também pode ser uma proteção necessária – Falou lentamente – Sem falar que também é uma curandeira habilidosa. E também não tem nenhum namorado, então é a pessoa perfeita para estar com você.

Mordi meu lábio, angustiada.

- Mas eu não vou atrapalhar a vida dela? – Perguntei com medo de estragar a vida de alguém. Minha vida já foi pelo ralo, não quero que as pessoas sintam o que estou sentindo.

Ele balançou a cabeça para os lados.

- Alice vive viajando, ela que se ofereceu para ficar com você – Respondeu calmo e compreensivo. Seus olhos vítreos estavam bondosos agora – Mas mudando de assunto, eu estou muito preocupado em te deixar na Inglaterra. A situação está muito complicada, querida Lily. Receio em deixá-la por perto e alguma pessoa errada te achar. Voldemort acha que eu deixaria você em Hogwarts, como Severo nos informou. Isso é um ponto à favor. Então, já que eu quero te ver com um sorriso no rosto, você pode escolher o lugar que quiser para passar algum tempinho enquanto eu tranquilizo as coisas por aqui, o que acha?

Eu sorri. Não sorri porque estava feliz de sair de Hogwarts, não. Mas eu sorri por ver a face humana de Dumbledore. Ele, não tendo armas para me alegrar nessa situação, resolveu recrutar Alice, uma excelente companhia, e pedir que eu escolha o lugar. Ele quer me deixar mais à vontade para que eu não sinta essa tensão... que eu já estou sentindo.

Eu pensei, com o meu dedo indicador em meu lábio fechado.

- Não gostaria de ir para muito longe – Comentei pensativa – Onde meus pais estão?

Ele de um sorriso bondoso.

- Não estão muito longe, mas creio que não seria uma boa idéia você ficar no mesmo lugar que eles, afinal, esse segredo entre eu, você e Alice seria enfraquecido se entrasse mais gente. Eu confio na Ordem, mas se um auror for capturado por Voldemort... Não seria nada bom – Respondeu racionalmente, sendo realista. E ele estava certo. Eu seria uma presa fácil.

Suspirei profundamente.

- Não quero ir para muito longe, acho que prefiro ficar na Inglaterra – Comentei, ponderando meus motivos para ficar por aqui. Um deles é a possibilidade de, talvez, algum dia, em um futuro remoto, avistar Ja... aquele rapaz. Que motivo idiota, patético – Posso?

Ele assentiu.

- Mas procurarei um lugar seguro. Suas correspondências eu vou receber e entregar à você. O que você quiser escrever para alguém, de confiança, é claro, eu entregarei pessoalmente – Respondeu um Dumbledore mais calmo e com um olhos bondoso em seus olhos vítreos, que tanto me chamavam a atenção. Seus olhos sempre foram muito profundos e misteriosos.

Desde então, só demorou três horas para Dumbledore arranjar um lugar seguro e confortável para que eu vivesse com Alice. Apenas nós três saberíamos onde ficava, me deixando com a sensação de segurança. Só espero que essa sensação seja verdadeira. Eu me levantei lentamente da maca, definitivamente eu estava me sentindo estranha. Com enjoô. Será se esses sintomas são tão devastadores ( e rápidos) quando é uma gravidez com métodos mágicos?

Enfim, eu estava tonta e com enjoôs horríveis. Alice teve que me ajudar a sair da ala hospitalar e sair de Hogwarts pela lareira da sala de Dumbledore. Enquanto estávamos nos corredores, e já era à noite, não havia ninguém andando por ali. Meu coração batia rápido quando eu escutava barulhos que achava ser dele. De... eu não posso ficar tendo medo de pronunciar seu nome, assim eu me sinto bem pior. Quando eu estava no corredor, meus pensamentos estavam centralizados em James. Eu queria que ele me desse tchau, fizesse uma despedida romântica.

Não houve nada disso.

Fui embora de Hogwarts com o meu coração apertado. E disparado. É o que dizem, não?

"A esperança é a última que morre"?

Foi exatamente o que aconteceu. Ela só morreu quando eu me dei conta que estava em um pequeno chalé de dois andares. Ficava de frente para o mar, em um rochedo onde o pôr-do-sol era maravilhoso. Tinha uma sala de jantar conjugada com uma sala de estar, uma cozinha, dois banheiros e três quartos. Era perfeito. Um lugar tranquilo e calmo era o que eu precisava. Não sabia ao certo onde eu estava, mas tinha quase certeza que estava no sul da Inglaterra, onde é mais bonito e verde. E menos frio, claro. Havia um jardim ao lado o chalé, tendo muitas margaridas e flores-do-campo.

O chalé era branco com muitos detalhes em pedra, deixando-o com uma aparência delicada e adorável. Era um lugar muito bonito, isso eu tinha que concordar. A porta de entrada era de madeira-clara, juntamente com todas as janelas. Logo eu percebi que nada ali era escuro ou preto. Será que Dumbledore achava que isso me inspiraria a não enlouquecer?

Bem, confesso que deve ajudar, né.

Lembrando-me da presença do mesmo, eu me virei para ele com uma interrogativa em minha mente. Ele estava olhando o mar, muito concentrado. Quando é que Dumbledore não exalava essa energia pensativa de concentração? Já acostumei, até.

- Eu estou sozinha aqui? – Perguntei com uma careta. Não me sentiria legal se estivesse. Sabe como é que é, tem um cara muito mórbido me perseguindo, nada demais.

Dumbledore balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Alice está fazendo um lanche para vocês duas – Respondeu com uma voz baixa, mas atento a todo o ambiente em volta do chalé – Escute, Lily, não saia do chalé para fazer passeios longos e não se preocupe, eu vou repassar as cartas de seus amigos à você.

Vai me passar as cartas de MEUS AMIGOS? Isso deveria estar no singular e no feminino, até porque só Brid enviaria alguma correspondência pra mim. Além do quê, isso me soou muito, mas muito suspeito. Mas Dumbledore, sendo Dumbledore, desaparatou antes de eu resolver perguntá-lo.

Sempre me falaram que ele tinha essa mania irritante. Acho que ele deveria me explicar direito pois eu sou a parte mais interessada nisso. Sabe quando eu falei 'a esperança é a última que morre'? Pois é. Acho que minha esperança não morreu... ainda.

Tenho a visível esperança de que no meio desses meu amigos implícitos esteja o nome dele. De James.

Eu suspirei.

Como uma garota trouxa falou: 'Isso é uma puta falta de sacanagem!'; seja lá o que isso quer dizer.

Levantando a cabeça, eu entrei dentro do chalé e Alice me recebeu com um sorriso sincero.

Alguns dias passaram e eu estava me sentindo em casa, muito confortável e tranquila. Toda aquela confusão que seguia por dias e dias, sem parar, havia cessado... pelo menos por agora. Mas já era o bastante para me dar fôlego para os próximos problemas. Tento evitar pensar sobre o futuro, que no meu caso é bem incerto... ou inexistente.

Tendo em vista todos esses problemas futuros, eu deixei de me preocupar com eles. Pelo menos por agora, eu estava precisando de um sono tranquilo e algumas panquecas deliciosas que só Alice sabia fazer. Ela se mostrou uma amiga leal e sincera, apoiando-me nos momentos que eu estava mais triste. Sempre com argumentos otimistas, ela levantava meu ânimo com muita facilidade. Nesses dias em que estávamos isoladas do mundo, acabamos nos tornando muito amigas.

Alice sempre acompanhava de perto, cautelosamente, a minha gravidez mágica. Todo dia ela media o tamanho de minha barriga e anotava em uma agenda com a capa escrita 'Futura Mamãe'. Eu sempre sorria quando ela me chamava desse jeito, posso parecer patética falando isso, mas me sinto satisfeita de estar grávida.

Nunca pensei que poderia sentir isso nessas condições. E isso ajudava a aliviar minhas dores, meus rancores e, principalmente, minhas mágoas.

Enquanto eu estava com Alice, eu nada sentia sobre minhas mágoas. Mas quando eu deitava em minha cama para dormir... parecia que as mesmas voltavam para minha mente de forma instantânea. Era bom ficar isolada dos meus problemas mas eu estava sentindo vontade de saber o que estava acontecendo com o mundo bruxo. Já haviam se passado duas semanas e não tive notícias de Dumbledore e nem de ninguém.

Certo dia, eu e Alice estávamos catando flores do jardim para alegrar a casa, o que sempre fazíamos, virando um hábito agradável. Preocupada, eu resolvi compartilhar meus pensamentos com ela.

- É normal Dumbledore demorar a dar notícias, Al? – Perguntei preocupada enquanto podava alguns girassóis e pegava as flores mais bonitas.

- Também ando pensando nisso – Respondeu com a mão suja de terra. Ela estava plantando jasmins para dar um cheiro agradável à noite – Eu já ia comentar com você. Enquanto estava dormindo, eu fui no povoado mais próximo. Trouxa, é claro.

Eu arqueei minhas sobrancelhas, surpresa e curiosa.

- E notou algo diferente? – Perguntei interessada. Peguei um jarro de água e molhei os girassóis que eu estava cuidando.

Ela assentiu e eu mordi meu lábio inferior. Eu estava curiosa, esse silêncio do mundo bruxo não parecia positivo, pelo menos pra mim. Ainda mais tendo esse sumiço de duas semanas de Dumbledore.

- Eu comprei aqueles jornais trouxas. Era de noite e não havia ninguém na rua. Mesmo assim eu lancei um feitiço de Desilusão em mim para não levantar suspeitas – Começou Alice, se sentando na terra de frente pra mim – O jornal está lá no meu quarto. Parece que está tendo muitos desaparecimentos e eventos sem explicação. O primeiro-ministro trouxa está desaparecido e seus assessores estão com medo, parece que alguns deles também desapareceram.

- E o que você acha disso? – Perguntei incerta – Está ocorrendo de forma explícita demais para o meu gosto... Não me parece um bom sinal.

Ela assentiu, concordando comigo.

- E não é, Lils – Respondeu seriamente – Receio de que, se o primeiro-ministro trouxa desapareceu junto de alguns de seus assessores... Estou com um péssimo presentimento. Meu instindo de auror fala que o Ministério da Magia caiu.

Minha pequena pá de jardim caiu da minha mão direita.

- Além do óbvio, que é pura perseguição para nós, o que isso quer dizer? – Perguntei com ansiedade. Eu estava certa, meu coração estava me dizendo que alguma coisa errada aconteceu.

Ela deu de ombros.

- Muitas coisas – Respondeu pensativa – Mas aposto que interferiram em Hogwarts. Voldemort quer saber onde você está, Lils, ele vai começar por Hogwarts.

Meu coração e minha respiração ficaram aceleradas. Aquela ansiedade por não saber o que estava acontecendo direito estava me angustiando. Eu tentava pensar que era só suposições, mas os pressentimentos de Alice sempre são certos... isso era o que mais me preocupava.

- Se Voldemort se infiltrou em Hogwarts, Dumbledore resolveu desaparecer por ali... pelo menos por um tempo – Tentei raciocinar a queda do Ministério e Hogwarts de pós-queda – Então os alunos ficarão desprotegidos...

James...

Meu coração estava do tamanho da ponta de uma agulha finíssima.

- Acredito que se Dumbledore resolveu desaparecer nesse meio tempo, as pessoas que sabem de você também irão sair daquele castelo. Mesmo sendo proibido – Falou uma Alice pensativa – E a Ordem da Fênix deve estar em algum quartel-general secreto.

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior. Não sei o que Alice viu em minha expressão de preocupação, mas ela me deu um sorriso bondoso.

- Não se preocupe, Lils, James é da elite da Ordem... ele sabe se cuidar – Consolou-me, tentando me deixar mais calma e menos preocupada – Se tivesse acontecido algo com a Ordem, nós saberíamos.

Eu fiz uma careta.

- Mas e Brid? – Perguntei preocupada – Será que a Ordem está a abrigando?

- Mas é claro! – Respondeu com um sorriso tranquilo – Brid já faz parte da Ordem, ela é da resistência assim como nós duas também somos. Não se preocupe, Lils, Brid e James são grandinhos... eles sabem se cuidar. O que temos que preocupar é sobre quanto tempo você ficará grávida... é indefinido, você sabe disso.

Eu assenti, tentando me sentir tranquila. Eu sempre soube que James e Brid era bruxos fantásticos e corajosos, mas ficava aquela ponta de preocupação que me deixava incomodada. Imaginar Brid, James, Remo e Sirius fugindo de Hogwarts era muito surreal. Mas James tinha a capa de invisibilidade... acho que isso me tranquiliza mais.

- Mas porque será que Dumbledore saiu de Hogwarts? – Perguntei reflexivamente – Você não acha estranho?

Alice molhou a terra das jasmins com o meu jarro de água. Logo após, ela se levantou e me deu a mão suja de terra para que eu me levantasse também. O jardim estava lindo e conseguimos flores perfeitas para alegrar nosso chalé. Eu peguei em sua mão e ela me ajudou a levantar. Logo após, lavamos nossas mãos com a água que estava no jarro de Alice.

- Estranho é, não resta dúvida – Respondeu Alice pensativa – Mas haviam Comensais da Morte dentro de Hogwarts, Lils, pense nisso. Para Voldemort tomar posse do castelo era daqui pra ali. Dumbledore não arriscariam o bem-estar dos alunos, mesmo eles sendo simpatizantes de Voldemort.

Eu assenti. Eu tive que concordar que era bem provável que Dumbledore tivesse desaparecido para não causar mais estragos aos alunos. Dumbledore sempre foi apaixonado por Hogwarts e seus alunos, sendo seu maior ponto fraco... E Voldemort deve ter aproveitado disso, não resta dúvidas.

O céu já escurecia e as ondas do mar ficavam mais fortes com o vento forte que soprava. Estava fazendo muito frio lá fora, dando a impressão que o outono já estava do meio para o fim, próximo ao inverno. Outras duas semanas se passaram desde que eu e Alice tivemos aquela conversa. E, parecendo que Alice tinha talento para adivinhação, não recebemos nenhuma notícias nessas duas semanas. O mundo parecia um silêncio, mas um silêncio assustador e que me fazia ficar receosa do que estava acontecendo.

Eu nunca nasci para ser uma auror, sabe. Nunca foi um de meus sonhos lutar contra bruxos das trevas. Eu sempre fui muito devagar para duelar com alguém. O meu forte são as poções que faço, sendo minha especialidade. Nisso, eu sempre quis ser curandeira para ajudar as pessoas e não matá-las. Por mais que é louvável a coragem de um auror, eu não conseguiria matar alguém. Não sei se isso é um ponto fraco, mas prefiro curar as pessoas.

Alice e eu sempre tivemos essas conversas sobre profissões. Ela se formou em curandeira e logo depois se interessou ser auror, se tornando membro da resistência e umas das aurores de elite do Ministério e aliada da Ordem da Fênix. Ela era uma auror prática, não uma auror teórica. Muito rápida, tanto os movimentos quanto os pensamentos, Alice era inteligentíssima e me apoiava na profissão de curandeira.

Nisso, ela resolveu me ensinar a arte de ajudar as pessoas enquanto estávamos presas no chalé. Muitos feitiços e poções diferentes, Alice me ensinava tudo que ela sabia. Isso fazia o tempo passar rápido e me distraía das minhas constantes preocupações.

Assim, o tempo passava rapidamente.

Fazia um mês e duas semanas que estávamos naquele chalé delicado e, agora, cheio de flores lindas e perfumadas. Sempre haviam flores para colocar em cima da mesa da cozinha e em nossos quartos.

Alice media minha barriga todo dia, mas até hoje ela não resolveu crescer. Fiquei preocupada com isso, mas Alice disse que a barriga não iria demorar a aparecer, o sofrimento é que a mesma fica durante muito tempo com o feto grande lá dentro. Certo dia, eu resolvi perguntar mais sobre essa gravidez mágica que eu estava tendo.

- E como é o parto? – Perguntei enquanto fazíamos o jantar – É muito doloroso?

Eu fiz uma careta de dor e Alice deu uma risada.

- Sabe, eu nunca tive um parto mágico, mas dizem ser tranquilo – Respondeu uma Alice bem tranquila – Não se preocupe com isso, sabe que existem poções para não doer, sua boba.

Eu sorri aliviada. Olhei para a janela aberta e algumas estrelas faziam alguns desenhos ligadas com outros estrelas. Isso me fez pensar em outra coisa.

- Você não acha que isso está demorando? – Ela me olhou com as sobrancelhas arqueadas e eu continuei – Sabe, todo mundo sumir de repente, sem dar notícias. Será se...

Ela balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Dumbledore não está morto – Afirmou com confiança – Se estivesse, nossa proteção teria ido por água abaixo e Voldemort nos descobriria.

Eu suspirei exaustamente.

- Não sei como você consegue ficar tão calma – Comentei com uma careta.

Alice sorriu divertida.

- Bem, eu sou uma auror e sou treinada para não ficar nervosa nessas situações, Lils – Falou uma Alice risonha – O treinamento de auror é duríssimo, principalmente na parte emocional. A pessoa, depois que faz esse treinamento, fica bem mais controlada.

Eu sorri. Ok, outro motivo para não ser auror.

- Ainda bem que uma de nós é controlada – Comentei divertidamente – Imagina se houvessem duas Lily Evans? Seria de enlouquecer!

Eu e Alice caímos na risada. Mas no mesmo momento em estávamos rindo, ouvimos um 'crack' do lado de fora do chalé. Na mesma hora, eu e Alice paramos de rir automaticamente. Nós sacamos nossas varinha no outro segundo. Pareciam passos vindo da parte da praia, passos que sabiam que o chalé estava ali e que vinham diretamente para a porta.

- Se esconda – Sussurrou para mim, que logo atendi sua ordem.

Eu me escondi atrás do sofá, mas com a varinha apontada para a porta. Não ia baixar minha guarda, se fosse alguém perigoso, e mesmo Alice sendo uma auror competente, eu não a deixaria lutar sozinha. Então, eu já estava com os feitiços na ponta de minha língua.

Alice se aproximou rapidamente da porta e esperou. Eu sabia o que ela estava pensando, estava esperando esses visitantes se denunciarem primeiro. Ela não arriscaria um ataque tão temerário havendo só nós duas no chalé. E mesmo assim, não sabíamos que eles eram, o que já é, por si só, um perigo.

Os visitantes estavam todos na porta da frente. Pelo passos, eu acho que teriam mais de duas pessoas. Eu não sabia o que eles estavam esperando para entrar em nosso chalé, pensando isso, foi tiro e queda.

Ouvimos um batido apressado.

- Alice, nos deixe entrar – Pediu uma voz rouca. Era Dumbledore!

Eu me levantei do meu esconderijo, mas Alice não abaixou a guarda.

- Qual é meu país, minha cor e minha pedra favorita? – Perguntou apressada enquanto eu arqueava as sobrancelhas. Dumbledore sabia disso?

- Islândia, azul-petróleo e safira, respectivamente – Respondeu a voz rouca. Eu tinha certeza que era Dumbledore e parecia que Alice também, afinal, ela sorriu quando ele respondeu.

Logo, ela abriu a porta rapidamente enquanto eu me sentava no sofá de três lugares que ficava do lado da lareira que estava acesa. Era Dumbledore mesmo, mas estava com uma aparência exausta e já idosa. Ele não era tão jovem assim para suportar tantas preocupações ao mesmo tempo.

Alice sorriu para Dumbledore enquanto o mesmo entrava. Do lado de fora do chalé estava muito escuro, então eu não consegui discernir quem estava lá fora. Mas meu coração estava dando pulos e pulos de ansiedade. Era óbvio que a Ordem da Fênix estava lá fora, mas sem saber quem era, meu coração ficava mais saltitante ainda. Nessas horas que eu gostaria de ter esse treinamento emocional de auror, seria bem prático pra mim, a ansiedade em pessoa.

Quando Dumbledore me avistou, ele deu um sorriso satisfeito.

- Lily, me desculpe ficar todo esse tempo sem dar notícias... – Ele caminhou para dentro do chalé. Como meu olhar estava concentrado nele, eu estava feliz por ver Dumbledore vivo, afinal, eu não estava isolada de todas as notícias do mundo bruxo - ... mas tivemos muitos contratempos nas últimas semanas.

Eu ouvi o som de passos entrando no chalé, mas como meu olhar estava concentrado em Dumbledore, eu não tinha idéia de quem estava chegando. Dumbledore me deu um sorriso travesso e Alice se sentou do meu lado, segurando minha mão direita e com um sorriso largo, mostrando todos os seus dentes.

Quando eu me virei para a entrada do chalé, meu coração pareceu pular de bungee-jump, mas sem corda. Minha respiração falhou e meu coração subia e descia as minhas escadas emocionais. Eu mordi meu lábio inferior com muita força.

James Potter estava entrando no chalé. Ele estava com um sorriso maroto, me dando a certeza de que ele estava bem. Seu cabelo continuava bagunçado e sem jeito para penteá-lo. Seus olhos castanho-esverdeados estavam alarmados e preocupados, mesmo que sua aparência exterior demonstrasse tranquilidade. Eu conhecia os olhos de James Potter e eles sempre foram a janelas de sua alma. Todos os seus anseios, se você quisesse sabê-los, era só procurar em seus olhos intensos. E ele estava muito agitado internamente.

Nesses intervalos de segundos que eu tive ao analisá-lo, pude constatar que James estava machucado em muitos pontos do corpo. Sua blusa estava com cortes nos braços e sangue espalhado em volta do mesmos. Sua blusa branca também estava manchada de sangue nas costas, mas o corte não parecia muito fundo. Mas também não era superficial.

Percebendo que eu estava olhando para seus machucados sangrentos, James sorriu, como se falasse 'é, eu me machuquei. Sei lá, eu estava totalmente descompassada, desordenada e desorientada. Fiquei tanto tempo sem notícias e, de repente, James surge no meu chalé.

Mas não era só James e Dumbledore. Sirius também estava lá com Brid, de mãos dadas. Eu olhava com surpresa e, nesse momento, eu constatei que minha vida se tornou definitivamente isolada. Também senti uma pontada de tristeza, justo aquela tristeza que eu enterrei bem fundo em mim. Eu notei as vidas continuavam se movimentando e só eu que estava no mesmo lugar. Não me interprete mal, eu fiquei muito feliz de ver que Brid estava bem, mas minha vontade era de ficar sozinha. Queria refletir no rumo da minha vida, sabe, quando a gente compara nossa vida com as de outras pessoas... me frustra profundamente.

Desviando meu olhar para o bule de chá da cozinha, eu me levantei e fui até lá. Não os cumprimentei, nem James, nem Brid e nem Sirius. Apenas Dumbledore, mas por motivos óbvios. Não sei, me senti estranha quando todos chegaram, ainda mais com esse novo relacionamento de Brid e Sirius.

Tenho que confessar que estava com uma pontinha de inveja. Brid estava com um sorriso que mostrava todos os seus dentes brancos que contrastavam com sua pele indiana.

Senti todos os olhares em minhas costas quando eu fui para a cozinha. Eu estava ocupada com o chá enquanto todos se acomodavam nos sofás da sala de estar. Eu não me virei para a sala, fiquei concentrada nos meus afazeres na cozinha, como pegar a louça e algumas bolachinhas doces com açúcar em cima.

E então a conversa começou.

- Então, Alice... como anda aqui no chalé? – Perguntou Brid com uma voz descontraída. Tive uma leve impressão de que Brid estava sem jeito de conversar comigo, mas não entendi o porquê – Aqui é muito bonito.

- Ah, com certeza, o chalé é muito tranquilo e Lily e eu estamos ocupadas – Respondeu uma Alice incrivelmente educada, soava até estranho – Lily quer ser uma curandeira, então estou fazendo seu treinamento aqui mesmo. Plantamos até alguns ingredientes de poções no nosso jardim atrás do chalé. A flores estão lindas.

- Isso é muito bom, principalmente nesses tempos turbulentos – Começou Dumbledore com cortesia – O Ministério da Magia foi ocupado. Belatriz Lestrange está usando o Imperio no ministro e, como você já deve deduzir, está nos perseguindo. Hogwarts foi vistoriada até o único fio de cabelo e, assim, tivemos que desaparecer um pouco da vista. O quartel-general da Ordem, que estava sendo a mansão Potter, foi descoberta.

- Imagino, eu estava tendo esse pressentimento – Comentou Alice, muito pensativa – Mas como vocês estão fazendo para se esconderem?

Eu estava prestando atenção na conversa e parece que está sendo tudo como Alice falou. Fiquei surpresa com a boa intuição dela. Não é à toa que é uma auror extremamente competente.

- Não ficamos mais de dois dias no mesmo lugar, temos que mudar dia sim e dia não para nos manter seguros – Respondeu James. Sua voz me fez arrepiar, meus poros estavam saltitantes e minha respiração falhando. É tão patético a influência que James tem em mim, me sinto de vidro. Ou porcelana. Dá no mesmo.

- E o que a Ordem está planejando fazer com isso? – Perguntou Alice.

- Estamos com um plano de cerco, com certeza você já ouviu falar das Horcruxes, não? – Perguntou Sirius com seu ar de juventude maliciosa.

Horcruxes? Porque é que essa palavra não me é estranha? Acho que já escutei alguém falando nela... Só não lembro quem. A sensação era estranha, afinal, eu tinha quase certeza de que Severo já comentou sobre isso comigo. Era de se esperar, não... Severo sempre foi muito mórbido e não seria surpresa se essas tais Horcruxes fossem abomináveis.

- Sim – Respondeu Alice – Não me espanta que Voldemort esteja usando esse artifício. Era de se esperar. Quantas que ele fez, vocês sabem?

- De acordo com nossas pesquisas, foram sete delas – Respondeu James. Sua voz era doce, me lembrando veludo... – Nós destruímos duas delas até agora. Dumbledore encontrou um anel e Sirius, com ajuda do seu irmão Régulo, encontrou um medalhão. Nós destruímos os dois.

Eu estava de costas para todos, não conseguia ver a expressão de seus rostos e corpos. Mas de vez em quando eu sentia uma tensão crescente na sala de estar do meu chalé. Um silêncio pensativo, talvez.

- Espero que vocês localizem esses objetos – Comentou Alice com uma voz cansada e, logo depois, falou baixinho, achando que eu não escutaria – Admito que nessa hora eu queria estar na linha de frente da batalha. Aqui é muito isolado e Lily, por mais que seja uma ótima companhia, necessita de muita atenção. Tem noites que a escuto chorando em seu quarto, tendo pesadelos...

Eu não quis mais escutar o que Alice estava falando de mim. Larguei o bule de chá em cima do balcão da cozinha e fui para a varanda do térreo que ficava do lado do meu jardim. Ok, ela tem que fazer relatórios de como eu estou, mas não precisa ficar falando o quanto eu sou vulnerável e isso, e aquilo e blablablá. Me sentei em uma das poltronas da varanda do térreo e dali fiquei observando as ondas do mar e sua brisa marítima batia em meu rosto, dando-me a impressão de que estava me purificando. Toda aquela conversa de perseguir Voldemort e seus Comensais já começava a me enjoar, eu queria que tudo voltasse a ser como antes, sem toda essa besteira ir tão longe.

Mas lamentar não adianta nada, não?

Eu suspirei. Estava com saudade de meus pais e do colo da minha mãe. Infelizmente, Dumbledore não me deu atenção o suficiente para passar minhas cartas para os meus pais. Aposto que eles devem estar pensando que sua filhinha mais nova morreu. Soltei outro suspiro cansado.

Achei estranho o modo que Brid me tratou. Está bem que quando eles estavam entrando no chalé, eu dei as costas e fui para a cozinha. Mas eu esperava que ela fosse atrás de mim, sabe, perguntando sobre minha vida aqui e minha gravidez. Mas ela não fez nada disso. Nem um abraço ela me deu! O que será que está acontecendo? Será que Brid está com medo de se envolver comigo o suficiente. Não sei. Tem algo que não encaixa nessa merda.

A lua estava cheia e o céu estava claro. Era uma noite linda e assteriosa. As estrelas estavam formando desenhos, como sempre. Eu enxerguei vários desenhos nelas, como um coração e outros desenhos simples. Estar no meio da natureza era reconfortante pra mim. Nada de lutas, nada de problemas.

Era tranquilo e prazeiroso.

Ouvi alguns passos passando pela cozinha e abrindo a porta da varanda do térreo. Desde que eu escutei seus passos eu sabia que era James. Parece que eu já estava esperando que ele fosse atrás de mim em um lugar reservado. James fechou a porta e se sentou na poltrona do meu lado.

Estava escuro, eu não conseguia ver seu rosto e nem sua expressão. E, por conta disso, eu continuei olhando as estrelas que faziam desenhos na escuridão. Meu coração batia acelerado e vários pensamentos passavam por minha cabeça, mas eu não sabia qual escolher para começar nossa conversa.

Tive a sensação que ele também estava se sentindo dessa forma.

E um silêncio incômodo se estabeleceu por alguns minutos.

Meu coração estava inquieto.

- Aqui é muito bonito – Comentou James, olhando para a lua cheia que clareava todo o céu escuro – Deve ser um lugar tranquilo para morar.

Minha garganta estava com um nó feito. Eu tive que esperar um pouco para falar, sabe, é como se alguém tivesse apertado minha garganta. A voz de James estava serena, mas eu sabia que ele estava agitado. Vi em seus olhos quando ele entrou na sala de estar.

- Sim, aqui é – Concordei com poucas palavras. Não estava certa do que falar para James. Não é uma situação confortável para mim e, muito menos, para ele.

Ele respirou fundo.

- Como você está, Lily? – Perguntou James olhando para mim, que corei, mesmo sabendo que estava escuro demais para que James reparasse nisso.

Eu assenti e logo depois minhas mãos ficaram trêmulas. Espero que James não tenha visto essa minha demonstração acidental de nervosismo. Sempre quando eu ia dormir, eu pensava no momento que encontraria James para que conversássemos sobre nós... sobre o bebê. Mas não passavam de sonhos malucos e surreais.

- Bem – Respondi incerta – E você?

Ele deu de ombros.

- Também – Respondeu sem jeito.

Mais um silêncio incômodo es estabeleceu entre nós. Ultimamente, eu venho sonhado com esse momento, mas agora que está acontecendo... me dá vontade de subir para o meu quarto e me trancar lá por alguns dias.

- Porquê que você saiu aquela hora? – Perguntou, agora voltando o olhar para a lua.

Eu dei de ombros.

- Não gosto de escutar essas coisas ruins de Comensais e Voldemort – Respondi baixinho – Me deixa angustiada.

- Seu ex-namorado pergunta muito de você para Bridget e Dumbledore – Comentou incomodado – Ranhoso me irrita.

- Severo pergunta muito de mim e isso te irrita – Raciocinei lentamente - E porque é que você se dá o trabalho de ficar irritado?

James me olhou como se a resposta estivesse bem na frente da minha testa, praticamente colada no meu rosto.

- Não gosto dele – Respondeu com suspiro – E me preocupo com você.

Eu suspirei exausta.

- James, porque você veio? – Perguntei incomodada, olhando em seus olhos castanho-esverdeados que agora estavam negros pela escuridão da noite.

- Dumbledore não estava me dando notícias de você e eu aproveitei que ele vinha para cá – Respondeu simplesmente – E não precisa falar que isso é perigoso para mim. Voldemort tentou me matar só por eu ser um Potter, entendeu? Eu já estou no topo da lista dele com ou sem sua ajuda e, por isso mesmo, não estou preocupado em ficar sendo o primeiro da lista só porque sou louco por você.

Eu o observei chocada. Meu coração estava quase saltando do meu peito e minha respiração estava, novamente, descompassada. Um calor me invadia sem pedir permissão... era um calor extremamente aconchegante, mas eu já sabia que também era perigosíssimo. Aquela minha angústia de deixar James em perigo estava palpável.

- Além do mais – Continuou com um sorriso maroto – Eu matei aquela cobra dele, Nagini, na frente de todo o Ministério da Magia, que agora se tornou o 'Comensério' da Magia. Estamos estudando se Nagini era uma Horcruxe. Se sim, já destruímos três Horcruxes... agora só falta quatro.

E ele deu um sorriso bem humorado. Só quatro? É, isso não é um número muito pequeno. Mas nem sei direito o que é Horcruxe, embora não tenha muita curiosidade de saber. Isso é dever de um auror e , definitivamente, eu não sou uma e nem serei. Eu só quero sossego. Mas se eu pude ajudar também... eu iria me voluntariar. Mas duvido que alguém aceitaria a ajuda de uma grávida, né.

- Mas você matou Nagini como? – Perguntei curiosa – Não imagino um feitiço assim fora o Avada Kedavra. Você o usou?

Ele balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- A espada de Godric Griffindor – Respondeu com orgulho – Descobrimos que a espada, se mergulhada no veneno de Basilisco, o que Dumbledore achou em três dias lá na Travessa do Tranco, se torna uma arma mortal contra qualquer coisa, principalmente uma Horcruxe.

Eu assenti pensativa.

- Imagino – Falei concentrada – Parece que muita coisa tem acontecido.

James assentiu.

- Muita mesmo – Concordou e logo continuou – Eu virei um dos principais aurores da Ordem, Lily. Mesmo não tendo um treinamento convencional, eu me tornei o mais requisitado por Dumbledore na busca pelas Horcruxes. De qualquer forma, querida Lily, eu estaria nas pontas dos dedos de uma forma ou de outra.

Pela primeira vez, eu soltei um sorriso divertido.

- Parece que você adora estar nas pontas dos dedos – Comentei bem humorada e ele sorriu quando viu que eu também estava sorrindo – E também parece que Sirius e Brid estão juntos.

O sorriso de James alargou e eu me vi com uma interrogativa na testa.

- Sirius está um cachorrinho atrás dela, chega ser engraçado, mas nunca vi Almofadinhas tão sério em um relacionamento – Comentou um simpático James – Acho que é pra valer, afinal, ele não deixou que ela se colocasse no meio da Ordem, sabe.

Eu soltei uma risada descrente.

- Não imagino Bridget lutando na linha de frente de uma batalha – Comentei com um fiozinho de tristeza crescendo dentro de mim – Mas e ela? Não perguntava de mim?

Pela primeira vez na noite, James se calou. Eu pude ouvir as ondas batendo, a brisa veloz vinda do oceano e uma conversa silenciosa, praticamente em sussurros, de dentro do chalé.

- Não é nada a ver com você – Respondeu seriamente e eu arqueei minhas sobrancelhas. James respirou fundo – Não sei se posso te contar, sua condição é muito sensível... vulnerável. Acho que só te faria mal.

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior com força. Qualquer dia eu vou precisar de um cicatrizante, meu lábio inferior já estava reclamando de dor. Mas algo estava errado, Bridget seria a primeira pessoa a me abraçar, conversar e me atualizar nos acontecimentos que eu não fiquei sabendo. Foi muito ao contrário. Ela praticamente me ignorou quando entrou na minha sala de estar. Ok, não é a minha sala de estar, mas dá no mesmo. Ela nem me deu um sorriso agradável, nada. Só ficou concentrada em Sirius. Que merda que estava acontecendo? Essa minha desatualização estava me deixando frustrada.

- Me fale – Pedi determinada.

Ele fechou os olhos e hesitou. Ok, se James não estava querendo me contar... Então era sério. Parece que quando meu coração resolve tirar férias das cordas que sempre o amarra, surgem outras no meio das férias!

É só pra me deixar mais revoltada mesmo.

- Descobriram que Bridget estava junto com você – Falou lentamente, olhando para a porta do chalé como se estivesse verificando se alguém poderia estar ouvindo.

- Tá – Respondi simplesmente – E aí?

James deu de ombros.

- Tentaram sequestrá-la, sabe – Respondeu baixinho – Mas Remo e Sirius estavam lá e afastaram os Comensais. Bridget levou um choque tão grande que não quis saber mais dessa história...

Minhas sobrancelhas estavam arqueadas e minha expressão era de descrença total.

- E ela resolveu revoltar com a vida por causa dessa pequena tentativa de sequestro? – Perguntei com desprezo. Eu sempre soube que Bridget não era do tipo idealista, que luta por um mundo melhor, mas isso? – Acho que quem deveria se revoltar sou eu. E quando ela disse 'essa história' é o mesmo de 'eu não quero ter contato direto com Lily Evans'?

James não falou nada. Era óbvio que significava isso e me deprimiu instantaneamente. Eu murchei na minha cadeira da varanda do térreo do chalé. James me observava em silêncio, mas com uma nítida ruga de preocupação em sua testa. Agora que alguém acendera a luz da cozinha, eu via os seus olhos intensos e castanho-esverdeados. Havia um brilho de preocupação tão explícito, mas também havia um brilho diferente. Como se fosse uma alegria.

Não tinha como negar, James me também me deixava com um quê a mais. Um fiozinho de esperança e aconchego que cresciam à medida em que eu conversava com ele. James me deixava tranquila, me confortava. Mas não sei se a preocupação principal dele sou eu ou o bebê. Quero dizer, vai saber, não?

Não quero me iludir com ele. Ele pode querer só o meu bem, sendo um sentimento totalmente diferente do meu. Se ele me quisesse, tipo, daquele jeito, acho que agora estaríamos nos beijando às escondidas. Pelo menos esse está sendo meu desejo atual nessa varanda parcialmente escura.

- Eu te compreendo – Começou pensativo – Sei que você está decepcionada com ela, mas foi traumatizante pra ela e, partir desse dia, Bridget não larga mais Almofadinhas. Tem sido chato até pra mim, mas o que eu posso fazer? Foi a reação dela. Tá bom que não uma reação desejável, mas foi essa. Não podemos fazer muita coisa.

- Então faça com que ela não apareça mais aqui – Falei com uma raiva contida e James alisou os dedos da minha mão direita, surpreendendo-me.

- O novo quartel-general da Ordem será aqui, Lily – Anunciou baixinho, ainda concentrado no gesto de carinho que ele estava fazendo em minha mão direita – Ou seja, Bridget ficará aqui. Dumbledore está comunicando para Alice neste exato momento. A minha casa foi atacada e não seria seguro permanecer lá.

A cor desapareceu do meu rosto.

- Significa que eu vou ter que conviver com todo mundo...? – Não finalizei a pergunta. A minha garganta tinha dado um nó complexo de tanta tensão que eu estava sentindo.

James arqueeou suas sobrancelhas negras.

- Como assim? – Perguntou confuso. Eu olhei para ele, com lágrimas nos olhos, desesperando-o – O que aconteceu, Lily?

- Não quero que todo mundo me veja passando por todos os estágios da gravidez – Respondi com um fio de voz. Minha garganta ainda estava com aquele nó complexo em sua raíz – Todo mundo vai ficar me encarando com pena. Não gosto disso.

James me deu um sorriso tranquilizador enquanto segurava toda a minha mãe direita e ainda a acariciava. Ele, com certeza, me deixava tranquila. Como eu fiquei tanto tempo longe de James? Não consigo compreender a minha escolha de ficar longe dele. Não neste momento que eu estou com o mesmo, né.

- Calma, como aqui vai ser o quartel-general da Ordem, sempre estarei por aqui – Tranquilizou-me com sucesso. Nesse momento eu senti um arrepio subindo minha espinha e me lembrando dos riscos que a minha situação deixava o nosso relacionamento: em frangalhos – E precisamos conversar sobre o nosso filho.

Meus olhos se arregalaram automaticamente. Não era eu quem deveria falar esse tipo de coisa? Eu senti um outro arrepio subir minha espinha. Será se eu estava com medo de falar justamente sobre isso? Acho que minha angústia é descobrir que James só tem olhar para o bebê e não para mim. Fico com medo de enxergar a resposta. Seria o fim daquele fiozinho de esperança que eu tinha em relação ao nosso futuro. Ao meu e ao de James... juntos. Acho que... não sei. Pelo menos por agora, eu não conseguiria suportar essa decepção. Não mesmo.

Trêmula de medo, eu tirei minha mão direita da mão esquerda dele. Ele me olhou com uma interrogativa em sua testa. Eu não estava querendo olhá-lo, mas seus olhos agiam como se fossem uma tentação pra mim. Adorava me perder neles. Mas essa não é a hora.

- Eu fiz algo errado? – Perguntou apreensivo.

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente, incomodada com os meus pensamentos negativos.

- Não, muito pelo contrário – Respondi com um sorriso nervoso – Mas você não acha que essa conversa poderia ser dentro do chalé?

Não me entenda mal, não era uma desculpa. Bem, funcionava como uma desculpa, claro, mas realmente estava fazendo muito frio. Só para lembrar, estávamos perto do inverno e no sul da Inglaterra, onde chove o tempo todo, causando uma neblina e, consequentemente, frio. Meus arrepios, além de ser de nervosismo, a brisa marítima estava muito fria.

Percebendo que eu estava encolhida na cadeira, James assentiu com um sorriso constrangido. Eu nunca vira James Potter constrangido... Ele parecia outra pessoa, ou melhor, parecia que James havia amadurecido rápido demais em tão pouco tempo. Ela não parece um adolescente de 17/18 anos. Ele parece um adulto.

E agora compreendo o que Alice vive falando que eu pareço mais velha do que realmente sou. Acho que os problemas possuem esse talento com as pessoas, de deixarem-nas mais velhas e abatidas. Tanto eu quanto james estávamos abatidos, óbvio.

- Me desculpa, eu estou tão ansioso para saber sobre nosso filho que nem percebi que tinha esfriado – Começou desajeitado, passando a mão no cabelo – Vamos, não vai te fazer bem ficar na friagem.

Eu assenti. Eu e James nos levantamos da cadeira e ele abriu a porta pra mim, que eu logo notei que ele estava tentando fazer com que eu confiasse nele. Não sei. Ele é, com certeza, digno de confiança, mas será que com todos os muros que eu construí ao meu redor, James conseguirá saltá-los?

Também tenho minhas dificuldades humanas e emocionais. Principalmente emocionais. Me sinto uma colcha de retalhos. Logo, eu corei com sua gentileza de abrir a porta pra mim.

Quando adentramos o chalé, percebemos que apenas Dumbledore e Sirius estavam na sala de estar, ambos em pé. Sirius estava com um pequeno sorriso maroto estampado em sua face, olhando para James, e Dumbledore olhava para as escadas que iam aos quartos.

- Onde está Alice? – Perguntei rapidamente. Eu me acostumara com a sempre presença de Alice, pelo menos perto de mim.

- Está mostrando o quarto para srta. Hamilton – Respondeu Dumbledore com um sorriso – Me desculpe por ela estar um tanto resistente para ficar aqui, Lily. Como James já deve ter te contado, a srta. Hamilton não tem lidado muito bem com todas essas adversidades.

Eu suspirei exausta.

- É, ele me contou – Comecei, mas um sono repentino começou a me dar. Vai ver eram os hormônios da gravidez... – Mas eu não entendo, três garotas sozinhas aqui? Sendo que uma está grávida, a outra traumatizada e apenas uma auror? É seguro, Dumbledore?

Dumbledore alargou mais o seu sorriso misterioso.

- James e Sirius ficarão aqui também, para a segurança do chalé – Ele deu uma piscadela quase, QUASE, imperceptível para James, que tentava disfarçar o sorriso – Tenho que averiguar algumas pistas juntamente com Severo.

Severo. Esse nome me deixava à vontade, mesmo tendo-o conhecido durante muitos e muitos anos de minha vida. Já fora um ótimo melhor amigo e um péssimo namorado. Prefiro não vê-lo, ele desperta uma parte de mim que eu não gosto. Como um desconforto palpável.

Então Dumbledore foi até o mar e desaparatou. Será que não dá para desaparatar de dentro do chalé? Bem, não duvido. Ele sempre pense em tudo.

Meu sono começou a pesar mais ainda e eu percebi que estava caindo de sono.

- Então eu vou dormir, estou muito cansada – Falei enquanto coçava os olhos – Onde vocês dois vão dormir?

Sirius deu de ombros.

- Já dormimos em uma caverna gelada, não se preocupe com isso - Respondeu com seu típico bom humor.

James me olhava, ainda, com intensidade. Eu não estava preparada para conversar com ele sobre 'nós' agora. Eu tinha que me preparar com uma boa-noite de sono. Sem mais outras palavras, eu subi a escada silenciosamente e fui dormir em minha cama, do meu quarto, tranquila de que eu acordarei com James ainda no chalé.

Pateticamente falando, fui dormir com um sorriso bobo no rosto.

Enquanto isso, na sala de estar...

- Pronto, ela já entrou em seu quarto – Começou Almofadinhas como se estivesse em algum livro de suspense ou mistério. Isso alargou o meu sorriso satisfeito – Espero que você tenha certeza disso, Pontas. Lily não me pareceu receptiva. Acho que ela pensa que vamos, sei lá o que ela pensa. Lily Evans continua sendo meio estranha, pelo menos na minha opinião. Na sua... bem, é outro ponto-de-vista.

Eu e Almofadinhas nos sentamos em duas poltronas vizinhas. Até que essa chalé é mais aconchegante do que eu tinha pensado. Pensei que fosse um fim de mundo com cheiro de mofo. E tudo está tão arrumadinho, cheiroso... com o cheiro dela.

- E aí? – Perguntou um insistente Almofadinhas.

Eu dei de ombros, mas ainda com aquele sorriso bobo no rosto. Daqui a pouco Almofadinhas já vai estar me zoando por causa disso. É sempre assim. E eu não posso falar nada da nojenta da namorada dele. E ainda chamou Lily de estranha.

Se não fosse Sirius, eu já teria ido pra cima. Mas como é o meu melhor amigo... Abro uma pequena exceção para suas grosserias que são sempre inconvenientes. No pior momento, de preferência.

- Ela quis saber de notícias, como que tá a situação lá fora – Respondi pensativo – Acho que Dumbledore a deixou muito isolada. Foi impressão minha ou Lily está com toda a sua defesa de pé?

Sirius se acomodou melhor na poltrona. Como um cachorro legítimo, ele tirou o coturno de pele de dragão-negro e jogou em qualquer canto da sala.

- Com toda certeza, Lily parece estar pronta pra contra-atacar, se é que você me entende – Começou, praticamente deitado na poltrona que era bem menor que ele – Mas eu a compreendo, foi deixada grávida no meio do nada... Eu sei que Alice é uma ótima pessoa, mas ainda não é o bastante para deixá-la segura. Só espero que Brid não complique o estado de sua Lily.

Eu suspirei exausto. Faz tanto tempo que eu sonho por esse momento, ficar no mesmo lugar que Lily está, pelo menos por alguns dias, e ver como ela está, como está sendo a sua gravidez. Não paro de pensar nesse assunto.

Desde que Lily decidiu que não me queria por perto, eu venho pensando se isso tudo era para me proteger. Isso é óbvio, mas será que ela tem medo de outra coisa? Alguma resistência... Eu ouvi a última parte da profecia e fala que, no caso, eu morro. Não acredito muito nisso. Podem ser apenas palavras vazias de uma profecia, embora poucas erraram o destino das pessoas. Não é um argumento muito confortável, mas se ela já está grávida...

O que eu posso fazer? Já foi. Se era para eu morrer, então porque é que eu estou aqui em pé? Já se passaram semanas desde que Lily ficou grávida e não vi nenhuma consequência pra mim. Exceto quando eu matei Nagini e Voldemort quase me matou, mas isso é um detalhe. Quando eu estudei sobre profecias na biblioteca da minha casa, eu pude notar que há um livre-arbítrio na pessoa. Eu tenho minhas escolhas.

Eu faço minhas escolhas. Um dia eu vou morrer mesmo, então porque é que eu devo ficar me martirizando por causa de uma profecia? Tenha dó. O caso é o famoso 'aqui e agora'. Eu decidi não me preocupar com o futuro pois o que eu estou vivendo é o presente.

E o presente que dita o futuro.

Tá, cansei de filosofar.

- Espero mesmo, pois se ela começar a discutir com Lily por motivos fúteis... Eu vou esquecer que ela é sua namorada. A última coisa que quero é alguma intriguinha de mulher incomodando sua gravidez – Falei cansado. Bridget era uma ótima pessoa, mas depois que ela ficou traumatizada com a guerra... Não sei, virou ao avesso – Com certeza ela vai jogar na cara de Lily que tentaram-na sequestrá-la e blablablá, a vida é cruel.

Almofadinhas soltou um suspiro chateado. Ele também não estava gostando nada do jeito que Bridget estava. Reclamando de tudo, lamentando tudo, achando que ela é a vítima principal. Isso é um trauma, ok. Mas se ela chegar com esse tipo de merdinha para Lily... Lily tem muito mais o direito de agir como vítima do que Bridget. E eu sei que isso irritaria minha ruiva... Ainda mais com sua melhor amiga.

- Nem sei mais o que eu faço – Comentou com um olhar vago – Ela fica falando que não aguenta mais, que é tudo muito difícil. O que ela espera que eu faça? Que eu vire um travesti e começo a ser a puta de luxo de Voldemort?

Eu soltei uma risada descontraída. Almofadinhas tinha esse talento de descontrair a situação e deixar a atmosfera menos pesada para ajudar em nosso raciocínio. E nesse momento eu senti falta do nosso pequeno lobisomem particular para nos orientar. Pena que Aluado está na Albânia junto com meu pai, procurando rastros de Voldemort. Nossa última pista diz que ele trabalhou bastante por lá, sabe, com artigos de artes das trevas.

- Mágica não resolve nossos anseios – Falei divertido, ainda rindo da pérola de Almofadinhas – E ainda tenho que conversar com Lily sobre o nosso filho. E sei que ela está fugindo disso. Mas eu estou louco para conversar disso... Imagina um pequeno Potter correndo daqui um tempinho?

Almofadinhas riu com sonolência.

- Se ele nascer cego como você, é bem provável que o seu pequeno Potter caia num buraco ou bata a cabeça numa pilastra – Comentou rindo. Eu dei um tapa na cabeça dele, que o acordou – Que foi?

- Dorme não, cacete! Nós temos que ficar acordados, vigiando o chalé – Respondi alarmado, mas com um misto de diversão. Eu adorava acordar Almofadinhas, acho que pelos anos em que ele me acordava de madrugada para pedir um travesseiro pois os deles sempre sumiam. Nem quero saber, até hoje, para onde ia esses travesseiros.

- Que merda – Xingou, puto da vida, e fez uma cara fechada para mim – Vamos olhar pelo lado bom, aqui tem algo pra comer.

E ele me deu aquele sorriso malicioso de um maroto. É óbvio que ele me arrancou um exemplar sorriso malicioso de um maroto. É óbvio.

- Pelo menos eu ainda mantive a minha abstinência sexual, já você... – Comecei com um sorriso no rosto, mas com uma dúvida se Lily me aceitaria novamente, mesmo se fosse apenas um beijo, eu ficaria feliz... Mas pensando bem, só de vê-la eu já fico contente de ela estar bem, sabe, nesses tempos... - ... é bom você parar de mentir para Bridget, ela está desconfiando. E dessa vez eu não vou entrar no meio.

Ele sorriu na maior cara-de-pau. Tinha que ser um cachorro, exemplar de vagabundo. Eu tive que devolver o sorriso. Com Almofadinhas, é impossível não rir... com ele ou dele. Eu prefiro rir dele, particularmente. Ele sempre consegue se enfiar em várias merdas ao mesmo tempo. É o seu humilde talento.

- Brid não cala a boca, ela só fica falando dos sofrimentos dela e blablablá, merda, blablablá. E aí eu só fico pensando 'Tá, agora eu posso te comer?' – Começou um risonho Sirius Black enquanto eu me ajeitava na poltrona, com um pequeno sorriso no rosto e prevendo que Almofadinhas iria acabar descendo pelo ralo. Como sempre – Pior mesmo foi quando ela disse para eu me afastar da guerra. E largar todo mundo na linha de frente? Não mesmo.

Eu resolvi tirar meu coturno de couro de dragão-negro e me ajustar melhor na poltrona. Estava começando a chover e as ondas do mar estava ficando mais fortes. Parece que um temporal vinha por aí.

- Então porque é que você não termina? – Perguntei diretamente. Já fazia algum tempo que eu queria perguntar isso para Almofadinhas, afinal, se ele reclama tanto, porque é que continua com a garota? Tá ok que ela está traumatizada e ele seria insensível, mas quando ele não o é?

Almofadinhas deu de ombros.

- Eu gosto dela, mas tenho pensado nisso também – Respondeu simplesmente e eu arqueei as sobrancelhas – Falando nisso, você não vai pedir Lily em namoro, não? Afinal, ela tá grávida, não?

Eu fiz uma careta desconfortável.

- Iria soar muito forçado, como se eu estivesse com ela só por que ela está grávida e todos aqueles deveres morais que eu não ligo a mínima – Respondi sinceramente – Pretendo deixar claro que gosto muito dela e que eu sempre estarei do seu lado. É melhor do que esse ritual de namoro.

Almofadinhas deu de ombros.

- É, então você deve gostar dela – Começou sonolento – É muito mais fácil pedir em namoro, assim elas te acham romântico e você não faz muito esforço.

**N/A : Me desculpem pela demora, vocês devem saber como fim de ano é turbulento, né? Sempre tem alguma prova, algum trabalho, soma de notas, etc, etc, etc. Então eu tive que escrever o capítulo de pouco em pouco, porque eu gosto de, numa sentada, escrever todo o capítulo. Enfim, aqui está o novo capítulo, o décimo primeiro. E agradeço pelas reviews e espero que vocês tenham morrido de rir com Sirius Black. Ele é o nosso animador particular! HAHAHA *-***

**Mila Pink – **Calma, senão você vai ter um infarto! Ashashuashusauh Mas sério, a gravidez vai ser mostrada ao longo da fic, com muitas surpresas e tudo mais. Dumbledore está tentando se redimir, acho que você leu no capítulo de hoje, não? Pena de Lily, né? Mas ainda está por vir novíssimos problemas O:

**Thaty – **Bem, se eu definisse se a segunda parte da profecia fosse verdadeira, qual seria o sentido de postar capítulos para a fic? Shashuasuhahus Calma, Thaty, no desenrolar da história você conseguirá ver onde está a profecia ;D

**Mitchaaa Potter Black – **Mas você, como deve ter lido esse cap. , viu que James quer se aproximar dela, mas não sabe por onde começa. E aí que vem muita confusão, com um bando de adolescentes desorientados no meio de uma guerra completamente confusa e com a Lily grávida. Será que Lily grudou chiclete na cruz o.O ?

**Bet97 – **Que feio mesmo. Os estudos de Lily ficaram focados mais na parte dos curandeiros, Alice está a ensinando tudo que ela soube na academia dos curandeiros, sabe. Lily está próxima a ser uma peça chave na guerra,espere e leia ;D

**Anna Leal – **Ah, querida, minha fic tem o tema de ser diferente, então é de se esperar que não tenha o Neville Longbottom. Se os fatos aconteceram totalmente diferentes do que no livro, então as consequências serão diferentes, sabe. Então você já sabe que pode esperar coisas inesperáveis nessa fic, afinal, eu consigo ter limites quando escrevo ;DDD


	12. Adeus, Meu James

Parecia um sonho estranho e bizarro. Minha vida se transformou de uma forma tão radical que às vezes me pergunto quando que eu acordarei desses problemas que pareciam tão longe quando escutei a conversa de Voldemort com sua Comensal favorita, Belatriz Lestrange. É claro que procurei a ajuda de Dumbledore para resolver essa situação inusitada.

E acabou que deu nisso. Estou grávida, minha melhor amiga parece estar me odiando, James Potter, o pai do meu futuro filho, está debaixo do mesmo teto que eu e, para melhorar tudo, suspeito que a partir desse momento de reencontro com o mundo bruxo, eu começarei a passar mal.

Não, eu não sou uma vidente. Nem fiz Adivinhação em Hogwarts. Mas é porque eu estou realmente passando mal. Deitada em minha cama, o sol estava começando a nascer e as ondas do mar batiam com intensidade. Os pássaros também cantavam. Parecia que seria um dia bonito, embora estivesse extremamente frio.

Ainda era de madrugada quando eu acordei com uma certa cólica. Óbvio que não era uma cólica normal, afinal, eu estava grávida. E de uma forma mágica, que, como Alice me disse, todo o mal-estar se torna pior do que realmente é. Ou seja, é uma gravidez mais difícil e extremamente longa. Enfim, uma prova de fogo!

Eu estava encolhida em minha cama de casal, agarrada com todos os travesseiros que eu dormia, tentando melhorar para não acordar e dar de cara com um tanto de gente correndo atrás de mim só porque eu senti uma pontada. Além de ser normal, significa que o bebê está vivo.

Mas continuava doendo bastante.

Meus olhos estavam fechados e meus lábios apertados. Realmente, eu nunca pensei que engravidar desse tanto trabalho. Agora que eu estou pensando nisso, porque será que as mulheres sofrem tanto? Chega ser um pouco revoltante.

Alguns minutos se passaram e eu comecei a escutar alguns passos no corredor, descendo pela escada. Uma porta se abriu aqui no corredor e duas pessoas estavam conversando. Bridget e Sirius. Parece que eles dormem no mesmo quarto. Interessante.

Não dei atenção ao que eles estavam conversando. Estava mais concentrada em minha própria vida e nas pontadas que eu sentia em minha barriga que começava a atingir uma forma arredondada. Soltei um sorriso carinhoso. Meu filhinho estava começando a crescer ali. E eu também me sentia mais pesada.

Parece que a discussão entre Bridget e Sirius virou uma briguinha insuportável de namorados em crise. Eles deveriam ter a consideração de que eu estou em um estado frágil e que ando sentindo muitas dores. Mas é óbvio que isso não passará na mente deles. Afinal, pelo tom de voz choroso de Bridget, Sirius pretende terminar o namoro.

Por mim, tanto faz. Bridget e Sirius não são muito promissores nesse ramo e começando pela vagabundagem de Sirius e o ciúme possessivo de Bridget. A combinação não é boa e, realmente, não me interessa. Eu só gostaria que eles parassem de berrar do lado da minha porta, no corredor.

Senti outra pontada dolorosa. Nunca pensei que fosse tão sofrido ficar grávida, sempre achei que fosse drama das mulheres. Mas deixa pra lá, se eu ficar pensando nessas dores, aí que elas não vão passar. Eu só queria mesmo que minha mãe estivesse por perto. Eu ficaria tranquila e segura, que são duas coisas que eu, definitivamente, não estou agora.

E se eu perder o bebê?

Além de todos da Ordem me chutarem, eu ainda terei que conviver com um aborto espontâneo que custaria todo o meu emocional já fragilizado, estraçalhado e quebrado.

Não posso ter pensamentos negativos, assim eu os atraio.

Mas como você pode ter pensamentos positivos na minha situação? Alô, estou escolhida nessa cama enorme por causa de dores de gestação. Será se Alice tem alguma poção para me fazer sentir menos dor?

Mas eu não arriscaria em gritar daqui do quarto. Tem um casalzinho muito inconveniente no corredor. Ótimo. Eu suspirei exausta.

Alguns minutos se passaram quando Alice entrou no meio da briga do casalzinho no corredor. A voz dela estava séria e naquele tom de aviso que não pode ser desrespeitado.

- Será que as crianças poderiam fazer silêncio? – Perguntou, suponho, com aquela cara que constrange qualquer pessoa – Lily está dormindo aqui do lado.

Eu ouvi Bridget soltando um suspiro.

- Porque todo mundo a trata como se ela fosse uma princesa? – Perguntou ainda com a voz um tanto quanto chorosa – Eu também sofri muitas coisas antes de vir pra cá.

- A diferença é que Lily está grávida – Respondeu a voz de um tedioso Sirius Black, que, aparentemente, estava cansado das briguinhas da, talvez, ex-namorada.

- Sim, Lily está grávida e, além disso, eu estou prevendo que ela sentirá dores horríveis durante esse tempo. Então precisamos que vocês não causem nenhum transtorno à ela – Explicou uma Alice muito séria. Ela parecia estar revoltada com a briguinha insuportável de Sirius e Bridget. Ainda mais sendo na frente do meu quarto. Ah, e pior: acho que Alice não gosta de Bridget e Bridget não gosta de Alice.

Que família feliz.

Eu ouvi umas batidas delicadas na porta.

- Lily, meu bem, você não vai descer para tomar o café? – Perguntou uma Alice com a voz bem mais leve.

Senti outra pontada em minha barriga e, logo, me encolhi mais ainda naquela cama de casal, segurando muitos travesseiros.

- Acho que não – Respondi com um fio de voz. É, eu estava ruim, isso eu tinha que admitir. E foi só James chegar. Puta que pariu – Não estou com fome.

Alice sabe detectar uma mentira que pode estar a quilômetros de distância. É mais que óbvio que não era a fome que estava me atrapalhando para ir tomar o café-da-manhã. E com certeza, ela já previra isso.

- Lily, eu posso entrar? – Perguntou delicadamente.

É, ela é uma ótima curandeira. A melhor que já vi. Tão atenciosa.

- Uhum – Respondi apenas isso. No momento que eu ia responder, senti um aperto da barriga e me encolhi mais ainda. Eu chequei o lençol branco para ver se tinha sangue, de aborto, mas não havia. Ok, então estava tudo bem.

Alice entrou rapidamente no meu quarto. Quando Sirius foi atravessar a porta, com aquela expressão de curiosidade no rosto ( e até que ele estava bem tranquilo, quero dizer, em vista do que ele sempre mostrou para todos de Hogwarts), Alice bateu a porta na cara dele. E logo depois sorriu com satisfação.

Ok, será que eu vi um resquício de raiva dela em relação Sirius?

Hum, interessante.

Alice logo avaliou minha posição encolhida na cama e se sentou do meu lado, acariciando o meu cabelo.

- É assim mesmo, não se preocupe – Tranquilizou-me com aquela voz serena que eu tanto adorava nela. Alice me lembrava demais a minha mãe e isso permitia com que eu me sentisse segura perto dela – Toda gravidez mágica tem dores horríveis. Você vai sentir que, em algum momento do dia, você vai ter dificuldade para se levantar, andar ou subir escadas. Mesmo não tendo, ainda, aquele barrigão. Mas para você ficar melhor, tem que comer muito. Seu café-da-manhã lhe espera.

Eu soltei um suspiro.

- Não tem como, se não for um transtorno, trazer o meu café-da-manhã aqui? – Perguntei um pouco constrangida. Mesmo estando nessa minha situação, vejo que levantar, descer as escadas e encarar todo mundo com a cara mais tranquila do mundo é, com certeza, impossível.

Alice assentiu com um sorriso tranquilo no rosto. Ela ainda estava com o robe em cima do pijama e, com certeza, não se incomodou com o meu pedido. Acho que ela já o esperava, para falar a verdade.

- Daqui a pouco eu chego com seu café-da-manhã – Avisou com sua voz delicada – Vou trazer aquele capuccino com chantilly que você adora tomar em dias frios como esse, está bem?

Eu assenti. Que sorte a minha de ter Alice por perto. Se ela não estivesse cuidando de mim, seria mais difícil ainda enfrentar minha vida e todos que sabem dela. Tipo a Ordem da Fênix inteira. Sério, é constrangedor. Todo mundo sabe como eu fiquei grávida, tem coisa mais explícita do que isso? Que horror.

...

Alice desceu as escadas rapidamente. Lily estava sentindo muitas dores e se ela desse uma poção, ou mesmo alguma erva para ela sentir menos dor, poderia afetar o feto e isso não poderia acontecer em nenhuma hipótese. Depois que Dumbledore confiou a vida de uma adolescente confusa à ela, Alice se sentia no direito de colocar o bem-estar de Lily em primeiro.

E além disso, Lily era uma garota especial. Muito diferente das garotas da idade dela, como Bridget (blergh, pensou ela). Lily era muito inteligente, delicada, cautelosa e bonito. Frágil como uma rosa que pode ter suas pétalas retiradadas por qualquer vento maldoso. No momento em que Alice conheceu Lily, ela logo notou que Lily sempre guardava seus sofrimentos para si. Não era muito de desabafos ou falar o que sentia.

De certa forma, Lily lembrava a sua irmã mais nova. Muito frágil, mas extremamente posicionada na defensiva. E sua irmã mais nova, Ashlee, morreu há alguns anos, vítima de Comensais da Morte. Foi uma das primeiras vítimas de Voldemort. Ashlee, mesmo sendo bruxa, era incrivelmente frágil. E Lily fazia com que Alice se lembrasse de Ashlee.

Era incrível como o mundo dava voltas e a lógica das coisas mudava.

Chegava ser irônico, talvez.

Ao chegar na cozinha, Alice se deparou com James Potter, aquele rapaz que está se esforçando para que Lily o aceite novamente. Mas duvido muito que ela o aceitará tão fácil. Lily ainda é muito frágil, ainda mais nessa atual situação, para suportar um relacionamento com um homem que caça Comensais da Morte. Acho que, sinceramente, Lily não vai aceitá-lo tão fácil, pensou Alice com um ponta de dúvida em sua mente.

- Já está acordado? – Perguntou Alice enquanto preparava o capuccino com chantilly de Lily – Eu pensei que você e Sirius haviam ficado de vigia durante a madrugada.

James assentiu, com a barba mal-feita e feições exaustas.

- E nós ficamos de vigia, mas ao contrário de Sirius, eu não consegui dormir – Respondeu enquanto bocejava – Você já tomou o café-da-manhã?

Alice assentiu.

- E esse capuccino aí? – Perguntou James com um interesse maior que o normal. Enfim, ele estava supondo que o capuccino era de Lily. O senso de intuição de James é muito bom, acho que é por isso que foi considerado um dos melhores da Ordem.

- Lily – Respondeu com um sorriso – Ela não vai descer por agora.

James arqueou suas sobrancelhas.

- Porque não? – Perguntou mais interessado ainda. Se ele escuta o nome 'Lily', pode ter certeza que nada mais interessa para ele. E isso é incrível, afinal, é muito raro encontrar esse tipo de sentimento nos jovens atualmente. Essa lealdade e devoção ao nome fazem diferença.

Alice suspirou cansada.

- É uma gravidez mágica, portanto as dores são frequentes e muito fortes. Acostume-se com isso, James, à partir de hoje Lily terá dias em que não conseguirá sair de sua cama. Dói tudo e parece que as pernas ficam paralisadas de tanta dor – Respondeu uma Alice um tanto explicativa, lembrando Madame Pomfrey. Ela gostava de James e conseguia conversar com ele, o que acontece totalmente o contrário era em relação a Sirius. Sempre.

James fez uma expressão preocupada. Suas sobrancelhas continuavam erguidas. De repente, ele ficou muito pensativo. Provavelmente imaginando como seria daqui pra frente ou tendo visões sobre Lily encolhida de dor na cama do quarto dela.

- Mas é normal? – Perguntou com um misto de ansiedade e preocupação. Seus olhos ficaram um pouco dilatados com a possibilidade de algo sério acontecer com ela. Preocupação é assim mesmo, nos pega de jeito.

Alice assentiu com um sorriso tranquilizador.

- É, ela não vai ter um aborto espontâneo, não se preocupe, papai – Respondeu Alice de forma divertida. Há muito ela já observava o jeito paternal que James estava tendo. Uma tranformação para quem o conheceu antes de Lily. É engraçado o quanto as pessoas mudam por causa das outras e, por mais que exista mágica no mundo, nem a magia consegue explicar esse tipo de afinidade.

James abriu um sorriso enorme. Estava indo de orelha à orelha, acompanhando seus traços finos e masculinos ao mesmo tempo. Sua barba mal-feita o deixava com a aparência muito cansada, e ele estava muito cansado.

- Seria muito bom se Lily me deixasse acompanhá-la – Comentou com pesar. De certo modo, ele estava desabafando sobre sua frustração em relação ao modo que as coisas saíram. Definitivamente, James estava frustrado – Mas parece que ela me quer longe.

Alice balançou a cabeça negativamente e, com um sorriso delicado, ela falou:

- James, você tem que entender o lado dela. Faz tempo que ela não tem nenhum contato com o mundo bruxo, ela se sente isolada e angustiada. Sem contar com as dores da gravidez – Ele arqueou as sobrancelhas novamente, prestando muita atenção no que Alice falava – Ela está na defensiva com tudo.

Alice esperava o leite ferver enquanto fazia o chantilly. Lily sempre gostou de raspas de chocolate em cima do chantilly, o que fez Alice pedir ajuda de James para raspar um pouco do chocolate que tinha na geladeira. James, com muita boa vontade e, óbvio, pretendendo alguma coisa, raspou o chocolate em silêncio.

- Deixa que eu levo o capuccino para ela – Sugeriu ansioso.

Alice não pôde deixar de sorrir. Ele era muito doce e era isso que Lily estava precisando nesse momento.

- Hum... – Pensou Alice, ponderando a idéia. Poderia ser uma idéia muito boa ou então, muito ruim.

James a observava atentamente.

- Por favor? – Pediu em tom de súplica – Juro que não vou deixar nada de ruim acontecer.

Alice o analisou por alguns segundos e assentiu. Ele poderia estar com as melhores das intenções e se desse certo, Lily melhoraria na hora. Mas continuava sendo arriscado.

- Está bem – Respondeu com um sorriso divertido enquanto James estava quase fazendo a dancinha da vitória. Vai ser impossível aguentar o ego dele se isso der certo – Mas nada de brincadeirinhas maliciosas com relação à intimidade dela. Ou seja, segura seu amiguinho aí.

James assentiu, parecendo bastante determinado.

- Pode deixar comigo, Alice – Falou um animado James, que foi abafado por alguém descendo as escadas rapidamente. E com bastante barulho.

É óbvio que essa pessoa só poderia ser Sirius Black.

Ele apareceu na cozinha vestindo, apenas, a calça preta de um pijama. Mas só a calça preta mesmo. Todo o seu peito, abdômen e costas estavam para qualquer pessoa analisar, observar e apreciar. E que apreciação. Seus músculos definidos e seu cabelo negro que deslizava por suas costas davam AQUELE charme nele. Seus olhos vítreos só serviam para compor aquele espetáculo, como Alice pensou logo.

Alice ficou olhando para o corpo daquele rapaz. Ela estava hipnotizada. Mas a sorte é que Sirius nunca foi muito perceptivo. Mas era inteligente.

'Aposto que ele e aquela vaca acabaram de...', pensou Alice com uma pontada de inveja que nem a mesma percebia que sentia. Era uma sensação nova. Pelo menos em relação ao Sirius Black que ela conhecia.

- O que anda acontecendo nessa bagaça? – Perguntou enquanto dava um tapa na cabeça de James, que fez seus óculos caírem no chão – Desculpa, Pontas.

James pegou o óculos no chão e o colocou novamente no rosto. Logo em seguida, James fez cara feia para o amigo.

- Discreto, como sempre – Comentou Alice, que já despertara do transe hipnótico do corpo de Sirius – Faça o mínimo de silêncio, Lily não está em um dia bom.

Sirius estranhou e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Ela está bem? – Perguntou preocupado. Ele parecia um irmão mais velho preocupado com a irmã mais nova que está grávida. Era hilário – Espero que aquela discussão que Brid fez no corredor não tenha atrapalhado.

Alice fez uma careta.

- Bem, se a discussão não fosse na porta do quarto dela, não teria problema – Respondeu Alice, mostrando que não estava tão simpática quanto na hora que ela e James estavam conversando sobre Lily.

James passou a mão no cabelo, arrepiando-o mais ainda. Ele tinha essa mania desde que nasceu. Era impossível mudá-lo.

- Aliás, o que aconteceu com Bridget para criar tumulto logo cedo? – Perguntou James, curioso.

Alice pensava o mesmo e, enquanto terminava de fazer o capuccino com chantilly, apurou seus ouvidos para saber mais sobre essa Bridget que ERA a melhor a amiga de Lily. 'Espero que Lily me considere como amiga', pensou uma Alice de forma sonhadora.

Sirius revirou os olhos impacientemente e suspirou exausto:

- Ela implicou que Lily não a cumprimentou e que Lily mudou muito depois que ficou 'famosa' e que as pessoas da Ordem acham que ela é uma santa, mas é tudo um erro grotesco, segundo ela – Respondeu um Sirius impaciente enquanto eu e James ficávamos boquiabertos. Que menina puramente invejosa! – Eu sei, isso é ridículo da parte dela. E quando eu falei que não estava querendo continuar o namoro, ela simplesmente jogou sua sandália de salto altíssimo na minha testa.

Alice e James notaram um pequeno círculo no meio da testa branca de Sirius. Parece que a sandália de salto altíssimo deixou sua marca, pelo menos a marca do salto, no meio de sua testa. Bem, seria muito trágico, mas logo começou a ser hilário. Os dois que estavam observando a testa de Sirius começaram a rir escandalosamente enquanto Sirius fazia aquela cara de cachorrinho sem dono.

- Eu sei, eu sei... Apanhar de mulher acaba com o orgulho masculino – Comentou Sirius enquanto se estava em um do balcões da cozinha. Bem do lado de Alice, que terminava de fazer o capuccino – Mas quero terminar com ela. Já é o quarto surto dela desde que chegamos aqui.

James, Alice e Sirius olharam um para a cara do outro e suspiraram cansados. Nenhum tinha uma idéia para fazer Bridget se acalmar ou aceitar a situação que ela foi jogada de bungee-jump. E ainda tem a inveja dela que atinge Lily diretamente e que poderia ser fatal para sua gravidez. Afinal, ninguém quer esse tipo de incômodo em um momento tão decisivo.

Quando o capuccino com chantilly ficou pronto, Alice o entregou em uma bandeja de prata para James, que cheirou a substância com água na boca.

- Parece estar muito bom – Comentou com um sorriso – Mas eu vou lá no quarto dela. Me deêm sorte.

Sirius revirou os olhos novamente.

- Eu não, se vira, veado – Falou amigavelmente. Sarcasticamente falando, claro.

James não olhou para trás. Ele não estava preocupado com o apoio dedicado de seu melhor amigo. Ele estava preocupado com a recepção que Lily faria quando ele adentrasse seu quarto.

À medida que James subia as escadas lentamente para não deixar o capuccino derramar, seu coração batia mais rápido e ficava mais ansioso a cada passo que dava no corredor.

Respirando fundo, ele bateu na porta do quarto de Lily.

...

Eu ainda estava encolhida na minha cama, cheia de dores. Eu não afastei a cortina da janela, não estava muito animada hoje e não queria ter o sol incomodando meus olhos com a sua luminosidade.

E Alice estava demorando. Já fazia algum tempo que havia pedido o capuccino com chantilly. Ok, eu sei que não é fácil tirar um capuccino da cartola, mas ouvi risadas de lá de baixo. Parecia que Alice estava conversando com alguns dos meninos.

Logo me vi torcendo para Alice não esteja dando em cima de James. Bem, eu não tenho nada com James, exceto o compromisso de ter essa criança, mas me veio esse sentimento do nada. Não gostaria que minha atual melhor amiga resolvesse ficar interessada em James. Só de pensar nisso eu já sinto ânsias de vômito.

E Bridget... Nem quero pensar nela. É um problema dispensável.

Eu suspirei. Até que as piores dores haviam passado. Agora eu só tinha que aguentar algumas pontadas que me dava de vez em quando. Mas mesmo assim, eu não estava muito interessada em sair da cama. Meu senso de animação estava no zero.

Passados alguns minutos, alguém bateu na porta. Alice com o meu capuccino de chantilly, provavelmente.

- Entra – Falei em voz alta.

James entrou com o capuccino com chantilly e RASPAS DE CHOCOLATE em cima de uma bandeja de prata. Ainda deitada, arqueei as sobrancelhas. Não esperava realmente que James entrasse ali com o meu capuccino de chantilly, ou seja, fiquei totalmente surpresa.

Ele entrou e fechou a porta silenciosamente.

Enquanto ele a fechava, eu reparei em sua aparência. Seu cabelo negro, um tanto grandinho para os padrões dele, mas não chega a ser um cabelão igual ao do Sirius; estava mais arrepiado que nunca. Parece que ele não havia localizado um pente ou escova aqui no chalé.

Mas isso deixava seu charme avolumar-se.

Sua barba mal-feita faziam um perfeito conjunto de uma pessoa que abriu mão da aparência por algum tempinho. Bem, o resultado é esse excesso de testosterona no sangue. Não sei você, mas sempre tive um fetiche inacreditável com homens com barba mal-feita. É um fetiche comum. Não tenho aqueles fetiches de ser enforcada enquanto transo ou beijar mulher na frente do namorado apenas para excitá-lo.

Mas isso não muda fato de que eu não estou em um dia muito bom para receber James em meu quarto.

- Bom-dia – Falou um animado James Potter enquant colocava a bandeja de prata em cima do meu criado-mudo – Aqui está tão escuro. Quer que eu abra as cortinas um pouco?

- Não, assim está bom – Respondi enquanto me sentava na cama e tomava o capuccino com chantilly. Que estava delicioso, principalmente por causa das raspas de chocolate – Alice lembrou das minhas raspas de chocolate.

Na verdade, eu falei mais para mim mesma do que para James. Enfim, ele deve ter interpretado que eu estava querendo começar uma conversa com ele. Bem, isso também não é mentira. Mas não quero que ele me veja sentindo dor e falando tudo quanto é tipo de palavrão para me sentir melhor.

Se eu não estivesse suada, mal-humorada, sentindo dores de gravidez e aborrecida com minha ex-melhor amiga, eu poderia ter uma conversa legal com James. Mas ele escolheu a pior hora.

Ele se sentou na cama, sem minha permissão. Logo, eu fiquei com as sobrancelhas arqueadas.

- É, eu estava ajudando Alice a fazer o seu capuccino – Comentou com um pequeno sorriso – Eu peguei o chocolate que você mais gosta.

Minha pupilas ficaram um pouco dilatadas. Alice e ele estavam cozinhando juntos?

- Que bom que vocês dois estão se entendendo – Comentei amargamente. Diferente gosto do capuccino com chantilly, óbvio.

Devo admitir, eu estava com ciúmes. Mas ciúmes infundados, eu sei disso. Mas simplesmente estava com ciúmes, eu não conseguia negar esse tipo de coisa. Parece que são os hormônios, eu não sei. Mas me incomodou profundamente enquanto James estava surpreso por minha fala.

- Lily, você está entendendo errado – Falou com paciência enquanto eu me recusava a olhá-lo. Eu estava concentrada em meu capuccino – Alice é minha amiga há alguns anos.

- Que bom – Comentei com amargura enquanto ele me analisava atentamente.

Logo, ele arqueou suas sobrancelhas e sorriu.

- Está com ciúmes? – Perguntou divertidamente enquanto eu corava e sentia meu sangue ficar quente com essa simples pergunta de James, que quando percebeu que me atingiu, ele sorriu mais ainda.

- Você é o pai do meu filho... – James alargou mais o seu sorriso, o que me fez ficar mais constrangida ainda com essa situação - ... e eu não quero que meu filho veja o quanto o pai é saidinho, pegando a minha melhor amiga.

Coloquei o capuccino de volta na bandeja. Ainda estava muito quente para tomar e James estava fazendo com que toda a minha atenção fosse para ele. Não estou muito apresentável para um homem agora, quero dizer, eu estava deitada, abraçada com um cobertor e apenas vestida com uma camisola branca, curta e transparente. Se eu largasse o cobertor, James iria ver o quanto eu estava exposta. Além de sentir ciúmes, agora eu estava torcendo para que James tirasse aquele cobertor que eu estava abraçada e viesse para cima de mim, tirando a minha camisola e falando que me ama.

Eu... O QUE EU ACABEI DE PENSAR?

Nisso, sem a ajuda de James, eu fiquei mais vermelha do que estava, se possível. Ele apenas me olhava atentamente, não deixando passar nenhum detalhe sem sua minuciosa atenção. Esses hormônios vão me matar, escreva o que eu estou falando.

- Nosso filho – Corrigiu James – Ele não é só seu. Ele também é meu. Então se torna nosso filho. E outra coisa, você não vai criá-lo longe de mim.

Bem, acho que ele estava mais interessado em conversar sobre o futuro do que me agarrar aqui, né... Será se ele veio aqui no meu quarto só com a desculpa do capuccino para que possamos conversar sobre a nossa gravidez? Assim, é uma coisa boa. Vamos decidir o que será feito e como será daqui pra frente...

Mas só com essa atitude eu fico em dúvida se ele e Alice estão com alguma coisa...

Eu arqueei minhas sobrancelhas, surpresa por ele tocar nesse assunto tão rápido.

- Está bem, mas eu não tenho nenhum intenção de meu filho crescer longe do pai – Falei objetivamente e, sem querer admitir muito, um pouco triste porque ele não está dando sinais de que foi ali porque gosta de mim – Bem, então você já conversou sobre o que quis conversar...

- Eu ainda não terminei – Interrompeu-me rapidamente e meus lábios começaram a tremer. Só espero que ele não tenha prestado atenção nesse mísero detalhe – Agora temos todo o tempo do mundo para conversar sobre nós dois. E não adianta fugir disso, eu tranquei a porta.

E eu não estava com minha varinha por perto. Ótimo.

- Então vamos resolver isso – Falei com uma coragem que não era a minha. Óbvio que não estava querendo conversar assim com James, eu ainda estava me sentindo muito vulnerável na frente dele.

Nesse momento, eu senti uma pontada de dor em minha barriga. Logo, inconsciente da reação de James, eu me encolhi na cama, abraçando mais ainda o cobertor e deixando minha calcinha à mostra. Mas a dor em minha barriga estava muita e eu não conseguia mais disfarçar essa dor.

E eu peguei James de surpresa.

Ele ficou com os olhos arregalados enquanto eu me encolhia na cama e apertava o cobertor contra mim. Passados alguns segundos, a dor havia diminuído, mas continuava lá.

- Está doendo muito? – Perguntou preocupado e eu assenti – Não tem nada que você possa tomar para melhorar a dor?

Eu balancei a cabeça negativamente.

James se aproximou de mim, sentando no meio da cama, e não parava de me olhar, de me observar atentamente.

- Vai me fazer mal se eu tomar um remédio assim – Respondi com um fio de voz. Eu odiava ficar tão exposta e vulnerável para uma pessoa, ainda mais sendo James essa pessoa – James, por favor, saia do meu quarto.

Ele me observou por alguns segundos.

- Não, Lily, não adianta você ficar se afastando de mim – Falou um James decidido e eu olhava para ele, totalmente surpresa – Se você está sentindo dor, eu não vou sair de seu lado. Não consigo vê-la sofrendo sozinha.

De repente, eu sinto uma pane passar lentamente por meu cérebro. E aí a situação clareou o bastante para mim. Da forma mais obscura que seja pensar nisso, eu realmente fiquei com medo por James...

- Mas James, você pode morrer! – Berrei enquanto o olhava atentamente. Ele ficou surpreso com a minha reação tão estranha, mas não deixou o desespero (em que eu estava) o contaminasse – Isso é perigoso para você! Você sabe disso e ainda fica insistindo! Se você morrer por causa disso, eu vou enlouquecer, então não fique perto de mim!

James ainda estava tranquilo, calmo, como se estivéssemos conversando tranquilamente sobre o tempo, uma conversa engraçada ou sobre nossas famílias e como gostamos delas. Ele ainda mantinha aquele sorriso bondoso e olhos atenciosos, sem deixar escapar nenhum detalhe.

- Lily, eu não importo com o meu destino nessa profecia, eu quero te proteger, está bem? Não consigo vê-la sofrendo, sem o meu auxílio, além de ser uma covardia ficar longe de você, eu... eu te amo.

Eu mordi meu lábio inferior furiosamente.

James Potter falou que me ama! Me ama! Me ama! Estou tão tentada a fazer a dancinha da vitória!

Enfim, meus olhos ficaram arregalados diante daquela confissão tão de repente. Meu coração batia furiosamente em meu peito, bombeando muito sangue para a minha cabeça e me deixando furiosamente corada.

Ele me olhava com atenção. Ele queria saber se essa confissão fora bem recepcionada, afinal, todo mundo tem seus receios, mesmo sendo James Potter. Seu sorriso havia sumido porque eu estava demorando para dar uma resposta.

Ele me amava...

- James, que futuro eu poderia dar para você? – Perguntei com um misto de desilusão e humilhação – Nenhum. Seus pais não me querem ver perto de você, meus pais estão em não-sei-onde! Eu estou esperando um filho que provavelmente será morto junto comigo. Acha que isso é uma brincadeira? Acha que uma fala desse tipo pode resolver algo? Eu te amo, mas não temos nada. Temos dezessete anos, somos marcados de morte, sonhadores e totalmente fodidos! Não me faça pensar do que as coisas são mais fáceis do que realmente são. Nada funciona desse jeito. Enquanto Voldemort existir, nós não teremos paz!

James ainda me observava atentamente. Ele não deixava transparecer, mas eu sabia que o que eu havia falado mexeu muito com seu emocional. Bem, estávamos conversando sobre nós, não é? Alguém tem que ser duramente realista nessa merda aqui. E eu já estou cheia. Sério, agora eu vi a dimensão dos meus problemas.

- E se Voldemort fosse derrotado? – Perguntou com a voz rouca.

Eu dei de ombros enquanto me afastava do meu cobertor, deixando com que James me olhasse como mulher. Eu sabia que depois dessa nossa conversa, ele iria sumir. Depois dessa pergunta dele, eu tenho certeza que ele iria atrás de Voldemort, determinado a matá-lo.

Muita gente iria rir de James, fazer chacota com o caminho que ele escolheu. Mas eu não. Eu acredito em James, mas não acredito que ele possa sair são e salvo depois de um confronto desse nível. E assim, meu coração se aperta mais.

Assim que eu retirei o cobertor da frente, James focalizou toda a sua atenção em meu corpo. Como a camisola era branca e totalmente transparente, ele conseguia ver meus seios nitidamente e todos os contornos de meu corpo.

Ele abriu um sorriso malicioso.

- E se Voldemort fosse derrotado? – Perguntou novamente, mas dessa vez com o sorriso malicioso que lhe era tão característico – Você ficaria comigo?

Eu sorri, afinal, essa poderia ser a última vez que eu veria James em seu estado carinhoso e normal. Ele poderia sofrer algo no confronto, ele poderia não voltar para mim. E isso era inadmissível em meus pensamentos.

- Sim, eu ficaria – Respondi com um sorriso sonhador enquanto James tirava a sua blusa branca, mostrando seu corpo malhado, branco e desejável para qualquer mulher que se preze.

Ele começou a acariciar meus pés, beijando-os de vez em quando, e observava atentamente o meu corpo.

- Lily, eu nunca te disse isso, mas nunca vi uma mulher tão linda igual você... – Comentou com seu sorriso característico - ... sua inteligência, determinação e fragilidade são características que eu prezo em você. Nisso, eu gostaria que você ficasse comigo essa noite. Então pode ser nossa última noite.

Eu sorri deliciada enquanto ele avançava e subia suas mãos para minhas pernas, logo, minhas coxas. Ele beijou a parte externa e interna de minhas coxas, deixando-me excitada, completamente úmida. Eu sentia tanta a falta de James, principalmente no modo que ele trata o meu corpo: com carinho e respeito.

Passando a língua por meu abdômen, ele beijou toda a extensão do volume que se fazia naquele lugar. Logo, eu sorri satisfeita. Parece que esse futuro papai seria muito coruja.

James passou a mão no lugar com volume.

- Cuide bem do nosso filho até eu voltar, ruiva – Falou enquanto tirava a minha camisola e beijava toda a extensão do me corpo, dando alguns mordiscadas em meus seios, meu pescoço e meu lábio.

E assim, nós passamos o dia fazendo amor, afinal, quando eu acordei, ele já não estava ao meu lado, na cama. Acordei com um sorriso estampado em meu rosto, com meu emocional alegre e satisfeito, mas com meu racional tremendamente preocupado com James e sobre a sua intenção de encarar Voldemort cara a cara. Um confronto direto.

Eu começo a tremer só de pensar nisso. Mas eu tinha que ser positivo, eu confio em James.

Peguei seu bilhete, que estava em cima do criado-mudo, e li, naquele sua letra pequena e clássica:

" _Vou fazer com nós três, eu, você e o nosso pequeno, fiquemos em paz. Como homem e pai, eu tenho que proteger a minha prole, a minha esposa e o meu orgulho. Não deixarei com que aconteça desesperos para você, minha ruiva. Não deixarei com que esse idiota do Voldemort interrompa a nossa vida. Quando eu voltar, não é 'se' eu voltar, quando eu voltar, digo novamente, cuidaremos de nós três. Eu vou voltar, então, por favor, me espere._

_Te amo intensamente, _

_Do seu James."_

E nessa hora eu me dei conta de que o capuccino de chantilly com raspas de chocolate havia esfriado, embora o meu coração tenha esquentado por causa do Meu James.

**N/A : Mais um capítulo novíssimo chegando no ! Me desculpem as demoras, tive uma certa briga com uma ex-amiga minha, que também é igual Bridget, e não consegue sair de perto de mim. E eu não quero criar inimizade, então a distância é estrategicamente colocada no meio. Enfim, agora eu estou melhor para escrever sobre essa história :D Então, vocês estão gostando do rumo que a fic está tomando?**

**Hoje eu não estou com muito tempo para responder esse adoráveis comentários, pois meus amigos estão me esperando para sair com eles. Sabem como é, né, o que tiver Vodka, Tequila e Ice... Bem, todos sabem como os jovens são, não? Não preciso ficar dando explicações! HAHAHAH *sorriso malicioso***

**Enfim, agradeço **Thaty, Bet97, Mila Pink, Layla Black, Lily Weasley, Mitchaaa Potter Black, Viic M. **e **Juliana Black**. ****Amo vocês, minhas leitoras queridas que sempre comentam nas minhas fanfics *_* Falando em fanfics, eu lancei uma nova chamada **Do Oriente Ao Ocidente**, que vai ser hilário por causa do contraste cultural entre o Japão e a Inglaterra!**

**Beeijos!**


	13. Olá, Minha Amiga

**Capítulo Treze**

Já fazia algum tempo que eu estava em meu quarto desde que James saiu, deixando aquele recado. Estranhando a falta de barulho pelo chalé, minha curiosidade falou mais alto do que minha melancolia. Eu ainda não tinha escutado Alice censurando Bridget ou Sirius Black derrubando alguma coisa pela casa. Mas será que James levou Sirius com ele nessa busca suícida?

Bem, acho que sim. Os dois são inseparáveis.

Me levantei da cama e vesti um robe para tampar a camisola transparente e curta. Mas será que Sirius levou Bridget? Se não, eu vou ter que ficar olhando aquela cara de cu o tempo todo?

Mas que merda.

Saí do meu quarto e olhei cautelosamente para o corredor. Nada. O quarto de Bridget estava fechado e com as luzes apagadas enquanto eu escutava um som baixinho que vinha lá de baixo.

Quando desci as escadas, vi que era Alice lendo um livro de mitologia egípcia. Eu conheço esse livro, nele explica os rituais de magia antiga do Egito enquanto compara com a magia européia. Era interessante. Assustador, mas inteiressante. Haviam ilustrações de gente morta e de múmias sendo abertas.

Enfim, vida de auror não é pra mim.

Escutando meus passos, ela olhou pra mim e deu um sorriso amigável.

- Como foi a rapidinha? – Perguntou com um senso de curiosidade suícida enquanto eu corava violentamente. Me sentei em uma poltrona de frente para onde ela estava e a encarei confusa.

- Como você sabe disso? – Perguntei com medo da resposta.

Ela arqueou suas sobrancelhas e deu um sorriso malicioso.

- Seus gemidos estavam no chalé inteirinho e, apenas para confirmar minhas suspeitas já confirmadas, James saiu do quarto com um sorriso maior que seu rosto enquanto arrumava as coisas pata viajar com Sirius – Respondeu de forma explicativa, mas ainda com aquela cara de quem está se roendo de rir por dentro.

Ainda corando, eu perguntei.

- Então Sirius foi com ele?

Alice deu de ombros.

- Os dois saíram rapidamente, só pegaram algumas coisas na geladeira falando que precisariam de comida para sobreviver – Respondeu com um ar melancólico. Estava na cara que ela se preocupava com Sirius, mesmo ele sendo maçante na maioria das vezes – Estou preocupada, Lily. Sirius e James estão fazendo uma burrada das grandes.

Eu revirei meus olhos impacientemente.

- Alice, eles podem ser imaturos, idiotas e metidos a conquistadores... – Comecei rapidamente para que sua melancolia desaparecesse - ... mas não são suícidas. Muito pelo contrário, eles são muito inteligentes... eu só espero que essa inteligência funcione no momento certo.

Alice começou a rir baixinho enquanto eu dava um sorriso que se traduzia assim 'eu-sei-que-eles-são-idiotas'. E parecia que ela concordava comigo. E também parecia que ela estava ficando apaixonada por Sirius Black, o galante idiota.

- Às vezes eu fico pensando se Sirius é muito novo pra mim – Falou com sinceridade e pareceu que ela estava pensando nisso o tempo todo – Quero dizer, ele tem dezessete anos e eu tenho vinte e dois. Cinco anos de diferença.

Eu assenti. Eu compreendia sua dificuldade, nunca é fácil para uma mulher aceitar um homem mais novo que ela, geralmente fica a impressão de que eles podem ser muito imaturos no relacionamento. Principalmente quando Sirius Black é o cara da jogada, o que já a deixa mais insegura do que ela estava.

- Não vou mentir, sabe ... – Comecei cautelosamente, afinal, eu estava falando do rapaz mais imprevisível que conheci em toda minha curta vida - ... sei que Sirius pode ser difícil de lidar, um idiota nato, mas deve valer a pena. Sei também que você vai ter que suportar as besteiras e imaturidades dele, mas ninguém é perfeito. Nós, mulheres, temos que considerar que todo homem tem suas dificuldades nos relacionamentos. Homens são inseguros demais. Se você chegar intimidando, eles vão fugir desembestados. Aí, nessa hora, o homem tem que ser muito seguro de si para te encarar. Sem ofensas.

Ela assentiu.

- Não me ofendeu – Falou com um sorriso divertido – Mas é verdade. Não é todo homem que aceita uma auror mais velha como relacionamento. Geralmente, as aurores sempre tem dificuldades com relacionamentos. Homens não gostam de mulheres no poder, isso é um fato.

Eu sorri com satisfação enquanto Alice ria com gosto, sem se preocupar em passar uma imagem estranha dela mesma. Tipo, nem todo auror gosta de passar a impressão de insegurança para alguém. Isso os deixa receosos.

- Sabe, James é cheio de defeitos – Comentei com sinceridade, afinal, eu também precisava de uma amiga que me entendesse. Bridget não era uma opção viável para que eu desabafasse – Todo homem é cheio de defeitos, mais do que as mulheres. Nós aprendemos a fazer a tarefa de mulher e a tarefa de homem, já os homens só sabem fazer tarefas de homens! Nós temos mais flexibilidade nas situações enquanto o homem acha que só tem um caminho a seguir. Aí fica mais fácil para nós pegarmos as rédeas deles e direcionar para onde quisermos, afinal, nossa flexibilidade e criatividade já se provou através dos séculos.

Alice assentiu com um sorriso no rosto. Ela parecia estar aliviada de ter dividido seus receios comigo, que, definitivamente, entendo de relacionamentos complicados por experiência própria. Tenho um James Potter em uma missão suícida que, em breve, será pai. E eu, se James morrer no meio dessa arriscada situação, serei mãe solteira.

Não vejo o problema de criar um filho sozinha.

O que eu vejo problema é de perder James.

- Sabe, eu não sei como que as coisas chegaram nesse ponto – Comentei com um certo tom de nostalgia da minha antiga vida em que eu só me preocupava com as notas de Hogwarts e em conciliar minha vida bruxa com minha trouxa – De certa forma, sinto saudade da minha vida em Hogwarts onde eu só me preocupava com coisas do dia-a-dia.

Alice suspirou e assentiu.

- Sei o que quer dizer – Compreendeu pensativamente – Mas depois que eu virei uma auror, minha vida é assim no dia-a-dia.

Olhei seus olhos azul-claro que se mostravam, todo dia, bondosos comigo. Sua expressão era sempre serena e protetora. Alice não me parecia ser uma auror, ela andava com delicadeza e parecia possuir suavidade nos pés. Calma e tranquila, definitivamente não parecia uma auror.

Ela captou o meu olhar rapidamente.

- O que foi? – Perguntou curiosamente.

Eu dei de ombros e mostrei um sorriso amarelo.

- Estava pensando sobre a sua escolha de ser auror – Comecei e ela me olhou desconfiada, então eu resolvi explicar melhor – Você é muito feminina, delicada e atenciosa... Não a imagino em um duelo até a morte.

Alice sorriu satisfeita enquanto cruzava suas pernas na formação de 'pernas-de-índio'. Eu estava naufragada no sofá de frente ao dela, fazendo tranças finas em meu cabelo ruivo.

- Mas é essa a intenção – Começou a explicar ainda com um sorriso satisfeito estampado em sua face – O Ministério escolhe mulheres que aparentem ser frágeis para que os Comensais ou bruxos das trevas nos subestimem. Assim é como se acontecesse uma armadilha de elemento surpresa, se é que você me entende.

Ela me deu uma piscadela e eu corei, um pouco envergonhada. Eu sempre pensei que as mulheres com essa aparência frágil igual Alice tinha se tornavam rapidamente donas-de-casa. Mas eu estava completamente enganada. Bizarramente enganada. Na hora em que Alice sorriu satisfeita, eu a imaginei em um duelo até a morte. E vi uma mulher muito ágil em matar alguém.

Senti um arrepio na espinha, no qual eu disfarcei muito bem. Mas acho que ela percebeu, afinal, o que aurores não percebem? Eles são treinados para perceberem as coisas. Ou seja, que medo.

Já fazia alguns minutos que o silêncio estava entre nós duas. Não sei se foi porque foi falta de assunto ou porque nossas preocupações com os meninos estavam exacerbadas, mas eu fiquei olhando a postura elegante de Alice. Seus seios eram pequenos e sua cintura era fina. Ela era mais baixa que eu, mas com coxas grossas. Sua estrutura óssea parecia ser frágil e pequena. Mas eu, lógicamente, sabia que de frágil ela não tinha nada.

Não sei se o silêncio, e o crepitar da lareira, estava se tranformando em uma pressão para ela, mas foi aí que Alice resolveu soltar a bomba.

- Nós transamos – Eu arregalei os olhos enquanto um sorriso brincava em seus lábios – Mas eu tive cuidado para não ficar buchuda, claro.

Meus olhos continuavam arregalados. Não conseguia imaginar Alice transando com Sirius, quero dizer, ela é tão pequenina e Sirius é tão grandão, machão, musculosão. Um tesão comparado a James, mas James me deixa com mais tesão, óbvio. Seu cabelo arrepiada tinha uma conotação erótica pra mim.

- E como foi? – Perguntei curiosamente, com um sorriso malicioso em meus lábios enquanto ela me mostrava os chupões roxos em seu pescoço – Ele é agressivo na cama? Já me falaram que ele tem uma lapa de 30 centímetros.

Eu e Alice começamos a rir escandalosamente.

- Não é tão grande, sabe – Comentou enquanto eu ria da mentirada das vadias prostitutas de Hogwarts. Mas Alice continuou – Mas é muito grosso. Eu até senti algo relaxar dentro de mim, sério. Não importa o tamanho, mas sim o prazer que proporciona!

Nós duas estávamos rindo como se toda essa situação bizarra tivesse se desfeito. Pelo menos naquele momento era só uma conversa de amigas que beirava o erotismo pesado.

- O de James não é tão grosso, mas é muito grande – Comentei com um sorriso malicioso em meus lábios enquanto Alice soltava um gemido suspeito – O que foi isso?

Ela começou a rir misteriosamente enquanto eu arqueava minhas sobrancelhas.

- Não vai ter ninguém pra transar nesse meio tempo – Respondeu mordendo seu lábio inferior enquanto eu soltava um outro sorriso malicioso.

Eu dei de ombros.

- Existem outros modos – Comentei eroticamente. Eu estava sentindo o juízo correr, voar de vassoura, longe de minha mente. Oh, meu Merlin... Pra onde que meu juízo estava correndo? Eu não sentia nenhuma noção de realidade nisso aqui.

Alice arqueou suas finas sobrancelhas enquanto olhava em minha direção. Seu sorriso se formava, de certa forma, bastante erótico.

- O que você quer dizer? – Perguntou enquanto eu me sentava direito e olhava para ela, que possuía um sorriso provocante.

Eu dei de ombros novamente.

- Existem dedos – Respondi com um riso escandalosamente alto e logo percebendo do que se tratava, Alice me acompanhou em minha risada escandalosa. Começamos a rir sem parar, sem tempo para acabar.

Quando o nosso riso acabou, lentamente, Alice olhou para os lados como se estivesse verificando se tinha alguém nos observando, ou seja, ela procurava a presença de Bridget por perto. Não achando nada em volta, Alice se sentou do meu lado no sofá. Seus olhos queimavam de desejo, mas como não havia nenhum espelho...

... eu julgava que os meus poderiam estar do mesmo jeito.

De certa forma, a presença de Alice me excitava.

- Já beijou outra mulher, Lily? – Perguntou cautelosa.

Não me surpreendi com a pergunta de Alice. Eu sempre notava quando eu tirava a roupa e ela me observava atentamente. Mas Alice não era lésbica, não mesmo. Mas ela também não era hetero. É engraçado pensar que uma jovem mulher tão frágil, feminina e no clichê de menina-para-casar possa gostar de beijar mulheres.

- Não – Respondi com timidez. E fui sincera.

Não que me faltasse vontade, mas faltava uma outra garota para se dispor a dar em cima de mim. Não vou dar em cima de outra garota e esperar que ela fique afim. As coisas não são desse jeito. Provavelmente, principalmente em Hogwarts, iriam correr boatos desse tipo sobre minha vida, o que é totalmente desagradável.

Mas vontade de experimentar nunca me faltou.

Ai, minha vida se tornou de uma abstração única. Puta que pariu.

- E você quer tentar? – Perguntou com um sorriso eroticamente receptivo.

Os olhos azul-claro dela estava brilhando com uma legenda escrita 'desejo'. Seu decote redondo estava mostrando seus seios pequenos e delicados, seu braço já estava agarrando a minha cintura e seus lábios já estavam perto dos meus.

Devo confessar que eu estava excitada.

**N/A : Olá! Acho que toda autora deve ter umas duas semanas de folga em Janeiro, não? Ainda mais que eu estou indo para cada festa legal todo dia *-* minha nova melhor amiga, a Vodka, está me ensinando coisas muito abstratas para o nosso dia-a-dia ashusauhsahusahusahusahuas /euri**

**Mas enfim, sim... Nossa querida e frágil Alice é uma bissexual assumida O: ! Por favor, não me matem! Ahusauhahu Mas eu acho que é um assunto super legal para colocar na fanfic. Afinal, eu estou querendo fazer um fic que mostre como que as coisas são instáveis em nossa vida, demonstrando que devemos conviver com diferenças explícitas.**

**Me desculpe quem não gosta desse assunto. Mas como eu gosto dele, colocarei em minha fanfic. Mas quem gosta desse assunto, estará no sétimo céu enquanto tem um orgasmo ashashsahusahusah**

**Agradeço as minhas leitoras favoritas :D Prometo que eu vou postar com mais rapidez! Muitas reviews pra mim, ok? :DDD**


	14. NA: Desabafo

AVISO : Eu não posso fazer nada de algumas leitoras não gostaram das minhas idéias. Se algumas acharam que não se encaixou na história, procurem outra fanfic. Não abro mão de criatividade por causa de um público-alvo. Não viso agradar as pessoas e sim escrever uma história diferente e legal. A rejeição dessa idéia do bissexualismo de Alice é pura ignorância. É um assunto normal que temos que conviver. Se outra, não encaixou na história?

Como que não encaixou?

Antes de criticar, vê se vc abre a sua mente para descobrir que as coisas são muito mais subjetivas do que vc tem a percepção. Acho incrível que a review 'leitora decepcionada' sem quis dar o nome. 

Sinceramente? Se é pra criticar uma fanfic, mantenha o respeito.

Pelo menos fale o seu nome para conversarmos sobre a fanfic.

Qual o problema desse tipo de gente ¬¬ ?

Enfim, desculpem as leitoras que sempre acompanham a minha fanfic. Eu fico muito puta com esse tipo de pessoa que critica a fanfic e nem coloca o seu nome para que possamos conversar sobre isso. 

Tomara que tenham gostado da fanfic.

E eu NÃO vou apagar esse capítulo, vai continuar do jeito que está.

Eu fico horas e horas de meus dias escrevendo para postar aqui em, pelo menos, de 15 em 15 dias e ainda recebo esse tipo de comentário 'decepcionado' só porque há idéias diferentes em minha fanfic? Puta que pariu. É difícil escrever, sabiam? Não é como ter uma idéia e passar pro papel.

Existe gramática, tema, contexto e até personalidades diferentes dentro de uma história.

Então, por favor, se vão criticar a fic, façam uma crítica construtiva para que eu possa conversar com a pessoa que criticou. E não como essa leitora decepcionada que nem colocou o nome para não ser reconhecida.

Eu ODEIO quando alguém faz esse tipo de coisa. Se não consegue fazer uma crítica construtiva, não comente. Não vou ficar perdendo o meu tempo com esse tipo de ignorância e falta de argumentos.

Enfim, me desculpem pelo desabafo. Mas eu odeio covardia.

A fic continuará desse jeito e ponto final.


	15. Esclarecimento da Posição de Lily

Essa vai ser a última vez que eu posto qui para dar explicações, senão vira bagunça.

Enfim, eu gostei das críticas construtivas porque sempre faz parte de uma história a opinião das leitoras. Mas bem, olhem por um lado, garotas: eu ainda não postei a reação de Lily. No próximo capítulo eu vou explicar com detalhes a posição de Alice nisso tudo.

Pode não parecer, mas ela é uma garota muito sofrida. Ela está angustiada com Sirius e com Bridget, então a válvula de escape dela sempre foi a bissexualidade, como se fosse um mundo onde ela esquecesse seus pensamentos atormentados.

Confesso que vcs andam dando rótulos demais para Lily. Ela não é uma vadia, ela não deu em cima de Alice e não terá nada com a mesma, só para esclarecer. Mas eu gostaria de mostrar como que as pessoas ficam no desespero, sabe. As válvulas de escape, a incerteza de que James e Sirius retornarão. Quando a gente lê a história é uma coisa, mas viver a história é outra. 

Muitas pessoas não compreendem que o ser humano vai até onde não pode só para se esconder dos problemas. O mundo é grande demais para ser rotulado. 

Depois eu explicarei direitinho a posição de Alice em relação James/Lily. É mais complicada que parece e acho que é chato rotular um personagem, afinal, criamos personalidades para um personagem. Só para ninguém mais falar mal da Lily (o engraçado é que quando vc é a autora qualquer comentário ruim sobre a principal vai pro pessoal HAHAHA), eu já vou colocar que ela não aceitará Alice.

Mas haverá um casal gay, ok? E Lily não estará no meio.

Enfim, quanto ao 'encaixe' da história eu só digo uma coisa: como vocês esperam que uma história siga apenas um caminho? Uma história tem suas ramificações, quero dizer, dentro de uma história dramática dessa tem outras história que vão se desenrolando. Confesso que se ficar só naquele vai-e-vem de James/Lily, a história perde um pouco a sua personalidade. Nisso, no próximo capítulo, eu explicarei direitinho a bissexualidade de Alice e porque ela não gosta muito de Bridget ;D Fica a dica!

Mas é só. Eu vou parar de colocar avisos e respostas aos comentários. Me desculpem se ofendi alguma de vcs, mas é que eu fiquei mto puta com o comentário não-construtivo. Eu fico horas trabalhando em minhas três fics ao mesmo tempo, é bem difícil conciliar com as coisas porque eu ainda faço medicina, né?

Vou parar de postar esse tipo de coisa. Foi mais uma resposta aos comentários, que foram muitos ashashuashuashu Relaxem, Lily não é uma vadia ou algo do tipo.

Beijos.


	16. Ao Ataque

**N/A: Me desculpem pela demora, queridas leitoras. E queridos são bem-vindos tbm ;D mas gente, eu devo falar que eu tive que mudar de cidade e foi uma completa bagunça até semana passada. Tive que procurar um apê, estudar igual uma condenada e ter provas filhas da puta. Mas enfim, agora eu voltei para vocês, meu amores... ^^ Gente, eu não estou conseguindo mudar a edição da minha fic, tá dando problema mto fudido nesse site. Mas então, essa não conterá lemos, yaoi, nada mto explícito. Não me matem, não me julguem.**

**Obs: minha conta do fanfiction tá dnado erro pra postar, gente =/**

**Capítulo Catorze**

- E você quer tentar? – Perguntou com um sorriso eroticamente receptivo.

Os olhos azul-claro dela estava brilhando com uma legenda escrita 'desejo'. Seu decote redondo estava mostrando seus seios pequenos e delicados, seu braço já estava agarrando a minha cintura e seus lábios já estavam perto dos meus.

Devo confessar que eu estava excitada.

Mas isso não era o bastante. Nunca foi o bastante. Alice era uma irmã para mim e continuaria sendo. Eu não poderia experimentar esse tipo de coisa com ela. Vontade... talvez eu até tenha, mas não com ela. Ela é minha irmã mais velha, minha eterna enfermeira. Minha melhor amiga. Eu não poderia acabar com a nossa amizade só porque Alice estava excitada ou se sentindo carente, solitária.

Eu abaixei a cabeça, olhando para o chão. Nesse momento, Alice parou a iniciativa. Aproveitando a deixa, eu me levantei do sofá e fui para a cozinha, deixando-a sozinha na sala, surpresa. Mesmo se eu não estivesse com James, com o meu James, eu não poderia beijá-la. Só vejo Alice de uma forma, e essa forma não mudará.

Peguei uma xícara de chá, que já estava frio na chaleira, e me encostei no balcão da cozinha, meditando sobre o que Alice acabara de fazer. Será realmente que ela poderia estar me querendo? Não quero magoá-la, ou algo fo tipo, mas acho que ela não gosta de mim dessa forma.

Confesso que ela me assustou, mas eu fiquei com pena dela. Alice estava solitária, tínhamos apenas uma e a outra. Era difícil ficar tão isolada assim, eu sei, me aguentando de todas as formas possíveis.

Assim, eu escuto Alice indo até a cozinha depois de uns dez minutos que eu deixe-a sozinha. Eu fiquei de costas para ela, que não se aproximou muito. Alice apenas se sentou na cadeira da copa, ouvi a cadeira sendo arrastada.

Estava um silêncio constrangedor, não sabíamos qual de nós duas deveria começar a explicar aquilo que foi na sala. E isso deveria ser uma explicação de Alice para mim.

Ela suspirou enquanto eu mantinha o meu silêncio.

- Me desculpe – Eu assenti, ainda de costas para ela, olhando para a chaleira e minha xícara de chá frio – Eu tenho esse lado estranho, mas quando estou em meu dia-a-dia, ele não aflora. Mas não tem como, Lily, temos que admitir que estamos isoladas do mundo! Me sinto solitária, me sinto sem ninguém, sem carinho, sem forças de continuar a chefiar essa parte do plano. É difícil, eu sou uma auror, mas eu só tenho vinte e dois anos! Sabe, do meu ponto-de-vista, não estou querendo reclamar, mas é foda ficar assim, tão sem ninguém. Ninguém se preocupa comigo, não sei... Minha família está sem notícias minhas há muito tempo, provavelmente estou achando que eu fui morta em uma operação contra Comensais da Morte. Estou preocupada, sobrecarregada. Eu não entendi o que eu fiz, Lily e...

Eu resolvi interrompê-la bruscamente, mas ainda constrangida. Não consegui em virar e olhar em seus olhos para desculpá-la. Eu ainda estava magoada com sua atitude horrível perante ao plano. E perante ao respeito que James tinha dela,a estima que ele tinha por ela.

- Se acalme, Alice, isso acontece muitas vezes quando as pessoas estão sentindo desespero, solidão e esperanças perdidas. Às vezes, nós viramos outras pessoas por apenas chegarmos em uma situação que não sabemos lidar ou aguentar – Comecei com uma compreensão que, na verdade, eu sabia muito bem como era estar em uma situação sem volta e desesperador e o quanto que isso muda a nossa personalidade, jeito e temperamento – Você continuará sendo minha melhor amiga e minha irmã mais velha, independente do que tenha acontecida lá na sala.

Eu me virei para ela, que estava com lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas rosadas e delicadas. Parecia que isso tinha afetado mais a Alice do que a mim. Não sei realmente a dimensão do sofrimento dela, ninguém nunca soube, mas parecia que algo não se encaixava em seu emocional. Ela me lembrou uma menininha perdida, sem seus pais.

Alice poderia ser uma auror, mas não era uma mulher emocionalmente forte. Todos tem seus defeitos e o defeito de Alice era sua vulnerabilidade emocional, que eu também tenho muito de vez em quando. Eu compreendo que só apenas no desespero que nós vemos do que somos capazes. Além de ser totalmente desconhecido o lado interno de Alice, eu pude ver em seus olhos tristes que havia mais ali do que ela me contou.

Mais sofrimento, mais dor. Mais do que qualquer um imaginaria. E eu não acho que ela irá contar tão cedo sobre o porquê dessa tristeza interna.

- Ah, Lily... Estou tão constrangida – Ela abaixou a cabeça enquanto as lágrimas caíam livremente – Não consigo ao menos olhar para você. Sabe, eu sei que isso foi errado. Mas estou tão carente.

Eu assenti e forcei um sorriso. Eu não estava com ânimo o suficiente para consolá-la. Acho que meus hormônios começaram a formigar dentro de mim novamente. Um desânimo me abateu nesse exato momento e um lado raivoso e repreendedor aflorou.

Com os olhos faíscando, eu olhei para aquela Alice totalmente vulnerável.

- Foi errado, foi inconsequente! Onde já se viu, Alice? Você quer acabar com esse plano? Você não pode agir desse jeito, independente do que você tenha passado antes de nos conhecermos. Você sabe que as coisas não funcionam de uma forma fácil para nós duas e todos que estão ao nosso redor – Ela assentiu novamente, mas eu percebi que só haviam poucas lágrimas em face, seu acesso de choro estava terminando, para o meu alívio – Então seja forte e aguente isso,afinal, eu preciso de ajuda nisso e você é insubstituível para mim. Mas aguente a realidade e honre suas escolhas.

Ela assentiu novamente, limpando as suas últimas lágrimas enquanto levantava sua cabeça e me olhava diretamente. Essa era a Alice que eu gostava, a que encarava suas escolhas e honrava suas decisões.

- Eu quero que você compreenda que isso é difícil para todos nós que estamos nessa situação, Lily, e sei muito bem que você tem todos os motivos do mundo para surtar e dar uma de louca, mas você segue o seu caminho com o queixo erguido – E acrescentou com um certo ar de tristeza – Confesso que sinto inveja de sua força para enfrentar essa tempestade.

Minha raiva de esvaiu nessa hora. Alice me parecia tão triste, tão vulnerável... tão frágil. Me surpreendi com seu último comentário. Não me vejo como uma pessoa forte, que encara todas as situações.

Saindo de perto do balcão da cozinha, eu me sentei em uma das cadeiras da copa, de frente para Alice, que agora estava com um pequeno sorriso, mas ainda envergonhada do que fizera.

- Alice, eu me vejo como uma filha da puta de uma azarada que caiu na pior situação possível – Comentei com muita sinceridade, eu queria ter falado aquilo para alguém, mas eu sempre me envergonhava de reclamar da minha vida – Mas eu vou fazer o quê? O jeito é seguir em frente, além de ser o certo nesse tipo de situação, é único jeito para derrotar Voldemort. Devemos confiar uns nos outros, Alice, devemos manter nossas barreiras emocionais fortes para que nenhuma influência negativa chegue até nós, é isso que nós devemos fazer.

Ela assentiu, abrindo o seu sorriso delicado.

- Eu te admiro muito, Lily – Alice sorriu com sinceridade – Mas devo confessar que James já sabia desse meu lado, hum, curioso.

Ela corou violentamente, ainda envergonhada do que havia feito.

Eu arqueei minhas sobrancelhas, confusa.

- Como assim? – Perguntei com curiosidade. James vai ter que aprender a me contar as coisas, principalmente coisas desse tipo para que eu esteja preparada se acontecer algo!

Ela deu um sorriso sem-graça enquanto meus olhos exigentes cobravam uma explicação detalhada. Novamente, meus hormônios estavam entrando em erupção. Eu senti meus olhos faíscando e, óbvio, Alice percebeu que eu queria a resposta rapidamente.

- Ahh, eu não sei como explicar – Comentou ainda corada, mas eu fiquei olhando-a por mais tempo, esperando uma explicação, e então a mesma suspirou – James é meu amigo há dois ou três anos. Ele arrumava algumas garotas para mim, tipo, quando eu tinha vontade de ficar com uma garota. Eu prefiro homens, claro, mas homens são muito ignorantes, muito orgulhosos, não sabem lidar com a delicadeza emocional das mulheres. Aí ele já sabe disso há algum tempo, acho que o que acabou de acontecer na sala não vai ser uma grande surpresa pra ele. Embora eu tenha um pressentimento que ele não gostará nadinha da merda que eu quase fiz.

Eu assenti com um sorriso em formação em minha face. Isso é tão típico de James, porque será que isso não me surpreende? Era bem claro que James funcionava como se fosse um contato de Alice quando ela estivesse excitada. Mas então veio uma dúvida cruel em minha mente que sacudiu os meus hormônios de grávida.

Meus olhos voltaram a faíscar.

- Você já ficou com James, Alice? – Perguntei com mais seriedade do que eu pretendia. Opa, eu não estava conseguindo controlar a intensidade de meus hormônios. Mas quem consegue?

Eu estou grávida! É meu direito dar chilique... ou não?

Mas eu não aguento, esse hormônios estão mexendo com meu corpo, com a minha mente. É impossível, na minha atual situação, ignorá-los.

Alice arregalou seus olhos, surpresa.

- Claro que não, Lily! – Negou veementemente, incomodada com a minha pergunta e, logo depois, sua voz ficou um pouco tristonha – Eu nunca tive interesse por James... Era sempre... Era sempre Sirius. Sempre fiquei de olho em Sirius, observando-o de longe, analisando suas atitudes, mesmo sendo um garoto ele sempre me impressionava por sua determinação e sua força de vontade. Mas ele também tem muitos defeitos, Lily. Eu não arriscaria uma relação aberta com ele. Nem uma relação fechada. Homens machucam muito as mulheres e Sirius é um desses homens. É muito mais fácil pra mim escolher uma mulher do que escolher o único homem que eu me interessei: Sirius Black.

Agora estava explicado a tristeza de seu olhar pesado, vulnerável e perdido. Alice estava traumatizada o suficiente para se negar a ter uma relação, por qualquer que seja, com o único homem que ela gosta. O mais incrível disso tudo é que ela o encara como se nada tivesse acontecido. Como se ele fosse apenas um amigo normal, mas não, ele é o eleito por ela.

Novamente, eu compreendi seu sofrimento. Sirius Black não era fácil de lidar, mesmo pra James. Os dois eram dificílimos no quesito de temperamento e personalidade, mas eram confiáveis e leais.

- Agora eu entendi o porquê de você implicar tanto com Bridget – Comentei com um pequeno sorriso malicioso enquanto Alice sorria abertamente. Foi só falar de Sirius que seu olhar ficou mais vivo, seu sorriso se alargou e aquela Alice animada e prestativa havia voltado – Só espero que ela não saiba que você gosta de Sirius, Alice. Seria muito difícil encarar Bridget agora. Você sabe o quanto aquela vadia está enchendo o saco para Sirius não largar dela, não sabe?

Alice deu de ombros.

- Me perdoe, Bridget era sua melhor amiga, mas pra mim ela é apenas uma poeira em meu caminho, não é o suficiente para me deixar com raiva a ponto de brigar com ela por causa de um homem – Confessou com um brilho estranho no olhar – Eu gosto de Sirius e não vai ser uma adolescentezinha mimada e filha da puta que vai entrar no meio dessa história. Eu conheço Sirius há muito mais tempo que ela, que já deu pra ele no primeiro impulso, no primeiro contato.

Eu alarguei meu sorriso. Parecia que Bridget era mais que uma poeira no caminho de Alice para Sirius Black. Pelo que Alice está falando, pela intensidade que ela descreve Bridget, parecia que Alice estava louca para tirar Bridget do caminho dela. Era incrível o quanto uma mulher, mesmo sendo bissexual, como Alice parece ser, fica enlouquecida quando tem concorrência na área. Chegava ser hilário.

Mas essa hilariedade teve que acabar bruscamente, pois Bridget estava parada na entrada na cozinha, observando-nos e ouvindo toda a nossa conversa, que é absurdamente comprometedora para o lado de Alice, que confessou achar Bridget uma adolescentezinha mimada e filha da puta.

Ok, eu não precisava mais dessa. Já bastam meus hormônios.

Bridget estava com as suas sobrancelhas arqueadas, com aquele olhar raivoso que ela sempre tinha quando algo a incomodava profundamente. Sua cólera era tão intensa que eu mesma já presenciara várias brigas dela com outros concorrentes em matéria de homens. Isso tudo era uma questão de território, por mais estúpido que pareça.

Com seus braços cruzados e apoiada na parede de entrada da cozinha, ela mantinha sua beleza exótica, mas bastante irritadiça. Sua defesa estava alta, sua raiva também estava.

Logo, eu olhei para Alice. Não poderia ser outra.

Alice estava com olhos fixados nos de Bridget, encarando-a. Isso era, definitivamente, uma provocação para uma briga. Alice elevou sua defesa, que até eu pude perceber o quanto que ela ficou forte de uma hora para outra.

Olhando de Bridget para Alice e de Alice para Bridget, eu quase pude ver as faíscas saindo de seus olhares. Bridget não havia dito nada ainda, o que tornava tudo mais complicado. Bridget é sempre a primeira a tomar a iniciativa da provocação em uma briga. Ela parecia estar engasgada de raiva.

- O que foi? – Perguntou uma Alice fria, diferente da de alguns instantes atrás. Eu senti um leve arrepio subindo a minha espinha, isso não era nada bom.

Bridget fechou a cara e cerrou os olhos em direção à Alice.

- Parece que uma cachorra está mijando em meu território – Respondeu Bridget de uma forma grosseira e, propositalmente, para ofender Alice.

E isso não iria sair bem. Alice estava revoltada com a situação dela e Bridget estava indignada com o que Alice havia falado dela E ainda havia a disputa por um cachorro como o Sirius Black!

Sinceramente, eu não sei a atração que Sirius consegue colocar em quase todas as pessoas do sexo feminino. Era impressionante, deveria ser algum tipo de magia ou algo do tipo. Não era normal. Mergulhada em meus pensamentos sobre o que Sirius Black deve fazer para conseguir tanta atenção do sexo feminino, eu não consegui prestar atenção da discussão das duas. Minha mente vagava longe, minha mente estava querendo saber notícias sobre James e uma intensa preocupação tomou conta de mim, que acabei deixando de lado essa discussão idiota, pelo menos para mim que nada tenho haver com essa história.

Mas assim que elas levantaram o tom de voz potencialmente perigoso, elas me jogaram de volta na cozinha desse chalé onde duas mulheres estavam disputando um cachorro fodido.

- Vai se foder, sapatão! – Xingou uma Bridget cega pela cólera que a envolvia. Seus olhos estavam absurdamente pegando fogo enquanto olhava para Alice com um olhar desafiador. A mesma não se intimidou e se levantou da cadeira da copa, encarando o olhar de Bridget na mesma intensidade de raiva.

- Porque o preconceito? – Perguntou com um sarcasmo e frieza exagerados – Se você vai ter preconceito, então você terá que ter preconceito de si mesma, sua prostituta relaxada! Você acha que ninguém sabe que você implora para que Sirius transe com você?

Bridget abriu a boca, com um misto de surpresa e de raiva. Alice sorria satisfeita por ter atingido seu alvo em um ponto tão sensível, tão frágil. Mas sério, eu não sabia que Bridget estava implorando para que Sirius Black transasse com ela. Realmente, isso é o fim do poço já que Sirius é um idiota metido a conquistador, um Don Juan inglês que nem se importa onde está metendo o seu...

- Sua filha da puta! – Xingou Bridget com toda a raiva que havia dentro dela, berrando, fazendo, praticamente, o chalé tremer com sua voz altíssima. Mas assim que Bridget começou a pegar no lugar onde ela guarda a varinha, eu entrei no meio das duas.

Aquilo ali não poderia virar um duelo. Estávamos juntas e deveríamos honrar a nossa escolha de ficar aqui, afinal, eu preciso de proteção, eu preciso de ajuda delas, por mais incrível que pareça, Bridget ainda era minha amiga mesmo com todas as ofensas dela contra mim. É injusto o pensamento dela em relação à mim, mas não posso negar que ainda tenho um apego especial à ela.

Não podíamos ficar tão separadas, as coisas não dariam certo se todas nós brigássemos por coisas tão idiotas em comparação com nossa missão em relação à Voldemort e aos Comensais da Morte.

- Lily, saia daí – Falou uma Alice aflita enquanto as duas puxavam a varinha de onde guardavam – Você pode se machucar, aliás, nem com a sua varinha você está!

Eu dei de ombros, olhando para Bridget.

- Você não vai atacá-la, Brid – Falei, mas soou como se fosse uma ordem severa. E deveria mesmo soar como uma ordem severa. Eu não iria admitir nenhuma briga entre nós três, por mais idiota que fosse o motivo.

- O que você sabe sobre isso, Lily? – Perguntou Bridget com um rancor direcionado à mim – Depois que você ficou tããão especial, pareceu que eu fui deixada de lado como se minha existência não importasse para ninguém!

Eu suspirei e pedi ajuda a forças invisíveis para que eu mantivesse a calma e a serenidade que eu estava agora há pouco, pensando em James. Preocupada com James. Isso fez com que meu coração ficasse apertado, mais apertado...

Minha barriga começou a doer novamente, com mais intensidade, sentindo algumas pontadas dolorosas, uma vontade imediata de vomitar e uma tontura que me deixou desorientada. Meus olhos saíram do foco de Bridget e agora olhavam para o horizonte, pela janela da cozinha do chalé.

- Lily? – Perguntou uma preocupada Alice, que logo largou a varinha no chão, chamando a minha atenção. Do nada, eu me recuperei (ok, nem tanto, eu ainda estava com vontade de vomitar e as pontadas não diminuíram a sua intensidade, mas... ) e olhei para a mesma.

- Não largue sua varinha, Alice! – Sussurrei rapidamente para a mesma, e então eu me virei para Bridget, que estava me olhando com uma espécie de confusão de me ajuda ou não – Brid, não largue a sua varinha!

Eu estava com um pressentimento muito ruim em relação ao ambiente do chalé. O dia não estava tão escuro quanto eu vi há alguns minutos, o clima de desespero com raiva se estabeleceu, que mexeu até com Alice e Bridget. Havia algo errado em volta do chalé, eu sentia.

- O que foi? – Perguntou Alice com a voz baixa, seguindo o meu sussurro. Bridget olhava para os dois lados, procurando para onde eu estava direcionando meu olhar, que logo foi para a janela da cozinha.

Bridget empalideceu e Alice assumiu sua forma de combate de auror.

A barreira de proteção do chalé havia se rompido e figuras negras apareciam no horizonte, parecendo com dementadores. Mas só que havia uma diferença entre esses dementadores, haviam figuras humanas vestidas de preto liderando os grupos de dementadores. Havia alguém mais na frente, alguém que eu acho que conhecia... Seu cabelo negro e cheio caía em cascata por cima de seu vestido negro, sua face pálida e cruel só me lembrava uma única pessoa: Belatriz Black.

Assim que a vi, meus olhos se arregalaram enquanto Alice já disparava o primeiro patrono para proteger os limites da casa. Seu patrono era uma zebra que corria elegantemente e se postou na frente da casa, protegendo-nos dos dementadores e de seus efeitos.

Enquanto Alice fazia o seu patrono, eu corri para o meu quarto para buscar a minha varinha que se encontrava no criado esquerdo da minha cama. Eu não poderia ficar sem varinha, mesmo grávida, eu tinha que lutar contar eles. Mas meu enjoo, minha ânsia de vômito, minha tontura e as intensas pontadas na barriga voltaram com mais força e eu já não conseguia ficar de pé. Tomada por uma sensação perigosa de fraqueza, não sabendo se era efeito dos dementadores ou da gravidez, eu me sentei na cama, não conseguindo segurar as minhas estruturas.

Fechei meus olhos por um momento. Porque será que a barreira de proteção havia se rompido? E nesse momento eu tive um choque interno, intenso e extremamente doloroso: e se James estivesse morto? Será se aconteceu algo nesse meio tempo que logo me colocou desprotegida?

Só com a hipótese de perder James, meu coração começou a bater enlouquecidamente, eu não conseguiria aguentar ficar de pé com esse pensamento, muito menos aguentar uma luta.

E eu comecei a ouvir o disparo de feitiços de dentro da casa para fora. Parece que Alice fez uma barreira de proteção, mas que logo poderia ser rompida pelos dementadores. Assim, pensando que eu deveria sobreviver a qualquer custo e não deixar esses pensamentos me derrubarem, eu levantei da cama rapidamente e desci as escadas, encontrando alguns cacos de vidro no chão por causa das três janelas destruídas da sala.

Bridget e Alice, por mais incrível que pareça, se juntaram e ambas faziam uma barreira de proteção razoavelmente forte para que os comensais e os dementadores ficassem longe por algum tempo. Mas logo eu percebi, pela fraqueza do feitiço de Bridget, que as coisas não estavam bem assim.

Assim que as duas viram que eu havia descido com a minha varinha em punho, elas recuaram da cozinha para a sala.

- Você não pode ficar aqui! – Alertou Bridget em um tom de preocupação que logo me deixou surpresa. Por mais que ela reclamasse e me ofendesse, estava claro que era preocupadíssima comigo, o que eu agradeci de coração. Bridget, a minha doce e preocupada Bridget, fazia muita falta.

- Bridget está certa (?) ! Você tem que sair daqui ! – Ordenou a Alice que eu nunca vi: a auror. Ela falava e agia com uma autoridade digna da elite dos aurores. Porte elegante, forte e indestrutível. Nem parece que tem um emocional trincado e fragilizado. Alice tinha múltiplas faces.

Eu arregalei meus olhos, confusa.

- Mas para onde eu vou? – Perguntei desesperada, percebendo que eu não conseguiria lutar. As pontadas estavam insuportáveis, minha tontura estava de volta e meu coração estava apertado. Estava acontecendo algo com James, eu estava sentindo intensamente que esse ataque todo tinha haver com o meu James.

E agora?

Um feitiço atingiu a cozinha, destruindo-a e levantando pó por todo o chalé, que agora não era nada charmoso e se caracterizava como um depósito de coisas quebradas. A minha xícara de chá frio estava quebrada, ao meus pés. A poeira se impregnou em meu cabelo e em meu robe. Eu ainda estava com uma camisola curta e transparente e um robe de dormir!

Estávamos todas abaixadas, juntas, na sala que ainda permanecia mais ou menos reconhecível.

- Pra qualquer lugar – Respondeu Bridget, bem agitada.

Eu arqueei minhas sobrancelhas, confusa e perdida. Meu olhar desesperado encontrou com o de Alice, que mordeu o lábio inferior.

- James me deu um endereço caso ocorresse algo aqui – Sussurrou rapidamente, deixando-me surpresa – Vá até o armário debaixo da escada, lá tem uma chave de portal. Não sei pra onde vai, apenas sei que James a deixou caso acontecesse algo, e está acontecendo!

- Então o que estamos esperando? – Perguntei com uma pressa de outro mundo, no desespero tudo é válido, não? – Vamos logo!

Mas Alice não saiu do lugar. Nem mesmo Bridget, vendo a reação de Alice, pois percebeu que havia algo errado ali.

Alice olhou para mim com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Como haviam muitos feitiços de proteção, antigos e pesados, em volta desse chalé, a única chave de portal que funcionasse dentro desse círculo só admite uma pessoa para usá-la – Explicou enquanto suas lágrimas deslizavam por sua bochecha, abundantes.

Bridget a olhou surpresa, desesperada e com lágrimas brotando em seus olhos novamente. Era nítido que, entre nós três, e que tinha a prioridade de usar a chave de portal por causa da minha condição. E isso me deu uma sensação intensa de culpa e tristeza, pois... eu definitivamente as perderia, elas seriam mortas por Belatriz quando a mesma não me encontrar no chalé. Seria a fúria de Belatriz que as mataria. Mas eu não poderia fazer nada, absolutamente nada para salvá-las.

Isso me encheu de um sentimento obscuro e negro. Uma tristeza sem fim, um abismo em meio ao meus sentimentos. Não havia nada para me segurar. Eu teria que ir sozinha... E minha melhores amigas não podem ir comigo...

- Vá, Lily! – Ordenou uma Bridget severa, mas com lágrimas deslizando por suas bochechas morenas, exóticas e indianas – Porque está perdendo tempo?

Alice assentiu, ainda com as lágrimas em seu rosto.

- Vá embora, Lily! – Ordenou uma Alice auror, que me empurrou até o armário debaixo da escada, abriu a porta com um chute e apontou para um leque azul-marinho com branco – Pegue nele antes que Belatriz perceba que você usou uma chave de portal para sair daqui!

Eu olhei para Alice e Bridget. Elas iriam morrer aqui. Desaparecer do mundo por minha causa, minha culpa. Suas lágrimas desciam por minha culpa, que gerei toda essa confusão e ainda gero.

Um feitiço atingiu a barreira de proteção, que se rompeu imediatamente.

Sem permitir que eu olhasse para trás, que eu olhasse de novo para Alice e Bridget, minhas melhores amigas e irmãs, as duas me empurraram em direção ao leque, me transportando para outro lugar.

Eu já estava bem ruim em relação aos sintomas de gravidez, mas a chave de portal conseguiu piorar meus sintomas. Eu nem reparei direito onde eu estava, eu só conseguia pensar em Alice e Bridget. Eu nem tive a oportunidade olhá-las uma última vez. Elas apenas me empurraram em direção ao leque e eu fui transportada para outro lugar. Elas irão morrer por minha culpa, eu tive culpa em tudo isso.

Minhas mãos estão manchadas... de sangue.

Minha mente está suja de sangue, marcada de sangue, e eu nem pude vê-las uma última vez. Eu só penso em seus cadáveres, seus corpos sem vida enquanto todos me protegiam com todas as suas forças e nem eu mesma sei o motivo de toda essa proteção. O sangue está cobrindo minha mente, atrapalhando a minha visão e me deixando mais distante da realidade.

O que é a realidade? Um conjunto de fatos verdadeiros e registrados?

Mas o que eu sinto não vale? Será que estou designada a ficar deixando as pessoas morrerem em meu lugar? Deixando minhas mãos escorrerem sangue... derramando...

Mas eu ainda estava concentrada no que acabou de acontecer, no sangue que estava sendo derramado em outros lugares. A culpa me consumia inteiramente e eu nem percebia onde eu estava. O mais incrível é que a ficha ainda não tinha caído que Alice e Bridget provavelmente não existiriam mais.

Pela primeira vez, eu olhei em volta e meu coração se apertou novamente. As paredes de pedra antiga, a tapeçaria na parede, e um símbolo definitivo para onde eu estava: Hogwarts.

Eu estava em um cômodo que eu nunca havia visto em Hogwarts, mas seu brasão estava decorando a parede junto com as tapeçarias. Haviam vários colchões no chão, almofadas confortáveis e uma imensa quantidade de livros empilhados em todos os cantos do chão. Não havia nenhuma cadeira, mesa ou um móvel do tipo em questão de altura.

O cômodo estava vazio.


End file.
